


Cierta Historia de Amor.

by seiken



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Deathmask, Omega Milo, Omega Verse, Post-Canon, omega radamanthys, omega saga
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:33:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 67
Words: 106,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22179388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seiken/pseuds/seiken
Summary: Cuando dos corazones se encuentran es imposible que dejen de latir y nuestros protagonistas comprenderán que es imposible escapar al amor.
Relationships: Aquarius Camus/Scorpio Milo, Cancer Deathmask/Capricorn Shura/Pisces Aphrodite, Gemini Kanon/Wyvern Rhadamanthys, Gemini Saga/Sagittarius Aiolos, Thanatos/Cancer Deathmask
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Un extraño encuentro.

La mañana de Rodorio era como ninguna otra que Saga hubiera visto, en especial porque un hombre desaparecido, que debería estar muerto o en todo caso, debía matar al verlo, si el no le hubiera dejado escapar en un principio, jugaba con dos niños pequeños parecidos a el como dos gotas de agua.

Porque todos sabían que los que abandonaban el santuario eran considerados traidores y debían ser ejecutados.

Era raro verlo en Rodorio, considerando su cercanía con el santuario, pero allí estaba con dos pequeños monstruos de unos seis años admirando el paisaje.

—Angelo, gracias a Athena estás aquí.

Angelo volteo a verle con su tradicional cigarrillo en sus labios y su desgarbada apariencia.

—Abandone mi trabajo y tuve que traerlos conmigo, por que me dijiste que era importante Saga.

Y si que lo era, pensó Saga, alborotando el cabello de los dos clones de Angelo con genuino afecto, riendo cuando se quejaron por eso.

—Tus amores están a punto de matarse, sólo tú puedes evitarlo.

Le explicó, hacia seis años casi que Angelo había abandonado el santuario y desde aquel día los amantes del santo de cancér no dejaban de culpar al otro por eso.

Llegando a tal grado de que si se veían podían intentar matarse y ese era un terrible problema, porque los dos vivían a escasos metros de distancia.

—No te entiendo, ellos se aman, conmigo o sin mi, ellos se amaban.

Pero parecía que sólo funcionaba si los tres estaban juntos, no si uno de ellos los abandonaba.

—Creen que ellos son los culpables de tu partida...

Los niños que habían escuchado hablar de lo mucho que sufrían los omegas sin pareja no se perdían ni una sola palabra de lo dicho por sus mayores.

Memorizado los nombres de Shura y Afrodita, los culpables del dolor de su papi, de su Omega, como decían algunos.

—En realidad, Shura culpa a Afrodita y viceversa, creen que te alejaron...

Angelo guardo silencio sin poder creer que sus amores actuaran de aquella forma y suspiro, mostrando el mismo dolor que sus gemelos habían visto mucho tiempo atrás, cada vez que hablaban de su alfa.

—No voy a volver, nadie me aprecia en el santuario...

Los gemelos no sabían porque no querían a su padre en ese feo lugar, pero si sabían que esos dos, ellos tenían la culpa de su deshonra.

—Sólo ellos me aprecian y nunca me prometieron nada, ni yo se los pedí...

Saga negó aquello, de saber que era un Omega y que había un par de niños con su sangre, esos dos estarían felices.

—Además, ninguno quiso nunca un heredero, sería injusto forzarlos a hacerse responsables.

No lo haría, ellos le aceptarían con mucho gusto, anhelaban su presencia hasta el grado de odiarse por separar a su amado de su lado.

—Sin contar que sólo uno de ellos es el padre, el otro no, y no se como reaccionen ante esa noticia.

Respondió con tristeza, sin contar que sus gemelos que habían heredado sus habilidades especiales y podían caminar en el yomotsu desde muy temprana edad, cuando eran mucho más pequeños todavía, se habían marchado mucho tiempo atrás.

—Se matarán si no haces algo.

Trato de hacerle entender, recargandose en la mesa, ansioso porque aceptará verlos.

—No Saga... me ha costado mucho decirles adiós y lo mejor es que sigamos separados.

Angelo apago su cigarrillo y estaba dispuesto a marcharse cuando se percató de que sus gemelos ya no estaban presentes, en algún momento se habían marchado y estaba seguro que se tardaría demasiado tiempo en hallarlos.

—¿A donde habrán ido esos dos?

Pregunto rascándose la cabeza, sin aparentar demasiada preocupación, al contrario de Saga, quien no creía que ese pueblo fuera seguro para dos niños tan pequeños.

—Juro que yo no era tan malo como ellos.

Eso era absurdo, el y sus amores eran los peores monstruos que jamás habían asolado el santuario.

—Eras mucho peor, hubieras terminado muy mal de no ser por ellos... te necesitan.

Y el necesitaba de sus amores, de vivir a su lado, pero muchas veces, todas las veces, lo que el deseaba jamás se volvía realidad.

—Solo ayúdame a encontrarlos.

*****

Al otro lado de la ciudad, los gemelos de Angelo, cuyos nombres eran Hela y Azrael, observaban a sus víctimas, los que se detuvieron frente a frente, como si quisieran matarse.

—Afrodita.

Pronunció Shura, con tanto odio que cualquier otro retrocederia presa de pánico, pero no el santo de piscis con su rosa entre los labios.

—Shura.

Así que eran ellos, se dijeron furiosos, saltando en su contra, gritando como habían visto que lo hacían en la televisión.

—¡Mueran!

Gritaron, usando sus técnicas heredadas de su padre, las que eran muy peligrosas, mucho más para ellos.

—¡Por lastimar a nuestro papi!

No sabían a que papi habían lastimado de momento, pero si que no dañarían a unos pequeños como ellos sin una buen razón y ese ataque no era una.

De pronto se vieron en llamas, era el fuego infernal que usaban su ángel, así que podían resistirlo cuando se trataba de dos niños.

Los que después trataron de golpearlos, usando sus puños y cuando los monstruos que habían lastimado a su papi, parecían inmunes se desesperaron tanto que uno de ellos mordió a Shura, el otro jalo el cabello de Afrodita con fuerza.

Haciendo tal alboroto que unos de los pobladores acudieron a ver lo que pasaba, deteniéndose de pronto, cuando los santos dorados ya les sostenían del cuello de su ropa.

Demasiado sorprendidos, con una roja marca de mordida en el brazo de Shura y Afrodita completamente despeinado.

—¡Hela y Azrael! ¡Su padre está muerto de angustia!

Grito Saga, deteniéndose cuando vio quienes sostenían a los pequeños monstruos nacidos de Angelo, dignos sucesores de su padre.

—¿Que están haciendo aquí?

Pregunto, esperando que sus aliados dejarán ir a los niños, pero su parecido con su ángel, aún sus técnicas, era imposible de ignorar.

—¿Quien es su padre?

Preguntaron al unisono, logrando que Saga se preocupara demasiado, eso no debía pasar de aquella forma.

—¿Porque no dejan ir a esos niños?

Ambos se negaron con un movimiento de la cabeza, no los dejarían ir.

—Dinos quien es su padre o no lo haremos.

Eso estaba muy mal, se dijo Saga, escuchando los pasos de Angelo a sus espaldas.

—Liberen a mis niños.

Les ordenó, logrando que los niños mordieran las muñecas de sus viejos amores para escapar a sus brazos.

—¿Angelo?


	2. Una interesante propuesta.

Kanon había sido convocado a un hotel de lujo en la cima de Rodorio, la persona que le hacía visitarlo era un completo extraño, que decía pagaría todos sus lujos hasta verlo.

Ese mensaje había llegado a él, en el centro de Rodorio, entregado por un extraño mensajero unos días antes.

Y hasta el momento, había disfrutado de todos los lujos que se le habían ocurrido, recostado en una silla para sol con una bebida en la mano con una sombrilla, lentes negros cubriendo sus ojos, así como una bandeja de bocadillos de todos los tipos, de la que casi no había probado manjar alguno.

Comenzaba a aburrirse, hasta que de pronto, un mesero llegó a su lado para informarle que su amigo había llegado, que lo esperaba en el restaurante del ala oeste a las seis de la tarde.

Kanon decidió vestirse para la ocasión, con unos pantalones de mezclilla, una camisa de color azul de manga corta, abierta a la altura de su pecho, un reloj que era una exquisita imitación del original, zapatos mocasines y un saco marrón, finalizando con un sombrero de paja.

Tenía una apariencia arrebatadora, era realmente hermoso, su cabello suelto, logrando que más de uno perdiera el aliento al verle, caminando hasta el lobby privado para los invitados especiales.

—Me están esperando.

Le informó a un tipo con traje, el que asintió enseñándole la mesa que ya estaba servida con más exóticos manjares, muchos de ellos platillos marinos, los que después de varias semanas de comerlos crudos, le daban nauseas.

—Esto comienza a ponerse raro...

Pronunció sentándose lo más lejos que pudo de los mariscos, preguntándose quien sería el que deseaba verle y porque se molestaba con todas esas galanterías.

No era un Omega que recordará, era un alfa de hecho, uno que no tenía ni en qué caerse muerto, no tenía armadura, pero si era poderoso, tal vez era un viejo rico que trataba de conseguir su mano para una de sus hijas.

Esa noción le causó demasiada gracia, tanta que comenzó a reírse, dándole un dedazo al esponjoso betún de un pastel de chocolate con demasiadas fresas encima.

—Espero que te hayan tratado como a un rey, Kanon de géminis.

Kanon volteo alegre recargandose en el respaldo de la silla, con una gran sonrisa, observando a su benefactor con agrado.

—Si querías una revancha lo hubieras dicho, yo no me opondría a patear tú tracero de nuevo.

Le dijo, notando como el rubio se sentaba en la mesa al otro lado de su silla, el estaba vestido con un traje negro, muy formal para su gusto, pero se veía tan apetitoso como de costumbre.

Aunque habían pasado seis años y el espectro rubio ya tenía los veintinueve, el tenía treinta y cuatro, sin futuro, sin ilusiones, pero no tenía porque saberlo su rival.

—Soy el único espectro con vida, yo debería estar a lado de mis hermanos, esperando la resurrección de nuestro Dios...

Kanon quiso decirle que su Dios estaba muerto, ya no existía más, pero no lo dijo, encontrando sublime la molestia en el rostro del rubio, preguntándose porque razón le había tratado tan bien.

—No aquí, pasando las penurias de los mortales.

Se quejó, logrando que Kanon bufara, si a eso llamaba las penurias mortales, era un imbécil, esa vida era buena, no se comparaba con ser un juez del Inframundo, pero era mejor que la suya.

—¿Para que me hiciste venir?

Le preguntó, con demasiada naturalidad, encontrando divertido todo ese asunto, más cuando Radamanthys se levantó de su asiento para cerrar los puertas corredizas que hacían de paredes.

—Necesito un alfa.

Pronunció abriendo su camisa, después de quitarse su corbata, para que pudiera ver un collar negro con algunas líneas doradas, un collar de Omega, los que eran hechos a la medida desde su adolescencia, que tenían una única llave, los que se suponía eran irrompibles pero el más débil de los guerreros de Athena o cualquier otro Dios podría romperle con dos dedos.

—Así... sin romance, ni bailes o citas bajo la luz de las velas, estás haciendo que me sienta como un trozo de carne.

Radamanthys volvió a cubrir su cuello, con la corbata y su traje formal, haciendo que se preguntará, si no se estaba cocinando, porque hacía un calor de los mil demonios, como siempre.

—Solo necesito tu mordida y seré muy generoso si obtengo tu protección como alfa, el más fuerte de todos, pero se que no tienes nada, ni armadura, ni templo, ni poder, mucho menos dinero, así que yo puedo compensar tu protección.

Eso era cierto, Julián Sólo era un bastardo vengativo, que le había puesto precio a su cabeza y desterrado del mar, haciéndole depender de su buen hermano, el patriarca.

—Al menos deberías invitarme a salir primero, y todavía dicen que existe el romance...

Se quejo, logrando que Radamanthys frunciera el ceño, haciendo que se viera adorable, claro que sólo para los ojos de Kanon, que se preguntaba a qué se refería con " necesitar su protección de alfa" como si su sola presencia le protegiera.

—Pero supongo que solamente yo esperaba ese momento mágico en el que conociera a mi alma gemela, ese Omega que me hiciera perder la cabeza a causa del deseo absoluto de poseerlo...

Radamanthys al escucharle no dijo nada, observando la mesa con una expresión difícil de describir, aún para Kanon, quien se levantó de pronto para recargarse en los hombros del menor.

—Eres tan cruel Radamanthys, es como ofrecerme la cereza del pastel, pero sin el pastel.

Pronunció sintiendo como se tensaba, mucho más, cuando con un sólo movimiento de sus dedos destruyó su hermoso collar, liberando su cuello.

—En serio pensaste que podías recibir una mordida en tu cuello y ya, sin complacer a tu alfa...

Susurro besando su cuello, logrando que Radamanthys jadeara sorprendido, sin comprender esa actitud.

—Puedo oler tu deseo desde aquí, tu celo está próximo mi Omega, pude sentirlo desde que llegaste y te prometo que pronto estarás de rodillas.

Radamanthys al sentir las puntas de los dientes en su cuello se levantó de pronto.

—Debes saber algo antes de eso... para ser justos.

Le informó, relamiendose los labios, respirando hondo, alejándose un simple pasó.

—No podrás escapar de mí... te lo prometo.


	3. Dioses.

Unos años atrás, en algún lugar del mundo dos dioses, tres en realidad, se encontraban observando las estrellas con una expresión vanidosa con un dejo de soberbia, la clase de expresión que sólo los dioses que habían sobrevivido por puro milagro podían tener.

—Recuerdo los viejos buenos tiempos, cuando me daban sacrificios humanos.

Pronunció el que estaba sentado en la rama de uno de los árboles de aquel jardín, con unas alas de ave algo descarnadas, era lo único que podía verse de su cuerpo, las que sobresalían de una capa negra con un escudo con forma de corazón, si los corazones estuvieran hechos de espinas.

—No sabía que te gustaba la carne humana, o que la consumas.

Respondió uno de los dioses que aún seguían con vida, moviendo un peón en un tablero de ajedrez, escuchando la risa de su gemelo.

—No está hablando de esa clase de tributos, no consume carne fresca, ni bebé la sangre de los humanos, pero si sus cálidos cuerpos.

El que estaba sentado en el árbol, con piernas que parecían ser patas de aves como garras afiladas, asintió, recordando lo turbado de sus tributos, cuando comprendían de que se alimentaba, que era lo que le apetecía.

Toda su armadura daba en su conjunto una horrible apariencia casi animalesca, como un ave de rapiña, un buitre, más que un humano con una extraña armadura.

—Yo disfruto de los médiums, aquellos que caminan en el Yomotsu, sus hermosos cuerpos desprenden el aroma de los yermos de nuestra madre...

Su gemelo frunció el seño, recordando su locura momentánea por ese humano tan desagradable.

—Uno en especial aun puebla mis mas oscuros sueños, piernas largas y una boca que no dejaba de maldecir a su único Dios, pero aún así se rindió ante mi.

Aún lo recordaba bien, sus insultos e intentos por escapar, los que dieron fruto cuando una despreciable rosa le ayudó a huir de sus brazos, llevándolo consigo.

—Recuerdo que era un Omega...

La criatura encapuchada se río entre dientes, esos eran especiales, sumamente cálidos, pero el no apreciaba a los que caminaban en el Yomotsu, cangrejos en su mayoría, pero si a los de una clase muy especial de Omega, que generalmente ni siquiera se veían como uno.

—Su cosmos estaba plagado por la muerte, su cuerpo era frío al tacto, como si tuvieras ese contacto conmigo que mencionan los humanos...

Su gemelo nunca había estado interesado en nadie, ningún humano, ni hombre, ni mujer, ni alfa, ni omega, nada, pero el adoraba a los cangrejos.

—Pero para mi era como estar ante la presencia de la diosa Deméter, era vida y aire...

Su hermano seguía empecinado en ese cangrejo, pero había muerto y ya no volvería a verle.

—Antes me los entregaban, cuando los humanos seguían teniendo una pizca de respeto, lo recuerdo bien...

Eso último lo pronunció con deseo, recordando el miedo de aquellos soldados de los dioses, que hablaban con los muertos y podían usarlos como armas, su terror al verse en compañía de la muerte.

—Eran llevados a mi, ataviados con prendas exquisitas, algunas veces drogados, pero siempre dispuestos como un banquete.

La criatura encapuchada aterrizó junto a los gemelos, relamiendose los labios, su cabello rojo cayendo sobre sus hombros, y sus ojos rojos de fuego brillando en las sombras de su rostro.

—Y tu los amaste a cada uno de ellos, Thanatos, tu que eres un Dios posesivo, que nunca deja ir los regalos que la vida te concede, exceptuando uno, ese cangrejo de la guerra pasada, lo recuerdo bien.

No lo había dejado ir, se lo robaron, que era algo completamente diferente, el Dios del deseo debía comprenderlo muy bien, aquel que llamaban Eros, o Cupido, ese Dios demente, que irónicamente era uno de los pocos seres que los humanos aun mantenían con sus creencias.

Era mucho más famoso que su propia madre, existía un día especial en su honor, pero su representación distaba mucho de ser aquella bondadosa, aquella infantil, como el no tenía nada que ver con una calavera y tampoco sabía de donde se suponía que habían sacado lo del reloj, su hermano se mantenía en pie sólo por su cosmos, de lo contrario habría muerto junto al dios Hades.

—Existe una diferencia muy grande entre perder algo y que eso te sea robado, esa rosa se llevó a mi Omega, cuando casi logro que se entregará a mi...

Eros se río a carcajadas, una risa casi demente, logrando que Thanatos enfureciera de pronto, levantándose de su silla, deteniéndose con la misma rapidez, cuando el otro dios no mostró miedo alguno.

—No lograron descansar, ni él, ni la rosa, ni la espada...

Canturreo, como si fuera un niño pequeño, encontrando divertida la información que tenía, salida directamente del propio inframundo, cuya entrada estaba cerrada.

—Tú cangrejo espectral ha renacido, con una vida mucho más triste, que le hara propenso a recibir tu amor, hasta de convertirse en tu creyente, a lo mejor en tu sacerdote y vaya que te hace falta uno de esos.

Le informó, si lo sabía el, que se trataba del dios del amor, con una apariencia extraña que le evitaba enamorar a sus objetos de deseo, una armadura regalo de su querida madre y maldición de su padrastro, porque su apariencia era idéntica a la de su padre, el siempre viril Ares.

—Eres una criatura perversa, Eros, no como el niño en pañales que describen ahora los humanos.

No sabía quién había empezado con esa extraña apariencia, pero a él le servía para seguir presente en los corazones humanos, que le daban poder, manteniéndolo vivo y poderoso aún en esos momentos.

—Yo soy un humanista... yo creo en el amor, pero este se me ha sido arrebatado, así que no pueden juzgarme si estoy muy enojado con los dioses que se burlan de mi deseo.

Les informó, sosteniendo una de las piezas de ajedrez, las que tenían forma humana, aplicando fuerza hasta que le destruyó, haciendo que se desmoronara en el suelo.

—Nosotros ganamos, somos los únicos dioses que aún nos mantenemos con vida y libres del sueño eterno, deberíamos empezar a llevarnos bien.

Thanatos no le dió importancia a las palabras del dios del amor, mucho menos Hypnos, hasta que le mostró una flecha dorada.

—Es la última que me queda y la podrías usar con tu cangrejo, si tu me ayudas a revivir un alma que de otra forma esta fuera de mi alcance por otros no se cuantos siglos.

Thanatos trato de tomar la flecha, que desapareció en las manos de Eros, uno que tenía una apariencia tan imponente como la suya, del mismo tamaño colosal, pero con una armadura que asemejaba una criatura mítica.

—¿Que me dices? ¿Me ayudarás?


	4. Una grata sorpresa.

—¿Tus niños?

Pregunto Afrodita, algo aturdido, tragando un poco de saliva, escuchando el jadeo de Shura, quien cómo el ya estaba haciendo cuentas mentales, basadas en el tiempo que su ángel estuvo lejos y la edad de los niños.

—¿Yo soy el padre?

Angelo comenzaba a preguntarse si compartían un lazo mental, porque el que hablarán al mismo tiempo comenzaba a molestarle, mucho más aún con ese extraño orgullo que veía reflejado en sus ojos.

—¡Ninguno de ustedes tiene nada que ver con esto!

Respondió, con los niños abrazados a sus piernas, quienes les miraban de reojo, con demasiada desconfianza.

—¡Y es eso lo que Saga no quiere entender, no los necesito, y no voy a volver!

Esa respuesta se ganó una mirada desconfianda de sus antiguos amores, quienes se veían de reojo, cada uno imaginandose a sí mismo como el alfa responsable de su embarazo.

—Yo soy el padre, lo sé.

De nuevo hablaban al mismo tiempo, observandose de pronto, con la peor mirada asesina que hubieran visto nunca.

Ambos diciendo con la mirada, alejate de el o te destruire, te convertire en tantos pedazos que nadie volverá a verte o te reconocerá nunca más, porque eran sus hijos y su Omega del que se hablaba.

Quien le veía con desesperación, llevando sus manos a su cintura, con un gesto que reconocian muy bien.

El mismo que usaba antes de fumar, pero no era saludable ni para el ni para los niños y sus instintos de alfa, le decían que debían proteger a su familia.

—¿Fumas con mis niños presentes?

Parecía un acto de circo, hablando al mismo tiempo, desconfiando del otro y llamandose a sí mismo como el alfa de su ángel.

—¡No son tus niños, son mis niños!

Fue su respuesta furiosa, observando al otro con desagrado, no era su Omega, era el suyo, se dijo Shura, así como Afrodita, como si quisieran golpearse en ese momento.

—¡Son mis hijos, no los suyos!

Les grito Angelo, apretando el puño con fuerza, así como sus dientes, destruyendo el cigarro que iba a fumar a causa de su enojo.

—Pero alguno debió ayudarte a crear a esos niños, se que fui yo.

Angelo no estaba seguro de quien fue, podía decirle que fueron creados por generación espontánea, pero sonaba ridículo.

—Ustedes no son los únicos alfas sobre la faz de la tierra... así que no se emocionen.

Prácticamente les grito, desesperado, sin comprender esa actitud en los dos santos dorados que fueron sus amores, a quienes aún amaba, pero no deseaba consigo.

—Se que somos los únicos alfas que han estado a tu lado, pero soy yo el padre, se parecen a mi.

No sé parecían a ninguno, como era de esperarse con un Omega masculino, los que eran exageradamente escasos, sus pequeños eran copias del propio Angelo.

Piel avellana, ojos azules tirando al morado y cabello del mismo color, haciendo que cualquiera pudiera ser su padre, pero en el fondo de su corazón ambos creian ser el padre, aunque bien sabían que solo uno de ellos podría serlo.

Porque se negaban a creer que su cangrejo tuviera otro amante al mismo tiempo que les veía a ellos, no les hubiera engañado con otro, que de existir, porque no lo hacía, estaba muerto, o bien debía darse por muerto.

—No se parecen a ninguno de los dos, se parecen a mi, además...

Angelo sabía que muchas personas hablaban mal de su alfa por no haberse quedado a su lado, por morderle e irse, cuando el había sido quien se fue.

—No quiero hablar de esto, ni deberíamos hablarlo con ellos enfrente, no quiero que nada los manche.

Shura negó eso, así como Afrodita, ninguno de los dos querían alejarse de Angelo, pero el quería irse de nuevo, seguramente por qué lo que le hizo marcharse era tan doloroso que no quería ver al culpable de ello, porqué sabían respectivamente, tanto la espada como la rosa, que el otro fue quien propicio que se marchara de su lado.

—Si tan siquiera nos dijeras quién te hizo daño, podríamos arreglarlo, sabes que yo te amo, Angelo, te lo suplico.

Pronunció Shura, escuchando los pasos de Afrodita, quien se detuvo a escasos centímetros, tratando de no rodearle con sus brazos.

—Al menos deberías decirnos que pasó, que te hicimos... o mejor dicho, que te hizo él.

Saga que hasta el momento se había mantenido al margen, coloco una mano en el hombro de Angelo, sorprendiendose al ver la mirada de celos que recibió de sus aliados, la que decía claramente que no tocará a su Omega.

—Por esta razón Angelo quiso marcharse, sabía que los alejaria e intento hacer lo mejor para ustedes y simplemente están comprobando que tenía razón.

Shura respiro hondo, así como Afrodita, quien se separó de su Omega, el que estaba molesto con ambos, furioso, sosteniendo las manos de sus pequeños para marcharse de la plaza, dejando solos a sus amores.

—Llevo dos años tratando de convencerlo de verlos y cuando estoy a punto de lograrlo, ustedes se comportan como unos salvajes, son alfas, no animales...

Les regaño como cuando eran tan sólo unos niños, haciendolos sentir mucho peor que antes, cuando creian que no volverían a ver a Angelo.

—Juro que el único alfa que no se comporta como un troglodita corriendo detrás de un Omegaes Kanon... o tal vez Aioros.

Pronunció para si, porque sus dos aliados ya se habían marchado, siguiendo la pista de Angelo, quien una vez lo suficiente lejos se sentó contra una pared, abrazando a sus pequeños, tratando de no llorar al verles.

Porque esa desesperación por tenerlo a su lado no era real, ellos no sabían que se trataba de un Omega y solo deseaban hacer lo correcto, pero habían sido claros más de una vez, no querían un Omega, mucho menos hijos, eso no era para ellos.

—No llores papi...

Dijo Hela, rodeando su cuello, Azrael, asintió, no deseaban verlo triste, pero eso era culpa de Shura y Afrodita, los que decían ser sus alfas, sus padres.

—Me sorprende mucho verlo en esta parte de la ciudad, señor Angelo, voy de regreso a mi librería, si gusta puedo llevarlo, me queda de camino.

Angelo asintió, limpiando sus ojos, para seguir al hombre alto de cabello negro, quien tenía una limusina tan negra como su cabello, que era conducida por un chófer cuyo rostro jamás había visto.

—Llevanos a casa del señor Angelo.

El que era un buen amigo suyo, el mismo que le había conseguido un trabajo en las afueras del pueblo, a pesar de que todo cuánto sabía era inútil en el mundo fuera del santuario.

—Y tal vez pueda invitarme un café, preciso de uno en este instante.

Ignorando que sus dos amores les veían alejarse, preguntándose la razón de su rechazo.


	5. Un trató casi olvidado.

Kanon al ver qué el Omega que había deseado desde aquella batalla se alejó de sus dientes, sonrió, recargándose en el respaldo de la silla, usando una postura que esperaba fuera sugerente, que dijera que lo deseaba en su cama y que todo eso podía ser suyo, si se decidía.

—Vamos Radamanthys, yo sé que tú me deseas, yo sé que yo te deseo, porque no lo aceptamos.

El hombre rubio trago saliva, sin saber que decirle en un principio, no creía que Kanon fuera a responder con tanto interés a su propuesta y eso le desequilibro de momento.

—Y nos entregamos a nuestro deseo mutuo.

Kanon creía que era obvio, era el mejor material que podía encontrar en un alfa, era hermoso, poderoso y muy inteligente, pero deseaba escuchar que Radamanthys lo dijera.

—Dime cual es la razón por la cual me has seleccionado como alfa, si no es por deseo.

Lo encontraba hermoso, era cierto, además, de elegir a un alfa seria Kanon, porque poseía todas las características que deseaba en un compañero, en especial, su inteligencia y su cosmos, pero no era por eso por lo que le pedía su protección.

—Antes que nada, debes saber que no tengo cosmos, lo he perdido y eso me convierte en un humano común, no soy hermoso como tú, pero tengo dinero, mi familia tiene mucho dinero, siempre lo hemos tenido, solo eso puedo ofrecerte.

Eso era extraño, para Kanon era imposible que Radamanthys no tuviera cosmo energía, era una mala broma o una mentira, de eso estaba seguro, pero también usaba uno de esos collares para omega, de ser tan poderoso como en el pasado no lo necesitaría.

—¿Qué le paso a tu cosmos?

Pregunto, un poco más serio, deseoso de saber en que se suponía que se estaba metiendo a cambio de dormir con el hombre rubio, si acaso valía la pena, aunque desde que le enfrento, le deseaba, por poco hinca sus dientes en su cuello en los últimos instantes de su vida.

—No lo sé, desperté hace unos años, cuando debería seguir muerto, mis sirvientes me esperaban, menos uno, ese es Valentine, desde entonces he tratado de acostumbrarme a esta nueva realidad.

Para Kanon era imposible imaginarse una vida sin su cosmos, mucho menos, cuando era poderoso, una razón más por la cual suponía que Radamanthys le entendería y probablemente, aquellas fueran las penurias de las que hablaba, el no tener su cosmos.

—Y habría funcionado de no recibir una visita hace unos meses, un año casi, algunos días posteriores a mi celo.

Kanon le escuchaba, tratando de comprender todo lo que Radamanthys le decía, era un humano común con mucho dinero, que seguramente no le importaba en absoluto en esos momentos, además, por la expresión preocupada que tenía al hablar de su visita, supuso que eso era sumamente importante para él.

—Me costó mucho trabajo encontrarte, casi no lo logro y espero que mi dinero sea suficiente para que tú me protejas, porque sé muy bien que no me veo como un omega debería hacerlo, pero tú eres el alfa más fuerte de todos los que he visto, eres inteligente, hermoso, poderoso...

Esa descripción le gusto a Kanon, era bueno saber que su omega le pensaba hermoso, poderoso e inteligente, el encontraba extrañamente agradable al hombre rubio, como una belleza inexplorada, una tierra fértil para su conquista.

—No le temes a Poseidón, mucho menos a otros...

Kanon asintió, él no le temía al castigo de los dioses, ya lo había dicho antes y lo repetiría hasta el cansancio, un pecador como él no tenía perdón de dios, así que bien podía realizar otros actos viles, destruir otras promesas o divinidades, seguir burlándose de lo divino, porque, de todas formas, el seria castigado.

—¿De que divinidad supones que debo protegerte?

Pregunto ya con un poco más de seriedad, cruzando sus brazos delante de su pecho, notando como Radamanthys comenzaba a ponerse un poco nervioso, al escuchar el sonido de algunas aves al otro lado de la ventana, pero en especial, al recibir esa pregunta.

—Eros, o algo que dice llamarse Eros.

Kanon empezó a reírse, porque según creía Eros era representado como un hombre hermoso con alas de ave, o un pequeño niño en pañales con unas flechas con punta de corazón, así que sin tomar en serio lo que decía Radamanthys, negó aquello.

—¿Debo protegerte de un pequeño en pañales con un arco diminuto y esponjoso cabello rizado?

Radamanthys respiro hondo, recordando su estupidez, aquel acto impulsivo durante su primera vida como juez del Inframundo, la extraña criatura que dijo ser el retoño de la lujuria y la ira, el dios del amor entre dos hombres, cuando le prometió a un encapuchado cumplir con su voluntad, una vez que su dios Hades hubiera muerto, sin importar que le pidiera, creyendo que su señor jamás perecería o que su petición tendría que ver con su cosmos, no con su cuerpo o su estatus de omega.

—Ese no es Eros, al menos, no el que se me presento ya dos veces, la primera brindándome ayuda y la segunda, cobrando su favor.

Pero había muerto y el seguía con vida, cuando todos sus aliados, sus camaradas y sus subalternos perecieron, algo le había traído de regreso, pero sin su cosmos, dejando únicamente un mortal inútil, un omega que entraba en celo cada año en la misma fecha, estaba indefenso.

—¿Y que le prometiste? ¿Tu vida?

Radamanthys asintió, logrando que Kanon se tensara de pronto, para después sonreír con un dejo de burla, parecía que su rival en realidad necesitaba su ayuda, se dijo, creyendo que podría obtener muchos beneficios de ese trato, un omega que encontraba hermoso, un esposo rico, hasta sentaría cabeza como Saga se lo había pedido cuando veía que se pasaba todas las horas de todos sus días disfrutando de su nueva libertad, pero, sobre todo, obtendría al hombre rubio delante suyo, quien parecía realmente preocupado.

—Le prometí lo que él me pidiera y lo que él quiere es un heredero, así como un esposo.

Susurro, relamiendo sus labios, esperando que Kanon comprendiera lo que le estaba diciendo, que aceptara su petición, de lo contrario, tendría que buscar a cualquier otro que fuera tan ambicioso como el segundo nacido de géminis, quien no poseía nada más que su cosmos y la ropa que llevaba puesta, solo que ya no tenía tiempo, Eros debía estar muy cerca para cobrar su pago justo por sus favores, uno que no estaba dispuesto a entregar.

—¿Me ayudaras?

Fue su pregunta, esperando que su respuesta fuera que si, que le proregeria de esa criatura.


	6. Invitado de honor.

El chófer no los llevo a la casa de Angeló, sino a la mansión del apuesto caballero de cabello negro como la misma noche, cuyos ojos negros siempre le recordaban el mismo Yomotsu, su hogar, por decirlo de alguna forma.

—Aquí no vivo.

Le informó con los niños acurrucados a sus costados, los que parecían tener frío y se aferraban a él con sus pequeñas manitas.

—Se que es mi casa, pero ellos se ven hambrientos y tú muy cansado, te quedaste dormido durante una parte de nuestro camino a casa.

Le informó con la amabilidad de siempre, logrando que Angeló se sonrojara, llevando una mano atrás de su cabeza, rascándose la nuca.

—Si, bueno, perdón por eso.

Su benefactor, porque no podía llamarle de otra forma, hizo un movimiento con la mano que le decía que no debía pedir perdón, no era necesario.

—No te preocupes, sabes que lo hago con gusto, además, de vez en cuando es bueno comer en compañía, en especial una tan agradable como la tuya.

Le respondió, ayudándole sin preguntarle siquiera, a cargar a uno de los pequeños, quienes le conocían muy bien, desde que nacieron, logrando que se sonrojara demasiado.

—Ni siquiera sé porque me ayudas Letus, pero te lo agradezco, espero que lo sepas.

El señor Letus, que era una forma de llamar al dios de la muerte Thanatos, solamente sonrió complacido, ocultando muy bien su verdadera identidad, pero eso no tenía porque saberlo su cangrejo, no por el momento.

—Solo he hecho lo que cualquiera en mi situación haría, es tan injusto que tú alfa te haya abandonado, de ser yo te procuraría, te atendería como a un rey, pero, sobre todo, no te habría dejado sólo.

Angeló volvió a sonrojarse, sin entender la razón de la amabilidad del señor Letus, que poseía una librería inmensa en el pueblo, así como otros cuantos negocios, pero era allí, en donde su benefactor pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo.

—¿Un omega como yo?

Letus asintió, no le molestaría para nada tener a un omega como el, estaba completamente enamorado de Angeló, de cada una de las versiones de su cangrejo, la anterior había sido altanero y grosero, este carecía de modales, pero era por mucho menos salvaje que su Manigoldo, pero los amaba de todas formas, como a cada uno de ellos, todos, aun el que se hacía llamar Sage, pero este creía era especial, porque no lo conocía como su enemigo, sino como su aliado.

—Qué no sabe hacer nada útil, ya tiene dos mordidas en su cuello, como dos niños, debes tener el peor gusto del mundo, a menos que necesites un omega para tener una fachada de hombre decente y formal.

Eso logro que Thanatos se sorprendiera, preguntándose porque casi todos sus cangrejos tenían tan mala suerte y creían que no servían de mucho, que no deberían ser amados, venerados, como los tesoros que eran en realidad.

—Estas siendo muy duro contigo mismo, Angeló, eres mi mejor trabajador y no todos pueden tener la misma educación, sin embargo, recuerdo bien que tu evitaste hace no mucho tiempo que me asaltaran, de una forma que aun no comprendo del todo, pero algún día tendrás que explicármelo.

Angeló suspiro cuando Letus dejo de insistir en sus halagos sin sentido, había hecho muy poco y al salir del santuario se dio cuenta que no servía de nada toda la educación que tuvo, que ellos no eran más que peones en una guerra que no entendían, tampoco les incumbía, solo para el divertimento de los dioses, pero les era arrebatado demasiado en su lugar.

—No creo que lo comprendas, además, no dijiste nada de tu fachada de tipo formal y decente, acaso me ocultas algo, porque de ser así, no me molestaría, tampoco soy la mejor persona del mundo.

Thanatos negó aquello, recostando al pequeño en sus brazos en uno de sus cómodos sillones de piel marrón, buscando una manta que siempre dejaba cerca para situaciones como esa, observando al pequeño cangrejo hacer lo mismo con la pequeña Hela, a los que taparon con delicadeza, al mismo tiempo que una ama de llaves le llevaba una carta de color negro, la que leería más tarde, en ese momento no tenia deseos de tratar con las intrigas de Eros.

—Sirve la cena para cuatro, cenaremos cuanto antes.

La mujer asintió, para marcharse enseguida, con un paso delicado, volteando de reojo para observarles con un dejo de celos, haciendo que Angeló notara que era excepcionalmente bella, como una ninfa o algo parecido.

—¿Quieres un poco de licor para abrir nuestro apetito?

Angeló asintió, ya no se emborrachaba, pero seguía bebiendo de vez en cuando, como esporádicamente fumaba, recordando el día que ingreso en la posada del pueblo, ligeramente embarazado, con dinero suficiente para comprar unos cigarros, así como una botella, pero este hombre adusto, algo prepotente y vanidoso, o al menos, eso pensó cuando le ordeno a la chica que atendía la barra que no le vendiera ninguna de las dos cosas, evito que siguiera con sus pequeños vicios, dándole un sermón, diciéndole que nadie gustaba del sabor del cigarro en la boca de un omega, arrebatándole el cigarrillo para tirarlo al suelo, sin contar, que sus pequeños podían enfermar seriamente, haciéndolo sentir todo un monstruo desconsiderado, por primera vez en toda su vida.

Preguntándole poco después en donde trabajaba, ofreciéndole un puesto en su librería, ya verían que le ponían a hacer, pero tampoco debía realizar trabajos pesados en su condición, demostrando una preocupación, un total interés por su bienestar, que solo sus dos amores habían demostrado antes.

Logrando que se sonrojara y no supiera como responder, pero acepto, ya que el trabajo que le ofrecía Letus era mucho mejor pagado que el que tenía en la construcción, quienes estaban a punto de echarlo al darse cuenta que era un omega, sin contar, que a los pocos días, nadie le vendía nada que no fuera saludable para su embarazo, como en agradecimiento de su benefactor, quien decían, había salvado ese pequeño pueblo, no sabía de que o porque razón, pero todos sus habitantes le estaban agradecidos, tanto así, que muchas veces trataban de besar su mano cuando le veían pasar, acto que Letus, rechazaba.

Poco después de darle un puesto como su ayudante personal, acomodando libros, o llevando documentos, comenzó a pagarle a los médicos que visitaba, diciendo que cualquier omega debía tener ese cuidado de maternidad, para que sus hijos nacieran sanos, conociendo una vida muy diferente a la del santuario, la que le gustaba mucho más.

Su benefactor también gustaba de jugar ajedrez y tocar música de lira, piezas que le agradaban, que de alguna manera tranquilizaban sus nervios, de alguna manera este desconocido con demasiada suavidad, pero de una forma contundente, se hizo con una parte de su vida.

Y ahora, le decía que fuera su omega, pero no le amaba, no como a ellos, supuso, sonrojándose cuando se dio cuenta que le miraba fijamente, sus ojos negros ocultando su deseo, encontrándolo, sumamente atractivo.

—Parece que ya está la cena, les dije que traería a un invitado de honor, así que todo está listo.

Le informo, al mismo tiempo que se sentaban a la mesa y sus hijos despertaban con el delicioso aroma de su comida predilecta, servida en platos que pensaba costaban demasiado para comer en ellos, pero eran usados con ellos, para alagarlo a él, logrando que su sonrojo aumentara.

—Espero que sea de tu agrado, lo hice especialmente para ti.


	7. Visita a media noche.

-Lo que tú deseas no es un Alfa, es un guardaespaldas y yo no estoy hecho para esos trabajos insignificantes.

La expresión de Radamanthys por unos segundos fue de dolor y decepción, una mueca que logro que Kanon quisiera retractarse, pero no era un mayordomo, sería su alfa con todos sus derechos y sus obligaciones, pero no su sirviente, como tampoco suplicaria por un poco de afecto.

-Tienes razón, por supuesto, mi juicio ha estado nublado desde que Hades pereció y no quise insultarte.

Fue su respuesta, tragando saliva, antes de marcharse sin decir nada más, Kanon esperaba que le suplicara por su afecto, no que se marchara.

-Todo esto se va a desperdiciar...

Dijo, pensando que bien podía tratarse de un banquete de bodas con cierta diversión, saliendo del cuarto con un paso lento, sin rumbo fijo.

-Que lástima.

Las aves, cuyos plumajes parecían los de un ave enferma, elevaron el vuelo, con un grasnido que llamó la atención de Kanon, escuchando el sonido de una motocicleta arrancando.

Ese era Radamanthys, que se alejaba sin decir nada más, parecía que con mucha prisa y condujo su motocicleta de apariencia salvaje, poderosa, como su apariencia en sus batallas hasta la media noche, cuando se quedó sin gasolina.

-¡Maldita sea!

Casi grito, siempre olvidaba que esas chucherías necesitaban gasolina, como siempre olvidaba sus claves y a veces tardaba demasiado tiempo en los cajeros, o dejaba su celular olvidado, sin batería o sin contestarlo, estaba cansado de ese mundo, le odiaba tanto como a su estupidez.

El grasnido de las aves llamo su atención, logrando que desesperara de nuevo, estaba seguro que Kanon había aceptado, que deseaba su cuerpo como pago y que le diría que lo protegeria de sus errores, como su cosmos ya no podría hacerlo, pero le dijo que no, no era un sirviente y el no deseaba un sirviente, sino un alfa que le aceptará consigo.

Ya que se decía que si se tenía la protectora mordida de un alfa sus feromonas ya no se despertarian buscando un compañero, y se decía, que esa mordida podía protegerlo de la mirada de un dios como lo era Eros, pero Kanon no lo deseaba.

Sólo una pequeña mordida, sólo eso necesitaba, pero no era hermoso, y tampoco se confirmaría con cualquiera, el deseaba a Kanon como un Omega supuestamente lo hacía con un alfa.

-Pensé que habías preparado esa deliciosa cena para mí... mi alma.

Radamanthys desmonto la motocicleta y observo como los cientos de pájaros que le rodeaban tomaban la forma de la criatura que deseaba cobrar su pago justo, por lo que decía era un trabajo bien hecho.

-Pero no es verdad, tu tratabas de faltar a tu promesa divina con tu dios, tratando de escapar, pero ya vez, yo siempre te encuentro, porque ya eres mío.

Radamanthys retrocedió algunos pasos, jadeando, escuchando las hojas quebrarse bajo el peso de las garras del dios Eros, cuyo manto le hacía imposible poder ver su armadura o distinguir si era su verdadera apariencia o tan solo la de su armadura.

-Me tienes miedo, no deberías, yo te amo, pero quienes intenten tocar tu hermosa piel, ellos si deben temerme.

Dio un paso más, y con el crujido de una vara seca, Radamanthys pudo moverse lo suficiente para comenzar a correr, tratando de alejarse con la velocidad de un mortal cualquiera.

-Te traje un regalo de bodas, mi Omega.

Escuchando el aleteo monumental de sus alas descarnadas, sintiendo sus brazos rodeandolo con fuerza, para sostener su muñeca y llevar su dedo, a un anillo, que le puso sin hacer preguntas ni decirle nada más, sonriendo cuando su regalo brillo amoldandose a su dedo anular, con un ligero ardor.

-Con esto nos declaró marido y Omega, puedo besar a mi novio, y te juro amarte por el resto de nuestras vidas, así como desmembrar a cada uno de los que intenten separarnos, bañandonos con su sangre y hacer un banquete con sus viceras, para calentarnos en las llamas de sus cuerpos, mi alma.

Eros no le soltó y acercando su rostro al suyo le beso, apoderandose de sus labios, con unos extrañamente humanos.

Haciendo que Radamanthys jadeara, acto que Eros utilizo para ingresar su lengua en su boca, gimiendo en sus labios, encantado con su cuerpo, con su aroma, su pequeño cuerpo contra el suyo.

Radamanthys que era un hombre muy alto, poderoso, no era más que una criatura delicada a su lado, retorciendose por liberarse.

-No pelees mi amor, ya es hora de que me pagues y tú nobleza te precede, siempre cumples tus promesas.

Está no, se dijo, está promesa no iba a cumplirla, recordando bien su estupidez, su ingenuidad, como le juro a esta criatura que le pagaría lo que deseara una vez que Hades hubiera muerto y el fuera libre del Inframundo, creyendo que no tendría que pagarle, que lo estaba engañando, pero se equivocó, está criatura era quien le había engañado.

-No...

Suplico, escuchando como desplegaba sus descarnadas alas, dispuesto a marcharse con el entre sus brazos.

-Dame más tiempo, un año más, sólo unos días más y seré tuyo.

*****

Kanon los siguió, sin perderse ningún instante, la maldición de Radamanthys, la presentación de aquella cosa, pero sobre todo, como intentaba llevarse a su Omega rubio.

-¡No toques a mi Omega, maldita basura!

Y acto seguido atacó a la criatura alada, con demasiado cuidado de no lastimar a su Omega, el que luchaba en sus brazos por liberarse.

-¿Kanon?

Pregunto cayendo al suelo, alejándose del dios Eros, quien simplemente sonrió, para recibir de lleno el poderoso triángulo dorado de Kanon, que lo alejó de su prometido.

-¡Radamanthys, corre!

Así lo hizo el Omega, corriendo a su encuentro, sintiendo los brazos de Kanon rodearle y como este elevando su cosmos, lo llevaba consigo, usando la otra dimensión como un pasaje al santuario de Athena.

-¿Estás bien?

Radamanthys no dijo nada en un principio, para después realizar un acto incomprensible para Kanon, abrazandolo con fuerza, como si quisiera esconderse en su cuerpo.

-Dijiste que no me ayudarías.

No recordaba eso, él le dijo que no estaba hecho para esa clase de trabajos, pero no se negó a cuidarlo y ahora que veía de que clase de criatura se trataba, no le dejaría acercarse a su Omega.

-Quiero ser tu alfa, en todos los sentidos de la palabra y a cambio, yo te protegere de cualquier clase de daño.

Le informó, sosteniendo la muñeca de Radamanthys, para tratar de quitarle ese horrible anillo de su mano.

-Haré lo que sea para no ser suyo...

Fue su respuesta, notando con horror, que el anillo no se separaba de su cuerpo, ni de su mano.

-No cede...


	8. Luna llena.

La cena había sido toda una delicia, como era la costumbre en la casa del señor Letus, las mujeres que trabajaban para el eran todas unas maestras en ese arte, las que pensó por momentos, la primera vez que le visito, que se trataban de mujerzuelas y que su benefactor era el dueño de un burdel, pero no, ellas trabajaban con gusto para el hombre de cabello negro, quien al finalizar su comida, como era su costumbre, creía, se puso a tocar su lira, sonidos hermosos que le brindaban paz.

Sus pequeños fueron llevados a un cuarto que su benefactor había mandado arreglar para ellos, en un acto que iba más allá del compañerismo, y hablaba de su afecto por él, sin contar, que le dijo que podía mudarse a su mansión cuando quisiera, el disfrutaría de su compañía como si se tratase de los mismos ángeles.

Angeló se había recostado en su sofá, escuchando su hermosa música, quejándose cuando dejo de tocarla y estaba a punto de lamentarse, de no sentir los dedos fríos de Letus recorrer su mejilla, con demasiado cuidado, relamiéndose los labios antes de besarle con ternura.

—Lo siento si soy muy atrevido, pero llevo años diciéndote que te amo, creo que lo he demostrado, pero tú no me has dicho nada ni una sola vez, no me aceptas, como tampoco me rechazas.

Angeló se dio cuenta que Letus deseaba besarlo, pero se conformaba con recorrer su mejilla, deteniéndose de pronto al ver su rostro acongojado, creyendo que le había hecho daño.

—¿Por qué fuiste a Rodorio? ¿Qué hay en ese lugar que cada año lo visitas?

Eran ellos, solo que no podía decírselo, no abiertamente, porque no quería dañar a su benefactor, quien se sentó a su lado, manteniendo su distancia, aunque bien sabía que le deseaba, la forma en que le veía, como le hablaba, eran señales obvias de su anhelo.

—Su padre vive en ese lugar, no en ese pueblo, pero muy cerca y a veces me gusta recordarme lo que abandone, por ellos, por esta vida que es por mucho más agradable que la que tenía.

Letus asintió y de pronto realizo un movimiento incomprensible, besándole con delicadeza, sosteniendo su mentón con cuidado, con demasiada gentileza.

Angeló por un momento quiso alejarlo de su cuerpo, pero esos labios fríos, con esas manos grandes, esa aura diferente, lo hacían sentir en casa, una sensación diferente a la que tenía con sus dos amores, porque esta se sentía como un lugar familiar, que había visitado demasiadas veces.

—No es correcto... no debemos...

Letus gimió al sentir el sabor de Angeló en su boca, recorriendo su cintura con delicadeza, ingresándolas en el borde de su camiseta roja, escuchando un gemido familiar que había disfrutado en muchas voces diferentes, siendo esta la primera vez que no tenía que forzarse en su cangrejo, el que esperaba hubiera aceptado para ese momento, pertenecerle.

—¿Quieres que me detenga?

Pregunto separándose de Angeló, quien sonrojándose con ese divino color vivo, ese rojo ardiente, negó su pregunta, por supuesto que no deseaba que se detuviera, ya le reconocía como su dios, como su único señor y esos años había sido tan bueno con él, tan amable, que no se le negaría, no realmente.

—Dime si te lastimo, si acaso quieres que me detenga y lo hare.

Susurro en su oído, turbado a causa del deseo, quitándole su playera para viajar a uno de sus pezones, cuya piel rosada, de un color encantador le parecía la cereza de un delicado postre hecho para él, la que lamio, jugando con sus dientes, mordisqueándola para recibir un sonoro gemido como recompensa, acariciando la otra, retorciéndole para brindarle placer a su cangrejo, tratando de adivinar cuales eran sus zonas erógenas.

Angeló sostuvo su cabello negro, gimiendo cada vez que Letus besaba o lamia alguna otra parte de su cuerpo, recorriéndole con las puntas de sus dientes, con sus dedos, preparándole muy lentamente para él, hincándose frente a su cangrejo.

Quien debía estar orgulloso, tenía un dios como el de rodillas, quien llevo con demasiada lentitud sus dedos a su cinturón de piel, desabrochándolo para poco después abrir el botón que conducía a la bragueta de sus pantalones.

—Dime si quieres que me detenga.

El sonrojo de su cangrejo era precioso, como cada una de aquellas ocasiones, le encontraba divino, pero este era diferente, casi tan cálido como su Manigoldo, pero mucho más sumiso, porque no le odiaba, no había sido envenenado en su contra, haciéndolo tal vez, el único que se le entregaría por su propia voluntad aquella primera vez.

—No quiero que te detengas.

Respondió, observando con fascinación como Letus llevaba sus manos al interior de sus pantalones, a punto de recorrer su sexo, una caricia que no había sentido en tanto tiempo como años tenían sus pequeños, o tal vez más, porque el día que le mordieron fue el día que abandono el santuario, sin decirles nada, creyendo que los había perdido para siempre.

Letus se relamió los labios, a punto de besar su hombría, cuando repentinamente pudieron escuchar un grito desde la alcoba en donde dormían los mellizos de su futuro omega, logrando que Angeló despertara de su ensoñación, no era normal que sus pequeños tuvieran pesadillas y estaban acostumbrados a dormir en esa casa.

—Yo... lo siento, en verdad.

Respondió, acomodando su ropa, para ir a ver a sus pequeños, quienes le abrazaron con fuerza, llorando, estaban asustados, como si algo les hubiera despertado a media noche.

—¿Qué ocurrió?

Les pregunto, escuchando los pasos de Letus ingresar a esa habitación, avanzando hasta la ventana, para recargarse en ella con los brazos cruzados, no se veía molesto, aunque si lo estaba, esa era la primera vez que su cangrejo le rechazaba porque escuchaba el llanto de sus vástagos en medio de la noche.

—Había un monstruo en ese árbol, tenía cuernos y era muy feo...

Susurro la niña, al mismo tiempo que su pequeño asentía, logrando que Letus se asomara, abriendo la ventana para no ver nada en lo absoluto, debía ser solo un mal sueño, o esos dos santos que pensaban que podrían robarle a su cangrejo de nuevo.

—No parece haber nada fuera de la ventana.

Respondió, al mismo tiempo que Angeló trataba de hacerlos dormir, pero ellos no lo harían hasta que su padre se recostara a su lado, rodeando sus pequeños cuerpos, para hacerles sentir mejor.

—Mañana te llevare a tu casa, pero antes quiero enseñarte algo.

Pronuncio Letus, a quien veía con cierta vergüenza, agradeciéndole en silencio por no molestarse con él, pero esos niños debían tener la vida que el no tuvo, que ninguno de ellos pudo disfrutar, así que ellos eran su prioridad, no cualquier amante o sus antiguos amores.

—Duerman bien.

Se despidió Thanatos, cerrando la puerta detrás de si, pero no sin antes cerrar la ventana, junto a las cortinas, escuchando los pasos de sus ninfas, a las que modificando su forma por las de una furia, un espectro negro con ojos rojos, que irradiaban maldad, las que salieron a proteger la mansión de cualquier intruso, porque su dios comprendía muy bien de quienes se trataban.

—No quiero que lo molesten, han entendido.

Les ordeno, caminando en dirección de su estudio, en donde le esperaba su chofer, con una expresión de pocos amigos.

—¿A que has venido?


	9. Una larga charla.

Kanon le entrego la taza de té a Radamanthys con una sonrisa que trataba de ser amable y tranquilizadora.

Pero no podría lograrlo después de una hora de esfuerzos infructuosos por remover el anillo en su dedo, uno de oro, con forma de corazón, una pieza hermosa si no estuviera pegada a su piel como un parásito de alguna clase.

—¿Cómo esa criatura logro engañarte?

Radamanthys le dio un sorbo al té con leche preparado por Kanon, suspirando, encontrando demasiado extraño permanecer en esa habitación dentro del templo de géminis.

—Fue en nuestra primera vida como juez del Inframundo, nuestro señor Hades quería destruir el alma de Adonis y sólo Ares podía matarlo sin recibir un castigo por asesinar al amado de la diosa del amor, así como la esposa de mi señor Hades.

Kanon se sirvió un poco de café, le gustaba mucho más que el té, pero no tanto como la cerveza, sin embargo, no debían tomar cerveza en ese momento.

—El templo de Eros estaba cerca de mi amada Creta, era un dios menor en ese momento, muy débil y protegido por su madre, la diosa Afrodita, pero ese templo era diferente, era de su madre, pero ya le había hecho suyo.

Susurro, su mirada fija en el té, recordando su pasado, el que iba relatándole con lentitud, demasiado ensimismado.

*****

—¿Que hace uno de los jueces del Inframundo en mi humilde hogar?

Escucho que le preguntaban desde el interior del templo, uno blanco, pero sin ninguna luz en su interior, apenas unas antorchas, las que eran sostenidas por lo que pudo ser dos guerreros, de cabello rubio, hermosos a su manera, pero con una mirada pérdida que le perturbo de momento.

—Un favor a mi señor Hades, uno personal, que agradecerá cómo es debido, dios Eros.

El dios estaba sentado en un trono de piedra negra, entre sus piernas había un muchacho, otro de sus tributos, supuso Radamanthys al darse cuenta de que le brindaba placer con su boca al mismo tiempo que Eros le observaba con su mirada llameante.

—No te inclinaras ante un dios de mi categoría, juez del Inframundo.

Radamanthys no se inmuto al ver qué su tributo seguía complaciendo al dios con su boca, el que no parecía sentir placer, sus ojos fijos en los suyos, como un ave de rapiña.

—Solo me inclinó frente a mi señor Hades.

Respondió volteando en otra dirección cuando sostuvo al joven del cabello para obligarle a tragar su semilla, descubriendo a otros tantos tributos, todos ellos de ojos muertos, como muñecos sin mente.

—Dicen que tenías una compañera, una hermosa mujer, no un harem de efebos.

Eros empujó al efebo con la pierna, como si le diera una patada, sin nada de cariño o respeto, levantándose, de alguna forma su armadura no le dejaba ver su cuerpo, lo que agradeció a su señor, no quería ver su desagradable fisonomía de ninguna forma.

—Mi alma me abandonó, me traición y se alejó de mí, pero aún le amo, todo mi amor es suyo hasta el fin de los días, así que planeo recuperarle.

Radamanthys de pronto se sintió pequeño, frágil a comparación del dios que se veía algo desgarbado, como si caminara observando el suelo, pero su mirada estaba fija en la suya, de eso estaba completamente seguro.

—¿Que favor desea Hades, de un dios menor?

Pregunto con simpleza, llevando una mano a su rostro, la que Radamanthys esquivo con un sólo paso.

—Quiere que siembres el amor en Ares, para que mate al favorito de Afrodita y de su esposa.

Eros comenzó a reírse con placer, con demasiada diversión, como si su favor lo encontrará ridículo y aburrido.

—¿Y qué me pagaras si traiciono a mi madre, haciendo que mi padre mate a su nuevo amante?

Radamanthys no pudo ocultar su sorpresa, no comprendía porque razón él tenía que pagar por un favor a su señor, pero Eros, tratando de tocarle de nuevo logro que se distrajera.

—El favor es para mí señor Hades, no para mí.

Le explicó, notando la molestia del dios del amor, quien le dio la espalda, acariciando a uno de sus amantes, como si pensara su respuesta.

—Tu eres el que lo está pidiendo, así que tú debes pagarme, no tu dios, si quieres mi ayuda.

Radamanthys guardo silencio por unos momentos, pensando en que decirle, debían destruir al amante de Perséfone, pero no deseaban recibir el odio de ambas diosas y suponía que ese dios con alas descarnadas lo sabía.

—¿Que es lo que deseas?

Pregunto con simpleza, que podía desear un dios como el de un mortal, de un juez del Inframundo, encontrando inquietante el silencio del dios del amor.

—Hagamos esto, yo haré esa nadería por ti y tu harás lo que yo te pida, con todas las implicaciones que mi favor te presente.

Eso era sencillo, pero no deseaba cumplir con una promesa como esa, eso le alejaría de su señor Hades, supuso, tratando de encontrar una forma de librarse de aquel favor antes de aceptarlo.

—Con una condición.

Eros se había alejado algunos pasos, para voltear de medio lado, con demasiado placer, el que Radamanthys decidió ignorar, seguramente tenía algo preparado para esos pobres diablos, no para él.

—¿Y cuál sería?

Radamanthys trato de pensar en la forma de zafarse de su promesa, encontrándola, su dios Hades era inmortal, no había nada que lo alejara de su lado y de esa forma, Eros no podría cobrar su favor.

—Cumpliré con lo que me pidas una vez que mi promesa a mi señor Hades pierda su valor y yo sea libre del Inframundo.

Por un momento pensó que Eros rechazaría su trato, pero asintió, como si eso fuera suficiente para él, dando una única palmada, como si fuera un niño o un bufón, una actitud inquietante, confundiendo a Radamanthys de pronto.

—Está hecho, pero debemos hacer un trato especial, dame tu mano y jura que cumplirás con lo que yo te he pedido.

Le ordenó, mostrándole su mano para que se la diera, sin embargo, Radamanthys no lo tocó, había algo extraño en esa reunión.

—Juro que cumpliré con tu capricho, Eros, una vez que esté libre de la promesa que le hice a mi señor Hades, por lo tanto, libre del Inframundo.

Pronuncio de pronto, sintiendo las garras de Eros adherirse a su piel, sin poder observar su sonrisa, escuchando algunos cuchicheos de esos infelices.

—¡Muy bien Radamanthys, esperaré ese día con impaciencia!

Radamanthys separo su mano del dios y se marchó, pero no sin antes limpiarla contra el dorso de su pierna, ignorando ese trato.

*****

—¿Estás diciendo que le firmaste un papel en blanco a esa criatura?

Pregunto Kanon, sin entender de qué manera un juez pudo ser tan inocente, por no decir estúpido.

—Parece que eso hice.

Fue su respuesta, tratando de quitarse el anillo de nuevo, pero Kanon lo detuvo, esperando que el anciano pudiera ir a verlo y supiera algo al respecto, terminaría arrancándose la piel de seguir con sus intentos.

—¡Kanon!

Escucho que gritaban su nombre, no el anciano, sino su gemelo, Saga, quien abrió la puerta para cerrarla de nuevo, tal vez creyendo que los estaba interrumpiendo, logrando que Radamanthys volviera enfocarse en su té, sin tomar un solo trago.

—Espera aquí, debo hablar con Saga.


	10. Fuego demoniaco.

El cangrejo se quedó dormido con demasiada facilidad en la cama que compartía con sus pequeños, ignorando la charla que sucedía en su estudio.

Y a los dos santos que observaban la mansión con recelo, al ver qué algo parecido a una aves gigantescas salían por la ventana, volando en círculos, como si le custodiaran.

—Ese hombre desea a, Angelo.

Fue lo único que alcanzo a pronunciar Afrodita antes de marcharse, Shura había optado por tratar de ver a sus mellizos, ya sabía que deseaban a su Omega.

—Angelo es especial, realmente hermoso, pero también muy frágil... nosotros lo sabíamos esa noche.

Shura respiro hondo, al ver qué Afrodita no se detenía ni para mirarle, el decía sentir algo diferente en ese hombre de cabello negro, algo que le hacía odiarlo, el por su parte sentía demasiado arrepentimiento.

—Esa noche debimos ser claros con Angelo, no debimos hacer eso, no estuvo bien.

Afrodita se detuvo entonces, ambos habían tomado la decisión de reclamar a su hermoso Omega, pero fue Shura quien comenzó a intentarlo, sosteniendo su cuerpo, el sólo se dejó llevar por su deseo, su temor constante a perderle.

—Lo se, yo lo sé, pero mi Omega escapó de mis brazos, por culpa tuya.

Respondió, el era el primer santo de piscis cuyo veneno estaba dormido, no lastimaba a las personas que le rodeaban, pero no por eso significaba que siempre sería así, Shura debía saberlo, se los relato cuando eran niños.

—Tambien es mi Omega y esos niños, esos tesoros pueden ser míos también, tu lo sabes, tú sabes que solo por el he sentido esto.

Fue su respuesta, ambos se habían criado con su cangrejo y ambos se amaban, pero ellos también se quisieron, hasta que se fue, hasta que comenzaron las acusaciones, los reclamos, el rencor.

Porque Afrodita temía vivir en soledad como sus antepasados, uno en particular, y la espada era tan incensible como lo decían era Camus, pero con el su corazón únicamente latía por su meta, ser una espada poderosa o su cangrejo.

Los dos tenían miedo a perderle, siempre estaban con el, protegiendo a su amado de cualquier mal, como sus sombras y sabían que se trataba de un Omega, al único que deseaban a su lado, como serían sus hijos a los únicos que amarian.

Era su vida y su muerte, su orgullo y su vergüenza, era todo para ellos, pero el se fue, alguno de los dos provocó que se marchara, pero aún tenía su mordida, aún lo amaban, dió a luz a sus hijos, tal vez, con mucho esfuerzo, su cangrejo regresaría con ellos que le amaban tanto.

—¿Como son ellos?

Pregunto Afrodita, la espada había verificado que sus niños estuvieran a salvó, el a tratar de descubrir que había de extraño en ese tipo rico, preguntándose que era aquello que le ponía los pelos de punta, encontrandolo en su cosmos.

—Son hermosos, son preciosos, alegres y vivaces, tienen un fuerte cosmos, ella me descubrió, el quiso protegerla... son tan hermosos.

Finalizó, enfocando su mirada en la ventana no muy lejos de ellos, en donde sus tesoros dormían plácidamente sin comprender el peligro en el que se encontraban.

—¿Que descubriste?

Le preguntó entonces, sosteniendolo de la muñeca para que no tratara de guardar esa valiosa información para el.

En otro momento Afrodita le hubiera atacado, pero no ese día, esa noche las cosas eran diferentes, su cangrejo estaba en peligro.

—Su cosmos es poderoso, cuando estaba tocando a mi Omega se elevó, además, está plagado por la muerte, como si fuera eso mismo.

No era para nada agradable, era una fuerza que reconocía y no le gustaba, no dejaría que se acercara a su Omega, eso nunca.

—Debemos estar alertas.

Fue lo único que pronunció antes de marcharse, dejando a Shura solo, quien maldijo en voz baja.

*****

Angelo soñaba en ese instante, tal vez con su pasado, o el de alguien más, pero por alguna razón todo cuánto sucedía podía olerlo, sentirlo, la suave brisa del viento, el pasto bajo sus pies descalzos, el aroma de las flores, cada detalle era real.

Como ese repentino estruendo, un estallido que casi vuela sus timpanos, logrando que casi cayera al suelo, observando a un gigante de cabello negro y armadura negra, con ojos negros, así como una negra estrella en su frente, que resaltaba la palidez antinatural de su piel.

—Creo que no nos han presentado.

Pronunció con seguridad, como si fuera un rey o un dios, pero el creía que de alguna forma ese era el caso, era un dios, el de la muerte.

—¿Quien eres tú?

Pregunto, sus amantes aún seguían dormidos, había sido una misión larga y estaba seguro que su maestro, un hombre justo, los esperaba hasta dentro de tres días.

—Mi nombre es Thanatos.

Habían encontrado una cabaña deshabitada en donde decidieron descansar durante la noche, aún estaba oscuro cuando decidió salir a caminar, esa zona era diferente, llena de pequeñas bolitas de fuego, las que volaban a su alrededor, como abejas o polillas, insectos de alguna clase.

—Y yo soy tu dios.

Pronunció elevando su cosmos, que le paralizó por sentirlo tan familiar, era el mismo que rodeaba su pueblo, no su pueblo, a él, cuando mataron a toda su gente.

—Tu único dios.

Le aseguró desplegando unas alas de pájaro tan negras como su armadura y cabello, para convocar su cosmos, pero no voló en su dirección, con su gran poder, unas calaveras con alas en su cabeza se elevaron para sostenerlo de sus miembros, llevándolo a su lado, sin que pudiera hacer nada por detenerlo.

—Mi dulce cangrejo.

Su voz duplicada le dijo, rodeando su cintura con sus brazos, recibiendo su fuego demoniaco, que no le hizo daño, el cual apago con demasiada facilidad.

*****

Angelo despertó con una fuerte jaqueca, llevando una mano a su cabeza, sus niños no estaban presentes, así que se levantó angustiado.

Tenía que encontrarlos y lo hizo, en la gran mesa de la mansión de Letus, sirviendo cereal en unos platos, una cosa colorida en una caja mucho más colorida, que bien podía ser azúcar comprimida.

—Me alegra que despertaras, el desayuno está listo.

Le informó levantándose para ayudarle con la silla, de una forma que Angelo aún no entendía, porque no era que necesitará que lo hiciera, pero se sentía bien que pensaran en su comodidad.

—Conseguí mango fresco, se que te gustará y el día de hoy, mis asistentes prepararon pasta con salchichas, pero ellos quisieron cereal, dicen que es parte de una dieta balanceada.

Pero ese no, se dijo, sólo que no les prohibiria ese pequeño gusto, aunque estuvieran más activos de lo normal, si eso era posible.

—Nos conscientes demasiado.

Podía consentir a su consorte mucho más, si aceptará su lugar a su lado como el esposo de la muerte, sus hijos como sus herederos.

—No lo suficiente.


	11. Reclamo.

Radamanthys no dijo nada y solo dejo marchar a Kanon, quien decía se convertiría en su alfa, no por dinero, sino porque deseaba su afecto, un omega que le acompañara en su vida, una pareja, un esposo, un cómplice, palabras que le habrían hecho sonreír, de no saber que su estupidez le había costado ese futuro en lo que bien podía ser su última vida sobre la faz de la tierra.

Sabía muy bien de que hablarían los hermanos, Saga le ordenaría que le mandara lejos de las sagradas tierras de Athena, bien comprendía que no sería recibido en el Santuario, era o fue un espectro, no era seguro que le permitieran quedarse, o los demás lo evitarían, así que lo mejor era descansar un poco, mientras aun podía, porque una vez fuera del santuario, Eros regresaría por el para llevarlo a su templo en donde seria convertido en su esposo.

No era que creyera que era lo mejor, dormir en un momento como ese en el cual sería lanzado a los lobos como una oveja al matadero, pero no había logrado dormir en esos últimos días, desde que localizo a Kanon, hasta que llego con él, creyendo que Eros le capturaría antes y estaba tan cansado que abandono él te en una mesita de noche, para quedarse dormido, después de todo, por los últimos tres días había conciliado el sueño durante seis horas, estaba agotado como nunca antes.

Y mucho antes, desde la visita de esa cosa que parecía mucho más un ave que un ser humano, había estado buscado la forma de zafarse de su predicamento, de escapar o negarse a él, pero no podía, la única forma era conseguir que alguien peleara por él, pero, aun así, no era seguro que funcionara.

Un año de trabajo duro que se había arruinado al portar ese anillo, que no sabía de que se trataba, pero debía tener un secreto oculto, como ese trato que acepto sin siquiera pensarlo, creyéndose mucho más inteligente que un dios, solo que no lo era, no como Kanon o Minos, pero el ultimo estaba muerto, Kanon era su única opción.

Le deseaba, era cierto, quería ser su omega, también era cierto, pero lo que más necesitaba era su cosmos, su fuerza, sus instintos protectores de alfa una vez que le hubiera mordido, solo así, con mucha suerte lograría escapar de las garras del dios del amor.

Radamanthys se quedó dormido en la cama de Kanon, percibiendo el tenue aroma del alfa en sus sabanas, en su almohada, el que le hacía sentir seguro, al menos, de momento, pero su mente comenzó a divagar, recordando su extraño despertar un año antes, cuando esa criatura fue a cobrar su pago justo.

*****

Un año antes Radamanthys despertó sintiendo un pesado bulto sobre su cuerpo, una criatura alada, un ser desagradable con alas de pájaro y un rostro que no podía distinguir a causa de las sombras, pero cuyos ojos rojos como carbones encendidos le observaban, logrando que casi gritara, pero su boca fue cubierta por una mano con guantes de metal con forma de garras afiladas, que por pura suerte no cortaron su rostro.

-No hagas ruido, no quieres que mate a todos los que están en este piso, solo porque deseas gritar de felicidad al ver a tu nuevo señor.

Eros al ver que su expresión era una de sumo desagrado llevo una mano a su vientre, por encima de las cobijas, aunque Radamanthys creía que esa criatura no llevaba puesta toda su armadura, que solo la tela de sus prendas, así como de sus sabanas, le protegía de aquella cosa.

-Vine a cobrar mi pago por un trabajo bien hecho, Adonis murió, Hades murió, mi madre murió, mi padre murió, aun Athena, así que ahora es el mejor momento para que me pagues, Radamanthys de Wyvern, el dragón divino de Hades, aunque debería ser, el dragón divino de Eros.

Radamanthys jadeo, tratando de quitarse a esa criatura de encima, la que, llevando sus manos a sus muñecas, se acomodó entre sus piernas, con la barrera de ropa separando sus cuerpos, en una burda imitación del acto sexual, casi aplastándolo con su desagradable peso, sonriendo al ver que no tenía cosmos, estaba indefenso, y no necesitaba de su antigua fuerza para lo que tenía en mente.

-Tu que eres tan noble, que nunca rompes tus promesas, tendrás un nuevo dios al que servir con lo mejor de tus capacidades y como ya no tienes cosmos, es tu estatus como omega, aquello que necesita tu señor.

Eros aun le sostenía, observando su terror, olfateando su cuello para percibir el tenue aroma de un celo perdido, aparentemente, había llegado tarde, su nuevo sirviente ya no era fértil por un año más y como deseaba fecundarle, o al menos, intentarlo.

-Y antes de que me digas que no me prometiste eso, tu dijiste y cito "Juro que cumpliré con tu capricho, Eros, una vez que esté libre de la promesa que le hice a mi señor Hades, por lo tanto, libre del Inframundo"

Aquello ultimo lo pronuncio imitando su forma de hablar, casi como si le arremedara, relamiéndose los labios antes de lamer su cuello, escuchándolo quejarse, sintiendo como luchaba por quitárselo de encima.

-Ese día por fin ha llegado y tú debes pagarme, por las buenas, o por las malas, puedo ser dulce contigo, esperar hasta tu siguiente celo, o puedo tomarte en este instante, usando mi fuerza, para que gimas solo para mí, porque lo que yo deseo, es un heredero nacido de mi esposo, un omega, un soldado leal a su dios, como lo fue con Hades.

La postura que usaban era la misma que tendrían, de tener sexo, con el dios entre sus piernas, quien empujo un poco, logrando que volteara en otra dirección, recordando su promesa, la que había olvidado hasta ese día, lo que dijo con simpleza, a esos pobres infelices, sus ojos muertos, la forma en que Eros quiso tocarlo en más de una ocasión mientras sellaba su destino.

-¿Qué será? ¿Cuál es tu respuesta?

Su respuesta era obvia, Eros ya la conocía de antemano, así que antes de que pudiera responderle, se separó de su cuerpo, riéndose, con una risa extraña, separándose en un millón de pájaros que simplemente se marcharon.

*****

Radamanthys despertó algunos minutos después, buscando algún indicio del dios del amor en ese cuarto, cubriendo su rostro antes de levantarse, acercándose con lentitud a la puerta, para escuchar lo que Saga tenía que decir de su estadía en ese templo, ya que parecía, que apenas había cerrado los ojos, el sueño le rehuía en esos momentos tan oscuros.

-¿Has perdido la razón? ¿Radamanthys de Wyvern tu omega? ¿Se te olvida que es un espectro o nuestro enemigo?

No le dejarían quedarse, de eso estaba seguro, pensó recargándose contra la puerta, suponiendo que el suicidio no era una opción tan mala, al menos, podría escapar a su promesa.

-¿Dónde está el hombre que engaño a un dios si te dejas engañar tan fácilmente por un omega?

Fueron las duras palabras de Saga.


	12. Dulce secreto.

Camus había observado a Milo desde lejos, tratando de ser furtivo, escapando de cualquier mirada curiosa, eso ocurría cada año y buscaba la forma de huir de cualquier admirador.

Cada año recibía demasiadas propuestas, todas ellas de alfas interesados en su escorpión, uno precioso de cabello rubio, mirada fiera y para nada sumiso, aún de él.

Todo los años trataban de escapar de su alfa, pero cada año él se daba cuenta primero que su celo estaba próximo, que ya era hora de estar juntos.

El que era tan frío como la espada, que su corazón no latía por nadie, tal vez solo por su alumno, a quien amaba como un padre amaba a un hijo, por su escorpión perdía la cabeza.

Y cada año comenzaba un juego del gato y el ratón, su escorpión era el ratón que trataba de escapar del gato, ese era el, uno tan hambriento como cada año, porque solo esos pocos días su amado bajaba la guardia para entregarle su dulce cuerpo.

Un tesoro que pensaba Aioria también perseguía, el deseaba a su Omega y eso no estaba dispuesto a permitirlo, así que al ver qué su escorpión iba al santuario de los omegas, comenzó a seguirle.

Aunque estaba prohibido, las reglas referentes a las parejas doradas eran diferentes, cuando estaban juntos, el Omega portando la mordida de su alfa, este prácticamente le pertenecía, solamente que Milo no lo veía así, el creía que podía ignorar su amor.

Camus no lo permitiría, la armadura de su Omega estaba colocada en la entrada, su ropa junto a esta, porque les hacían vestir túnicas, así como eran atendidos por betas, todos ellos médicos, una clase muy especial que no reaccionaba a la potencia de ningún celo, la entrada de los alfas estaba prohibida, nadie debía perturbarlos.

Pero él era su compañero, él había mordido a su escorpión durante su primer celo, cuando apenas eran unos niños y su Milo trataba de ignorar ese detalle, era su amigo, su aliado, su camarada de armas, pero no quería ser su omega.

Camus abandono su armadura, se puso una de las túnicas, y trato de entrar, para ser detenido por unos betas, que al ver quién era, recibir su mirada de odio puro, simplemente se hicieron a un lado.

Milo ya estaba sumergido en el agua cristalina de las albercas, su cabello arreglado en una trenza, desnudo, y ese era un detalle que amaba de su escorpión.

—Mi templo es mucho más cómodo que este lugar, mi escorpión, pero tú insistes en tratar de ocultarme tu celo.

Le informó, su expresión sería, aun portando su túnica, Milo volteo a verle con una sonrisa de medio lado, ingresando un poco más en la alberca, como si quisiera que lo persiguiera.

—Pero nunca lo hemos hecho aquí, Camus, y a ti te excita la cacería, o me equivoco.

La expresión de Camus no había cambiado en lo absoluto, seguía siendo fría y distante, sin embargo, Milo podía sentir su cosmos elevándose un poco, tal vez advirtiendo a cualquier otro que no se acercara a su Omega.

—Soy un alfa.

Pero Milo negó aquello, no era que se tratara de un alfa, Camus era un pervertido, se dijo, riéndose de pronto, alejándose todavía más del alfa que ya le había mordido, pero no aceptaba como el suyo.

—No, tú eres un pervertido.

Le dijo, riéndose al ver qué Camus nadaba hacia él, para rodear su cintura y empujarlo contra un pilar, sus cuerpos eran tan compatibles se dijo, besando su cuello.

—Si, pero que buen amante no es un pervertido.

Le informó, lamiendo su cuello, justo por encima de su mordida, para besar su cuello y morder de nuevo la vieja marca, abriéndola de nuevo.

Escuchando el gemido de Milo, quien llevo su aguja escarlata a su cuello, como en una amenaza.

—No soy tu Omega.

Camus negó aquello, si era su Omega, era su compañero, lo quisiera o no, era suyo desde que mordió su cuello en un ataque de locura, un acto de puro instinto que no pudieron evitar, como dijera Shion, cuando aún era patriarca.

—Tienes mi mordida, eso te hace mío.

Pero Milo no estaba de acuerdo con eso, no era justo que fuera su Omega solo porque le había mordido y aunque Camus fuera hermoso, no podía declararse su dueño, fuera su alfa o no.

—No me hace de nadie y te cortare el cuello si no te haces a un lado.

Prometía hacerle daño, pero su escorpión era incapaz de hacerlo, se dijo Camus, recordando sus batallas y en vez de obedecerle, se hizo un lugar entre sus piernas.

—No me rechaces, sabes que tú me deseas.

Susurro en su oído, sintiendo su estremecimiento, escuchando su gemido apagado entre sus labios, pero, antes de que pudiera seguir tocando a su Omega, sintió el cosmos de alguien más en ese supuesto santuario, ese alguien era Aioria, el que si portaba su armadura, quien estaba acompañado de uno de los curanderos.

—No es correcto que ingreses en este templo que solo existe para la protección de los omegas, debes marcharte Camus.

El joven león tenía demasiadas agallas para hablarle de aquella forma, pensó Camus, el agua aun cubriendo su cuerpo, su escorpión a su lado, quien le empujo de pronto, nadando para salir de la alberca, alejándose de su alfa, ignorando también a Aioria, quien solo se quedó allí, con su cara de santurrón, como si le dijera que no le permitiría seguir a Milo.

—No te permitiré quitármelo, mi escorpión es mi omega, mi compañero.

Pero eso no tenía sentido para el joven león, que los había visto durante mucho tiempo y creía que la única razón por la cual ellos estaban juntos era la marca en su cuello, una que Milo parecía tener desde siempre, porque Shion era de la vieja creencia que los omegas una vez que tuvieran una mordida debían aceptar a ese alfa, sin importar que ocurriera.

Y el creyó en sus palabras por algunos años, sin embargo, Milo era su amigo, su compañero de armas, quien soportaba una relación toxica en la que siempre llevaba las de perder, la que por fortuna, aun no daba frutos, porque se daba cuenta que ya no amaba a Camus, no después de todos esos años esperando que cambiara, que le viera como algo valioso, pero eso era imposible, solo se acercaba a él cuándo necesitaba algo, durante sus celos, para abandonarlo poco tiempo después.

—No lo es, a tu compañero debes amarlo, agradecerle todo lo bueno que hace por ti, pero, sobre todo, respetar sus deseos, eso es algo que dice mi hermano y yo creo que tiene razón, nuestro papel no es someterlos, es protegerlos.

Camus al ver su actitud se dio cuenta que Aioria estaba dispuesto a enfrentarse a él para que no pudiera pasar, logrando que retrocediera, solo para no empezar una batalla de mil días, su escorpión terminaría yendo a él, lo sabía perfectamente.

—Milo vendrá a mí, siempre lo hace.

Le informo, antes de marcharse de allí, con un nado delicado, como el de un felino que busca a su presa.


	13. Decisión.

Kanon negó aquello, era su oportunidad de obtener lo que deseaba desde esa guerra y el aceptarla no lo hacía un ingenuo.

-Lo traje desde las profundidades del Inframundo, eso me hace un cazador de Dragones.

Saga estaba a punto de decirle que su Omega carecía de puesto, de cosmos y que fue a él quien lo busco, así que no quisiera sentirse un cazador de Dragones, o las tonterías que siempre mencionaba, tratando de creerse importante.

-O el dragón marino que secuestro al principe, que por cierto es ofensivamente rico.

Saga no dijo nada al respecto, logrando que Kanon suspirara, no iba a dejarlo solo, mucho menos después de ver lo que le perseguía y ser el, a quien deseaba como su alfa.

—No lo dejaré solo y tú sabes que he deseado marcar ese cuello desde que peleamos juntos, demonios, fue por pura fuerza de voluntad que no le hago mío en ese campo de batalla.

Kanon comenzaba a desesperar con su hermano, no estaba pidiendo su opinión y el muy necio creía que estaban utilizando su falta de sentido común de alfa, como lo había dicho antes, para usarlo a su conveniencia.

—No pensaba que fueras el tipo de alfa que se deja convencer por unas piernas bonitas y de ser así, Sorrento es por mucho mejor partido que ese Omega.

Kanon se rasco la barbilla, para observar a Saga con recelo, de no saber que se trataba de un Omega, le recordaria porque no debía admirar al compañero de alguien más, riéndose de pronto al escuchar que Sorrento sería una mejor pareja.

—Sorrento es un alfa y yo quiero una familia numerosa, dos pares de gemelos al menos, niños y niñas... además, tienes razón, sus piernas son preciosas.

Saga sentía que una muy fuerte jaqueca comenzaba a formarse, Kanon estaba actuando como un demente, sólo un alfa obsesionado y ni siquiera había comenzado el celo de Radamanthys, aunque pensaba estaba cerca, radar de Omega, decían muchos.

—¿Te das cuenta que solo te está usando?

Kanon asintió, lo sabía bien y el estaba encantado en dejarse usar, esperaba que por muchos apasionados y sudorosos días.

— ¿Que de no existir este peligro del que hablas no te correspondería?

De nuevo asintió, era una oportunidad única para no usar la fuerza con su objeto de deseo, más porque su lealtad se lo impediría, que porque no le deseara, sabía que Radamanthys no había dejado de mirarle en aquel combate, también lo deseaba, pero debía destruirlo.

—¡Si lo sabes porque sigues con esta locura, Kanon, solo te lastimara cuando todo termine!

Allí era en donde Kanon creía que su hermano estaba equivocado, no pensaba que su Omega le lastimaria cuando por fin pudiera liberarlo de aquella cosa, de esa ave de mal agüero, sino que su amor por el sería tan grande que no se alejaria de su lado, no cuando había logrado protegerlo de un dios.

—Estoy seguro de que me amara y será un buen esposo, dulce, dedicado a nuestra familia, Radamanthys cuando logré salvarlo, me amara, se entregará a mi como su caballero en brillante armadura, si la tuviera.

Saga le dió una palmada a la pared,de la cual se desprendieron varios pedazos, estaba enojado, por no decir furioso, esa actitud no le quedaba a su hermano, quien se comportaba como cuando eran críos antes de llegar al santuario, fascinado con las historias delirantes y los finales felices.

—¿Porque no maduras de una buena vez?

Kanon no se inmuto al ver la molestia de su hermano, en vez de eso sonrió, como si encontrará absurdo su comportamiento.

—Tu fuiste quien me dijo que sentará cabeza y eso hice, es más, me voy a casar con un Omega muy rico, sólo eso debería ser suficiente para ti.

Esperaba que comenzará a comportarse, que actuará con honor, usando su cosmos para algo bueno, pero no que se lanzará de cabeza a una trampa, porque un Omega en desgracia se lo pedía.

—Te estás arriesgando por alguien que no vale la pena y que tú mismo nos ayudaste a destruir, bien podría ser el karma lo que le ha llevado a las garras de ese supuesto dios.

No era un supuesto dios, era un dios, el dios del amor, del sexo, del deseo sexual, pero creía que también tenía muchos otros dones derivados de la guerra.

—Así es Saga, yo lo destrui, pero no sólo eso, yo lo humille, le dije que era débil, un cobarde, lo trate como si no valiera la pena...

Saga no dijo nada, Kanon era así, siempre buscaba demostrar su superioridad, también le había dicho que pudo tratar de poseerle en el campo de batalla y que casi muerde su cuello, su enemigo era lo que deseaba de un Omega, se atrevió a decir que eran almas gemelas, como si esa tontería fuera cierta, así que solo actuaba como un alfa demente ansioso de acostarse con Radamanthys, creyendo que era amor ese deseo que sentía por el y alguien debía hacerlo entrar en razón.

—Y se trago su orgullo, su amor propio, sólo para pedirme ayuda, puedes entender el terror que siente, lo asustado que está para acudir conmigo, su rival, ofreciendome lo único que posee.

Kanon al ver qué comenzaba a comprender el temor de su Omega, respiro hondo, no le daría la espalda de ninguna manera.

—Saga, trata de ponerte en su lugar, sólo, sin poder, ni aliados, dependiendo de tu enemigo para no ser un esclavo, tu que harías, no puedo dejarlo sólo y no lo haré.

Fue su respuesta final, abandonando a su hermano en el pasillo, quien guardo silencio, comprendía bien el peligro en el que estaba sumido Radamanthys, pero también que por culpa suya su hermano lo pagaría muy caro, sin embargo, era agradable ver destellos del viejo Kanon, del que existía antes del santuario, en esos momentos que ponía en riesgo su vida por una ilusión.

—Kanon... tu omega puede quedarse, yo te ayudaré a protegerlo.

Pronunció fuerte y claro antes de que Kanon cerrará la puerta detrás de si, agradeciéndole en voz baja, al saber que no le daría la espalda esta vez.

—Solamente no creo que sea tan fácil protegerlo, Eros es una amalgama de la lujuria y la ira.

Kanon volteo a verle, su hermano siempre conocía más de lo que le decía, de alguna forma que no alcanzaba a comprenderlo.

—Y creo haber visto ese anillo antes.

Radamanthys que había escuchado esa conversación detrás de la puerta, la abrió, tragando un poco de saliva para agradecerle a Saga su ayuda, pero este no deseaba ser agradecido, necesitaba buscar información en la biblioteca principal del santuario.

—Mas te vale no herir a Kanon, porque si lo haces, desearas estar en las garras de Eros antes de que termine mi castigo.

El juez asintió, permitiendo que Kanon le sostuviera de la muñeca para llevarlo a la que sería su habitación.

—Saga nos ayudará, entre los dos encontraremos la forma de protegerte.

Radamanthys trato de sonreír, pero no podía dejar de notar que Saga era un Omega, uno rubio y muy poderoso, no quería ponerlo en peligro también.

—Tu hermano es un Omega, uno poderoso y uno tan hermoso como tú, si Eros lo ve, tal vez este en peligro, no acepto su ayuda ni que alguien más pague por mis errores.

Kanon no entendió en un principio que deseaba decir con eso, su hermano les ayudaría, el santuario podría mantenerlos seguros, porque le mencionaba ese detalle de Saga.

—No condenaria a otro Omega a esto.

Fueron las últimas palabras de su dragón, cuyo honor le evitaba permitir que otro mas estuviera en peligro, en especial si este otro intentaba ayudarle.

—Mucho menos a tu gemelo.


	14. Entre libros y polvo.

Angeló ya estaba acostumbrado al trabajo en esa librería, acomodar libros, sacudir libros, recibir llamadas, explicar las secciones de dicha librería que iban desde novelas, cocina y hasta algo que se llamaba metafísica, pero era pura basura como lo dijera Letus, una tarea sumamente aburrida, sin embargo, había una sección que él no podía cruzar, no tenía la llave y su jefe se encargaba personalmente de ella, Angeló creía que se trataba de su colección personal.

O donde realizaba cualquier trabajo sucio que le diera la clase de vida que tenía en esos momentos, porque no se tragaba su fachada de hombre serio y formal.

Por supuesto que no, Letus ocultaba algo, y algo muy gordo, su forma de actuar era tan extraña como intrigante, sin contar que sus fuegos fatuos brillaban con mayor intensidad en su presencia, aun cuando le llevaba a él y a sus bebés a consentirlos.

Angeló sabía muy bien que lo deseaba y que deseaba ignorar las dos mordidas de sus amores, así como sus repentinos deseos por verlos.

Lo más obvio era que trataba de llegar a él protegiendo a sus pequeños tesoros, haciéndole sentir hermoso y algo culpable, porque no le gustaban los hombres formales.

Pero sentía demasiada curiosidad por su otra vida, la que pensaba le podía ocultar y suponía guardaba a simple vista en su cuarto especial, con un letrero grande y luminoso que bien podía decir, prohibida la entrada a los cangrejos, llamando su curiosidad.

Angeló había llevado a sus bebés a la guardería, en donde una de sus chicas, la que se llamaba Leuca, trabajaba de medio tiempo como una de sus maestras en una escuela reconocida, la que Letus pagaba, así como la motocicleta que le prestaba para que pudiera hacer sus encargos, aun su teléfono era de su jefe, que le daba la gran vida por ningún motivo aparente.

Pero lo aprovecharía al máximo, mientras durará, tal vez hasta podría ser la señora de Letus, el Omega de Letus, para ser exactos.

Aunque verlos en Rodorio le afecto mucho más de lo que quiso admitirlo, ellos se habían criado juntos, siempre habían estado a su lado y eran amantes desde muy temprana edad, siendo ellos sus primeros amores.

Y pensaba que siempre seria así, los tres juntos, siendo como uno solo, pero tuvieron que arruinarlo, esos instintos alfa, eso lo hecho todo a perder, se dijo en silencio llevando sus manos detrás de su cabeza, recargando sus pies en el escritorio de caoba que usaba, porque Letus decía que solo tendría lo mejor en su librería, aunque solo sirviera para un cangrejo bueno para nada que ahuyentaba más clientes de los que atraía.

—Esto es tan aburrido.

Se quejo, prendiendo un cigarrillo, esperando el momento en el que Letus le dijera que apagara esa horrenda cosa, que lo alejara de su biblioteca y de sus labios, como si quisiera admirar su sabor al natural.

De pronto llevo sus dedos a su boca, sonrojándose, ese beso había sido tan diferente y Letus era tan frio al tacto, de alguna manera le recordaba el Yomotsu, una sensación familiar que le hizo sentir a gusto, de una forma que no lograba entenderlo.

—Juro que, si no entra nadie por esa puerta en este momento, me volveré loco.

Se quejo, escuchando de pronto unos pasos, pero lo gracioso era que la campanilla de la puerta no sonó, llamando su atención inmediatamente, mucho más al ver que un hombre vestido de traje, uno muy fino, con un bastón y poco le faltaba un monóculo, caminaba en dirección de la oficina de su jefe, sin avisarse, sintiéndose el dueño del lugar.

—Letus está ocupado, así que mejor siéntese a esperarlo.

Le aviso, aun con las piernas en el escritorio y sus brazos detrás de su cabeza, el hombre de traje le observo de pies a cabeza con visible desagrado, con una mueca que logro que su sangre hirviera, tanto que quiso golpearle de pronto, quien se creía que era para verle así.

—Tengo una cita con tu señor, omega, así que tu continua con tus "importantes" deberes que yo hablare con Letus, ya conozco el camino.

El visitante tenía un desagradable tono rosa de cabello, el que era al color de sus ojos, que podría jurar tenían forma de corazón, como la empuñadura de su bastón, una piedra rosa, tan grande como un puño, eje negro con motivos de plumas, una anilla de oro, y una puntera que terminaba en lo que podía ser una navaja, figurándole un arma, más que un accesorio.

—Pues no vas a pasar, seas un alfa rico o un pobre diablo, y a mí no me menosprecia nadie.

Le respondió, levantándose de su asiento, para sostenerlo de la solapa de su abrigo, notando que tenía saco, chaleco, guantes, estaba vestido como en aquellas películas que mostraban hombres en una fiesta de gala, hasta tenía un reloj con una cadena de oro, sus gemelos y una pinza en la corbata, cada pieza de joyería que portaba tenía forma de corazón, logrando que sonriera con burla.

—¿Quieres ordenarme que hacer?

Pregunto el intruso, sosteniendo su muñeca, era mucho más alto que Angeló y la fuerza de sus dedos era demasiada, pero lo que más le desagrado fueron los pájaros que graznaron en ese momento, como si estuvieran moviéndose a su antojo, pero no se dejaría insultar, así que suponía que tendría que darle un escarmiento, nadie lo trataba de aquella forma.

—Sí solo estas en esta librería porque Letus tiene un corazón demasiado grande y un muy mal gusto, elegir un omega con dos marcas junto a dos pequeñas deshonras, eso ya es demasiado... pero quien soy yo para juzgarlo.

Angeló quiso golpearle, pero no pudo hacerlo porque antes de que pudiera lastimarlo, Letus, ya le tenía contra uno de los libreros, usando una fuerza que no era humana, haciéndolo dudar si en verdad no sabía nada del cosmos, o, por el contrario, comprendía muy bien de que forma salvo su vida en un callejo, o llegaba en cuestión de minutos de hacer sus encargos.

—¡Te dije que no vinieras aquí!

Letus estaba a punto de usar su cosmos, pero no podía destruir su fachada solo por culpa del molesto visitante, quien sostuvo sus manos, sus ojos brillando por unos instantes de rojo, un reflejo que Angeló perdió, notando la hora que era, ya debía recoger a sus cangrejos de su colegio, por lo que sin decir nada se marchó.

—¿No puedo visitar a un viejo conocido?

Letus cambio su forma sin molestarse más en esconderla, siendo el gigante de cabello negro, así como alas de pájaro negras, y una estrella negra en la frente, cuyo cosmos comenzó a irradiar enloquecido, formando las calaveras aladas que le protegían, como querubines descarnados.

—¡Piensas que te dejare insultar a mi consorte sin recibir tu castigo!

El hombre de traje se puso serio de pronto, a medida que los pájaros iban aterrizando en las ventanas, cambiando lentamente de forma, por una demasiado repulsiva, como si fuera a responder a las amenazas de Thanatos.

—Veo que no has usado mi flecha...

Pronuncio sin más, aun sosteniendo las muñecas de Thanatos, quien le dejo ir de pronto, calmando su enojo, pero si volvía a pronunciar cualquiera de sus sucias mentiras en contra de su cangrejo, en ese momento rompería la tregua y le daría una lección.

—¿Qué quieres?

El intruso se encogió de hombros, para regresar a su vieja apariencia, con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro atractivo, que irradiaba una sensación desagradable para cualquiera, aun para Thanatos.

—Una nadería, algo demasiado insignificante para ti, Thanatos, aunque, más bien necesito de tu hermano, en este caso.


	15. ¿Dos padres?

Shura había meditado todo ese tiempo, que no era demasiado, en que hacer, quería verlos otra vez, sus caritas sonrientes, sus ojos luminosos, su alegría, necesitaba verlos, necesitaba ver a sus hijos de nuevo.

Su corazón se lo pedía, así que como si de una misión se tratara, salió del templo de capricornio, esperando que Afrodita no lo delatara.

Asechando la mansión de ese tipo extraño, siguiendo a su ángel cuando fue a dejar a sus pequeños a lo que parecía ser una casa inmensa con más niños adentro, una escuela supuso.

Angelo les dió un beso en la frente y después se marchó, en la lujosa limusina del hombre de cabello negro que ya odia.

Espero poco para poder acercarse a ellos, una vez que sonó una campana y todos los niños salieron corriendo, aún sus pequeños.

Pero la diferencia estaba en que no jugaban con los demás, sino ellos solos, alejados en un jardín trasero.

No parecían querer interactuar con los otros niños, ni siquiera la maestra, ellos estaban juntos, jugando juntos, hablando un idioma que no entendía, pero suponía que debía ser el tan afamado idioma de gemelos.

En ese momento recogían flores blancas, ella estaba haciendo un collar o algo parecido, pero repentinamente vieron algo que llamó más su atención y comenzaron a seguirlo.

Era un insecto o algo parecido y su rostro de extrema felicidad cuando lo capturaron casi derrite su corazón.

Debía bajar a verlos, y eso hizo, usando su habilidad y su cosmos, notando con desagrado como cualquiera podía acercarse a sus hijos en esa supuesta escuela.

—Hola.

Susurro, esperando recibir otra mordida o más golpes, pero ellos le miraron con aburricion para seguir jugando con lo que sea que encontraron.

—Hola.

Fue su respuesta logrando que Shura se asomara tratando de ver con que jugaban, era un ratón de color café, una pequeña y redonda criatura acurrucada en las manos de Hela.

—Es para nuestra maestra, le teme a los ratones y recibirá su lección.

Pronunció ella, el se levantó para verle, con una interrogación en el rostro, sus ojos fijos en los suyos.

—Nuestro papi nos regaño por su culpa.

Shura se preguntaba porque era su culpa, tal vez, porque descubrieron que intentaron matarlos, preguntándose de dónde demonios sacaban esas ideas sobre la venganza.

—¿Porque quieren vengarse de su maestra?

Con ellos creía entenderlo, habían hecho sufrir a Angelo, pero con una maestra, y en si, porque buscaban vengarse.

—El otro día tiraron a Azrael.

Eran tan parecidos a su Angelo que en vez de causarle inquietud se sentó con ellos, suponiendo que no pasaba nada si les hablaba un poco.

—Las llamitas dicen que la gente mala debe pagarlo, nos dijeron que le teme a los ratones y que tú lastimaste a mi papi.

Las llamitas, los fuegos fatuos, los que comenzaban a volar alrededor de sus cabezas, como luciérnagas.

—No le haremos daño, pero recibirá su lección.

Hela termino de acariciar al ratón para guardarlo en la bolsa de su uniforme, era su turno de verlo, ella era tan distante como su hermano, pero esperaba que pronto se abrieran con el.

—Mi papi dijo que no debimos atacarlos, nos regaño.

Pero entonces sonrió, cuando uno de los fuegos fatuos se paro en su mano, como un pájaro.

—Ellos dicen que no debemos tenerte miedo y que eres bueno... quieres a mi papi...

Azrael asintió, llevando una mano a su mejilla como buscando algo, admirando su rostro.

—No saben cual fue, pero son buenos...

Esa respuesta se ganó una sonrisa de Shura, que por un momento quiso abrazar a sus pequeños, pero se contuvo, conversaria con ellos todo el recreo de ser posible.

*****

Afrodita tomó la misma decisión, vería a sus retoños a las espaldas de su amor, quien hablaba acaloradamente con una de las maestras, al mismo tiempo que sus pequeños se escapaban de su lado.

Tratando de perseguir unas mariposas, deteniéndose de pronto, cuando le vieron, vestido como era su costumbre, camisa rosa y pantalones blancos, tratando de pasar desapercibido por su cangrejo.

Usando sus plantas como espías, para que le avisarán cuando su ángel dejará de hablar con la maestra.

—Hola.

Pronunció, agachandose para verlos bien, eran idénticos a su papi, pero creía que se trataban de sus hijos, quienes al verle sonrieron.

Ese era un patio de la propia escuela por lo que estaban seguros, nadie podría entrar, a menos que fuera un santo dorado.

—Hola.

Se veían especialmente alegres, con sus pequeñas mochilas y su uniforme desaliñado, el que quiso acomodar, sacudiendo el polvo de sus juegos en el recreo.

—¿Porque están tan contentos?

Les pregunto, tomando unas flores, para trenzarlas, recordando que a sus amores les encantaban que les hiciera coronas y que sería un buen mensaje para su amado, le diría que fue a verlo sin perturbarlo.

—¿Qué haces?

Le preguntaron, abrazandose, al menos Azrael a ella, quien veía sus manos con demasiada fascinación.

—Coronas y si quieren, les enseñaré a hacerlas.

Termino con demasiada rapidez, colocando las coronas sobre sus cabezas, acomodando su cabello, notando como Shura que las llamitas que seguían a su Angelo de niño, ahora lo hacían con sus bebés.

—A papi no le gustará, sigue enojado con ustedes.

El odiaba a Shura, pero no sé los diría, fue culpa suya que su ángel se marchara, aunque el tampoco pudo ocultar su deseo y le mordió en contra de su voluntad, aunque su última noche juntos fue casi perfecta, hasta que inicio su celo.

—Yo siento mucho lo que le hice, pero no creo que desee verme.

Ellos estuvieron a punto de decirle algo, abrieron la boca una, dos y tres veces, para poco después suspirar encogiendose de hombros.

—No lo culpamos.

Fue su respuesta, antes de alejarse corriendo, seguidos por sus llamitas, las que parecía que nadie podía ver, sólo ellos.

—Papi, mira, no son hermosas.

*****

Angelo al ver qué los pequeños traían en sus cabezas pequeñas coronas de flores, y antes de eso, jugaban a cortar objetos con su brazo, supo que los habían visitado y no sabía como sentirse al respecto.

Pero no dijo nada, llevándolos a su trabajo, para ver qué Letus no estaba presente, ni mucho menos ese maldito presumido que le insulto.

Angelo no había estado solo en la librería nunca, así que, ideando lo que seguramente sería una mala idea, le dió su celular a sus pequeños, para que vieran un vídeo de una cerdita que le daba escalofríos, que supuestamente era un programa para niños, el que amaban y los mantendría distraídos por el momento.

—Les compre jugo de manzana y unas papas fritas de las que les gustan.

Les informó, cerrando la librería para que nadie entrará, no tenía ganas de trabajar y deseaba estar solo para poder abrir la caja de Pandora, si es que aún recordaba cómo hacerlo, sino, usaría su cosmos para forzar la puerta a la sección privada de su jefe.

Y sin más se concentró en su tarea, esperando que Letus tardará demasiado en llegar, después de todo, no quería ser descubierto.


	16. Una sorpresa inesperada.

Angelo después de abandonar a sus pequeños en el escritorio, observando a la cerdita de la televisión, se dedicó a tratar de abrir la puerta con las artes que había aprendido antes de llegar al santuario y de las que sus amores se sorprendian demasiado.

Por alguna razón siempre tenía ganzuas y otros instrumentos en la bolsa trasera de su pantalon, solo por si acaso, pensaba robar al dueño de la construcción en donde trabajaba antes de conocer a Letus, algo de dinero para sus bebés, pero su jefe actual le brindaba todo cuánto deseaba.

Pero en esta ocasión su curiosidad podía mucho más que su sentido común, el que le decía que no debía buscar en los armarios ajenos, eso era una muy mala idea.

Con un reconfortante click abrió la puerta, sonriendo con placer y algo de burla, no había cerradura que pudiera ceder ante sus artes, las que aprendió a sangre y golpes, claro que no las podía olvidar.

Esa sección tenía varios tomos en diferentes idiomas, algunos tan grandes como aquellos de los estantes de Saga.

Muchos tenían una pinta especialmente maligna, como si irradiaran oscuridad, logrando que sintiera un escalofríos muy extraño, casi como un recuerdo.

Pero no le veía nada de especial, seguramente Letus no sabía la clase de literatura que tenía en su posesión, ni que está era auténtica, con una maldad vieja en sus hojas.

—¡Pero que aburrido!

Se quejó llevando sus manos a su cintura, escuchando las voces de sus fuegos fatuos, los que sabían fueron almas en algún momento y como todas ellas, estuvieron vivos alguna vez.

Las que le decían que se fuera, no era seguro, pero no quiso escucharlas, observando una cortina de cuentas negras de muy mal gusto, la que abrió para ingresar en ese último cuarto que estaba iluminado, con lámparas comunes, las que encendió para ver algo que si le sorprendió.

Muchos algos en realidad, algunas esculturas de un hombre con alas de pájaro en la cabeza, una lira de plata con forma de serpiente, y varios pergaminos.

Pero esos no eran los peores, lo peor fue que había una armadura, una caja de al menos el doble de la suya de cáncer, tan negra como los ojos y cabello de su jefe.

En la esquina había un librero de cristal, en donde pudo ver una flecha dorada, como las que usaba sagitario, y en el centro de aquella pared, había un cuadro, o lo que pensó era un cuadro de un gigante vestido con una túnica blanca, que le miraba fijamente.

Ese gigante se parecía a su jefe, si su jefe hubiera crecido de pronto y ahora midiera unos dos metros, tal vez más, con alas negras y una armadura negra por debajo de su túnica.

La que tocó sintiendo una descarga eléctrica y de pronto, el gigante que se parecía a su jefe con una armadura negra cubierta por una túnica, dió un paso en su dirección, atravesando lo que pensó era un cuadro, pero era una entrada a su templo en los campos elíseos.

—Nadie te ha dicho que la curiosidad mató al cangrejo.

Pronunció, la misma voz de su jefe, Letus, con los mismos modales, pero con una apariencia completamente diferente, que casi logra que su corazón se salga de su pecho.

—¿Que eres tú?

Pregunto, retrocediendo algunos pasos, jadeando cuando llevo su inmensa mano a su mejilla, para acariciarle con ella, con suma gentileza.

—Tu único dios, el dios de la muerte, un dios que te ama.

Fue su respuesta, logrando que Angelo tratara de usar su cosmos como en respuesta, creyendo que ese dios lastimaria a sus bebés, que estaban observando su celular, ajenos a ese descubrimiento.

—Que te protegerá hasta el fin de los tiempos, si no lo rechazas

Angelo cayó sin conocimiento, siendo sostenido por los brazos de Thanatos, quien modificando su forma, decidió llevarlo a su mansión, suponiendo que ese desmayo y el placido sueño de sus herederos eran obra de su hermano, el que servía como su chófer en ocasiones.

—Parece que te han descubierto.

Le informaron, su gemelo de cabello rubio, usando unos lentes que le hacían ver mucho más formal, junto a un uniforme de chófer, que le hacía ver cómo un guardaespaldas, un ente muy peligroso.

—Su curiosidad siempre puede lo mejor de ellos, como la vanidad de ese imbécil hace que siempre le arrebaten a su alma y crea que nos puede ordenar cualquier cosa.

Hypnos asintió, había charlado con ese dios del viejo panteón griego, ahora quería que le atormentara en sus sueños, a su próximo esposo, que había llegado a la seguridad del santuario.

Uno que estaba debilitado porque su diosa había muerto con sus elegidos, una verdadera suerte para ellos y congoja para sus enemigos.

—Hable con él, ese bastardo quiere que lo atormente en sus sueños, aún yo me siento mal por lo que le tiene preparado a ese infeliz.

Thanatos no dijo nada, transformando su cuerpo al que reconocía Angelo, con algo de suerte pensaría que su descubrimiento era un mal sueño.

—Piensas que mi amor por ellos es falso.

Pronunció Thanatos, al ver qué Hypnos sostenía a los pequeños del consorte de su hermano con mucho cuidado, para subirlos en la limusina, subiendo poco después al asiento del conductor, bajando el cristal que los separaba para responder a su pregunta.

—Creo que estás enamorado de lo que te hacen sentir.

Thanatos acariciaba el cabello de Angelo con cuidado, con afecto que parecía genuino, esperando que al despertar no creyera que le haría daño, que no lo atacara de solo verlo, sino que fuera un acto de puro instinto, el temor de todo Omega por la seguridad de sus hijos.

—Tu amaste a Hakurei, no es verdad, yo así amo a mis cangrejos, pero este es especial, este no está contaminado.

Hypnos se enamoro de la astucia de Hakurei, de su fuerza y de su belleza, era un guerrero poderoso, no sólo un Omega, aunque su aroma fue el más dulce que jamás pudo percibir, aún en su vejez pudo decir que le deseo y de haber creído que podía ser seducido le habría regresado su juventud, para tener su amor para el.

—Espero que tengas razón, no sería justo que después de todo este tiempo tu pequeño cangrejo te abandone por ser lo que eres.

Thanatos asintió, esperaba que su cangrejo no lo atacara, porque no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo ir, eso era imposible.

—No lo hará.

*****

Al mismo tiempo Kanon sento a Radamanthys en la cama que compartirian en el futuro, la que pensaba era demasiado humilde, como su habitación.

—De haberte conocido antes te habría ofrecido el mundo entero, cuando era el general de Poseidón podría cuidarte como lo merecias, ahora ya no poseo nada que pueda darte.

Radamanthys sonrió, de haber sido en el pasado su honor pudo evitar que le correspondiera, solo habría aceptado a uno de los suyos, pero no fue posible, él le temía.

—Pero te prometo que seré un buen alfa, que te protegere de enemigos o aliados, que velare por ti, por tu seguridad y amor, hasta que la muerte nos separe o tu ya no me desees contigo.

Radamanthys no supo que decirle, sonriendole con tristeza, estaba cambiando de opinión, no les pondría en riesgo.

—Tendremos hijos hermosos, una casa preciosa y envejeceremos juntos, con una docena de nietos corriendo por ahí.

Finalizó Kanon, esperando que le dijera que era todo un plan, pero al no responderle, se hinco delante suyo, para besar sus labios.

—Si piensas que te dejaré ir, salir del santuario, no estás pensando con claridad.


	17. Un extraño sueño.

Kanon beso sus labios con delicadeza, recorriendo su mejilla, creyendo saber que pasaba por la mente del espectro, quien a su vez le miró fijamente, tratando de asegurarle que todo estaba bien, pero tenía razón, no tenía cosmos, ya no tenía ejército, su dios estaba muerto, toda razón de su existencia había desaparecido y parecía que tarde o temprano tendría el destino de su madre, ser violado por un dios, pero no sería solo una vez, serian por tanto tiempo como se tardara en ser sometido.

—Ya sé que es de día, pero te ves tan cansado que podríamos dormir un poco, aunque mi cama no es muy grande para dos hombres de nuestro tamaño, si es muy cómoda.

Radamanthys asintió e intento acostarse junto a Kanon, quien lo detuvo, colocando una mano en su pecho, aún estaba vestido, con ropa formal que no se veía nada cómoda, así que, sonriéndole, comenzó por quitarle su saco, lanzándolo al suelo.

—No puedes dormir vestido.

Le informo casi como si fuera un niño pequeño, desabrochando su camisa, desanudando su corbata, para llevar sus manos a su cinturón, uno de piel, que seguramente era tan costoso como todo lo demás que tenía puesto, todo ese tiempo con una hermosa sonrisa que esperaba pudiera seducirle.

—Déjame ayudarte.

Susurro, agachándose para ayudarle con los zapatos, calcetines y su pantalón, dejándole con unos calzoncillos y una playera blanca sin mangas, la que le quedaba muy ajustada alrededor del pecho, perdiéndose de momento en las rectas de su cuerpo.

—¿Mejor?

Pregunto riéndose de su expresión, llevando una mano a su mejilla, para besarle de nuevo, sintiendo un ligero estremecimiento al rosar sus labios, escuchando un gemido apagado y ver con algo de ternura, que su omega cerraba los ojos, preparándose para recibir su afecto, de tal forma que sus manos apretaban las sabanas.

—Yo permaneceré despierto y sabes que yo te protegeré.

Le informo en su oído, usando un tono sedoso, al mismo tiempo que recorría su cuello, a la altura en donde generalmente eran marcados, escuchando un jadeo de Radamanthys, cuando lo recostó en la cama, para cubrirlo con sus sabanas, sería una mañana muy calurosa, pero aun así le daría su espacio a su omega hasta que estuviera listo para recibir su marca.

—Serás libre de tu promesa.

Radamanthys no supo que decir, solo una persona le había dicho algo como eso, y en ese momento no necesitaba que le protegieran, aun así, el saber que alguien más le amaba era suficiente para sentirse satisfecho.

—Lo detendré si trata de hacerte daño.

Le juraron, con el mismo tono de voz dulce que una vez usaron con él, hace mucho tiempo, demasiado ya, logrando que sonriera, cerrando los ojos para recargarse en el pecho de Kanon, creyendo que tal vez podía esperar, que estaba seguro en los brazos de su futuro alfa.

—Solo duerme.

Y eso hizo después de pocos minutos, sintiéndose seguro en los brazos del santo dorado de géminis, solo ante sus ojos, que sin duda era mucho más fuerte que cualquiera, el que acariciaba su cabello con la punta de sus dedos, pensando en la forma correcta de seducirle, aspirando para poder admirar el aroma natural de Radamanthys, cuyo celo iniciaría en cuestión de días.

Llegando a una extraña conclusión, levantándose de la cama para dejarle dormir al mismo tiempo que preparaba el cuarto de entrenamiento privado del templo de Géminis, aprovechando que su hermano para ese momento ya debería estar en el templo del patriarca.

Radamanthys no se dio cuenta de su ausencia, ni como se alejaba de su habitación, estaba tan cansado que simplemente dio la vuelta en la cama, aferrándose a las almohadas, respirando hondo, siendo rodeado por el aroma de Kanon, su té abandonado en la mesita de noche, el que de pronto se movió con una onda ligera, como si algo hubiera aterrizado en la mesa, ese algo era un ave que estirando sus alas salto a su pecho, logrando que se agitara en sueños, el anillo brillando de color rojo.

*****

Radamanthys abrió los ojos poco tiempo después, creyendo que ni siquiera en la cama de Kanon podía dormir, pero no despertó con el agradable aroma de su futuro alfa rodeando su cuerpo e inundando sus sentidos, sino que se vio a si mismo recostado en una cama demasiado grande, un tálamo nupcial, con un dosel de tela gruesa, una pieza de pesados hilos de seda y oro.

El juez trato de moverse, levantarse para salir de aquella monstruosidad con sabanas rojas como si se tratara de sangre, suaves al tacto, tan suaves como la mejor de las sedas, la que era tejida por las ninfas y sus artes etéreas, deteniéndose cuando escucho el sonido de dos metales chocando entre ellos, como si fueran campanas de oro.

Pero no eran campanas lo que sonaba, sino cadenas, gruesas cadenas que le sujetaban a la cabecera de la cama con gruesos barrotes de metal, de las que caía la tela que no le dejaba ver que había fuera de aquella cama, solo escuchar unos pasos, como navajas de metal rayando el suelo que apenas podía vislumbrar por una ligera apertura que se formaba entre las dos telas preciosas de su dosel.

Radamanthys al tirar de su muñeca vio que no estaba vestido como cuando se fue a dormir, no traía su ropa interior, ni siquiera su traje, sino una túnica de omega, una tela blanca y vaporosa, un vestuario que suponía resaltaba su belleza, cubriendo las partes necesarias de su cuerpo.

Una túnica con dos aros de oro al inicio de sus tirantes, de los que caía una tela plisada que dejaba ver parte de sus pectorales, y una apertura a la altura de sus costillas flotantes que finalizaba hasta sus pantorrillas, que seguramente se movería al caminar y permitiría que sus piernas, así como su torso pudieran apreciarse, debajo de esta pieza, había lo que parecía ser un lienzo de tela de apenas unos veinte centímetros a la altura de su cadera, que se iba ensanchando hasta llegar casi a los setenta centímetros a la misma altura de los otros lienzos, sin nada más que cubriera su cuerpo, su espalda estaba descubierta y portaba como adornos, un lienzo de tela negro alrededor de su torso, como si sostuviera sus pectorales, cayendo con gracia a la mitad de su pecho, el que era acompañado por un collar de oro, demasiado ceñido, dos brazaletes en sus brazos, junto a sus tobillos y en su muslo una pieza de oro, todas estas piezas con el mismo tema que su anillo.

No había visto una túnica como esa desde su amada Creta, pensó con horror, tratando de tirar de las cadenas, con fuerza, pero solo era un humano común, quien escuchaba el sonido de aquellas garras arrastrándose en su dirección.

—Mi amado, esposo.

Radamanthys volteo de pronto, al escuchar como el dosel se abría, dándole paso a Eros quien seguía portando su armadura, sus ojos rojos admirándole, llevando una mano a su rostro, para intentar tocarle.

—Hoy es la gran noche en que por fin dormirás con tu esposo.

Eros perdió su armadura, desvistiéndose para mostrarle su cuerpo, logrando que Radamanthys retrocediera asustado, comprendiendo que aquella era su noche de bodas, había sido capturado y no tenía la mordida en su cuello que podría protegerlo del peligro.

—Entrégate a mí.

*****

Radamanthys despertó agitado, sintiendo las manos de Kanon en sus hombros, tratando de despertarlo, angustiado, pero él lo estaba más, necesitaba su mordida, necesitaba borrar sus feromonas, su maldita debilidad omega.

—¡Muérdeme!

Pronuncio de pronto, sosteniendo a Kanon de su cabello, no sería su esposo, no se le entregaría, necesitaba su mordida, porque no le creía cuando decía que le amaba, nadie podría hacerlo.

—¡Solo muérdeme y te daré lo que quieras!

Kanon se relamió los labios, asintiendo, logrando que Radamanthys sonriera, esperando que por fin hincara sus dientes en su cuello, debía escapar del dios del amor y no lo querría si tenía un alfa, si había sido corrompido con la mordida de un alfa, si su cuerpo era profanado por un alfa, necesitaba ser libre y solo el embaucador deseaba tocarle.

—Si eso es lo que deseas.


	18. Atardecer.

Kanon beso su cuello con delicadeza, aspirando su aroma, como si fuera a morderle, riéndose cuando Radamanthys se encogió al sentirle tan cerca, junto a él, no estaba preparado para soportar una mordida, ambos lo sabían y si lo hacía en ese momento asociaria su preciado primer día como compañeros con dolor.

Y eso nunca terminaba bien, su omega tenía que estar preparado, dispuesto, de tal forma que ni siquiera la sintiera, hasta que sus dientes se unieran a su piel haciéndoles uno, con su primera camada gestandose en su vientre.

Camada, como si aún fueran lobos, criaturas salvajes, pero ambos lo eran, su Omega era un wyvern y el era un Leviatan, al menos sus escamas lo eran, las que no le habían abandonado, una señal de que Poseidón no le odiaba, sino era Julián el que lo hacía.

Y como deseaba tener unos gemelos, no le importaba si eran niños, niñas, lo que fueran, aunque si venían de a uno estaba bien, claro que deseaba tener más de un vástago, sin embargo, no se quejaria si su dragón era su compañero, quien les diera a luz después de hacer el amor en sus celos.

Sus celos, uno cada año, el que podría durar tres días o toda una semana de sexo apasionado, de solo pensarlo se le erizaba la piel de la emoción.

—Ya te lo dije, Radamanthys...

Susurro en su oído, a punto de alejarse de sus brazos, besando su mejilla, recorriendo su rostro con delicados besos, sintiendo como el rubio comenzaba a relajarse.

—No te mordere, hasta que cumplas todas mis condiciones.

Acaso no entendía la clase de peligro en la que se encontraba, lo que estaba en juego si no lo marcaba como suyo, y como si Kanon ignorara ese detalle, o decidiera hacerlo llevo una mano a su vientre, llamando su atención, cuando le dió un ligero pellizco.

—Vistete, si no entrenas pronto comenzaras a ganar peso y no deseo un Omega gordito, aunque de todas formas te verias hermoso, no tan fiero, pero si hermoso.

Radamanthys se sonrojo de nuevo dándole un manotazo, era tan fácil hacer que se cohibiera, notando como se veía el torso, buscando los kilos de más de los que hablaba.

—Tienes que estirarte un poco, yo entreno siempre a esta hora.

Le ordenó, besando su mejilla, dándole un poco de ropa, ropa de entrenamiento de color negro, con vendas rojas, un uniforme que había conseguido usando su carisma pensando en su dragón, el que estaba muerto, pero creía que podría buscarlo en el Inframundo para obligarle a los dioses que se lo trajeran de regreso como su consorte, Athena se lo debía por forzarlo a matarlo.

—Vamos, que esperas.

Radamanthys asintió, estaba perdiendo algo de su condición, pero no creía haber subido de peso, Kanon estaba exagerando, pero si se vio en el espejo con algo de preocupación antes de salir detrás de su alfa.

—No te tendré piedad, solo porque seas mi Omega.

Le reto Kanon, seguro de que Radamanthys necesitaba recuperar su seguridad, sentirse fuerte y lo era, estaba seguro de que habría logrado pelear, y ganar, con el alumno de Shaina, el tipo grande con dientes de tiburón.

—¿Quien dice que necesito de tu piedad?

Le preguntó, siguiendolo, su dragón estaba enojado, de la buena clase de enojo en una persona como el y eso le hacía sentir importante, como un poco excitado.

—No usaré cosmos y todo es válido...

Trato de pronunciar, pero no pudo finalizar sus palabras porque de pronto, Radamanthys ya le había derribado con un fuerte puñetazo en su costado.

—Dijiste que se valía todo.

Le dijo sonriendo, la clase de sonrisa que podía enamorarle, perdidamente, como ya lo estaba, pero no por eso tendría piedad y respondió con una patada en su pantorrilla que le derribo al suelo.

—Eso dije, mi bello y tramposo dragón.

Fue su respuesta, en el que era el mejor entrenamiento que había tenido en mucho tiempo, puesto que ambos estaban rendidos en el suelo, él porque no estaba acostumbrado a pelear sin usar su cosmos, Radamanthys porque se había esforzado como nunca, esperando haber ganado, pero solo era un empate.

—Debemos darnos un baño, tengo que hacer algunas cosas fuera del santuario y no te dejaré solo.

Radamanthys no tenía ganas de salir del santuario, pero mucho menos quedarse solo, así que asintió, rechazando la mano de Kanon cuando se la ofreció para ayudarle a levantarse.

—Yo puedo hacerlo solo.

Pero Kanon entrecerrando los ojos, le sostuvo por la fuerza, pegandose a su cuerpo sudoroso, que aumentaba la intensidad del perfume de su cuerpo, el que decían los alfas encontraban irresistible, pero el creía que solo la pareja adecuada de un Omega le percibía, porque en el Inframundo, ninguno de los presentes actuaba en respuesta a esa fragancia que inundaba sus sentidos, apenas pudo verlo hablando con Lune, al que odio inmediatamente.

—Te imaginas como sería si no tuviéramos nuestra ropa puesta y no hubiéramos peleado, sino, hecho otras actividades...

Kanon aspiro su cuello de nuevo, haciéndole estremecer, esperando que por fin lo marcará, sintiendo la lengua de su alfa lamiendo su yugular.

—Como espero por ese día, tu aliento entrecortado en mi oído, tus dedos dibujando surcos en mi espalda, tus temblores al llegar a nuestro éxtasis y de pronto, mis dientes en tu cuello, haciendonos uno al mismo tiempo que nuestros cuerpos nos hunden en el mayor de los placeres, esperando el momento de la concepción...

Radamanthys esperaba que su primera noche juntos fuera tan placentera como sonaba, sintiendo el suave aliento de Kanon sobre su cuello, quien besandolo una última vez, se alejó.

—Pero en este momento tengo que salir, un trabajo importante a las afueras de Rodorio, así que mejor nos bañamos juntos.

Radamanthys controlando su respiración asintió, Kanon era un hombre cruel, tal vez solo se estaba burlando de él y no iba a morderlo, o tal vez, su fuerza de voluntad era como ninguna que hubiera visto.

—Si...

Fue lo único que alcanzo a pronunciar al ser conducido al cuarto de baño, en donde se quitó la ropa, escuchando de pronto el sonido de la puerta que se habría para darle paso a un Kanon desnudo, que lo empujó en contra de la pared de la regadera, en donde el agua caliente comenzó a mojar su cuerpo.

—Si nos bañamos juntos será más rápido.

Le informó enjabonando su espalda, besando su cuello de nuevo, escuchandole gemir, para de pronto detenerse, verlo así era demasiado para el, para ambos y sin más, decidió que debía salir de su cuarto de baño.

—Mejor te dejo, no vaya a ser que te haga mío y este no es el cuarto en donde espero convertirte en el Omega de mis hijos.

Le informó saliendo, respirando hondo, recordando que por poco le hace suyo en el Inframundo y lo único que le evito poseerle fue aquellos mocosos insufribles, que le mantuvieron firme en su promesa a la diosa Athena, pero se lo llevo consigo y fue suyo en la muerte, pero ahora sería suyo en la vida, pensó escuchando el agua caer a la pequeña alberca del templo de geminis, imaginando las gotitas recorrerle, deseándole un poco más cada segundo que pasaba.

Radamanthys estaba bañandose, sus ojos cerrados, ignorando que un pájaro que de alguna forma llegó a ese baño griego, el que usaba Saga cuando era el falso patriarca, el mismo pajaro que se había posado en su pecho, se paraba en una de las regaderas, observandole fijamente, sus ojos brillando como carbones encendidos, pasando desapercibido para Radamanthys, así como para Kanon.

—Ya sal del agua, llevas mucho tiempo adentro y no quiero que te disuelvas en ella.

Radamanthys escurrio su cabello, quitandose el agua de su rostro y sus cejas, sonriendo al ver qué Kanon traía una toalla mullida, para ayudarle a secarse.

—Ven, deja que te ayude.

Y eso hizo, ignorando al ave en la regadera, la que si pudiera imprimir un sentimiento en su rostro, por llamarle de alguna forma, sería odio.

—¿Lo tienes todo preparado?


	19. Joven leon.

Aioria siguió a Milo hasta su templo para asegurarse de que Camus no le importunara, pero no lo hizo, estaba tan seguro de que regresaría con el que salió del santuario, esperando que su escorpión fuera a él.

Milo se detuvo en su habitación, sentía la presencia de Aioria fuera de su templo, su aroma de alfa podía percibirlo en cualquier lugar, desde que comenzó su adolescencia, era un perfume sutil que le llamaba, diferente al de Camus, que llegaba el momento en que le atosigar, el del joven león le traía paz.

Y allí estaba, haciendo guardia fuera de su templo, pero sin entrar o tratar de obligarle a aceptarle.

Una actitud diferente a la de Camus desde su primer celo, cuando le atacó en presencia de Shion, el que vio esa actitud como algo normal y hasta benéfico.

El estaba aterrado, deseaba escapar, pero Camus no lo dejo y no los separaron hasta que los curanderos, todos ellos betas, llegaron en su auxilio.

Explicándole que ahora se trataba del compañero de Camus, que al alcanzar la madurez tendrían descendencia, comprendiendo que lo había perdido todo y no era que tuviera mucho para comenzar, pero al menos era dueño de sí mismo.

Sangro tanto que por un momento pensó que moriría, pero le dijeron que así era siempre y que tarde o temprano la herida cerraria, pero hasta el momento eso no pasaba, a Camus le gustaba verla fresca, como si fuera la primera vez.

Como en ese momento, en que los hilos rojos de sangre recorrían su espalda y era sumamente molesto, porque tenía cabello largo, que tenía que lavar con mucho cuidado después.

Milo camino de un lado a otro, respirando hondo, su cabello estaba recogido en un chongo, portaba una camisa sin mangas y unos pantalones de mezclilla, no le gustaba vestirse con la ropa del santuario.

El perfume de Aioria acosandolo, haciéndole desearle, necesitarlo, tratando de evitar que le dañaran, de una forma que nadie jamás lo había hecho.

*****

Aioria sabía que se estaba torturando al permanecer fuera de su templo, admirando su perfume, pero manteniéndose alejado.

Siendo ese el perfume más exquisito que jamás hubiera percibido, un dulce tormento, que le haría feliz con solo percibirlo, aunque su amado fuera de otro.

Milo siempre le llamo la atención, aún en aquellas ocasiones en que fue cruel con el, insultandolo por ser el hermano del traidor.

Haciéndole sentir como la peor clase de basura, pero aún así, gustaba de verle de lejos, seguirle muy cerca, envidiando a Camus por ser su compañero, repitiendose que no haría por ser su alfa, por ser amado por el, recibir su afecto.

Al menos eso pensaba de niño, cuando maduro, su perfume le llamaba, aunque no estuviera en celo, era un aroma sutil que lo seducia, pero su actitud era aquello que más amaba, su bondad y su rudeza.

Era como una flor de las que crecían en las montañas, fuerte, recia, tal vez no tan hermosa como una de invernadero, pero si mucho más valiosa, especial, única en su tipo.

Claro que sí Milo escuchaba que lo estaba comparando con una flor, lo mataría, le daría la peor paliza de su vida.

Pero valdría la pena si comprendía por fin el amor que le dedicaba, el afecto sincero que sentía por el.

Aún recordaba que Milo fue a verle apenas supo que su hermano era inocente, para pedirle perdón por ser tan cruel, por hacerle tan infeliz.

Y el fue dichoso, Milo le apreciaba, deseaba disculparse, pagar por sus errores, sin contar, que Camus estaba muerto.

Ese hecho lamentable le había traído felicidad, haciendolo una mala persona, por alegrarse por la muerte del alfa de su amado, pero no podía sentirse de otra forma, no cuando le amaba como lo hacía y por fin el escorpión pasaba tiempo a su lado, haciéndolo un hombre muy feliz.

Pero Camus regreso, revivio con todos los demás y se habría hecho a un lado de no saber qué tan infeliz era Milo a su lado, la forma en que lo trataba.

No tenía el menor derecho de hacerlo a un lado, de utilizar sus celos para poseerle y después ignorarlo.

Así que, aunque no estaba en su derecho haría guardia fuera de su templo para protegerlo de Camus, a menos que Milo le ordenará marcharse, en ese caso lo haría, lo dejaría solo.

*****

—¿Qué haces afuera de mi templo?

Le preguntó Milo, demasiado enojado, logrando que Aioria se encogiera de pronto, aquí venía a decirle que se marchara.

—Entra o te vas a enfriar.

Ordenó, dándole la espalda para que lo siguiera al interior de su templo, y eso hizo el joven león, sintiendo de pronto como era empujado en contra de la pared.

Los labios de Milo sobre los suyos, sus manos en su cadera, llamando a todos sus instintos alfa, ordenandole que se rindiera ante el.

—Se que me deseas.

Susurro en su oído, besando su cuello, Aioria asintió, gimiendo cuando Milo recorrió su pecho, sin separarse de sus labios.

—Complaceme.

Le ordenó, sintiendo que Aioria iba aumentando su seguridad, sus manos haciéndole sentir como nunca antes, gemir a causa de la sorpresa cuando destrozo su playera, sus ojos fijos en los hilos de sangre.

—¿El te ha hecho eso?

Le preguntó con un dejo de furia, odiando a Camus por morderle de nuevo con tanta fuerza, como si creyera que le haría suyo con ese acto salvaje.

—No le prestes atención, no lo hagas...

Susurro en su oído, jalandolo a él, sosteniendo su playera, tratando de quitarsela, tratando de llegar a su habitación, esperando no ser interrumpidos por nadie.

—Vamos...

Milo no suplicaba por ser poseído como se suponía que los omegas hacían, el ordenaba que le hiciera el amor, tal vez por puro instinto.

—¿Estás seguro?

Pregunto colocando sus manos en sus caderas, deseoso de saltar a la cama y marcarle para el, pero tenía que saberlo, Milo debía confirmarle su decisión de volverle su alfa.

—¿Me rechazas?

Casi le gritó, siendo Milo quien lo empujo a la cama, sentándose sobre sus caderas, para besarle de nuevo.

No era así como deseaba que ocurriera su primera vez juntos, pero aún así, tomaría lo que le daría Milo, sin pensar en un mañana.

—No... No... Nunca...

Respondió Aioria, respondiendo a los besos de Milo, hasta que de pronto, escucharon unos pasos en ese templo, cuando apenas habían perdido sus camisas.

—¡Milo!

Grito Camus, sintiendo el aroma del gato inundar ese templo, apretando los dientes, furioso como nunca, tratando de convencerse a sí mismo que su Milo no le sería infiel.

—¡Milo!

El escorpión empujó a Aioria, para salir al encuentro de Camus, seguro de que si lo veía en su templo querría matarlo, iniciar una guerra de mil días y no deseaba que eso pasará.

—¿Que diablos quieres?

Le preguntó, furioso por ser interrumpido, esperando que Aioria se marchara, el podría tratar con su alfa de cabello rojo, quien al verle se aferro a su cuerpo para besarle con fuerza.

—Dime que no está aquí.

Casi le suplico, pero unas pisadas, el sonido de otro alfa caminando en su dirección le hizo ver qué era cierto, Aioria estaba con el, pero llegó a tiempo para evitar que mancillara el cuerpo de su Omega.

—Si estoy aquí, Camus, es más, yo te reto por el.


	20. Despertar.

Angeló abrió los ojos e inmediatamente comenzó a buscar a sus pequeños, pero a quien vio fue a Letus, sentado a su lado, sin tocarle, pero esperando por su reacción.

—¿Dónde están mis hijos?

Pregunto sin atacarlo inmediatamente, pero si convocando su fuego demoniaco, entrecerrando los ojos, listo para lo peor.

—Están seguros, los dejé con mi hermano, él no los lastimara si no quiere ofenderme.

Angeló respiro hondo, necesitaba ir por ellos y lo intentaría por todos los medios, se dijo, pero Thanatos abandonó su fachada, demostrándose tal cual era, sonriendo por el mero hecho de no ser atacado por su cangrejo.

—Durante los últimos años pude lastimarte a ti o a ellos, y no lo hice, eso espero que lo tomes en cuenta antes de intentar matarme, porque soy el dios de la muerte, Thanatos, has descubierto mi secreto.

*****

De todos los favores que a lo largo de su vida le había pedido su hermano, ese era el más extraño de todos, porque Hypnos se veía a si mismo sentado en la mesa del comedor, una de caoba, con dos niños que le miraban fijamente, dos gemelos con la misma suspicacia de todos los cangrejos.

—No te creemos que seas su guardaespaldas.

Esos niños debían estar dormidos en ese momento, no despiertos mirándole con desconfianza, no desconfianza, pero sin creer que se trataba de un guardaespaldas, logrando que se quitara sus lentes negros, arqueando una de sus cejas, esperando por lo demás que quisieran decirle.

—Te ves igualito a Letus.

Pronuncio Hela, al mismo tiempo que Azrael se levantaba, recargándose en la mesa, para mirarle un poco más de cerca, los fuegos fatuos haciéndose presentes, los que no estaban del todo alarmados.

—Pero en rubio.

Hypnos suspiro, no le gustaban los niños humanos, menos estos, había un cosmos poderoso en ellos, demasiado fuerte para ser de su agrado, pero Thanatos lo mataría, o trataría de matarlo si les hacía daño de alguna manera.

—Y más serio... hasta pareces enojado.

Hypnos entrecerró los ojos, sintiendo como el cangrejo despertaba, lo mejor era que viera a sus pequeños, por lo cual, sin responderle a los cangrejos miniatura de dientes afilados y más cosmos del que podían manejar, decidió dejarles correr con su omega.

—Vayan con su omega, yo no tengo porque entretenerme más tiempo con ustedes.

Las pesadillas debían continuar y el había encontrado algo interesante en el santuario, al que deseaba ver un poco más de cerca de ser posible, por lo cual, no tenía tiempo para perderlo con los extraños herederos de Thanatos.

*****

Angeló estaba a punto de atacarle de no ser porque sus pequeños corrían a su encuentro, abrazándolo, observando fijamente a Thanatos, como si creyeran que el dios iba a lastimar a su omega.

—Como te lo dije, ellos están a salvo.

Le aseguro, pero se suponía que Hypnos debía cuidarlos hasta que Angeló decidiera si lo atacaría o no, de alguna forma sus pequeños no estaban para nada asustados, como si fuera cosa de todos los días ver al dios de la muerte, o, por el contrario, ya supieran de quien se trataba.

—¿Vas a escucharme?

Su voz sonaba duplicada, segura y poderosa, su apariencia era la de un dios, o al menos, como Angeló se imaginaba que sería un dios, encontrando gracioso que aquel que le acogió en sus alas, tal vez hasta en sus brazos, fuera la muerte, cuando ni siquiera su diosa le había protegido nunca.

—Sabia... sabía que escondías algo, pero no creía que fuera algo tan gordo.

Fue su respuesta, abrazando a sus pequeños, quienes veían a Thanatos con sorpresa, pero la clase de sorpresa que se presenta cuando ves algo conocido, un viejo amigo, tal vez, un pariente lejano al que no has visto en mucho tiempo.

—Pensé que eran drogas o algo ilegal... no esto.

Thanatos no supo que decirle, no comprendía las palabras de Angeló, solo que no le atacaba, sin embargo, cuando sonrió, apagando sus fuegos demoniacos supo que tenía razón, este no estaba envenenado por el santuario, con este tendría una oportunidad para tener una vida juntos.

—¿Qué quieres de mí? ¿De nosotros?

Le pregunto, acercándose al dios, para rodearle justo como lo hicieron sus pequeños con sus padres un día antes, caminando a su alrededor para poder examinarle de cerca, al menos, alguno de ellos lo era, se dijo Angeló suponiendo muy bien que tanto Shura como Afrodita les visitaron, la excalibur y esos collares eran señal suficiente.

—No es obvio, después de todo, me tenías de rodillas.

Thanatos no se movió, no deseaba asustar a su cangrejo, quien deteniéndose enfrente suyo, llevo sus manos a su cintura, suspirando, necesitaba un cigarrillo, pero al dios no le gustaba el cigarro y sus pequeños podían resentirlo.

—¿Quieres compañía?

Le pregunto, retrocediendo un único paso cuando Thanatos llevo su mano a su mejilla, recorriéndola con delicadeza, para que le mirara fijamente, sus ojos negros con los azules del cangrejo.

—No quiero simple compañía, quiero un consorte, un tesoro magnifico como lo eres tú, Angeló...

El cangrejo se sonrojo, pero observando a sus bebes, seguro que lo necesitaban para sobrevivir, se dijo que no lo separarían de ellos, jamás, el haría todo lo que estaba en sus manos, y más que eso, para darles la vida que él nunca tuvo por culpa del santuario.

—¿Pero que hay de mis mellizos?

Thanatos sonrió, observando a los pequeños cangrejos, que le veían con esos ojos del mismo color que su padre, con una expresión de seriedad atípica en dos niños pequeños, ellos eran especiales, como los gemelos Hakurei y Sage, tal vez, su conexión con el Yomotsu se hacía mucho más fuerte al compartir su vínculo sanguíneo, al ser dos quienes tenían el poder para caminar en el mundo de los muertos, se preguntaba si podrían habitar los campos Elíseos, el hecho de que pudieran hablar tan claramente con los fuegos fatuos, era una señal clara de su potencial, que en sus manos, sería imparable.

—Mis herederos.

Eso pensaba el dios que deseaba a su cangrejo en su cama, Letus, el deseaba proteger a esos niños y se decía que tenerlos como sus herederos, implicaba poseer a su omega, al menos, tener su amor, su comprensión, o una oportunidad para seducirle, eso era más de lo que había tenido nunca.

—Ellos están bajo mi protección, nada malo les pasara mientras que yo los cuide, Hypnos, mi gemelo, él también los protege, dos dioses cuidan de esas dos llamas del inframundo, pero solo uno te ama, yo te amo, mi dulce fuego fatuo, con la locura con la que un dios ama a un mortal.

Un deseo arrebatador que les hacía perderse en su lujuria, en su amor por ellos, por los mortales, un sentimiento que había perdido a Zeus, al propio Hades, a cada divinidad, porque no estaban hechos para soportarle, de tal forma que necesitaban estar a su lado a todas horas, perseguirlos sin descanso, hasta que fueran suyos, poseerles de todas las formas posibles, de tal forma que no podían escapar y lo mejor era entregárseles, entregarse a su deseo, que se trataba de un designio divino, una regla inamovible de la naturaleza, y si su cangrejo le rechazaba, de todas formas trataría de seducirle, no podía dejarlo ir, no lo haría.

—¿Qué hay si no acepto ser tu consorte?

No era que le dijera que no lo deseaba, pero necesitaba saber en que se había metido, porque eran muchas las historias en las cuales los dioses acosaban al pobre mortal hasta hacerles suyos, de una forma u otra, y este dios de apariencia peligrosa, decía amarle.

—Tengo toda una vida para seducirte, mi cangrejo de fuego.


	21. Una charla amena.

Hypnos deseaba verificar si la información que le había dado el pajarraco era cierta, quería ver a ese Saga con sus propios ojos, si era tan interesante como para brindarle su ayuda o solo le estaba engañando.

Recordando su visita, en su templo principal, a donde fue por instancias de su hermano.

*****

Ni siquiera tenía porque acudir, pero la desagradable criatura había llamado su atención, haciéndole ir a verlo.

Deteniéndose al escuchar unos quejidos, parecía que estaba ocupado y en vez de darse la vuelta se acercó un poco más.

Eros poseía a una de sus almas, para ese momento ya tenía doce, tal vez quince jóvenes hermosos, rubios y sumisos a sus pies, todo un harem de personas que fueron algo en algún momento.

Guerreros, sacerdotes, reyes y príncipes, que no eran más que marionetas, como esa que le recibía, con una expresión de dolor, quejándose al mismo tiempo que Eros le poseía, el chico de rodillas, apenas sosteniéndose, Eros encajado sus garras en sus caderas.

Algunos otros mirándolos con repulsiva curiosidad, como si temieran que alguno de ellos seguiría cuando el dios que era más ave que hombre terminará con su castigo, pero sin querer perderse ni un instante de eso, del sufrimiento del otro.

-No pensé que vinieras, Hypnos.

Pronunció de pronto, sin detenerse, insultándolo de aquella forma, porque en ese caso porque deseaba verle si no creía que acudiría, tal vez por eso no lo espero y se dedicaba a sus desagradables placeres con sus almas.

-Mi hermano me dijo lo que deseabas y yo quiero saber, porque debo cumplir con tus caprichos.

Eros se vacío en el cuerpo de su amante y lo empujó, casi como si quien sintiera nauseas al tocarle fuera el, permitiendo que los que observaban ese encuentro temiendo que seguirían ellos le auxiliaran.

-Acompáñame.

Estaba sucio, suponía que tenía que darse un baño, sumergiéndose en una alberca que se llevó toda la negrura de sus alas, tal vez la misma oscuridad de su entidad, transformando su apariencia por una no tan desagradable.

Seguía portando rasgos distintivos de un ave, alas, garras, pero ya tenía un rostro que Hypnos podía ver, un cuerpo atlético, el dios podía considerarse atractivo de no ser tan perverso.

-Me estás haciendo perder mi tiempo con tus juegos absurdos.

Le recordó, observando como otros más, servían algunos manjares para el deleite de su dios, tratando de pasar desapercibidos.

-Por el contrario, yo solo quiero ser tu amigo, querido Hypnos.

El dios del sueño dudaba que eso fuera posible, preguntándose que clase de maldición había sido impuesta con este dios, para que su apariencia se distorsionara cuando estaba enojado.

-Porque verás, en mi visita al santuario, en donde tienen preso a mi futuro esposo, encontré algo que llamara tu atención como lo hizo Hakurei, un juguete nuevo para mí gemelo favorito.

Eros sostuvo un racimo de uvas negro, ambrosia, lo que podía volver inmortal a un humano, como lo hizo con sus pequeñas almas.

-Cuando mi alma coma de esta delicia, estoy seguro de que le encantará.

Pronuncio, haciendo que Hypnos comenzará a perder la paciencia, escuchando como otros más cubrían su cuerpo, una vez limpio de la oscuridad que seguía formándose en su cuerpo, una maldición de su madre, por destruirla con la daga dorada, para que no pudiera seducir a sus objetos de deseo.

-El semidiós.

Pronunció de pronto, con una amplia sonrisa que era puro dientes, sus ojos brillando de rojo, antes de esperar su respuesta dando una palmada con profunda alegría.

-¿Eso debe significar algo para mí?

Eros seguía sonriendo, para después meditar su respuesta, rascando su barbilla, en un gesto por demás exagerado, casi teatral.

-Es un omega y uno muy bonito.

Canturreo, eso no le interesaba a Hypnos en lo absoluto, que fuera un Omega, un Alfa, que más daba, pensó con fastidio.

-Dicen que su belleza y no me consta, solo es eclipsada por su sabiduría o su fuerza, de allí que le llamen el semidiós.

Le aseguró con ese tono infantil, como si estuviera cantando, esperando que aceptará su anzuelo y por un momento casi logro su cometido.

-¿Qué ganas tu al decirme todo esto?

Eros se encogió de hombros, ahora devoraba un trozo de carne casi crudo con unos modales salvajes, destazándolo en pedazos que tragaba sin masticar demasiado.

-Sinceramente, quiero ser su amigo, y el que atacara a las ninfas de tu hermano era un intento para que los jueces, cierto juez, fuera a verme...

Aun así, fue un insulto que ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a perdonar, una ofensa a dioses antiguos, la que Eros debía subsanar de alguna forma.

-Solo quería verlo, es tan buen chico, tan bien portado...

Le explicó recordando su seriedad, la forma en que se le presento, como si se tratara de una guerra, cohibiéndose al ver a su muchacho entre sus piernas, con un ligero tono de rosa en sus mejillas, pero actuó como si no le hubiera afectado, de tal forma que no pudo dejar de imaginarse al juez en esa posición, complaciéndole con esa boca que le hablaba con desden, fue amor a primera vista.

-Creo que lo extraño y solo hablé con él unos minutos...

Le explicó, finalizando su trozo de carne, para fijar sus ojos en los de Hypnos, comprendiendo muy bien que deseaba ver a ese Saga en persona, un omega lindo, pero no hermoso como su futuro esposo, estaba cansado de la belleza convencional y deseaba una lealtad como la suya, enfocada en él.

-Lástima que es tan inocente...

Pensaba que una mordidita lo detendría, que fuera omega solo era un bonus, lo que deseaba era su nobleza, así como ese cuerpo alto y musculoso, esa fiereza, esa criatura salvaje solo para él.

-Pero tú hermano se lo tomo a personal.

Se quejó, enseñándole un cinturón, el de Afrodita, ya no tenía flechas, pero poseía el cinturón de la diosa del amor que hizo a Helena prendarse de París y que ardiera Troya, pero eso solo era una nadería.

-Hagamos esto, ve a visitar a Saga, ve si se parece un poquito a tu no tan dulce Hakurei, y entonces, si lo deseas, te presto el cinturón a cambio de un favor, una nadería, una insignificante obra tuya, hacía mí, te parece bien...

Antes de que pudiera responderle que no estaba interesado en nada que tuviera que darle, Eros le pidió guardar silencio, elevando un dedo para colocarlo enfrente de sus labios.

-Ponte en mi lugar... yo soy un dios enamorado.

Hypnos no estaba dispuesto en caer en los juegos de Eros, pero el que le hiciera visitarlo para decirle de Saga, llamo su atención, porque recordaba ese nombre de la última guerra, logrando que asintiera, había logrado su propósito.

-Juro que no te arrepentirás.

*****

Hypnos sabía cómo pasar desapercibido por los mortales y decidió usar ese don para buscar a Saga, encontrándolo en la sala del patriarca, con un tipo de cabello café, algo musculoso, sentado en su escritorio con los brazos cruzados.

Con una expresión curiosa, como si encontrará lo que fuera que decía el semidiós, actual patriarca del santuario, divertido, pero no pudiera reírse porque haría enojar aún más a Saga.

-¿Que tan malo puede ser?

Escucho a Aioros preguntándole a un Saga con una nota de papel que tenía la indiscutible caligrafía de Kanon y creía que también un dibujo con de una carita sonriente, repitiéndose masajeando sus sienes porque no debía matarlo, era su hermano y le prometió su ayuda.

-Podría mandarlo a cabo Sunion, pero él sabe cómo salir de allí, matarlo no es una opción... prohibirle algo me asegura que lo haga... tal vez deba convencer a Julián de aceptarlo en sus filas y perdonar lo que haya hecho el muy desgraciado, así lo alejaría del peligro, sólo que se lo llevaría consigo y haría enojar mucho más a Julián... pero matarlo no es una opción... para cuando llegue dejaré a unos niños huérfanos de alfa y eso es muy malo... no debo matarlo, pero como deseo hacerlo.

Aioros tosió para no reírse de su extraño mantra observando una única moneda como único remanente del supuesto ahorro de Saga para el retiro, arrebatando la carta de los dedos del patriarca con delicadeza, para leer la carta que Kanon escribió con tanto esmero, la que si tenía una carita sonriente y algunos corazones con una "KXR" escrita en el centro de cada uno de ellos, pero era sumamente concisa.

"Saga, tome una parte de tus ahorros para el retiro para nuestra luna de miel, cuando sea el señor Walden te lo pagaré con creces"

"PD. Te recuerdo que somos hermanos y que te quiero mucho"

"PDD. Fui a crearte a tus sobrinos"

"PDDD.Tu deberías apurarte con los míos, porque no nos estamos haciendo más jóvenes, además, podría irse tu tren, caerse por un barranco o tú en un ataque de locura matarlo, de nuevo... solo piénsalo"

"PDDDD. Gracias por no dejarle matarme, Aioros, eres la ley"

Ese era Kanon, pensó Aioros, respirando hondo para tratar de pronunciar algunas palabras, toda su atención en su penúltimo mensaje, seguro de que hablaban de él, así que Saga seguía conservando ese afecto que se tuvieron antes de que todo empeorara.

-Al menos te aviso.


	22. Consorte.

Angelo sopeso su respuesta, que le diría a ese dios, que no aceptaba, porque sin prueba alguna pensaba que era un peligro para sus pequeños.

O que aceptaba ser su consorte, de tal forma que Thanatos podría poseer su cuerpo y seguir protegiendo a sus pequeños, dándole una muy buena vida.

Los fuegos fatuos le advertían del peligro y de la eternidad, pero no creía que tuvieran razón, aunque sabía que no podría dar marcha atrás, una vez que aceptará el amor de Thanatos, pero su instinto también le decía que esa opción desapareció en el mismo instante en que se cruzaron.

Nunca más sería libre, así que podía correr o en todo caso, intentarlo con sus dos pequeños a su lado, o sacar el mayor provecho al problema en el que se encontraba en esos momentos.

Sentía las manitas de sus pequeños en sus piernas, estaban alertas, pero no asustados, el dios mantenía su lugar, pero ya lo había dicho, de rechazarlo en ese momento, seguiría tratando de llegar a él, así que tragando un poco de saliva, actuando en contra de los deseos de las llamitas, tomó una decisión, tal vez apresurada.

*****

Todo eso frente a dos almas que les observaban de lejos, cada uno escondido en su lugar, ajeno a la presencia del otro, pero sintiendo que sus corazones se quebraban en ese instante.

Alejándose antes de escuchar la respuesta temida de su amado, si no lo hacían, podían fingir que aún había una oportunidad.

Porque no creían que fuera prudente atacar esa mansión, con ese gigante enmedio, con sus pequeños a su lado, podían provocar que los dañara o que se los llevará lejos a un sitio en donde no pudieran llegar a ellos.

Como diría Saga, ese momento tan crucial y terrible, era justo cuando debían mantener la calma, actuar con prudencia, para no ser engañados.

Saga sabría que hacer, el siempre lo hacía, se dijeron ambos, abandonando ese lugar extrañó, que apestaba a muerte vieja, árido y frío, como un cementerio, como el Yomotsu, un lugar donde solo se alzaba una casona de aspecto temible, en donde se hallaba su amado y sus hijos.

*****

Angelo trago un poco de saliva al ver qué Thanatos comenzaba a impacientarse, su cosmos menguando de uno oscuro y frío a uno un tanto colerico.

Las llamas iban aumentando sus susurros, atendiendo a su seguridad sin siquiera ser convocadas, haciéndole sentir como encerrado de momento.

Era ahora o nunca, se dijo y trato de pronunciar su respuesta, una qué tal vez el dios ya anticipaba, pero nada salió de su boca, así que lo intento de nuevo.

—No me estás dando una opción realmente.

Le mencionó rascandose la mejilla, Thanatos sabía que estaba nervioso, pero no le daría la oportunidad de rechazarlo, no está vez que estaba tan cerca de ser correspondido.

—Tuviste una opción, permanecer en ese sitio, dar a luz a tus pequeños en el santuario, santo de Athena, pero decidiste escapar y yo me preguntó porqué.

Angelo recordaba muy bien la razón de ello, pero uno de sus motivos principales era que no deseaba separar a sus amores, quienes no deseaban un Omega ni familia.

—El santuario no es un lugar donde criar niños, sufren demasiado.

Respondió seguro, el no lo había pasado bien allí, Shion siempre había estado al tanto de sus entrenamientos y les había tratado de inculcar una educación adecuada para un buen Omega, a él, a Milo, y a Kanon, siendo Saga quien era el Omega, pero su hermano además de ser el nacido bajo la estrella de la desgracia, dijo ser uno de ellos para proteger al mayor en sus aspiraciones por el poder, los tres muchachos con su condición en aquellos momentos.

—Tampoco es bueno para los omegas, ni para los gemelos de geminis...

Susurro, sintiendo que Thanatos se acercaba a el para recorrer su mejilla con delicadeza, una sonrisa en su rostro, como si creyera que comprendía sus razones para escapar.

—El santuario los usa como sacrificio, eso lo sabemos muy bien, todos los dioses tratan a sus guerreros como meros peones, aún yo, mis soldados nunca tuvieron un destino amable, pero mis consortes...

Thanatos sostuvo el mentón con sus dedos índice y pulgar, para acercarse a su oído, agachandose para estar a su altura, los niños demasiado silenciosos.

—Ellos nunca conocerán nada de la angustia, y mis herederos, los primeros de toda mi historia, una larga que apenas puedes empezar a imaginar, ellos serán semidioses, todo cuánto deseen se les será entregado, si tú no me rechazas.

Angelo gimió al sentir sus labios sobre los suyos, apartandose de su lado, aún protegiendo a sus pequeños detrás suyo, al mismo tiempo que más fuegos fatuos se acumulaban a su alrededor.

—Ni siquiera tendrás que trabajar, podrás hacer lo que tú desees, conocerás el mundo entero como solo los dioses lo hacen, piénsalo mi amor... piensa en lo que es mejor para ellos y para ti.

Angelo seguía meditando, las voces de las llamas cada vez eran más fuertes, un poco más legibles, le advertian del peligro, evitando que aceptará su propuesta.

—Aceptame, se mi consorte, se mío por toda la eternidad.

Le susurro, actuando como el vampiro de una película de terror pensó Angelo, sintiendo que sus bebés le jalaban de las piernas, llamando su atención, estaban asustados, sin comprender lo que ocurría en esos momentos tan oscuros.

—¿Acaso no he sido bueno? ¿Acaso no he sido amable?

Angelo asintió, había sido amable, había sido delicado, había cuidado de sus pequeños como un padre lo haría con su propia descendencia, pero al mismo tiempo la sombra de un recuerdo ataba su lengua.

—Angelo, mi cangrejo espectral, mi fuego fatuo, sólo dime qué me aceptas.

Angelo ignorando sus temores, unos ancestrales, la forma en que su cuerpo le traicionaba y las voces que le trataban de advertir que no aceptará la propuesta del dios, haciendo que guardara silencio, su lengua sin moverse, su voz sin pronunciar un pequeño sonido, beso al dios, sosteniendolo de las mejillas, aceptando de aquella forma lo que se le ofrecía.

—Yo seré tu único dios, ya no sabrás nada de la angustia y a cambio, tu serás mi pilar donde construire mi templo.

Pronuncio Thanatos, rodeando el cuerpo de Angelo, o eso hubiera intentado, de no ser porque unas zarsas del tamaño de un árbol ingresaron en la casa, destruyendo las ventanas, al mismo tiempo que una sombras arrebataban a su preciado consorte de sus brazos, de alguna forma también llevándose a los niños con el.

*****

Ese era Shura, quien atacaba era Afrodita, manteniendo al dios ocupado, el que con un poco de su cosmos seco las ramas de aquellas plantas que con el cosmos de uno de los alfas de Angelo cobraban vida.

Siendo el quien cargaba a los niños, ambos sin comprender que pasaba, a punto de llorar, al mismo tiempo que Shura, usando su cosmos, golpeaba a su amado angel, usando el descuido del cangrejo y todo su cosmos.

A su lado había tres fuegos fatuos, más grandes y brillantes de los que generalmente rodeaban a sus cangrejos, los que parecían esta vez comunicarse con sus enemigos.

—¡Si no sueltan a mi consorte, y a mis herederos, lo pagarán muy caro!

Les advirtió, pero no hizo nada, esos alfas comprendían muy bien que no los atacaria, no pondría en riesgo a su consorte y si los pequeños eran lastimados, no habría forma en que pudiera perdonarle.

—No dejaremos que te lo lleves, porque lo sabemos todo sobre ti, Thanatos...

Pronunció Afrodita, al mismo tiempo que una poderosa energía los envolvía en una técnica usada por geminis, pero no era posible que un mortal pudiera lograr algo como eso, sin ayuda de un dios.

—¡Maldito seas!

Grito Thanatos, furioso como nunca antes, su cosmos consumiendo todo a su paso, destruyendo esa mansión, que volvió a construirse, como la belleza de sus ninfas, quienes corrieron a su encuentro.

—Me han fallado.

Fue lo único que pronunció, antes de atacar a una al azar.

*****

Saga abrió los ojos, escuchando el sonido de las dimensiones estremecerse, la carta de su hermano aún estaba en sus manos, haciéndole sentirse furioso, sus ojos y cabello cambiando de color.

El muy estúpido en su euforia había ignorado su promesa de ayudarle y escapado con su consorte, sin escuchar que clase de abominable objeto era el anillo que portaba ese mentiroso espectro que le prometía amarlo, pero solo le estaba utilizando, su amor era y siempre sería de Hades.

—¿Los tienen?

Pregunto a los recién llegados, dos alfas que no comprendían en la disputa que se habían metido.

—Si.


	23. En tus brazos.

Angelo fue depositado en la cama de Saga, quien controlando su enojo volvió a cambiar a su apariencia de siempre, la que tenía cabello azul como sus ojos.

Shura y Afrodita se encontraban a cada lado de la habitación, cada uno cargando a uno de los niños, quienes después de llorar tanto en los brazos de sus padres, se quedaron dormidos.

Saga al verlos no pudo dejar de pensar en su propio hermano y él, por el momento parecían quererse mucho, tanto como ellos lo hicieron antes de separarlos.

—Thanatos no tomara con calma mi intromisión, por lo que me dicen Angelo estaba a punto de aceptar, deseaba ser su consorte.

Les explico, con los brazos cruzados delante de su pecho, respirando hondo, esperando la respuesta de los dos alfas desquiciados tenían que darle.

—Angelo no sabe lo que hace, es un dios oscuro, el dios de la muerte.

Explicó Afrodita como si Saga no conociera bien de que le hablaba, logrando que comenzará a molestarse con ellos.

—Somos sus alfas, alguno de nosotros es su padre y Angelo no sabía que lo amabamos, que deseabamos que fuera nuestro Omega, Saga, por favor...

Shura pronunció, tratando de controlarse, Afrodita asintió, ellos amaban a su ángel, realmente lo querían, pero Angelo no lo sabía, siempre le habían dicho que no deseaban familia, ni hijos, ni Omega, pero no sabían que se trataba de un Omega.

—Esta en peligro, le eternidad es demasiado tiempo, tu lo sabes bien y el no entiende que tan peligroso es Thanatos.

Saga comprendía sus temores, pero también sabía que actuaban como dos alfas celosos que deseaban recuperar a su amado compañero, pero los niños solo eran de uno, gemelos como ellos fueron.

—¿Comprenden que solo uno de ustedes puede ser el alfa de esos niños que cargan en sus brazos, aunque los dos le hayan mordido?

Ambos se vieron con odio, como si desearan matarse, para después asentir, lo primero era proteger a Angelo de ese dios, como a esos niños, después ya arreglarian diferencias.

—Ustedes son como leones, dejen a los niños en la habitación contigua y déjenos a solas.

Estaban a punto de negarse, Shura no estaba dispuesto a separarse de su ángel, ni de sus mellizos, Afrodita mucho menos, pero la mirada de ojos rojos de Saga les hizo reflexionar.

Angelo estaba a salvó, eso era lo importante, se dijeron al mismo tiempo que Saga se sentaba en la silla delante del cangrejo, ya sabía que su benefactor no era humano, pero la presencia de esas tres entidades le confundió de momento.

—Tu siempre has sido el más difícil de los tres, pero al menos estarás a salvó aquí.

Susurro, ajeno a sus recuerdos, los que transcurrían en otra época, una muy distinta.

*****

El hombre de cabello azul despertó en una cama mullida, con una túnica blanca, en lo que parecía ser una habitación fabricada en mármol, con muebles de madera costosos, muchos arreglos que pensaba solo tenían las casas de los ricos.

—Por fin despiertas.

Susurro una voz duplicada, vistiendo una surplice, el mismo espectro que lo atacó hacia no recordaba cuanto tiempo, al que trato de atacar, pero una estrella negra en su frente lo evito.

—Mi dulce fuego fatuo, no debes usar la violencia en mi templo.

Manigoldo era su nombre, lo recordaba bien, como el odio que le tenía a la muerte que se llevó a todos los suyos, menos a el, así que no respondió con calma, ni cortesía, en vez de eso trato de golpear al dios, que lo recibió sin moverse siquiera, sosteniendolo de la muñeca, elevandolo en el aire como si no pesara lo más mínimo.

—No me ataques, mi futuro consorte, no quieres molestar a tu dios.

Le advirtió, dejándolo ir, haciendo que Manigoldo cayera en la cama, sus dientes apretados, a punto de maldecir su nombre.

—Manigoldo... yo soy Thanatos y soy el dios de la muerte, tu futuro señor.

Negó aquello con un movimiento de su cabeza, sus alfas le buscarían, su cosmos regresaría, o antes de eso, mataría a ese bastardo, se liberaria de sus manos.

—Mi diosa es Athena, mis alfas son Cid y Albafica, tú eres mi enemigo, estúpido dios de la muerte.

Fue su respuesta, logrando que Thanatos simplemente sonriera, quitandose su casco y parte de su armadura, quedándose con aquella que le cubría los brazos, y desde la cintura hasta las piernas.

—Sage te ha enseñado bien, pero también te dijo que ustedes nacieron para ser mis consortes y que tú eres especial, que serás amado por mi, mi futuro esposo, que a todos ustedes los amo por igual.

De pronto perdió todo el color de su rostro y aunque habían hecho el amor, su celo no empezaba sino hasta dentro de tres días, logrando que retrocediera imaginandose lo peor.

—¡No vas a tocarme!

Le advirtió, pero Thanatos le ignoro, sirviendo vino en dos copas, ofreciendole una, esperando que la aceptará.

—Tu vendrás a mi, cuando tu celo de inició.

Aseguró el dios, tomando el vino, para después robarle un beso que sabía a miel, no por el vino sino por el sabor del hombre que le besaba, cuyas manos fueron a posarse en su cintura, atrayendo su cuerpo al suyo.

—O antes...

Manigoldo apenas lograba mantener su respiración o comprender porque aquellos labios y esa boca se sentían tan bien, pero no tuvo tiempo de encontrar la respuesta, porque repentinamente, Thanatos lo recostó en la cama, llevando una mano a su muslo.

—Mi fuego fatuo.

Quien comenzó a intentar liberarse con frenesí, logrando que se apartara de su cuerpo, para recorrer su mejilla con su dedo índice.

—Solo rindete, eso será lo mejor...

*****

Angelo despertó sosteniendo su cabeza con un fuerte dolor, recordando que sus amores habían ingresado en su casa, la casa de Thanatos, en donde también estaban sus pequeños aferradose a sus piernas.

—¿Donde están mis niños?

Saga sonrió al ver qué Angelo siempre los tenía en mente, eso nunca cambiaría, aunque lograron que su visión del mundo fuera una un poco más dulce, dejará de lado la violencia sin sentido, pero no la violencia con sentido, de la que era firme partidario, de no ser así, después tendrían a un Shun de andrómeda y eso no le servía de nada.

—Aioros está con ellos, están a salvó.

Por un momento quiso exigirle verlos, pero era Saga, la otra persona que había estado a su lado, que le había brindado ayuda, a veces, ayudado a cuidar a esos pequeños hiperactivos, como ayudado a entrenarles cuando los veía cada mes en Rodorio.

—Tu alfa siempre ha sido muy paternal.

Fue su respuesta, a punto de preguntarle que había pasado, porque le atacaron cuando estaba a punto de unirse a un compañero poderoso, que se creían esos dos que eran.

—Aioros no es mi alfa, pero no nos salgamos del tema.

Esa era la voz que usaba cuando deseaba conversar con el cuando era un niño pequeño, cuando deseaba regañarle un poco.

—Sabia exactamente lo que estaba haciendo, iba a ser el consorte de Thanatos.

Ese era el problema, supuso Saga, no sabía que estaba haciendo ni porque le aceptaría, mucho menos que implicaría el aceptarlo.

—No creo que lo entiendas, y eso es algo de lo que debemos hablar tu y yo, como los viejos amigos que somos.

*****

Una hora después, los niños seguían dormidos, aferrados el uno al otro, después de llorar lo que pareció una eternidad después de ser sustraídos de la casa que conocían tan bien y ver a un dios enfurecido.

—Espero que Angelo lo piense con claridad, sino, no hay nada más que pueda hacer.

Aioros asintió, preparandole su silla a Saga, quien se sentó en ella para masajear sus sienes, admirando el aroma de chocolate recién hecho, al mismo tiempo que sentía las enormes manos de su amigo en sus hombros, dándole un masaje.

—Eres el mejor segundo al mando del mundo.

Aioros asintió, era una forma de decirlo supuso, observando a esos niños hermosos durmiendo en una cuna improvisada, imaginandose a los suyos, de alguna forma, todos ellos deseaban tener una familia ahora que las reglas del pasado habían sido enterradas, sentir lo que era tener una.

—Me gustaría tanto poder tener mi propia familia con un Omega dulce y algunos hijos, no se, despertar a su lado en las mañanas, preparar el desayuno, envejecer a su lado... eso sería la felicidad para mí, en realidad yo le obedeceria en todo, me entregaría a el con tal de recibir el tesoro de su afecto y tenerlo entre mis brazos, por el tiempo que me quiera a su lado.


	24. Memorias.

Angelo no sabía que pensar de lo que le había dicho Saga, no lo creía, pero el nunca les había mentido, ni siquiera cuando se nombró así mismo patriarca, en ese momento en que suponía estaba en peligro tampoco lo haría.

No le había dicho que rechazara al dios, pero la información que le había dado era suficiente como para preguntarse que hacer, si aceptar fue una buena idea.

Sus niños dormían y no deseaba despertarlos, pero quería que le vieran al hacerlo, los pobresitos estaban asustados, desde que Thanatos comenzó a comportarse tan raro.

Así que suspirando, notando la mirada de Aioros, que se mantenía protegiendo a sus pequeños, se recostó a su lado, para dormir con ellos, sintiendo que el mayor les cubría con una gruesa manta, para salir de aquella habitación.

-Gracias.

Aioros asintió, para cerrar poco después la puerta, el observando a sus llamitas que en ese momento estaban tranquilas, flotando sobre ellos, como un móvil para niños.

-No les entiendo cuando gritan, así no sé que desean decirme.

Algunas de ellas se movían como un solo ser, el que le presento una esfera, un recuerdo de alguien supuso, iguales a los otros que había tocado, el primero presentando un secuestro, el otro su despertar en las habitaciones del dios que había aceptado como consorte, se preguntaba este de que trataba.

-Quieres que lo vea, pero debo proteger a mis niños.

La entidad que se movía con los fuegos fatuos le respondió con un susurro, estaban a salvó en el santuario y el debía ver ese recuerdo.

-Tienes razón, tienes razón, ellos están a salvó aquí...

Hubo una respuesta de la nube de fuegos fatuos, una de tres que se presentaban con ellos, dos no apreciaban a su consorte, la otra parecía que le tenía cierto respeto, un dejo de cariño.

-Lo haré, pero solo porque sé que no me dejaras de molestar si no lo hago...

Respondió, creyendo que lo pensarían un demente, porque hasta ese momento era que hablaba con sus fuegos fatuos, antes únicamente los usaba como armas, ignorando sus voces, pero fue en Rodorio, que está nube se le presento para guiarlo a Thanatos de alguna forma.

-Eres peor que Saga, y para que lo sepas, eso ya es mucho.

De nuevo una respuesta de los fuegos fatuos, la que logro que Angelo sonriera, levantando el dedo corazon para insultar a sus guardianes, antes de cerrar los ojos y permitir que ese recuerdo lo transportara a otra realidad.

*****

Habían pasado varios meses de aquel cautiverio, el se encontraba en los jardines tapizados de flores de toda clase, escuchando el tenue sonido de la lira del que se decía ser su dios.

Quien tenía los ojos cerrados, pendiente de sus movimientos, pero dejándole vagar por donde quisiera, aún así era su prisionero.

-¿Porque tienes todo este pasto aquí?

Le preguntó arrancando una flor, para llevarla a su nariz admirando su aroma, escuchando los movimientos de Thanatos a sus espaldas, cada uno de sus pasos, hasta que se detuvo a pocos centímetros, para besar su mano, con la misma delicadeza que había usado con el desde su llegada a su castillo.

-No es pasto, como tú no eres un prisionero, Manigoldo.

Manigoldo le sonrio de medio lado, para después soltarse, retrocediendo varios pasos, alejándose del dios con una mueca de disgusto.

-¿Eso quiere decir que me puedo ir cuando yo quiera? No me hagas reír.

Le respondió, ansioso por un cigarrillo, sin atacar al dios que se decía su amo, quien daba los mismos pasos que el retrocedió, con demasiada lentitud, como una danza.

-¿O que dejaras de obligarme a compartir tu lecho cuando lo desees?

Le preguntó sintiendo la pared y dentro de poco las manos de Thanatos en sus caderas, sus labios en su cuello, besandolo con delicadeza, escuchandose gemir.

-Tu cuerpo reacciona al mío, y no puedes obligar a quien lo desea.

Estaba a punto de responderle que no lo deseaba, pero Thanatos se apoderó de sus labios, siempre con gentileza, saboreando su boca, llevando una mano a su entrepierna, ignorando los leves intentos de su cangrejo por soltarse.

-¿Te gusta esto mi fuego fatuo?

Preguntaron mordiendo su cuello, lamiendo la sangre que recorría su piel, para ir bajando, abriendo su túnica con ambas manos, la que estaba dispuesta para poder acceder a su cuerpo.

-¿Que no gimes cuando te tocó?

Le preguntó antes de lamer su entrepierna, llevando una pierna a su hombro para tener un mejor acceso a el, obligando a Manigoldo a recargarse en un barandal, gimiendo sin pudor alguno.

-Maldito bastardo...

Trato de insultarle, su sexo siendo devorado por Thanatos, quien le daba placer con su boca, subiendo y bajando sobre su erección, llevando dos dedos a su entrada, escuchando más gemidos, logrando que Manigoldo perdiera de a poco la razón.

-Eres... eres un tramposo...

Se quejó, cuando de pronto, el dios giro su cuerpo para que siguiera recargandose en el barandal, dispuesto a poseerle de golpe, hundiendose en su cuerpo.

-Bastardo... estúpido dios... estúpido dios de la muerte...

Repetía entre gemidos, apenas sosteniendose del barandal, sintiendo los placenteros embistes del dios que le había secuestrado, haciéndole gemir como nunca antes lo había hecho, sin pudor alguno, aunque trataba de insultarle, para al menos demostrar un poco de rebeldía, una inútil con el sexo de ese gigante en su cuerpo.

-Atrevete a decirme que no soy tu dios y que no disfrutas de mis caricias.

Le reto a punto de vaciarse en su cuerpo, llenandolo con su semilla, mordiendo su cuello con fuerza, como si se tratase de un alfa y tratara de borrar las marcas que antes portaba su cuerpo.

-No eres mi dios y tus caricias me dan nauseas.

Fue su respuesta, cuando el dios lo cargo en sus brazos para llevarle a su lecho, recostandose a su lado, acariciando su vientre plano, no había logrado embarazarlo, pero pronto lo haría, se dijo, besando su hombro.

-Lo que tú digas mi dulce fuego fatuo, pero dime, que hace que tengas dos alfas si solo tienes una mordida.

Le preguntó con pereza, recorriendo la mordida que ya casi había desaparecido debajo de la suya.

-¿A ti que te importa?

Le preguntó con cierto enojo, separandose del dios, que le siguió en la cama para besar su hombro.

-Tienes razón, no me importa, tampoco me interesa demasiado que seas un omega, un beta o un alfa, yo te desearía igual.

Respondió el dios, que deseaba, aparentemente, dedicarse al placer carnal, todo ese día, riéndose de su molestia, pero su falta de rebeldía.

-Tu estás obsesionado de mi signo, de los que pueden pisar el Yomotsu, de seguro tienes tú colección de cangrejos en alguna parte de tu templo, y yo no seré parte de ella.

*****

Angelo despertó demasiado sonrojado, llevando sus manos a su cabeza, sus pequeños aún dormían y los fuegos fatuos, un grupo de ellos seguía presente a su lado.

-Eso no me convence de abandonar a ese dios, no tengo nada en contra de ser su consorte o coger todo el día, una vez lo intentamos, cambiabamos roles, éramos iguales hasta que me descubrieron, ahora ya nada será lo mismo, estúpidos alfas.

Una nueva respuesta llamo su atención, haciéndole reír, claro que no se quejaba de sus caricias, o de ser el quien poseyera a cualquiera de los dos, pero eso era cuando pensaban que era beta.

-Si, Shion es un viejo chivo senil, espero que ya no de las órdenes por aquí, ni meta sus narices en donde no le llaman.

Cada año escapaba de sus amores, partiendo a misiones largas y lejanas, todas ellas en solitario, pero esa ocasión su celo llegó antes, arruinandolo todo, porque el tampoco deseaba un alfa, ni siquiera tener bebés, pero ya los tenía, debía hacerse responsable y eran sus soles, unos con pequeños dientes, unos cangrejos miniatura que lo querían mucho.

-Hela, Azrael, ya es de día...

Sus cangrejos miniatura o sus pequeños tiburoncitos, pensó recordando lo que le dijo esa mujer, la directora de la escuela de sus pequeños, como su maestra no había dejado de llorar después de ver el ratón en su escritorio, claro que negó rotundamente que sus bebés tuvieran algo que ver con eso, diciéndole que sus pequeños eran inocentes y esa maestra una demente, pero sabía que fueron ellos y recibirian su recompensa por ser tan astutos.

-Hay que sacarle algo de desayunar al tío Saga... y el madruga, hace unas cinco horas.

Pronunció observando su reloj, cuyas agujas daban las once de la mañana, saga ya estaba despierto desde las seis de la mañana o podía ser que antes. 

-Vamos tiburoncitos...

Los niños al escucharle lo rodearon con sus brazos, a punto de llorar de nuevo, creyendo que ya no volverían a verlo.

-Papi...


	25. Amor a primera vista.

Camus en vez de soltar a Milo como supuso que lo haría, le rodeo con mayor fuerza, aferradose a su cuerpo, como si quisiera fundirse en el escorpión.

—Largate de aquí gatito, los retos no son cuestión de niños.

No era un niño, era un adulto, como ellos, que fuera menor por tres años, no lo hacía inferior, tenía veintitrés y ellos veintiseis, Camus debía saberlo porque podía sentir que ese cuarto iba helandose por culpa de su cosmos.

—El que se marchara eres tú, Milo no te quiere aquí.

Camus no le preguntó a Milo si deseaba que se fuera, pero alejándose de su escorpión, elevando su cosmos, estuvo a punto de atacarlo.

—¡Largense los dos, no necesito sus bravadas de alfa en mi templo ni en mi vida!

Les dijo, elevando su cosmos, como si quisiera cortarlos en pequeños pedazos, llamando la atención de más de uno en el santuarios.

—No me quitaras a mi compañero, Aioria, Milo es mío, tiene mi mordida y un duelo solo sucede cuando el patriarca está de acuerdo.

No necesitaban el permiso del Omega, pero si del patriarca, otra de las desagradables reglas que Shion había llevado consigo, siendo los lemurianos extremistas en esos ámbitos, con una larga serie de reglas que un buen Omega debía obedecer, las que no le beneficiaban en lo absoluto.

—Y solo lo estará si Aioros le hace benficiarte, como el hermano de su posible alfa.

No necesitaba favores de Saga, ni de Kanon, ellos no eran los que debían gobernar el santuario, no eran justos como su hermano, el que desprecio su legítimo puesto para dárselo a su asesino, que también era el hombre que amaba.

—El único que debería estar de acuerdo es Milo...

Milo asintió, y ni siquiera en ese caso, porque eso significaba que se trataba de un objeto, un esclavo, que pasaría de mano en mano, porque si deseaba podía estar con un alfa o con otro, era libre para eso.

—Y yo no estoy dispuesto a eso, solo vayanse de mi templo, déjenme sólo, o se las verán conmigo.

Esa era la actitud que Milo tenía con el todo el año, apenas unos días era dulce, y Aioria los estaba arruinando con su deseo repentino.

—Milo, soy tu alfa, tienes mi mordida, eso te hace mío.

Eso era una mentira, no era de Camus, ni de nadie, solo tenía su mordida porque el pervertido cubo de hielo le mordió cuando eran niños, eso no le hacía su alfa.

—¿Pero que está pasando aquí?

Preguntaron de pronto, dos santos dorados, uno portando el manto del patriarca y otro su uniforme de entrenamiento.

—¿Milo, te encuentras bien?

El escorpión asintió, furioso, Saga camino hasta el para ver la mordida de cada año, ya le había advertido a Camus de no hacerlo, pero no lo escucho, como era su costumbre.

—Fuera de aquí, los dos, Milo necesita estar solo, por el momento.

Aioria apretó los puños y se fue, era el más tranquilo, Camus parecía querer pelear con Saga, con cada uno de los presentes, así que Aioros, señalando la puerta, le acompaño hasta ella, usaría la fuerza de ser necesario.

—¿Como lo logras?

Quiso saberlo Camus, deteniéndose de pronto para respirar el aroma de su Omega, y si cerraba los ojos podría verlo furioso, quejándose con Saga o sonrojado cuando se le entregará durante ese celo.

—¿Como puedes controlar tu deseo por Saga?

Esa era una pregunta extraña, cada uno de ellos tenía su forma de calmar sus instintos, ya no eran lobos, no eran salvajes, pero algunos tenían más problemas que otros, creía que los únicos que lo tenían fácil eran los betas.

—¿Que te ocurre Camus? ¿Porque te comportas como esto?

El pelirrojo guardo silencio, cruzando sus brazos delante de su pecho, como podría decirle que amaba a Milo con todo su ser, que su cuerpo le llamaba, que su aroma le hacía feliz, que necesitaba de el a todas horas, pero que su escorpión lo rechazaba, usaba su cosmos, su fuerza para mantenerse lejos, únicamente en los celos su furia y su odio por el menguaban lo suficiente para dejarle estar a su lado.

—El me odia, mi Omega me odia y no lo culpo, la primera vez fue tan extraña, no entendí lo que pasaba hasta que vi la sangre, pero sabía que se trataba de mi compañero.

Era hermoso, como un ángel, una bella flor que se le estaba escapando de las manos, marchitandose frente a sus ojos, pero no podía dejarlo ir, su cordura dependía de eso, de estar a su lado todo el tiempo.

—No quiero perderlo, se que para el yo soy un monstruo, pero escuche que tú eres bueno, un buen alfa, dime qué puedo hacer para no... no perderle.

Susurro, angustiado, al principio decidió pelear por mantenerse a su lado, recibió varias heridas y Milo era firme, no lo quería con el, pero fue peor cuando le dió su espacio, en ese momento apenas podía verlo fuera de sus misiones.

—Como puedo ser un poco más como tú, lo suficiente para que Milo me quiera.

Esa pregunta era tan extraña, no se suponía que un alfa debería parecerse a otro, pero suponía que esa primera unión había sido suficiente para arruinar su futuro, de tal forma que Milo le asociaba con dolor.

—¿Porque te enamoraste de Milo?

Quiso saberlo primero, si era amor o solo deseo, logrando que Camus recordará la primera vez que le vio.

Cuando creyó que se trataba de un ángel, era hermoso y se veía perdido, tan solo, era un Omega, lo supo desde ese instante, el un alfa, principio y fin.

Su voz era hermosa, su actitud radiante, tan llena de vida, el era precioso, todo el, su cuerpo, su alma, su corazón.

El, que se consideraba un guerrero frío, distante, cuando vio al joven escorpión caminando a lado del mismo Shion, su collar protegiendo su cuello, supo que tenía que ser suyo a como diera lugar, así que lo atacó, arrancando el collar, dejando su marca por razones que no comprendía.

Fue un acto espantoso, pero le había demostrado con los años que podía suprimir su instinto, el que le pedía estar a toda hora con el, con su hermoso escorpión, pero durante los celos le era imposible soportar su deseo, así que le buscaba para mendigar un poco de afecto, un poco de calor.

Creyendo que siempre regresaría a el, pero ahora otro alfa había descubierto a su tesoro y quería robarselo, separarlo de sus brazos.

—Fue amor a primera vista.

Aioros rasco su barbilla, suponía que estaba traicionando a su hermano y que debería decirle algo que arruinara toda posibilidad de obtener su afecto, pero el no era así, el pensaba lo contrario a lo de muchos, ni en la guerra, ni en el amor todo era válido.

—¿Has tratado de decírselo, de decirle cuanto lo amas?

Camus creía que eso era más que obvio, era su alfa, se suponía que su escorpión debía comprenderlo, pero tal vez no lo hacía, tal vez pensaba que no lo amaba y solo se trataba de sucio deseo.

—Tomare tu silencio como una negativa, así que... antes de recordarle que es tuyo, deberías decirle cuanto significa para ti, como yo lo hago con Saga, de alguna forma, si te corresponde, tal vez pueda perdonarte.

Camus asintió, retirandose de nuevo, imaginandose una vida con su escorpión, no sólo unos cuantos días al año.

—Gracias Aioros.

El arquero asintió e ingreso en el templo para escuchar la versión de Milo, riéndose entre dientes, Shion de estar presente estaría furioso como nunca.

Primero Kanon con su espectro, Shura, Afrodita y Angelo causando problemas, como era su costumbre, ahora su hermano, Camus y el escorpión, que faltaba, se pregunto con diversión, que los ancianos regresarán.

—Eso no le gustaría a Saga.


	26. La cita.

Kanon le había pedido las llaves de la motocicleta a Radamanthys poco antes de comenzar su viaje, sin decirle a donde iban, solo que era importante.

De alguna forma, en el transcurso de su sueño, plagado por la sombra de Eros, y su baño, en el que no creyó se había tardado tanto, su futuro alfa había recuperado su motocicleta, así como le había cargado combustible suficiente para llegar muy lejos.

-¿Podemos irnos?

Fue lo único que le dijo, vistiendo ahora unos pantalones de piel negros que se le pegaban a la cadera, botas con estoperoles y más hebillas de las necesarias, una playera de color azul marino lisa y una chamarra, su cabello estaba peinado en una trenza, para que no le estorbara a la hora de manejar.

-¿Porque me la vas a prestar? ¿verdad?

Radamanthys asintió, tragando un poco de saliva, observando su propio vestuario, pantalones negros, camisa blanca perfectamente fajada y abotonada, zapatos mocasines, solo le faltaba su corbata y su saco, vestía como un abuelo, pensó de pronto, sonrojándose ligeramente.

-Espera, déjame arreglarte un poco.

Pronunció de pronto, para arremangar su camisa, desfajarla y abrir algunos botones, hasta que parte de sus pectorales podían verse.

-Perfecto.

Radamanthys se subió al asiento trasero de su motocicleta, poniéndose su casco, listo para acompañar a Kanon a donde quisiera ir.

-Agárrate fuerte.

Le ordenó arrancando su motocicleta, haciéndole rugir tan fuerte como si fuera un animal salvaje, avanzando tan rápido como su motor se lo permitía, aumentando su velocidad con cada segundo que pasaba.

-¿A dónde vamos?

Quiso saber de pronto, abrazando a Kanon con fuerza, el que no le respondió, repasando su plan mental, todo lo que haría, como lo hizo en el pasado, pensando en todo lo que podría salir mal, o salirse de sus manos, después de todo, sólo tenía ese día para enamorar a su dragón.

-Tu solo confía en mí, por algo me elegiste como tú alfa.

Le respondió con orgullo, siguiendo su camino, esperando que Radamanthys pudiera relajarse un poco disfrutando el viento en su rostro, del calor de su cuerpo, sintiendo que su celo estaba en puerta.

Su Omega se aferró a su espalda, cerrando los ojos, recargándose en su cuerpo y admirando su aroma, abrazándolo con toda su fuerza, tratando de fundirse en él.

-Ya llegamos, Rada, abre los ojos.

Radamanthys abrió los ojos, avergonsandose un poco al ver que Kanon se reía entre dientes al ver el color rojo de sus mejillas, dejándolo bajar primero, para enseñarle su destino.

-¿Que haremos aquí?

Preguntó su Omega con una mueca confundida, llevando sus manos a su cintura, observando una feria de pueblo, con juegos, puestos, música fuerte, un sitio al que nunca había ido en su vida.

-¿Alguna vez has visitado una feria como está, Rada?

Radamanthys negó esa pregunta con un movimiento de su cabeza, ni en Inglaterra ni en ningún otro sitio, logrando que Kanon sonriera, tomándolo de la muñeca, para llevarlo a la feria.

-Vamos Rada, te enseñaré a divertirte.

Corriendo a ella como si se tratara de un niño pequeño, riendo en voz alta, emocionado por estar con él, Radamanthys lo siguió compartiendo la emoción de Kanon, riendo con él, subiendo a las atracciones de la feria improvisada, disfrutando de un algodón de azúcar de color rosa, que ambos compartían, tomando pequeños pedazos para dárselo al otro.

Deteniéndose de pronto en un puesto de tiro con botellas de colores, cuyos premios eran exhibidos en un estante, entre ellos había un dragón, uno rojo, con alas de murciélago y dos patas con espolones, con una cola con púas, un muñeco del tamaño de un perro grande.

-Se parece a ti, gánamelo, Rada...

Radamanthys por un momento quiso decirle que esos juegos estaban arreglados, pero supuso que podía intentarlo, además no se parecía a ese muñeco, se dijo, pero las escamas sobre sus ojos se parecían a sus cejas, con una expresión molesta en su rostro de peluche.

-Bien, si tú quieres uno de esos...

Le ganaría uno de esos a Kanon, quien ya le había ganado un pequeño oso de peluche con una de sus encantadoras sonrisas, a una modesta vendedora, a la que le compro, además, un objeto que no pudo ver, que escondió antes de que pudiera verlo, pero que les sonrió con ternura pronunciando "Por Hera y Afrodita, no vayan al matorral, que es mucho más dulce en una cama" logrando que ambos rieran, preguntándose si era tan obvio cuales eran sus planes para esa cita.

-¿Le ganara un muñeco de peluche a su hermoso omega?

Radamanthys no dijo nada, solo sopeo las pelotas de beisbol que debían impactar cinco veces en las botellas de cristal, tenía cinco, así que era muy difícil que lo lograra, Kanon se recargo a su lado sosteniendo su algodón de dulce y su pequeño oso de peluche, esperando por su dragón.

-Tenemos Hadas, preciosas muñecas de príncipes omegas o reyes alfas y uno que otro unicornio para su encantador novio, solo debe destruir cinco botellas.

Radamanthys trataba de ignorar al vendedor, al mismo tiempo que Kanon le veía con una expresión divertida, esperando ver que tan hábil era en ese juego, pero quería su dragón y él se lo daría, se dijo con una gran sonrisa reventando la primera botella.

-¡Vamos chico rudo, destruye otras botellas, tú puedes!

Radamanthys comenzaba a sonrojarse, emanando un poco de feromonas, llamando la atención de alguno que otro paseante, Kanon acercándose un poco más a él, como si quisiera decirles con esa actitud que era su compañero, sosteniéndole de pronto de la cintura, logrando que su tino fallara cuando estuvo a punto de destruir la última botella.

-¡Que lastima! ¡Casi logra ganarle un muñeco a su chico!

A sus espaldas, otros dos betas de los juegos, al ver que comenzaba a sonrojarse y que, de hecho, era el omega, susurraron algo entre ellos, riéndose de su mal tino, obviamente era un omega, se dijeron, por eso que no tenía el buen ojo de un alfa, ni su fuerza, mucho menos su agudeza.

-Deme otras cinco.

Le ordeno al chico del puesto, que al acercarse descubrió que de hecho el omega era él y su celo comenzaba a llenar ese puesto con sus feromonas, haciéndole sentir incomodo, deseoso de correrle antes de que ocasionara algún problema con los borrachines del lugar, algunos eran alfas, otros betas, los que podían percibir su aroma e intentar acercarse a él.

-Bien, pero serán las ultimas, no quiero problemas por culpa tuya.

Radamanthys apretó los dientes, estaba furioso, y esa expresión le encantaba a Kanon, quien esperaba por su premio, además, deseaba que su omega se diera cuenta que aún era capaz de defenderse, no era débil, como se lo imaginaba.

-Tú puedes Rada...

El antiguo espectro se concentró y volvió a lanzar una a una las pelotas, cada una reventando una botella de cerveza, hasta que la quinta estaba regada en el suelo y el dragón de peluche era suyo, su tino era excepcional, pero su fuerza física lo era mucho más, porque una persona cualquiera no hubiera logrado romperlas.

-Aquí tiene su dragón, muy buen hecho, le contare de usted a mi hijo, es omega y piensa que son débiles... pero no, no lo son.

Le explico el hombre del puesto de tiro al blanco, dándole el dragón que deseaba Kanon, el que apenas podía cargar, pero sonreía como un pequeño, emocionado por tenerlo en sus manos, dándoselo a cargar para rodearle por la cintura.

-Con este ya son dos los dragones que tengo en mi cama...

Susurro en su oído, para besar su mejilla, caminando en dirección de un embarcadero en donde había lanchas pequeñas, la clase de lanchas que eran rentadas por muy poco dinero y podías navegar tu solo.

-Quiero subirme a esa barca con forma de pato.

Le dijo, jalándolo de nuevo con demasiada alegría, haciéndole sonreír también, riéndose al ver que no era un pato, sino un cisne, creía que el cisne negro del lago de los cisnes, una lancha muy bonita, solo para dos personas, suponía que para dos novios.

-Es el cisne negro, se supone que es una princesa o algo así...

Pronuncio Radamanthys, al ver que Kanon acomodaba su dragón en uno de los asientos y se subía a su lado, esperando que el cupiera en el pequeño espacio que quedaba, el hombre rubio suspiro, obviamente deseaba sentarse junto a él, haciéndole sonrojarse, pero estaba dispuesto a seguir a Kanon a donde lo deseara, comprendiendo muy bien que no existía el dichoso trabajo, solo fue una excusa para llevarlo a esa cita.

-Yo no sé porque siempre prefieren a la princesa, es tan aburrida...

Le dijo Kanon, ayudándole a sentarse, pero como no cabían por culpa del muñeco, tuvo que sentarse en sus piernas, comprendiendo bien que su alfa era un tramposo, y que los veían con diversión las otras parejas, en especial una señora mayor que parecía admirar el agua cristalina.

-Yo me quedaría con la reina malvada, o el hechicero de los cuentos... o el juez del inframundo de mirada fría y un cuerpo voluptuoso.

Radamanthys se sonrojo un poco más, sintiendo una de las manos de Kanon recorriendo su muslo, sus labios acercándose a los suyos, al mismo tiempo que un hombre vestido de traje, con un bastón peculiar, el mismo que visito a Thanatos en su biblioteca, la forma humana de Eros los veía desde el otro lado del embarcadero, muriéndose de celos.

-Creo que debemos irnos.

De lo contrario, no llegarían a su otra sorpresa, una planeada especialmente para estar solos por al menos unos cuatro días, de ese viaje no escaparía de su amor, se dijo Kanon.

-No debemos llegar tarde...

Fue lo único que dijo Kanon, antes de marcharse, llevándolo a su siguiente destinó.


	27. Altamar

Kanon navegó la barca con forma de cisne hasta detenerse en otro embarcadero, el que conducía al puerto más cercano, un hombre moreno ya le esperaba allí, el que les ayudó a salir de su barca, para presentarles un carruaje tirado por dos poderosos caballos.

—Nos llevará a nuestro último destino.

Le explicó Kanon, ayudándole a entrar en el carruaje, que se suponía les daría una vista espléndida del mar, hasta llegar a su destino, un crucero de lujo que estaba especializado en parejas como la suya, ninguna persona sin pareja podía entrar, solo alfas y omegas.

—¿Cómo es que estás pagando todo esto?

Quiso saber, recibiendo una mirada pícara de su alfa, quien besando sus labios quiso desviar su atención.

—Si quieres saberlo, Saguita me prestó el dinero, adora a su cuñado.

Radamanthys no creyó sus palabras, pero después vería como le correspondía a Saga su amabilidad, haciendo una nota mental de preguntarle cuánto dinero le prestó a Kanon.

—¿El sabe que te lo presto?

Preguntó de pronto, Kanon aparentaba inocencia, logrando que riera, seguramente Saga le odiaba para ese momento, no sólo había descarrilado a su hermano, sino que ahora robaba para tratarlo como un rey.

—Supongo que debo agradecer todos tus esfuerzos…

Radamanthys en un instante estaba en sus brazos, besándole con fuerza, saboreando sus labios, recorriendo su cuello con una mano, para llevar la otra a su entrepierna.

—Espera a que lleguemos a nuestro destino, mi dragón, allí anidaremos.

Radamanthys se quejó, pero se contuvo de seguir acariciando el cuerpo de Kanon, no así de besar su cuello, si el no deseaba apresurarse, el si lo hacía.

—¿A dónde iremos?

Pregunto, casi haciendo un puchero, deseaba sentir las manos de Kanon en su cuerpo, aunque aún no era su celo, faltaban pocas horas.

—Ya lo verás.

Respondió Kanon con diversión al mismo tiempo que el carruaje se detenía, a donde habían llegado era un barco, un crucero inmenso, las personas abordaban con sus maletas y sus pases.

—Dicen que es el mejor barco que existe, tendremos una luna de miel maravillosa.

Tenían la suerte de ser los últimos en llegar, así que no tuvieron que formarse demasiado tiempo, tampoco traían equipaje, solo un dragón de peluche, que podía entrar con ellos sin tener que firmar ningún documento.

—Somos Kanon Walden y Radamanthys Walden.

Se presentó Kanon, dando los boletos a una chica que sonreía con naturalidad, quien les dijo donde estaba su habitación y en qué zonas se encontraban los restaurantes y las tiendas, si querían comprar algo de ropa diferente.

—Deberíamos ir a bailar primero y después a comer algo.

Pero Radamanthys lo negó, no quería ir a comer nada, tampoco sabía bailar, solo quería estar con él, su cuerpo se lo pedía a gritos.

—Ya empezó…

Le susurro al oído, sintiendo que su cuerpo ardía, necesitaba de su alfa y Kanon, cargandolo en sus brazos decidió llevarlo a su habitación, que estaba en la cubierta Olimpo y era la suite real, con vista al mar y dos niveles, tina de hidromasaje, minibar, servicio a la habitación las veinticuatro horas, así como todas las comodidades que pudieran necesitar.

—Yo quería bailar contigo.

Se quejó, riéndose de pronto cuando Radamanthys comenzó a besar su cuello, sin responder a su queja ni una sola vez.

—Después…

Alcanzó a pronunciar cuando subieron al elevador, se perderían la ceremonia del levantamiento de anclas y el inicio de su viaje de cinco días, pero qué más daba cuando tenía a su omega en sus brazos, tratando de seducirle con pequeños besos.

—¿Donde conseguiste a un omega como ese?

Le preguntaron de pronto, un hombre vestido de traje, con un bastón pintoresco, a su lado derecho había un joven hermoso, delicado, cabello rubio y ondulado que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, vestido con un conjunto blanco, que dejaba sus hombros al descubierto.

—No importa, es como una cacería deportiva, tu eres un alfa, vez algo que deseas y vas por el hasta que le obtienes, después…

A su izquierda otro joven, menos andrógino, con un poco más de musculatura, cabello corto, vestido igual de blanco, pero este tenía una camisa de malla casi transparente, los dos acompañaban al tipo del bastón, por quien Kanon sintió desagrado inmediatamente.

—Después ya no sabes qué hacer con él, un tipo como tú, amante de la libertad se ve encadenado con un omega, niños, cientos de obligaciones…

El elevador comenzó a moverse con más lentitud, deteniéndose en uno de los pisos, entre ambos pisos, provocando que el aroma de Radamanthys fuera acumulandose en ese pequeño cubo de metal.

—No pasará un año para que te sientas agobiado, pero capturaste a un omega como él, con niños pequeños arruinando el romance, más obligaciones.

Kanon deseaba cerrar su gran boca, pero se contuvo, restregando su frente contra la de Radamanthys, que estaba absorto en ese momento, ignorando las palabras que eran pronunciadas con desenfado.

—Vendrán los llantos, los gritos, los reclamos y tú estarás atrapado con un omega como el, con más niños, pero serás rico.

De pronto el joven de la camisa de malla se acercó al de los hombros descubiertos, para besarle, acorralando al de menor tamaño contra la pared del elevador, dispuesto a brindarle placer, al mismo tiempo que el sujeto del bastón observaba de reojo a su omega.

—Solo que existen convenios, fideicomisos, tu no podrás tocar un solo centavo, pero tendrás a ese omega, demasiados niños corriendo por doquier, tantas responsabilidades que no deseabas.

Kanon no deseaba el dinero, ni siquiera le veía ningún valor, pero no tenía porque responderle nada a ese bastardo, tampoco podía atacarlo, porque de hacerlo podría matarlo, y arruinar su luna de miel.

—Otro omega bonito vendrá, tu secretario o tu asesor conyugal, eres un alfa, irás por él, lo embarazas, más reclamos, gritos, celos, otro omega, más niños, que importa, es la vida moderna, te hace ser infiel, es este estrés…

Sus amantes se besaba apasionados en ese momento, actuando como si no los vieran, o por el contrario, como si les excitará mucho más el ser vistos, tratando de complacer al tipo del bastón, cuya mirada estaba fija en su omega.

—El mundo ya no es como era antes, pero no es culpa tuya, tú sólo vives en el mundo moderno, un divorcio, tiene mejores abogados, los niños te odian, te quedas sólo, tus amantes te abandonan y regresas a tu hogar, cansado, sin ilusiones, pero fuiste un alfa, capturaste a tu omega rico.

Ellos no eran omegas, podía notarlo por sus cuellos libres de cualquier mordida, eran betas, seguramente amantes de ese bastardo adinerado que trataba de convencerlo de abandonar a su omega, pintandole una vida común, pero no importaba, el deseaba hijos, un amante que siempre estuviera a su lado.

—Ya no eres joven y deseas que el mundo regrese a ser como era antes, no puedes, pero aún estás a tiempo para cambiar de opinión.

Todo Radamanthys era perfecto para él, su aroma, su fuerza, su furia y su paz, era su alma gemela y él creía fervientemente en eso, en los lazos invisibles, el hilo rojo del destino que le había entregado al juez del Inframundo.

—Puedes no ser un alfa, bajar del crucero, aprovechar su celo para que no pueda seguirte, pasarán los días, terminará esta época del año y él conseguirá un matrimonio por conveniencia, un esposo que no desee conocer el amor, que tenga dinero, que se mantenga a su lado.

Esos muchachos seguían acariciándose, seguían siendo ignorados por su amante, cuya mirada estaba fija en el omega que decía le atraparia en una vida que no deseaba, pero sí que lo hacía, tener una familia para él significaba el paraíso, ya que eso fue lo que les robo el santuario, a cambio de convertirlo en una sombras que solo generaba desgracias.

—Serias libre, él tiene sus millones, sus pequeños, nada se habría perdido… pero es ahora o nunca, abandona el barco, salvate.

Kanon le observó fijamente antes de salir del elevador, notando que uno de los muchachos comenzaba a desnudar al otro y el tipo del bastón sólo sonreía como si se tratase de un buen amigo suyo, recordaría ese rostro, de alguna forma creía que ya le había visto.

—Deja a ese omega solo en su camarote, al final, te traerá más problemas de los que vale.

Fue lo último que pudo escuchar, sintiendo a Radamanthys moverse entre sus brazos, había escuchado todo y aunque temía lo que pasaría con él si le abandonaba en medio de su celo, no lo ataría a su lado, si no lo deseaba.

—Puedes irte si gustas, yo no te perseguiré…

Kanon se río, el que no podría irse era él, no ahora que comprendía el peligro en el que se encontraba, cuando tenía una oportunidad para poseerle, podría ser un mendigo y de todas formas le protegeria.

—No abandonaré a la única persona que ha creído en mi bondad, aunque todos mis actos señalen lo contrario, solo por eso me quedaré contigo, además, te deseo demasiado.

Pronunció ingresando a su camarote, sintiendo que Radamanthys se restregaba contra el, buscando su contacto.

—Gracias por quedarte.


	28. Visita nocturna.

Kanon depósito con cuidado a Radamanthys en la cama que compartirían, su cuerpo ya no le obedecería por unas horas, su aroma era divino, se aferraba a las sábanas blancas, jadeante y sudoroso.

-No sé que me pasa...

Susurro, nunca había sido tan malo como eso, nunca se había sentido así, pero el propio aroma de Kanon le llamaba, lo seducía, lo deseaba en ese momento.

-¿Es la primera vez que actúas de esta forma con tu celo?

Kanon vio el muñeco de dragón botado en el suelo y lo levantó, quitándose parte de su ropa, respirando hondo, también jadeante, era una sensación que nunca había sentido, ese deseo absoluto por poseerle.

-Mi cuerpo me traiciona... no puedo controlarlo.

Un deseo por ser uno con su dragón, su omega recostado en esa cama, clamando por su atención, el que pensaba tenía que seducirlo, pero ya era suyo desde que le dijo que deseaba un alfa, o mucho antes, cuando regaño a Lune por dejarse manipular por sus ilusiones.

-¿Quieres ser mi esposo?

Kanon se sentó a su lado, despejando su frente del cabello dorado que se le pegaban a la frente, escuchándolo gemir con un solo roce de su mano, como si quisiera restregarse contra sus dedos, encontrando su tacto agradable.

-Porque yo prometo ser el alfa que te mereces, amarte y respetarte, en la salud o la enfermedad, en la paz o la guerra, porque yo seré tu escudo y tu espada, seré tu descanso y tú protección, tú amante fiel, tu paz, te protegeré de tus enemigos, ningún mal te alcanzará, porque tú estás bajo mi cuidado, por esta y todas las vidas que compartamos.

Radamanthys recordaba esos votos, hacía mucho tiempo que nos los escuchaba, desde Creta, cuando desposo a la madre de Hércules.

Kanon tenía un anillo, así que eso era lo que le compró a la anciana, un anillo de bodas, el que le puso en la misma mano que esa aberración le puso su sortija, pero en el dedo anular, haciéndole sonreír, pensando que ahora era el esposo de dos hombres diferentes.

-Prometo ser el omega más comprensivo, amarte y respetarte, en la salud o la enfermedad, en la paz o en la guerra, porque yo seré tu escudo y tu espada, seré tu descanso y tu protección, tú amante fiel, tu paz, por esta y todas las vidas en que nuestras almas logren unirse, soy tuyo, mi cuerpo, mi alma, mi corazón, todo cuanto me hace existir te pertenece, por favor, cuida de mí.

En el pasado hubiera muerto antes de pronunciar esos votos y recordaba bien que mató a un senador que deseaba ser su dueño, que antes de ser traicionado logró que le temieran, pero ahora las decía con gusto, Kanon era el alfa que había esperado toda su vida.

Radamanthys sostuvo sus mejillas, para besarle con fuerza, tratando de jalarlo en su dirección, llevarlo a la cama con él, para sellar su promesa, sintiendo el peso de Kanon sobre su cuerpo, recorriendo la piel que alcanzaba a rozar por el borde de su camisa.

-Solo falta que Saga lo haga oficial.

Pero Radamanthys negó aquello con un movimiento de su cabeza, si compartían su lecho y le mordía, ya sería oficial, su sangre sellaría su pacto, de una forma primaria, casi animal.

-Solo si tú lo deseas.

Respondió, gimiendo con ímpetu, sintiendo los dedos hábiles de Kanon abriendo su ropa, desvistiéndolo usando su cosmos, para el también perder su ropa a esa velocidad.

-Claro que lo deseo, quiero que todo el santuario sepa que encontré a mi omega...

Ambos estaban desnudos, rodeando sus cuerpos, cuando de pronto sintieron que el barco comenzaba a moverse, ya estaban ingresando en el mar, en el océano, logrando que Kanon se tensara un poco.

-Yo... quiero que sepas algo antes de proseguir.

Radamanthys estaba debajo de su cuerpo, mirándole sonrojado, expectante, con una apariencia que podía decirse era vulnerable, preguntándose que más podían decirse, si acaso se detendría de nuevo, pero nada en ese mundo podría alejarlo de su omega, ni Arles en persona, tampoco Athena, mucho menos ese demonio que se hacía llamar Eros.

-Yo no, yo no encuentro agradable el mar, le temo y le odio, tres veces me arrebato lo que más amaba, la primera vez fue cuando éramos unos niños, Shion nos encontró en una playa, decidió que yo era el gemelo malévolo, nos hizo odiarnos, la segunda ocasión Saga quiso matarme en cabo Sunion, esos días fueron una pesadilla, la tercera ocasión, casi muero ahogado cuando Poseidón despertó, para destruir todo lo que había ganado con mi esfuerzo, pero ahora, te traje aquí para que relacione el mar con el mejor momento de mi vida, cuando por fin después de verte en el Inframundo te haga mío y te convierta en mi omega, en el padre de mis hijos, contigo yo recuperare todo lo que el mar me ha robado.

Radamanthys no pudo entender en un principio lo que se le decía, pero al comprender la sinceridad de Kanon, sonrió con ternura, una expresión rara en él, para besarle con fuerza, nunca había sido bueno con las palabras, pero aceptaba esa oferta como el maravilloso regalo que era.

El mejor alfa que conocía se había enamorado de él, eso lo hacía tan feliz, que intentó demostrarlo con su cuerpo, besándole, tratando de fundirse en uno y tal vez debía corresponder con una confesión propia.

-Tu eres el primer alfa que me trata como alguien hermoso, que de verdad desea poseerme a mí, no a mi rango ni a mi poder, mucho menos mi dinero, que ha tratado de alagarme de esta forma y eso es más de lo que jamás imaginé que podría pasarme, tu eres perfecto, eres inteligente, dulce, bueno, hermoso, no deberías estar con alguien como yo, pero aun así me has elegido y yo siempre te estaré agradecido por esto, por lo que me ofreces, por el peligro que has decidido afrontar sólo por mí.

Kanon sonrió, quería ser ese hombre para Radamanthys, a quien besó con delicadeza, recorriendo su cadera y sus piernas que le habían hecho un espacio, sintiendo los brazos de su Omega acariciar su espalda, su cuello, su cadera.

Restregando su hombría contra la suya, gimiendo sin pudor alguno, estaba listo para él, su celo lo hacía más fácil, de lo contrario tendría que prepararlo para recibirlo, y lo haría, pasaría días admirando su cuerpo, pero en ese momento deseaba ser uno con él, hundirse entre sus piernas, hacerlo suyo.

-¿Estás listo?

Claro que lo estaba, desde que lo vio en ese hotel estaba listo para recibirle, en el baño del templo de géminis, aún en el cuarto de entrenamiento, quería su mordida, pero no para escapar de Eros, sino para estar con él por siempre, ser su omega y convertirlo en su alfa, porque era un hombre celoso, un amante fiel, pero un compañero posesivo.

-Desde que te vi en el Inframundo estuve listo.

Y era cierto, le deseo en su batalla, desde ese momento quiso ser suyo, ser su amante, pero solo en ese momento podría pertenecerle.

-Por favor.

Kanon asintió y con movimientos delicados seguidos de hermosos gemidos, fue hundiéndose en su cuerpo, jadeando, deteniéndose cuando creía que el placer no podía ser mayor.

Hasta que por fin eran uno, el entre sus piernas, Radamanthys aferrado a su espalda, instándole a moverse, deseaba sentirlo en él, como necesitaba de ese placer se dijo.

Kanon inicio su danza, la que iba aumentando de ritmo, de compás por uno desquiciado, casi salvaje, escuchando el placer de la boca de su amante, quien arqueo la espalda con un ligero grito cuando encontró su próstata, viendo estrellas, sintiendo que su nudo iba aumentando de tamaño, ese arcaico órgano de sus antepasados, el que se decía se aseguraba de que existiera la fecundación, uniéndolos en uno solo por algunos minutos, con ellos tal vez sería así, ninguno quiso usar un preservativo, ni siquiera pensaron en uno y ambos estaban en la plenitud de sus vidas, eran fértiles, tenían muchos días para amarse.

-Kanon... Kanon...

Susurraba en medio de su éxtasis, sintiendo la semilla de su alfa inundarle y de pronto una mordida en su cuello, la que no sintió a causa del placer, no dolía como se lo imagino en un principio, ni siquiera se dio cuenta del momento en que Kanon quiso hincar sus dientes en esa sensible zona de su cuerpo, cortando su piel, como esperaba que lo hiciera desde siempre, marcándolo como su compañero, el único que jamás le brindaría placer.

-Ya tienes mi mordida.

Le informó alejándose un poco de su cuerpo, para recibir un beso apasionado de Radamanthys, quién solo asintió, recargándose en la almohada, acariciando la espalda de Kanon, quien seguía besando su cuello, respirando hondo, entrecortado.

-Por fin eres mío, mi amante, mi omega...

Radamanthys asintió, cerrando los ojos, en pocas horas volvería a sentirse deseoso de su alfa, mientras tanto lo mejor era dormir un poco.

*****

Unas horas después, Radamanthys estaba recostado junto a Kanon, abrazando su cintura, como si se tratara de un muñeco de peluche, su alfa rodeándolo con sus brazos y una pierna, enmarañados, completamente dormidos.

Ajenos al movimiento del mar, al sonido de las olas o el viento entrando por la ventana, así como la criatura alada que ingresaba en esa habitación, para observar la traición de su esposo, el aroma de ese alfa contaminando el suyo, la mordida en su cuello, el segundo anillo, sin decir nada, permitiendo que una furia ciega le dominara, esa noche sus favoritos no tendrían descanso.

-Dulces sueños esposo mío.

Susurro antes de marcharse, sin ser visto, o eso pensó, porque Kanon abrió los ojos, para volver a cerrarlos, le había sentido antes de eso, cuando se bañó, cuando dormía en su cama, ese dios perseguía a su omega y no dejaría que le hiciera daño.

-No te preocupes Rada, estas a salvo conmigo.


	29. Urania.

Saga abandonó el templo de Milo cuando creyó que había recuperado el orden, masajeando sus sienes, no los dejaría pelear por ese omega, quien no deseaba la atención de ninguno de los dos.

Esperando que Milo se mantuviera en su templo, confiando en su sentido común, no deseaba una batalla de mil días, solo porque esos alfas tenían que actuar como unos idiotas.

Milo se sentía excitado, demasiado ansioso, necesitaba un poco de aire fresco y deseaba divertirse un poco, la clase de diversión que nunca había probado.

Visitaría Rodorio, sabía que estaba en celo, pero nadie le seguiría y si no deseaba las atenciones de los alfas que le notarán podría mandarlos muy lejos, usar su cosmos para que respetarán su espacio.

Quería el control, saberse al mando de aquella reunión, necesitaba libertad, de la clase que siempre le habían negado.

Así que decidió salir, vestirse con su ropa habitual y visitar un sitio luminoso, tapizado de brillantes luces de colores, cuyo nombre era Urania, como el templo sagrado de Afrodita.

Se divertiría con algunos alfas y si le apetecía tendría sexo con ellos, si no, los mantendría lejos, nada malo podía pasarle.

De eso estaba seguro cuando entro al club nocturno, que parecía un mundo nuevo para él, que a sus veintiséis jamás había actuado como un hombre común, su alfa se le impuso cuando era un adolescente, todos sus celos eran suyos.

Y aunque Aioria era dulce, el que quisiera retar a Camus por él, no le había gustado, se suponía que debía pedirle su opinión, no saltar a ridículas conclusiones.

*****

Hypnos visitó a Saga, encontrándolo justo como Eros le describió, era tan poderoso y sabio como era hermoso, un hombre prudente, un líder, un guerrero que solo nacía una vez cada siglo, o milenio.

Era como lo fue Hakurei, cuando ya era un anciano, al que jamás podría seducir, no era el impertinente mocoso que se le enfrento, el Omega lemuriano que odiaba su segundo sexo, que se revelaba contra las reglas del pasado.

Su Hakurei era impulsivo, caritativo, hasta cierto punto ingenuo, para él se trataba de un humano con todos sus defectos, no era como el semidiós.

En cambio, al seguir a Saga para ver cómo evitaba una guerra de mil días, otro Omega llamo su atención, era hermoso, impulsivo e ingenuo, algo faltó de sentido común.

Porque si bien era un Santo de Athena y podía rechazar a cualquier pretendiente desagradable, tal vez no podía vencer a su propio cuerpo.

No cuando le pidiera descanso durante su celo y él se encargaría de que se le fuera otorgado.

Su hermano amaba a los cangrejos, que eran duros por fuera, pero añoraban ser amados, ser necesitados por sus compañeros, buscaban un amante posesivo, que jamás les abandonará.

El deseaba un reto, un guerrero independiente, que fuera hermoso y contrarrestara su paciencia, que pudiera adelantarse a sus juegos, tal vez este escorpión le daría lo que necesitaba, pero mientras tanto deseaba su cuerpo retorciéndose debajo del suyo.

*****

Milo comenzaba a aburrirse en la barra de ese club, ese antro, ningún alfa se veía interesante ni presentaban ninguna clase de reto, lo único agradable era la bebida, se dijo, bebiendo un poco más.

Escuchando algunos pasos a su espalda, los que no pudo escuchar por el fuerte volumen de la música, sino, que más bien, podría decir que los sintió, como si de una entidad no humana se tratara, pero solo era un tipo alto, rubio, con ropa negra que parecía un uniforme, un hombre atractivo que portaba unos lentes de botella, pensó que así le decían.

Con una apariencia de ratón de biblioteca que le hizo sonreír, porque de todos los alfas y betas presentes, solo ese rubio de mirada extraña se atrevió a acercarse a él.

El que le observaba fijamente, sin separar su mirada de su cuerpo, de sus ojos, caminando entre la multitud, desapareciendo entre un grupo de personas, para reaparecer al otro lado del club, como si se saltara los pasos necesarios para moverse de un lado a otro, sin dejar de mirarle.

Milo camino en su dirección, un solo paso, buscándole algo extrañado, tragando un poco de saliva, preguntándose quién podía ser ese hombre, porque le ponía tan nervioso, pensando tal vez, en salir de allí.

Sin embargo, repentinamente, como si siempre hubiera estado a su lado, le sonrió, ofreciéndole una mano blanca, con uñas pulcramente arregladas, una expresión seductora y de pronto, la música cambio de ritmo.

Con un solo gesto le indico que le siguiera a la pista, nublando su mente de pronto, como si estuviera en medio de un sueño, atrapado en alguna clase de fantasía, en donde le seguía sin que tuviera que ordenárselo.

Milo tomo su mano, sin hacer preguntas y se vio girando en la pista, siguiendo al extraño que se movía como un depredador, sin dejar de mirarle un solo instante, pegando su cuerpo al suyo, como si le comandara, igual que lo haría con una marioneta en sus brazos.

Después de unos minutos Milo, ya no entendía que pasaba, solo que seguía moviéndose a lado de aquel rubio, quien besaba su cuello, sosteniéndolo de sus caderas, robándole todo su sentido común, su deseo por alejarse, deseándolo como a nadie, ni Camus, ni Aioria, ningún alfa.

—Ven conmigo.

Le ordeno con un tono de voz que no pudo ignorar, guiándolo a la salida, sin siquiera tocarlo, sin poder comprender porque le obedecía, solo que deseaba seguirle pensó, tragando un poco de saliva.

Sin decirle nada el alfa de lentes y cabello rubio, que tomo su mano, para sacarlo del antro llamado Urania, escuchando de pronto un estruendo, un sonido extraño, que llamo su atención, casi despertándolo de su extraño sueño inducido por el dios del sueño.

*****

Ni Camus ni Aioria estaban dispuestos a esperar como se los ordenara Saga, y ambos decidieron montar guardia fuera del templo de su escorpión, viéndolo marcharse del santuario, buscando lo que decía era libertad, siguiéndolo hasta el antro, un sitio luminoso, en donde su escorpión ingreso.

Estaba a salvo, suponían, pero, aun así, entraron, para observar al hombre rubio acercarse a su omega, guiarlo a la pista de baile, moviendo a su amado como si se tratase de un maniquí, de una muñeca sin mente.

Sintiendo su cosmos, uno poderoso, observando confundidos primero, como la sombra que reflejaba ese humano tenía una forma diferente, con una estrella dorada en la frente, como si aquella fuera su verdadera apariencia.

Para después, comprender que intentaba llevárselo consigo, un acto que no permitirían que pasara, su escorpión estaba bajo su cuidado, sin embargo, un estruendo llamo su atención, un gigante de alas negras los había visto y había decidido atacarles, al mismo tiempo que el gemelo del dios de la muerte, cambiaba su apariencia, cargando al omega entre sus brazos.

Dispuesto a llevárselo consigo, el escorpión era como fue su Hakurei de joven y podía ver que esta belleza se sentía prisionera en el santuario.

—¡Milo!

Gritaron, pero era demasiado tarde, su amado y ese gigante habían desaparecido, solo faltaba el titan de armadura negra, quien, tras sonreírles, desapareció también, usando su cosmos, uno divino, que les protegía del peligro.

—Milo...


	30. Duermevela.

—¿Qué piensas hacer con ese humano?

Thanatos estaba cansado, se veía deprimido y débil, logrando que Hypnos se molestara solo un poco, creyendo que ese humano le había despreciado.

—¿Te abandonó despues de todo lo que has hecho por él?

No le había abandonado, su Angelo le había aceptado, su beso había sido tan dulce, demostrando una fuerza de voluntad como nunca antes había visto en un mortal.

—Se lo llevaron.

Hypnos arqueo una ceja, estaba esperando por qué el joven omega despertara, así que mientras tanto quería saber qué había pasado con su hermano, porque estaba sólo.

—¿Porque no lo evitaste?

Le pregunto con simpleza, logrando que Thanatos le observará fijamente, encontrando obvias las razones, no pondría en riesgo a esos pequeños de su cangrejo, ellos eran especiales y el era su guardián, mucho menos arriesgaría a su cangrejo.

—Me niego a poner en riesgo sus vidas, si tú amarás como yo lo hago lo comprenderás, así que de nuevo te pregunto, Hypnos.

Hypnos parecía interesado en lo que deseaba decirle, pero Thanatos lo comprendía mucho mejor, sus afectos eran momentaneos, mientras que los suyos eran eternos y él jamás había sentido algo tan puro, como lo que sentía por Angelo.

—¿Qué piensas hacer con ese humano?

Hypnos no estaba dispuesto a responderle a Thanatos, deseaba ver si podía quererle como lo hizo con Hakurei, esperaba que así fuera, que pudiera amarle con desesperación.

—Porque si esperas encontrar al que perdiste en ese joven, estás muy equivocado, cada humano es diferente, no existe ninguno igual y tú deberías comprenderlo, aceptarlo.

Hypnos solamente sonrió, su hermano era demasiado sensible, pero él conocía mucho más a la humanidad, y si no podías encontrar un remplazo, podías tener algo que se le pareciera mucho, ese joven tenía el mismo espíritu que Hakurei.

—Tu eres el que colecciona cangrejos, hermano, yo solo trato de buscar un poco de calor en un omega salvaje.

Thanatos negó aquello, marchandose a la casona que construyó para recibir al cangrejo perdido, restaurandola con su cosmos, sonriendo al encontrar un muñeco de peluche, ese era de Azrael, una figura de un hombre vestido con una armadura roja y dorada, con una curiosa piedra en el pecho, a Hela le gustaba uno parecido, pero de colores verdes, que decían se trataba del dios nórdico de la mentira, Thanatos suspiro con tristeza, colocando el muñeco en el sillón que a veces estaba repleto de juguetes mientras en el otro Angelo leía cualquiera de sus libros, en lo que el fingía trabajar en sus libros, dedicándose a verle fijamente, encontrando su espera ridícula pero reconfortante.

Su hermano tenía razón, pudo pelear, pero eso habría puesto en peligro a su cangrejo y a sus pequeños, logrando que de nuevo enfureciera, uno de ellos era su padre, ese alfa desagradecido que puso en peligro a su propia sangre, que dejó que su omega escapara de sus manos.

—Angelo...

Lo extrañaba, le extrañaba tanto que pensaba perdería la razón si no regresaba a sus brazos, pero si lo forzaba escaparía, no lo aceptaría de nuevo, tenía que esperar, orando a su madre porque su cangrejo fuera a él.

*****

Milo desperto en una extraña habitación, su cuello había sido atendido, vendas le cubrían, las que tenían unas cuantas manchas de sangre.

Sin embargo, era lo único que traía puesto, su piel rosada y suave apenas cubierta por las sábanas de seda blancas adornadas de preciosas flores doradas, su cabello suelto cayendo libre sobre sus hombros, su cuerpo ardiendo con la necesidad inminente de su celo, suplicándole que buscará a su alfa, le necesitaba a su lado, el frío aire congelado de su cosmos, su rudeza controlada sazonada de un dejo de sadismo, odiandose por ello, por desearle entre sus piernas y de encontrarse en el santuario, Camus tendría razón, su traicionera naturaleza omega lo llevaría a sus brazos.

—¿Quien pudo hacerte tanto daño?

Esa pregunta no vino del ratón de biblioteca, solo de un hombre colosal, casi tan grande como el gran toro, de apariencia delicada, vanidosos rasgos finos, cabello rubio, ojos dorados, una sonrisa satisfecha que le congelo la sangre, encontrandolo inhumano, era un dios o un demonio, que le había llevado consigo durante su celo, haciéndole retroceder con su aguja lista para defenderlo.

—¿Quien eres?

Hypnos se acercó a él con un paso lento, como si de un león se tratara, rodeando la cama para detenerse a su derecha, sin decir nada, recordando a Hakurei, ese omega que odiaba su verdadera naturaleza, el que era fuerte, impulsivo y desobediente, cuyo cosmos era tan brillante como un millón de soles.

—Un poco de tu calor, tu cuerpo desnudo debajo del mío mientras te brindo placeres que nunca has imaginado, tal vez, mientras me sumerjo entre tus piernas, escuchandote gemir cortando mi espalda con tus uñas, pero antes de eso quiero charlar contigo, como si fuéramos dos iguales, Milo.

La respuesta de Milo a esa declaración fue inmediata, no le dejaría tomar su cuerpo y tenía su cosmos para defenderse, su aguja escarlata, así que inmediatamente, sin siquiera pensarlo le atacó, cortando su mejilla, un tajo largo, delgado, del cual broto un hilo de sangre.

—Ven a mí, Milo.

Le ordenó usando su cosmos, de la misma forma en que lo hiciera en ese club nocturno utilizado por los adoradores de Afrodita para realizar sus perversos sacrificios, quienes le seguían haciendo ofrendas a la diosa del amor, alimentando en cambio a Eros, su traicionero hijo, el que le mostró un omega que desearía, ofreciéndole el cinturón de su madre, el que no necesitaba para seducir a este hermoso guerrero cuyo cabello resplandecía como el sol.

—¡No!

Respondió atacandole de nuevo, cortando su otra mejilla, haciéndole sonreír con demasiado placer, era justo la respuesta que su amante de hacía tanto tiempo tuvo con el, la primera ocasión pudo obligarle a seguirlo, la segunda ya no.

—En ese caso, yo iré a ti, mi pequeño Milo.

Milo no retrocedió los pasos que Hypnos avanzaba en su dirección, no tembló con miedo ni se entregó a sus deseos sexuales, su lujuria intensificada por el celo, en vez de eso, de actuar como pensaba que era un cobarde, atacó incendiado su cosmos.

—¡Maldito bastardo!

Era un dios, uno de los últimos dioses que se mantenían de pie, este omega debía sentirse halagado por ser su elegido, por ser su objeto de deseo y ser uno con él.

—No hay nada que puedas hacer, solo rendirte a mi.

Fue su respuesta, utilizando su cosmos para esquivar sus técnicas, llevando una mano a su pecho para imprimir su cosmos, paralizando su cuerpo, el que cayó en sus brazos, flácido, sin poder moverse siquiera, sintiendo las manos de Hypnos en su cuerpo, su cálido aliento en su sien.

—Deja que el sueño te arrope entre sus brazos, que yo te brinde placer y a cambio me llevaré todos tus males.

Le prometió cargando su cuerpo entre sus brazos, llevándolo a su cama, en donde le recostó con sumo cuidado, como si de una novia se tratara, besando sus labios que le sabían dulces, como un verdadero manjar.

—Milo, seras mi consorte y me darás lo que el me negó.

Lo que su Hakurei le negó, se dijo, besando sus labios, gimiendo al sentir su cosmos, su calor, admirando su aroma perfecto, su cuerpo creado para la batalla, sus ojos azules y sus lágrimas de impotencia al comprender que no tendría escapatoria.

—Y tal vez te conserve a mi lado si eres como te imagino.

Su lánguido cuerpo era un tesoro que Hypnos disfrutaría a su antojo, el dios del sueño no tuvo que desnudarse, con solo pensarlo sus ropas, su armadura desapareció.

Milo le observaba de reojo, consciente de cada instante que transcurría con demasiada lentitud, del cuerpo de Hypnos desnudo, sus manos recorriendo sus caderas y sus labios besando su cuello.

La belleza del dios, sus alas de pavorreal de colores dorados, sus ojos rapaces admirandole con lasciva intensión, deseando despertar y que todo eso fuera solo una pesadilla.

—No te resistas, deja que el sueño te lleve consigo a una tierra sin dolor, con un alfa que te ama y te respeta, cierra los ojos, déjate ser amado por mi.

Sintiendo esas manos abrirlo, esos labios besarlo, su lengua recorriendo su cuerpo, encontrando aquellas sensaciones placenteras.

Gimiendo de pronto cuando la lengua del dios se sumergió en su cuerpo, de la manera en que Camus lo había hecho en más de una ocasión y el deseaba que Aioria le complaciera.

No tenía control de su cuerpo, no podía detener al dios, solo permitir que le brindará placer, tratando de pedirle que se detuviera cuando su sexo se hundió entre sus piernas, gimiendo con mayor fuerza, casi gritando, con el pesado cuerpo del dios sobre el suyo, inundandolo con su semilla, sin detenerse un instante.

Milo ya no era consciente, solo a medias de lo que ocurría en esa habitación, con su cuerpo y ese dios tomándole sin descanso, usándolo como un juguete, una marioneta, cambiando sus posturas, sin detenerse, jadeando en su oído, tomando el placer de su cuerpo, hasta que ya no supo más, perdiendo el sentido cuando el dios se sentía saciado.

Aburriendose demasiado rápido, después de todo era un dios, los humanos no eran más que herramientas e Hypnos los encontraba fascinantes, pero ninguno era especial, tal vez solo ese lemuriano, pero duro tan poco tiempo en sus manos, que no podía estar seguro.

Y como si no fuera más que un extraño sueño, Milo desperto en su templo, tras finalizar su celo, preguntándose si acaso ese sueño fue real o sólo una pesadilla.

Pero al ver el polvo, las marcas de su cuerpo, supo que era cierto, que un dios le había robado y que como todos los dioses, su capricho duró poco tiempo.

Por unos minutos Milo no pudo hacer nada, para de pronto, al comprender su destino llorar de furia, pidiéndole a la diosa Athena que no hubiera quedado encinto, llevando sus manos a su rostro, maldiciendo su suerte, haber nacido como un omega.

—¡Milo! ¡Por Athena, pensé que te había perdido!


	31. Los lazos invisibles.

Milo sintió los brazos del alfa rodearlo, aferrándose a su cuerpo con desesperación, tratando de ocupar su mismo lugar en la creación, sorprendiendoce demasiado.

—Pensé que no volvería a verte y sin ti yo perdería la razón.

Aseguró Camus, acariciando su cabello, recordando como le había buscado sin encontrarle y había regresado a su templo, esperando que de alguna forma los dioses se lo regresarán a salvó.

—Suéltame, ya terminó mi celo y no te necesito.

Camus jadeo al escuchar sus duras palabras, pero no le soltó ni un instante, no podía irse después de esos atroces días.

—¡Pero yo sí! ¡Yo sí te necesito!

*****

Aioros llegó unas horas después, Saga tenía bolsas debajo de los ojos, estaba cansado y se le veía seriamente afectado, probablemente desconocía de la llegada de Milo, así que suponía que esa noticia le traería un poco de felicidad.

—Milo ha regresado a casa, Camus está con el de momento, Angelo aún no ha tratado de hablar con ninguno de los dos y tu hermano sigue fuera del templo.

Saga sonrió al escuchar que dos de sus problemas estaban en casa, suponiendo que Milo estaba a salvó por la expresión tranquila de Aioros, y que Angelo aún meditaba que hacer al respecto, si permanecería en el santuario o se marcharia para encontrarse con su dios.

—No pensé que Kanon fuera tan cursi, que se tomará en serio esas tonterías del alma gemela y del omega predestinado...

Aioros las creía también, su omega predestinado era Saga, pero su amado siempre había sido demasiado frío, aunque bien sabía que era la persona más dulce de todo el santuario, al menos ante sus ojos.

—Van a matarlo por culpa de ese omega, ese espectro que le miente y actúa como si no comprendiera en la clase de peligro en la que lo ha metido.

Kanon se comportaba como un adolescente enamorado, robar los ahorros de Saga, llevar al espectro a su templo y marcharse sin dar una sola explicación, no esperar porque su hermano le diera su ayuda o siquiera un poco de información no era propio del embaucador, que siempre actuaba con prudencia, adelantándose a los hechos.

—Amor a la primera batalla, eso es absurdo, es como si mi hermano hubiera guardado su inteligencia y sentido común en una pequeña caja para poder actuar como un perfecto imbécil.

Eran palabras duras, pensó Aioros, cruzando sus brazos delante de su pecho, recordando que había dicho que les ayudaría, pero era obvio que sentía desagrado por el espectro en desgracia.

—Ese anillo que portaba en su dedo es un instrumento maldito y me niego a creer que un juez de las almas desconozca el significado de llevarlo puesto, o lo que eso hará con mi hermano, una vez que su fuerza de voluntad decaiga para servirle a su nuevo dios.

Aioros no dijo nada, preocupado por su omega, solo en su mente por supuesto, Saga le rechazaba, porque había que confiar en la fuerza de Kanon y la de ese juez de las almas, que de alguna forma logro seducir al imperturbable segundo nacido de geminis, que no parecía interesarse en nadie, no desde que llegó al santuario y usaba su belleza, su lengua de plata y su astucia para obtener lo que deseaba de cualquiera.

Ni siquiera Julián había llamado su atención, de allí que despechado le hubiera desterrado de los mares y su ejército, porque Kanon dijo no estar interesado en él, ya había peleado con el juez de las almas, ya se había prendado de su enemigo.

—Terminara llendo a él, por su propia voluntad, en ese momento Kanon morirá bajo sus propias manos.

Aioros negó aquello, Saga no podía estar seguro de eso, aunque reconocía el viejo cosmos del pasado, aquel que vio cuando trato de asesinar a su diosa, que bien pudo ser su hermana, si esta entidad que le daba poder a su amado, era de hecho la guerra.

—No estamos seguros si eso es cierto, si Radamanthys matará a Kanon si llega a corromperse por el anillo.

Está vez fue Saga quien le corrigió, levantando una mano para ordenarme guardar silencio, seguro de sus temores.

—Si yo fuera Eros, lo primero que le ordenaria sería matar a Kanon, no me arriesgaría a perder a mi nuevo consorte en las manos de un alfa, y no es si llegara a corromperse, es cuando se corrompa.

Aioros deseaba creer que Kanon estaba actuando como siempre desearon que lo hiciera, que era su oportunidad para redimirse de todos sus pecados, y al verles marchar, también quería creer que Radamanthys sentía deseo por el embaucador, de que otra forma habría buscado su protección.

—Yo creo en el amor a primera vista y en las almas gemelas, porque yo lo he presenciado, yo lo siento en cada una de mis células, tú lo sabes tan bien como yo, que esa conexión es real, que existe, ellos pueden estar destinados a estar juntos...

Saga se levantó furioso, recordando bien que esas hermosas historias no significaban nada y que una mordida no era más que un acto salvaje, de puro instinto que no podía vencer al intelecto.

—¡Yo te mate, Aioros, yo te mate!

Tuvo que recordarle, furioso consigo mismo, con Aioros y con los ancianos por contarles esas patrañas de las almas gemelas, del destino y del amor verdadero, la clase de falsedad que se llevó a su alfa la primera vez, que mataría a su hermano, que cubrió el santuario con las sombras.

—¡Ese espectro matará a mi hermano, como yo te mate a ti!

Aioros no lo creía así, Ares lo mató, y ni siquiera uso el cuerpo de Saga para eso, utilizo a Shura, un buen amigo suyo, pero su omega no lo mató.

—No fuiste tú, tú no intentaste matarme, fue Ares, y aún así, aunque tu trataras de matarme, yo te perdono, yo te necesito a mi lado, como sé que Kanon necesita a ese espectro con él.

Saga se alejó, llevando su mano a su cuello, la cicatriz de su mordida le dolía, le hacía sentir tan deseoso de dormir en los brazos de Aioros, de buscar su calor, pero no podía, ya le había hecho daño antes.

—¡Yo no me perdono por eso y tú tampoco deberías!

Aioros suspiro, pensando en alejarse de Saga, pero de pronto, sosteniendolo de las muñecas, lo beso para intentar demostrarle sus sentimientos, gimiendo en sus labios.

—Que tal si me dejas decidir a mí lo que yo deseo, si acaso puedo perdonarte o no, Saga, yo aún te amo, se que tú eres puro, eres bueno y esa carta de Kanon, el también sabe que me sigues amando, eres mi omega, yo soy tu alfa, déjame estar a tu lado, amarte como se lo merece el omega más dulce de la tierra.

Saga se alejó de nuevo, seguro de que no pensaría lo mismo de saber que era el, que ni siquiera era humano, ni mucho menos su amado y dulce omega, sino la guerra con una apariencia diferente.

—Tu no sabes lo que dices y me prometiste no hablar de esto, así que... si no puedes guardar la compostura, buscaré a otro que cumpla con tu papel.

Aioros retrocedió de pronto, asintiendo, prefería permanecer a lado de Saga, a que lo mandara lejos, que lo rechazara, sin entender que ya le había perdonado.

—No... yo lo siento Saga, no volverá a ocurrir.

Saga asintió, eso era lo mejor, no quería sufrir la reacción de Aioros cuando comprendiera que se trataba de la guerra violenta y no su omega, que este ya no existía más, el dulce omega que conocío en los campos de entrenamiento.

—Kanon le mando una carta a Dohko, llegará en dos días, supongo que en ese momento el idiota que tengo como hermano también regresará y si no es un cobarde, compartiré unas palabras con ese espectro mentiroso.

Aioros asintió, aunque no creía que mintiera, ambos se veían enamorados, se veía que tenían suficiente química para hacerlo funcionar.

—Kanon se comporta como su viejo yo, eso debería ser suficiente para ti.

Trato de insistirle, pero no era suficiente, no cuando eso le costaría su vida.

—Pero no lo es, cuando lo matarán por eso.

*****

—Mi señor, ya no nos toca como antes, ya no siente placer al estar con nosotros...

Una voz suplicante susurro en su oído, al mismo tiempo que un cuerpo hermoso y delgado, de piel tersa cual durazno se restregaba sin pudor alguno, tratando de llamar la atención de su amo, un rostro sublime desesperado por sentir a su amado, sus manos, su sexo, una belleza etérea que podía competir con cualquier doncella, pero era encarnada en un efebo de cabello dorado.

—Solamente le desea a él, a todas horas piensa en ese espectro, ese que no ha cumplido su palabra, esa cosa tan desagradable.

El dios del amor y la lujuria empujó a su viejo favorito, quien cayó al suelo, quejándose al sentir el frío suelo de su templo, al mismo tiempo que otro más se acercaba al dios sentado en su trono, pero también era rechazado, está vez con un poderoso golpe de su cosmos.

—Te he dicho que no me toques, así que mantente lejos, ninguno de ustedes me complace.

Ese humano creía que podría derrotarle, pero el no conocía el miedo y todo cuánto deseaba lo podía, aunque fuera imposible, y en lo que era posible, mandaba, quitaba, ponía y deshacía, aún los dioses le temían, porque sus flechas atravesaban cualquier coraza, sus flechas doradas, que provocaban el deseo, de las que sólo tenía una o sus flechas negras, que sembraban el olvido, pero su anillo era su posesión más valiosa.

—Y sólo les mantendré conmigo el tiempo que ese noble juez pueda rechazarme.


	32. Afrodita

Afrodita buscaba como ver a su ángel, quien lo rechazaba cómo podía, usando a Aioros, a Saga, aún a sus propios hijos y el comprendía muy bien cuál era la razón de eso, hasta de ser Milo quien rechazara a Camus, él le pediría al tempano de hielo que le dejara tranquilo, que respetara su decisión, pero aunque comprendía que su Angeló no deseaba hablarle por su falta de tacto y sentido común, debía encontrar la forma de estar con él a solas, explicarle cuánto le amaba, lo mucho que lo sentía, el buen padre que sería si se lo permitía.

Aunque comenzaba a creer que su ángel no le permitiría demostrarle su afecto, si no deseaba verle siquiera, mucho menos escuchar lo que tenía que decirle, como podría convencerle de darle una oportunidad para reparar sus errores, compensarlo por todo lo que había tenido que pasar hasta ese momento.

¿Cómo hacerlo?

Si no le dejaba acercarse a él, ni siquiera usando su cosmos o sus plantas podía lograrlo, y Afrodita comenzaba a desesperarse como todo buen alfa que deseaba estar al lado de su compañero.

Afrodita hacia guardias esperando su oportunidad, sintiendo de vez en cuando el cosmos de Shura, pero comprendiendo bien que este mantendría su distancia, después de todo fue su culpa que pasara lo que ocurrió, fue el quien comenzó con su búsqueda de un compañero esa noche.

Cuando él fue el primer amante de Angeló, quien se ganó su confianza antes que cualquiera, en pocas palabras quien conocía el lado suave de su dulce omega fue el, no Shura, ni nadie más, pero como no hacerlo cuando el pequeño aspirante a cangrejo llego al santuario creyendo que se trataba de una niña, no un alfa.

*****

Saga caminaba a lado de Angeló, llevándolo a donde verían al patriarca, quien tenía la última palabra si era aceptado como uno de los aspirantes a santo dorado, pero a juzgar por su cosmos, las llamitas que sobrevolaban su cabeza, era seguro que tendría una armadura, siendo muy pocos aquellos afortunados en caminar en el Yomotsu.

Afrodita le siguió en silencio, sus ojos fijos en el pequeño de cabello azul y mirada triste, creyéndolo un ángel, era tan hermoso que pensaba no era una criatura de aquella tierra, siendo el quien conocía mejor que nadie la oscuridad de los humanos.

Todo por culpa de su belleza, y siendo el, quien a su vez usaba sus flores como una barrera, una forma de protegerse, porque era el quien sería el santo de Piscis, por su afinidad con el veneno, uno que no se transmitía, pero que podía usarlo, así como resistirlo.

Angeló estaba sucio, se veía hambriento y demasiado cansado, como si estuviera perdido, se dijo el pequeño Afrodita, recordando la forma en que el llego a su santuario, como Saga le rescato de las manos de hombres poco escrupulosos que deseaban venderlo a un tipo viejo, diciendo que su virginidad le traería suerte.

Saga era un buen muchacho, una persona que podía respetar y el que llevara al pequeño aspirante consigo implicaba que su héroe, porque no podía llamarle de otra forma, lo encontró en peligro, le rescato y lo llevo al santuario para protegerlo de la misma humanidad que ellos debían cuidar.

El santo de géminis al ver que los había seguido le sonrió, llamándole con un movimiento de la mano, para que se acercara a ellos, Angeló tenía una expresión abiertamente arisca, receloso de todo y todos, para ese momento aun no sabía que se trataba de un omega, tal vez su ángel ya lo hacía, de allí que Saga tuviera que salvarlo del peligro.

—Necesito que cuides a nuestro invitado, yo hablare con Shion, porque veras, él no puede salir del santuario, es muy peligroso para él, así que lo dejo en tus manos, de acuerdo Afrodita.

Afrodita asintió, no era cosa de todos los días que Saga le pidiera su ayuda, o que viera un ángel con apariencia demacrada, como si necesitara de su protección, de su ayuda y afecto, sorprendiéndolo demasiado por los sentimientos que despertaba en el aquel pequeño de cabello azul, que, si bien se veía cansado, tenía un aire varonil que contrastaba con el suyo.

—Una niña va a cuidarme, eso es ridículo, es más, no necesito que nadie me cuide ni me haga compañía.

Afrodita frunció el ceño, enojándose inmediatamente, empujando al pequeño invitado apenas se marchó Saga, tirándolo al suelo, porque si algo no soportaba hasta ese momento, era que le trataran como niña, era hermoso, pero no era una niña y tampoco era débil.

—¡No soy una niña, tonto, soy el futuro santo de piscis!

Angeló cayó al suelo cuando lo empujo, respondiendo como todo niño de su edad haría cuando es empujado por otro más, sin tiento alguno, lanzándose en contra de Afrodita para intentar golpearle, convocando sin quererlo más fuegos fatuos, que susurraban palabras que no entendía, pero que se veían tan bonitos que dejo de pelear para admirarlos.

—¿Qué son esas cosas?

Pregunto de pronto, logrando que Angeló se detuviera, alejándose de él, sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas, no recordaba mucho de sus padres, pero si que aquellas esferas de fuego que le acompañaban a cualquier parte eran fuegos fatuos, pequeñas almas, o recuerdos de personas fallecidas, de las que reconocía a tres fuerzas distintas, dos las sentía distantes, la otra le protegía cuando estaba solo, como le llevo a donde Saga lo encontró, como si fuera su ángel guardián o algo parecido.

—Almas... creo.

Afrodita toco una, riéndose cuando un pequeño toque eléctrico llamo su atención, observando como Shion salía a su encuentro, admirando los fuegos fatuos, asintiendo a cualquier información que Saga les hubiera dado, el pequeño cangrejo se quedaría, sin contar, que seguramente el santo de géminis le habría explicado sus sospechas de que el pequeño era un omega, lo suponía por una especia de sexto sentido que poseía.

—Son almas, pequeño Angeló, y si tú lo deseas, puedes quedarte en el santuario, Saga estará a cargo de tu entrenamiento hasta que encontremos a un maestro adecuado para ti.

Angeló asintió, deseaba quedarse, Saga era un hombre que le daba confianza, logrando que Afrodita sonriera el escuchar esa noticia, levantándose para llevarlo a donde entrenaban, seguramente le gustaría conversar con Shura, un muy buen amigo suyo.

—Ven, vamos a ver a Shura.

Le informo sosteniéndolo de su mano derecha, corriendo en dirección de los campos de entrenamiento, a esa hora Shura siempre estaba en ellos, practicando, aislándose de los demás, de todos menos el, o tal vez Camus, quien a su corta edad había encontrado a su omega, o eso decían, ya que había mordido a Milo apenas lo vio.

—Es algo frio, pero es bueno, Camus es un aburrido, pero igual es simpático cuando no está siguiendo a Milo como un perrito faldero.

*****

Angeló comenzó a reírse al escuchar esas palabras, siguiéndolo sin hacer más preguntas, solo confiando en él, como si le hubiera aceptado desde aquel momento, o eso pensaría en los años venideros, cuando comprendiera que su ángel era de hecho un omega, como todos los omegas, fuerte, duro a fuerza de golpes y decepciones, algunos mucho antes de si quiera llegar a la pubertad.

Y ellos le habían traicionado, al decirle que no deseaban un omega, creyendo que el tampoco quería casarse, deseaban un beta como su cangrejo, siempre estarían juntos, al menos, eso pensó, sin comprender porque Angeló salía un mes cada año desde que cumplió los catorce, primero a entrenar, después a misiones secretas comandadas por Saga, o por Arles, quien seguía protegiendo a los omegas en ese santuario.

Ellos compartían su lecho desde su juventud, cuando cumplieron los quince años, el primero en recibir las caricias de sus amigos fue el, entregándoles la virginidad que trataron de vender, y que Saga protegió para que pudiera dársela a sus amores, a Shura, y a Angeló.

El era un alfa, uno muy hermoso, casi tan hermoso como el que estuvo antes que él, en la guerra santa anterior, Shura también se trataba de un alfa, el único que no lo era, el único que era diferente era Angeló, pero para ellos eran iguales, en ocasiones Angeló y el tomaban a Shura, en otras lo tomaban a él, en pocas ocasiones a Angeló, los tres eran iguales, y los tres decían que estarían juntos por siempre, no querían niños, ni un omega, porque eso significaba abandonar a sus otros dos compañeros, pero su cangrejo les ocultaba un secreto que podía unirlos o separarlos de conocerse.

El era un omega, el más hermoso que jamás había visto, el único que alguna vez hubiera deseado, en realidad, su ángel era la única persona que alguna vez desearía, él y Shura, que resultó ser el más agresivo de los tres.

Quien descubrió el segundo sexo de Angeló, el que comenzó con su intento de hacerlo suyo, marcarlo para si, un intento que el mismo siguió, como si fuera una de aquellas noches que compartían su cuerpo, una noche que no debió pasar, porque después de aquel día, su cangrejo se marchó, dejo el santuario sin decir palabra alguna, destruyéndolos en el proceso.

—Todo esto fue tu culpa...

Susurro al visitante, que no era otro más que Shura, quien guardaba silencio, pero también deseaba ver a su ángel, tal vez hablar con Afrodita sin que intentara matarlo.

—Tú lo arruinaste todo.


	33. Shura

Shura escucho el reclamo de Afrodita sin decir nada, era cierto que él quiso marcar a quien pensaba era el amor de su vida y compartía sus sentimientos, que fue el primero en acorralarlo, pero también era cierto que Afrodita le ayudo, entre ambos le poseyeron, así como ambos le mordieron.

—No quería perderlo, pensé que, si lo dejaba salir del santuario sin mi mordida, jamás regresaría.

Y jamás regreso, con o sin mordida, porque bien sabía que Angeló estaba con ellos porque le secuestraron, lo tomaron a la mitad del templo de ese dios de armadura negra, así como a sus niños, para protegerlos del peligro que ellos implicaban.

—Angeló estaba a punto de aceptar ser su esposo, tal vez por toda la eternidad, y jamás volveríamos a verlo.

Shura había visto los diarios que Afrodita encontró en ese lapso sin su ángel, conocían bien que clase de entidad era Thanatos, que su ángel estaba en peligro.

Aunque de momento pareciera una pareja ejemplar, o eso creían por lo que leyeron, la forma en que secuestro al amado de la rosa venenosa y de la espada, le haría cambiar con el tiempo, era un dios celoso, posesivo y demandante.

El que secuestro a otro más, como ahora deseaba a su cangrejo, y después, se preguntaban, quien seguiría, otro santo de cáncer o sus propios hijos, que tenían los dones de su padre.

—Yo sé... yo entiendo que tú me odias ahora, que no puedes perdonar mi falta de control, pero por el momento, debemos encontrar la forma de salvarlo, de proteger a esos niños, para que no vuelva a ocurrir lo mismo.

Afrodita le observaba sin decir nada, su falta de control le hizo marcharse, pero una voz en su cabeza le dijo que él tampoco se controló, el también fue el culpable de su fuga, cuando en vez de alejarlo de su cangrejo, le ayudo a acorralarlo, a poseerlo, también le mordió sin su permiso, de tal forma que los gemelos podían ser de cualquiera de los dos.

—Y lo seguimos amando, él es nuestro ángel, ni siquiera sé porque decidimos ignorar todas las señales, decirle que no queríamos familia, ni compañero, cuando ya la teníamos, solo faltaba que tuviéramos niños, sólo eso.

Afrodita no le dijo nada, solo se marchó, como lo había hecho desde que su ángel se fue, de los tres quién había perdido todo era él, porque Angeló se fue y su rosa le odiaba.

Tenía razón por supuesto, fue él quien comenzó esa fatídica locura, pero él amaba a su cangrejo y no creyó que se fuera sin decirles nada, él pensaba que todo sería igual que siempre.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Aquella voz logro que Shura sonriera, por debajo de su puesto de guardia estaban ellos, Azrael y Hela, quienes le miraban expectantes, la clase de mirada que tenía el cuándo vio a su ángel aquella primera vez.

—¿Estás cuidando a papi?

Shura asintió, bajando de su puesto, con una gran sonrisa, la misma clase que se porta cuando se ve una encarnación de lo que significa la felicidad, al menos para él, esos niños eran el equivalente a la felicidad.

—Si, aunque me gustaría charlar con él, poder hablarle de nuestro pasado.

Los mellizos se observaron de pronto, para después tomarle de las manos, querían saber cómo era su padre cuando era un niño, o antes de que ellos nacieran, porque sabían que el señor Letus no le conocía en aquellos momentos.

—¿Como era él?

Afrodita que intentaba marcharse, al escuchar esas voces se detuvo, observando a Shura interactuar con sus hijos, porque estaba seguro de que no eran de la espada, sino suyos.

—El era un ángel.

Tal vez un ángel caído, pero un ángel al fin y al cabo, pensó riendo, sentándose frente a los niños, que esperaban escuchar lo que tenía que decir.

*****

Shura entrenaba sin descanso, sus manos sangraban y una fuerte lluvia había hecho su día mucho peor, podía jurar que era una tormenta, pero aun así no dejaría de perfeccionar su poderosa técnica, deseaba una espada perfecta, no podía dejar de entrenar, así como así.

—Oye... quieres que te de una pulmonía o algo así, porque es más fácil que hagas enojar a Saga, y él te mate para darte una lección, si te quieres morir... creo.

Le informó el joven cangrejo, rascando su mejilla, mirándole de reojo con una sonrisa burlona, portando una capa que le protegía de la lluvia.

—¿Tu qué haces aquí? ¿Afrodita salió a una misión muy lejana?

Llevaba pocos meses en el santuario y casi todo el tiempo lo pasaba con Afrodita, el que había sido su mejor amigo, que le había cambiado por otro, pero aquí estaba ese aspirante presumido, mirándolo con una sonrisa burlona.

—Si, y me dije, porque no visitó a Shura, de seguro práctica como loco en los campos de entrenamiento, para impresionar a su novio Aioros.

Le dijo con burla, llevando sus brazos detrás de la cabeza, mirándole fijamente, esperando que Shura le dijera algo, cualquier cosa.

—Es un alfa, y es la pareja de Saga, todo el mundo lo sabe.

Angeló comenzó a reírse cuando volteo a verle, furioso, dejando de entrenar, parecía que había tocado un nervio sensible o eso pensó al verle todo rojo, frunciendo el ceño, como si quisiera golpearlo.

—¡Pero qué gracioso eres!

Le dijo, notando de pronto que sangraba de sus manos, parecía malherido, y eso angustio al pequeño cangrejo, que se acercó a él, para tratar de atender sus heridas.

—¿Estás sangrando? ¿Que te hiciste?

Shura vio sus manos sorprendido, preguntándose porque le estaba ayudando, mucho más aún, porque razón parecía muy preocupado por sus heridas, que no eran para nada las peores que había tenido en sus entrenamientos.

—Solo... sólo estaba entrenando, no es nada.

Angeló negó aquello, parecía que se había roto los nudillos, sus manos se veían muy mal, tenía que atenderlas de alguna forma.

—No te preocupes, yo sé cómo atender estas cosas, no te dolerá, te lo prometo.

Shura al ver que Angeló hablaba en serio, que esperaba curarlo, sanar sus manos, se dejó llevar por el aspirante a santo dorado, que generalmente era muy huraño y muchos podrían decir, grosero.

Que solo se abría con Afrodita y que ignoraba a todos los demás, sonrojadose cuando le sonrió por primera vez, con la expresión más hermosa que jamás había visto en otros labios y en otro rostro.

Encontrándolo perfecto, hermoso, sincero, creyendo que aquella ocasión era especial, porque un chico como Angeló no actuaría así, de ser otra persona, encontrando por fin que veía su mejor amigo en el cangrejo.

—¿Porque me ayudas?

Quiso saberlo, notando la maestría con la cual Angeló trataba sus manos, como las limpiaba, colocaba un ungüento y cubría con una gasa limpia, toda su atención fija en él, cuyo sonrojo solamente empeoraba con forme el que pensaba sería su aliado atendía sus manos.

—Listo, supongo que mañana ya estarán como nuevas, al menos, ya no te dolerá.

Shura asintió, sin decir nada, notando como el cangrejo al verle tan absorto en sus propios pensamientos, se reía llevando una mano a su cabeza, alborotando su cabello.

—Siempre quise hacer eso, tu cabello se ve muy suave.

Shura llevo su mano a la del cangrejo, para restregar su mejilla contra su dorso, sonriendo cuándo notó que Angeló era el que de momento se sonrojaba, separándose de pronto, para buscar algo en el que ya usaba como si fuera su templo.

—Por aquí tengo pan que me trajo Saga, un poco de leche que me dio Afrodita, y yo conseguí unos higos en Rodorio, sólo que no les digas que salí del santuario.

Shura asintió, aceptando la humilde cena que Angeló le ofrecía, riendo de sus comentarios, que ya no encontraba de mal gusto, sino que comenzaba a encontrarles sentido, en especial aquellos acerca de sus mayores, era sarcástico y muy inteligente, además, de una muy buena persona.

*****

Cuando regreso Afrodita, ya se habían hecho buenos amigos, sorprendiéndolo demasiado, pero haciéndolo muy feliz, ya podían estar juntos todo el tiempo les dijo.

Eran pocos días antes de que Aioros fuera acusado de ser un traidor, que Saga les pidiera su ayuda para encontrar la grandeza, un año antes de que comenzarán a compartir su lecho, después de una misión especialmente mala para su ángel.

—¿Eran buenos amigos?

Shura les respondió con un movimiento de su cabeza, eran los mejores amigos, siempre estaban juntos, acompañándose a todas horas.

—Si, fuimos los mejores amigos y después fuimos...

Trato de explicar que se trataban de sus amores, que aún querían a su padre y qué tal vez, de aceptarlos de regreso, ya serían tres los que cuidarán de ellos.

—¡Shura! ¡Afrodita!

Los dos se encogieron al escuchar ese grito, sus pequeños preguntándose porque se habían enojado y porque su papi, parecía, que deseaba regañarlos por lo que iban a decirle.

——¿Que hacen aquí?

Quiso saberlo, sus niños mirándolos de un lado a otro, como si se tratase de algún partido de fútbol o tenis, sin perderse ni un detalle de su regaño.

—Necesitamos hablar contigo, por favor.

Angeló asintió, ya los había rechazado por demasiado tiempo, no podía seguir así, no era correcto.

—Ya es la hora de comer, así que... vengan a mi templo, Aioros preparo suficiente para los cinco.

No tenía que preguntarles dos veces si deseaban acompañarlos, sólo insinuar que los quería con él, para que atravesarán el fin del mundo de ser preciso.

—Juro que Aioros sería el perfecto amo de casa, le gusta cuidar niños, cocinar, de seguro hace el quehacer de Saga...

Aquello lo dijo con una risa burlona, ninguno de ellos estaba hecho para ser un buen padre, madre o lo que fuera, eran guerreros y no sabían nada más, no sobrevivirían fuera del santuario.

—No entiendo porque lo rechaza.


	34. Tres.

Angelo ingreso a su templo seguido de sus gemelos y unos pasos atrás, sus viejos amores, que caminaban lo más alejado que podían de cada uno.

Las paredes eran blancas, sin rastro alguno de sus viejos enemigos, muy diferente al templo que conocían en el pasado.

Un lugar en donde podían habitar dos niños, pensaron con gusto, al ver que Angelo estaba pendiente de las necesidades de sus pequeños.

Notando que en algunas partes de ese templo, las que estaban más cercanas a su habitación, había unos juguetes regados, muñecos de figuras que nunca habían visto, uno de ellos era un dragón negro con ojos amarillos y el otro un dragón de dos cabezas de apariencia pintoresca, a su lado había un muñeco de colores azul, blanco y rojo, el que descansaba junto a uno verde muy musculoso, para finalizar con otro más de color negro, ropa gris, con una máscara que parecía la de un murciélago.

—Los compro Aioros para que no lloren por los que perdieron, le preguntó a la encargada por cuales podrían gustarle a unos niños de su edad, el sería un excelente padre.

Pronunció, sin tener que ordenarle a sus gemelos que se sentaran en la mesa, puso cubiertos para cinco, cinco platos y comenzó a calentar la comida preparada por Aioros, dos cacerolas de metal que puso en la mesa para que se sirvieran a gusto, junto a unos panes rústicos y una jarra de leche fresca.

—La vida aquí es mucho más sencilla, me gusta, no hay presiones ni nada parecido, lo malo es que todas esas reglas nos oprimen...

Shura se sirvió un poco de pescado, Afrodita del guisado de pollo, al mismo tiempo que Angelo le servía a sus gemelos, un poco de ambos, cortaba un pan a la mitad y se los daba, mirándolos fijamente.

—Esto si es nutritivo y no se pararan de la mesa hasta que se lo terminen.

Shura estuvo a punto de reírse al ver la expresión de completa seriedad de sus pequeños, así como Afrodita sonrió con ternura, notando que los mellizos comenzaban a comer de los platos con demasiada desconfianza.

—Aunque no habría conocido la libertad de no salir del santuario, además, ya no fumo, ni bebo, hasta me levanto temprano en las mañanas y duermo a pierna suelta por las noches...

Les informó como si fuera gracioso, sus mellizos enfocados en su comida, una vez que vieron que no era peligrosa, con unos modales completamente diferentes a los de Angelo a su edad.

—Hasta he aprendido a escuchar a los fuegos fatuos...

Shura finalizó su comida primero, relamiendose los labios, su ángel se veía mucho más pacífico que antes, cuando era un niño, o cuando pelearon por el futuro que Saga imaginaba.

—Te extraño...

Azrael le miraba con sus grandes ojos azules fijos en él, Hela veía a la rosa, con la misma expresión, como si comprendieran algo que ellos no, logrando que Angelo, al ver que ya habían terminado sus alimentos, les indicará que ya podían levantarse.

—Vayan a jugar, pero no se alejen mucho.

Azrael asintió, al mismo tiempo que Hela, sonreía, jalando al menor en dirección de los juguetes, los que llevarían con Aioros, el que generalmente los visitaba a esa hora, desde que llegaron al santuario, por órdenes de Saga, para no dejar a los niños solos ni un solo instante.

—¿Porque me secuestraron?

Pregunto Angelo, llevando su plato al lavaplatos de mármol, donde muchos antes que él habían lavado ropa, sangre o heridas, pero ahora funcionaba para sus trastos sucios.

—Si ustedes dejaron muy claro que no deseaban un omega, tampoco hijos, ni familia.

Afrodita si deseaba eso sí lo tenía con su ángel, solo con él, Shura pensaba lo mismo, quería estar con Angelo, recuperar lo que perdieron.

—En cambio Letus siempre ha tratado de convencerme de formar una familia, demonios, iba a casarme con un buen hombre, un buen padre y un tipo realmente poderoso en todos los aspectos, en especial aquellos que cuentan.

Nunca había sido quien se fuera por las ramas, mucho menos un filósofo, Letus le ofrecía lo que ellos no, y él hasta ese momento no había hecho otra cosa más que ayudarle.

—Es el dios de la muerte.

Pronunció Afrodita, levantándose de su asiento, abandonando su comida en la mesa para tratar de acercarse a el, quien simplemente cruzó sus brazos delante de su pecho.

—Estas en peligro a su lado, Thanatos es uno de nuestros mayores enemigos y ahora está libre, sin ataduras de ninguna clase, Angelo, el colecciona cangrejos, colecciona médiums.

Angelo comenzaba a molestarse, primero no escucharon sus peticiones, después atacaron a Thanatos sin preocuparse por la seguridad de sus hijos, quienes habrían sufrido daño de ser su dios otra clase de persona.

—No estás seguro a su lado, sin importar lo que te haya hecho creer.

Angelo asintió, acercándose a ellos, para propinarle una buena bofetada, como aquellas que infligia Aldebaran, a los dos, golpeando su mejilla al mismo tiempo.

—¡Pusieron en peligro a mis niños cuando lo atacaron!

Shura no se movió, Afrodita llevo una de sus manos a su mejilla, comprendiendo bien qué tan enojado estaba su cangrejo, quien les veía como si no fueran más que unos salvajes.

—¡Y antes de eso, ustedes me dejaron muy claro que no deseaban un débil omega entorpeciendo su camino a la gloria!

Shura trago un poco de saliva, pero negó aquello, no era que no desearan un omega a su lado, no querían perderlo.

—¡No quería alejarme de ti! ¡Nos hiciste creer que eras un beta y por eso dijimos esas cosas! ¡Ningún omega iba a competir con nuestro ángel, como podría!

Angelo no supo que decir al respecto, porque era cierto, el hizo que pensaran que se trataba de un beta, y de no haberse adelantado su celo, jamás hubieran conocido la verdad.

—¡Te queríamos a ti, siempre te hemos querido a ti! ¡Eres nuestro ángel y tener un omega significaba perderte! ¡Shura tiene razón, ningún omega podría competir contigo!

Angelo retrocedió cuando ambos dieron un paso hacia él, logrando que se detuvieran de pronto, al notar que no los deseaba cerca y que les temía.

—Pero eres mi omega, porque tienes mi mordida y diste a luz a mis hijos.

Finalizó Afrodita, logrando que Shura negara eso, esos niños eran suyos, podían ser de ambos, pero lo más importante era que tenía la mordida de los dos y los quiso a ambos alguna vez.

—Yo quisiera ser tu alfa, estar para ti como no lo hice en el pasado, yo te amo, aún te amo y te extraño tanto que creo que podría morir de tristeza.

Angelo llevo sus manos a su rostro, no necesitaba eso, no deseaba un alfa y se preguntaba si deseaba ser el esposo del dios de la muerte, o solo era por sus pequeños, el era amable, considerado, un gran proveedor, pero ellos fueron sus grandes amores.

—Les pedí que se detuvieran, que me dejaran ir, pero no me escucharon, solo hicieron lo que se les venía en gana, los quise y creo que aún los quiero, pero no seré un omega domesticado, no seré su sirviente.

Shura negó eso, no deseaban un esclavo, querían un compañero, el deseaba lo que tuvieron alguna vez, los tres juntos, todo el tiempo, pero si Afrodita no deseaba estar a su lado, si Angelo lo aceptaba, con eso era suficiente para él.

—¿Que puedo hacer para que me perdones?

No había nada que hacer, no se arriesgaría con ellos presentes en su vida, ellos eran sus amores, su prioridad.

—Nada, ahora ellos son mi prioridad y no deseo ningún alfa.

Pero se iba a casar con Thanatos, aceptaría ser su esposo, y eso era injusto, porque ellos le amaban, ellos podrían protegerlo.

—Solo danos una oportunidad para demostrarte cuanto te amamos, que somos mejores que ese dios de la muerte, tu nos amabas.

Angelo escucho los pasos de sus pequeños, sabía que Aioros estaba presente para protegerlo, si sus alfas trataban de obligarle a tomar una decisión.

—Se que no se detendrán hasta que les dé una oportunidad, así que...

Susurro, rascandose la nuca, algo avergonzado, escuchando los pasos de ambos acercándose a el, para tratar de rodearle con sus brazos.

—Tendrán su oportunidad, pero si no los acepto, tendrán que aceptar mi perdón, conformarse con eso.

De pronto, Shura y Afrodita le rodearon, abrazándole con cariño, suspirando por el puro gusto de sentirle en sus brazos después de todos esos años, creyendo que eso era la felicidad.

—Es más de lo que esperamos recibir, Angelo.

Fue la respuesta de Shura, quien beso su mejilla antes de alejarse, Afrodita se mantuvo a su lado un poco más, para después alejarse, acariciando su mejilla.

—Te prometo que no te arrepentirás, mi ángel, por ti seríamos capaces de atravesar el Inframundo.

Angelo asintió, llevando una de sus manos a sus ojos, sintiendo que unas lágrimas escurrían por estos, llorando sin saber muy bien la razón.

—Debería mandarlos al diablo, pero siempre he tenido un punto débil por ustedes, malditos bastardos.

Inmediatamente escucharon unas risas, notando que les habían observado, logrando que Angelo se sonrojara al ver que Aioros volteaba en otra dirección, algo apenado.

—No quisieron irse...

Fue su explicación, sonriendole de pronto, eso era lo que su Saga esperaba que ocurriera y tal vez, con suerte su dulce omega le aceptaría de nuevo.

—¡Dijiste groserías!

Le señalaron, encontrando su viejas manías divertidas, ya que como buen padre, trataba de inculcarle a sus pequeños a comportarse como una persona civilizada, había dejado de fumar, de beber y hasta de maldecir, pero sus amores no eran justos, ellos le hacían ser su viejo yo.

—Yo si puedo decirlas, ustedes no, comprendido.


	35. Recuerdos.

Kanon despertó unas horas después sudando frio, Radamanthys seguía plácidamente dormido, ya no lo abrazaba como si fuera un pulpo, pero se encontraba en su cama, su cabeza en su almohada, los ojos cerrados, ajeno a su malestar.

Se veía tan cansado pensó, recordando como apenas había dormido algunas horas, pensando que seguramente no lograba conciliar el sueño, porque, quien podría dormir cuando un dios te acosaba.

Un dios que podía entrar a tu habitación en cualquier momento, que deseaba violarte, porque decía eras su esposo, una criatura que tenía forma de ave, como si no fuera un humano, haciendo que sintiera que lo mejor era recargarse en el balcón, para tranquilizarse, no despertaría a su omega solo porque tenía una pesadilla y no podía dormir.

Kanon no se cubrió, apenas tenía puesto unos pantaloncillos de color azul, recargándose en el barandal de su camarote, disfrutando de una espectacular vista al mar, y como le odiaba, de tan solo verle los vellos de sus brazos se le ponían de punta, recordando malas épocas, pero la que se mantendría en su memoria seria su luna de miel con su omega.

El que al sentirle moverse en su cama y al tener un sueño muy ligero, despertó, observando cómo se alejaba, preguntándose cuál era la razón de eso, dándole unos minutos antes de seguirlo, el usaba un pantaloncillo negro, lo único que usaban de pijama, por si deseaban pedir algo a su habitación pudieran recibirlo.

Radamanthys se levantó de su cama con pereza, caminando en dirección de Kanon, para recargarse en el mismo punto, sus ojos fijos en el mar, que, si apreciaba, como sabía que su alfa no lo hacía.

—Es de muy mala educación que te levantes a esta hora de la noche, después de lo que hemos hecho, o que no me levantes a mí para continuar con nuestra luna de miel, porque supongo que deseas unos gemelos que atormenten al santuario en algunos años.

Kanon sonrió al escuchar esas palabras, sintiendo como Radamanthys se recargaba en su hombro, suspirando con calma, para después rodear su cintura con cariño, sintiendo el sudor frio, los ligeros estremecimientos, los que le recordaban a sus propios terrores nocturnos.

—¿Tuviste una pesadilla? ¿Por qué no me despertaste?

Quiso saberlo, esperando escuchar la respuesta de Kanon, quien suspiro de nuevo, para recorrer su mejilla, no deseaba que le pensara débil o inferior, que supiera que su pasado le atormentaba, porque así no podía creer que el sería capaz de protegerle, como lo haría si no pudo protegerse a si mismo.

—Se que tienes malos sueños, que no has descansado, así que como podría molestarte con mis recuerdos, cuando tú no puedes dormir, no es justo.

Radamanthys entrecerró los ojos, algo molesto, tomando a Kanon de la mano para acercarlo al jaquzzi, abriendo las llaves, así como prendiendo el sistema de hidromasaje, rociando jabón de aroma a lavanda, se darían un baño, atendería a su alfa, que se veía muy afectado, era lo menos que podía hacer a cambio de lo que su compañero de vida había hecho por el hasta el momento.

—Se que no tengo cosmos, así que debo parecerte mucho más débil de lo que lo hacía en el pasado, Kanon, pero eres mi Alfa y yo quiero recompensarte por lo que has hecho por mí.

Le respondió, bajando su ropa interior por sus piernas, sonrojándose un poco al ver en que postura se encontraba, acariciando las piernas de su compañero, antes de alejarse, para quitarse el también su ropa, debían conseguir más prendas, se dijo en silencio, seguro de que un barco de aquella envergadura tendría una que otra tienda.

—Antes que nada, fui un guerrero, yo también quiero protegerte, si no puedo hacerlo de tus enemigos, si puedo hacerlo de tus demonios.

Le aseguro, esperando alguna respuesta de Kanon, quien ingreso en el agua, seguido por su omega, quien se sentó a su lado, con una esponja y un poco más de jabón, riéndose cuando su alfa le indico que se sentara en sus piernas, con un rápido movimiento, jalándolo hacia él, para que simplemente tomara un lugar sobre su cuerpo, con las piernas abiertas, sus sexos frotándose, así como sus pechos ligeramente enjabonados.

—Mejor podemos realizar otras actividades...

Fue su respuesta, a lo que Radamanthys, aun sentado en sus piernas, llevando sus manos a sus hombros negó eso, no harían nada hasta que Kanon le dijera que le molestaba, después de todo, era un ferviente creyente de que, si no había confianza, no había amor verdadero.

—¿Confías en mí?

Kanon asintió, se suponía que era su omega, que debía confiar en él, así que Radamanthys llevando sus labios a su cuello, recorriéndolos con la punta de su lengua, trato de obtener una respuesta.

—Si me dices que te molesta, hare que valga la pena tu esfuerzo.

Kanon asintió, llevando sus manos a la cadera de su compañero, quien le veía con esos ojos amarillos que le fascinaban, creyendo que aun reflejaba poder, aunque ya no lo tuviera, su cosmos se hubiera terminado, pero su cuerpo seguía siendo una máquina de guerra, entrenado para pelear, sus piernas, sus brazos, todo él era el epitome de la belleza masculina.

—Eres cruel conmigo, pero está bien, te diré lo que deseas saber...

Radamanthys asintió, moviéndose en sus piernas, empujando su erección contra la suya, para detenerse de nuevo, esperando su respuesta, la que vino con el de nuevo cambiando sus posturas, esta vez sentando a su omega en el borde de la tina de masaje, para besar sus muslos, restregando su mejilla contra estos.

—Recordé mi niñez... como es que llegamos al santuario.

Le respondió con pesar, abrazando su cintura, complaciéndose con esa cercanía, con tener a alguien para el en ese momento.

Kanon podía verse junto a su hermano en las calles de Rodorio, después de unos años que fueron realmente felices, aunque estaban solos en compañía de su madre, de su omega, sin muchas pertenencias, escuchando en ocasiones que quien les dio a luz no era bueno, solo porque no pudo detener a un alfa de hacerle daño.

*****

Su omega había muerto hacia pocos meses, su padre simplemente les abandonó cuando supo que, de su ataque, había marcado y preñado al omega que les había dado a luz, nadie sabía quién era, pero creían que se trataba de uno de los sujetos que vivían en lo alto del santuario, uno de sus santos, decían maravillándose con su poder, el que, a pesar de ser pequeños, era brillante, pero no les sirvió de nada para proteger a su omega.

Por un tiempo estuvieron viviendo con la familia de quien les dio la vida, pero muy pronto decidieron que lo mejor era mandarlos lejos, le temían a su cosmos, creyendo que ambos, o alguno de ellos se trataba de un omega, uno que no haría más que causarles problemas y deshonrarlos.

Siendo que los omegas que no tenían un alfa, eran repudiados en aquella aldea, sus hijos eran considerados como una muestra de su deshonrosa actitud, y aunque eran hermosos, era seguro que heredarían la mala actitud de su padre, que, aunque fue violado por uno de los alfas del santuario de Athena, cargo con toda la culpa de aquel despreciable acto.

Saga pensaba que no era justo, no había dejado de llorar desde que los echaron de su casa, o desde antes de que su omega muriera, comprendiendo antes que él, que no sobreviviría a su enfermedad.

Kanon quería creer que aun había esperanza, que aun había una forma de salir adelante y usando su cosmos, aprendió en pocos meses como hacer que los aldeanos vieran lo que deseaba, a robar, a usar su lastima en su favor, sin embargo, pasaron pocos meses antes de que un tipo enorme, con una extraña apariencia les encontrara, Saga le hacía muchas veces de señuelo, en lo que el robaba a los aldeanos.

Pero el tipo grande, que vestía una armadura, sostuvo su mano con fuerza, haciéndole daño, ambos al verle lo comprendieron, era su alfa, el que había dejado solo a su omega, y ahora llegaba por ellos, no sabían con cual motivo, pero detrás de ellos, un sujeto mayor de cabello verde, les anuncio que serían llevados al santuario, puestos bajo la protección de su alfa.

—Ustedes vendrán conmigo, ya que su padre ha muerto y el anciano patriarca así lo desea.

El era el menor de dos gemelos nacidos bajo la constelación de géminis, Kanon aún no lo entendía, pero en ese momento, como las personas que decían compartían la sangre de su omega lo pensaron alguna vez, ya creían que se trataba de una mala semilla, solo era cuestión de que germinara.

—¿Quién de ustedes es el mayor?

Saga levanto la mano, logrando que tanto el anciano como su propio padre, al menos quien fecundo a su omega y los abandono a su suerte, le observaran con recelo, soltándolo de pronto, para comenzar su camino.

—Muévanse, no pensamos cargarlos.

Fueron sus primeras palabras, Kanon y Saga se aferraron el uno al otro, para comenzar a moverse, creyendo que tal vez aquella vida era mejor que la que habían tenido por esos cuantos meses.

*****

—Pasaron pocos días para que comprendiera que el simple hecho de que yo naciera después que Saga, me convertía en una mala semilla, el mal habitaba en mí, así que...

Radamanthys no comprendía a que se referían con eso, para él era irrelevante quien nacía primero o después, eran mellizos, ambos nacieron al mismo tiempo, sin contar que era mucho más importante, quien moría primero, quien vivía más, así como quien dejaba un rastro más brillante en los libros del destino y de la vida que se escribían en el Inframundo, de los cuales, aquel más interesante era sin duda el de Kanon.

—Me separaron de Saga, el comenzó a entrenar bajo la tutela de Shion, yo de mi propio padre, quien me odiaba, me golpeaba y creía que me trataba de un demonio, del gemelo de la desgracia, así que me transformaría en eso, en un demonio, que además de ser malo por naturaleza, dijo ser un omega, para que Saga no cargara con ese estigma, no perdiera su armadura... convirtiéndome en lo que ellos decían que era, el que además, asesino a su propio padre y maestro.


	36. Amor.

Radamanthys comenzaba a comprender porque Kanon odio al santuario y todo aquello que le habían robado, pero aún faltaba que le dijera acerca de otras perdidas, Cabo Sunion y la Atlántida.

—¿Por qué te encerraron en Cabo Sunion?

Pregunto sin darle tiempo a Kanon de distraerle o cambiar su conversación por otro tópico diferente, sonriendo cuando su alfa se dio cuenta que deseaba conocerlo todo de él, y que no se conformaría con mentiras o medias verdades, a su vez, si su compañero deseaba conocer algo de su pasado, se lo diría sin problema.

—Quise matar a nuestra diosa y se lo dije a Saga, nadie me conocía, nadie podía culparme, pero mi hermano decidió castigar mi traición con una muerte lenta en las entrañas del mar.

No había mucho que decir al respecto, pero si de su regreso a las filas de Poseidón, el único dios en pie que aún quedaba en la tierra, que no era otro más que Julián Solo con demasiado poder, el que no sabía cómo controlar.

—Me lo merecía, por traicionar a mi diosa, pero...

Radamanthys no dijo nada al respecto, pero encontraba sus logros fascinantes, no cualquiera podía engañar a un dios, mucho menos sobrevivir para contarlo y aun cuando era un espectro de Hades, al conocer del embaucador de dioses, supo que deseaba verle en persona, enfrentarse a él.

—Pero ella te traiciono a ti primero, al dejar que violaran a tu omega, dejar que tu padre resultara ileso de sus crímenes, castigarte por algo de lo que no estabas enterado, mucho menos era tu culpa.

Pronuncio por él, con demasiada tranquilidad, recargándose en su pecho, encontrando aquella postura demasiado cómoda, preguntándose como era que aquella vida era la primera vez que se permitía sentir la compañía de un alfa.

—Julián Solo no se tomó muy bien que le traicionara a él, ese mocoso cree que voy a inclinarme solo porque se trata del recipiente de Poseidón.

Radamanthys no dijo nada, como podría, el mismo se había enfrentado a Alone, cuando quiso usurpar el poder de su dios, ese era sin duda un insulto a sus soldados, que un humano quisiera gobernarlos.

—Además, le dije que ya tenía un omega y que no estaba interesado en ser su compañía, nunca seré un mayordomo ni un sirviente, no aceptare el papel de Sorrento, ni mucho menos ser un esposo trofeo, prefiero vivir en el santuario de mi hermano, ser un pordiosero, que humillarme de esa forma.

Su omega trato de separarse, pero usando un poco de su cosmos le obligo a permanecer a su lado, sus brazos firmes en su cintura, porque ya se imaginaba lo que pensó su dulce dragón, tal vez que le estaba humillando como Julián intento hacerlo.

—Yo no acepte ser tu esposo trofeo, seria tu alfa con todos mis derechos o no te protegería, acaso has olvidado lo que te dije, lo que te prometí, yo te quiero como mi esposo, y me hace feliz que tú me hayas aceptado como tú alfa.

Fue su respuesta, besando los labios de Radamanthys, quien gimió en sus brazos, deseoso de compartir su lecho de nuevo, creyendo que sabía de quien se trataba Julián Solo, un muchacho siete años menor que el, de apenas unos veintidós.

—¿Por qué rechazarlo si te ofrece lo mismo que yo?

Le pregunto de pronto, sintiendo las manos de Kanon recorrer su cintura, sus labios besar su cuello, gimiendo de nuevo cuando una de sus manos comenzó a delinear sus nalgas, aquella apertura que le recibía, apenas dos dedos, que le paralizaron de pronto con una corriente eléctrica de placer recorriendo su cuerpo.

—El es mas hermoso que yo, tiene cosmos, y mucho dinero... es más joven...

Susurro, aferrándose a sus hombros, gimiendo en su oído cuando Kanon modifico un poco su postura, para que pudiera ingresar un poco mas profundo, riéndose al ver su falta de control, como su cuerpo respondía a sus caricias como si se tratase de un instrumento, aunque trataba de decirle que no era una pareja adecuada, como Julián lo seria.

—¿Quieres que te deje solo? ¿Qué te dé la espalda cuando esa cosa desea lastimarte? ¿Qué abandone mis obligaciones como tu alfa? ¿Mis derechos?

Radamanthys negó eso, solo estaba pronunciando lo obvio, esperando escuchar esa respuesta, que no lo abandonaría, como se quedó a su lado en el elevador, cuando ese sujeto le estaba tratando de convencerlo de no ser un alfa, cuya apariencia no pudo ver, pero su voz helo su sangre, no le reconocía del todo, pero le parecía demasiado familiar.

—Porque yo no lo hare, Radamanthys, sé que tu no quieres que lo haga.

El antiguo juez de Hades negó eso, no quería que se marchara, lo único que deseaba era su cuerpo, su compañía, sin importarle que hubiera hecho en el pasado, porque sabía muy bien cuales eran todas sus antiguas faltas, todas sus proezas, las leyó sin el consentimiento de Lune, o de Minos, el único que le vio sumirse en aquellas hojas fue su fiel arpía, que solo se limitó a guardar silencio.

—No, eres el mejor alfa de este planeta... eres mi compañero ideal, eres hermoso, eres poderoso, eres tan inteligente, como podría desear a otro en mi cama, ni siquiera Saga le llega a tu grandeza, él no es más que un mojigato, un hombre aburrido que se dejó utilizar por un dios, tu no, tú le utilizaste y si me aceptas a tu lado, seré tu soldado, además de tu omega.

Kanon sintió entonces que Radamanthys se elevaba y se empalaba el mismo en su hombría, con una sonrisa salvaje, su mirada perdida en una nube de deseo, como le amaba, se dijo, besando sus labios, aferrándose a su cuello, subiendo, bajando, todo al compás de sus gemidos.

—No temas Radamanthys, nunca te dejaría ir, sin importar lo que pase, tu eres mío.

Lo era, realmente era suyo, supuso, moviéndose sin control, gimiendo en su oído, sintiendo entonces los labios de Kanon en uno de sus pezones, el que chupaba con fuerza, pellizcando el otro, imaginándoselos de pronto como aquellos de un omega embarazado, creyendo que Radamanthys lo pensaría todo un pervertido, si comprendía que ya se lo estaba imaginando preñado, esperando a sus gemelos.

—Soy tuyo, mi alfa.

*****

—Nunca hay que dejarse ver llegar, señor Solo.

Pronunciaron de pronto a sus espaldas, un individuo de cabello rosa, con una apariencia demasiado común, elegante, con un bastón con forma de corazón y una sonrisa que era todo dientes, con unos ojos rosas, con forma de corazón, que Julián estaba seguro no era ninguno de sus invitados.

—¿Quién es usted?

El visitante, se recargo en su bastón, aprovechando que ninguno de sus soldados estaba presente en ese momento, creyendo que había sido sumamente útil que la diosa Athena se hubiera sacrificado, junto a sus soldados divinos, para reparar todo el daño que habían hecho, reviviendo a cada uno de los soldados caídos desde el inicio de las guerras, todos, menos a sus cinco santos de bronce.

—Un amigo, puedes llamarme Amor, si necesitas ponerme un nombre.

Julián estuvo a punto de llamar a su seguridad, no a sus generales marinos, sino a sus soldados humanos, pero Amor, sostuvo su muñeca con delicadeza, para colocar una botella del tamaño de un perfume de viaje en la palma de su mano, una botella de color rosa que comenzó a girar impulsada de un poder propio.

—No tienes un nombre de esta tierra...

Pronuncio, comprendiendo bien que la botella en la palma de su mano era de origen divino y que ese nombre, el de Amor, era sin duda uno de los muchos nombres que usaba el propio cupido, así que, debía de ser un dios, como uno de esos seres dormía en su cuerpo ajeno a sus decisiones, a su atormentado corazón latiendo por el único de sus soldados que no había deseado regresar a sus filas, Kanon, Kanon de dragón marino.

—No soy de esta tierra, como este vial no es un producto humano, sino divino, una potente pócima de amor, que si tu amado general la bebe, podrás ser su amo.

Julián le observo demasiado sorprendido, cerrando los dedos de su mano sobre su vial, recibiéndolo sin hacer preguntas, solo tal vez, porque deseaba ayudarle, pero una vez que le aceptara, podía marcharse de aquella fiesta.

—Cuando la beba, se quedará profundamente dormido, al despertar, se enamorará de la primera persona que vea, ese serás tú.

Eros estuvo a punto de irse, pero Julián le sostuvo del brazo, necesitaba saber porque le había dado esa pócima, que ganaba de cometer su voluntad, logrando que el dios del amor frunciera el ceño, molesto, tal vez demasiado, al sentir las manos de un humano tocarle sin su permiso.

—Kanon ha posado sus ojos en algo que me pertenece y antes de pelear contigo, por matarlo, he decidido darte la oportunidad para obtener su amor, así que considérate muy afortunado, Julián, no suelo ayudar a los demás sin pedirles nada a cambio.

Fueron sus últimas palabras, antes de que la luz de aquella sala, cada una de las áreas de ese monumental salón, se fundieran, escuchando cientos de aves moverse, una ráfaga de viento, dejando únicamente su pócima, como la única luz en aquella oscuridad.

*****

Algunas horas después, Kanon y Radamanthys habían salido a cenar y a bailar, el hombre ingles no sabía cómo hacerlo, pero Kanon le había prometido enseñarle, era un restaurante con buffet, decían que, con más de trescientos platillos diferentes, de los cuales debían servirse ellos mismos.

Kanon estaba en la barra en donde servían cortes de carne, costillas en barbacoa, aun pollos rostizados, de diferentes formas, algunos estilo cantones, otros texanos y otros brasileños, comida pesada, acompañada de papas al horno, al verle desde lejos, creía que se había servido demasiado.

—Tú piensas que deseo lastimarte...

El estaba buscado un platillo mucho más saludable, tal vez un poco de ensalada, acompañado de algún ave, porque pescado estaba fuera del menú, no deseaba que Kanon sintiera nauseas, ya que se imaginaba que la comida del mar no era de su agrado y suponía tenía razón, que si había dejado de hacer ejercicio como en el pasado, así que seguramente estaba subiendo de peso, por lo que la opción obvia era servirse comida saludable, que se veía como el alimento de uno de sus caballos, pero al menos mantendría su figura más o menos intacta, no se consideraba esbelto, pero no estaba subido de peso, y eso trataba de hacer, mantenerse con su vieja condición, o recuperarla, al servirse algún platillo que no fuera ni muy grasoso, ni muy pesado, lo que su tía Ursula siempre le dijo que debían comer los omegas si no querían verse como él, cuando repentinamente escucho ese susurro, como si esa criatura estuviera a sus espaldas.

—No he venido a eso.

Radamanthys volteo con demasiada rapidez, tirando parte de su comida al suelo, sin ver a nadie que llamara su atención, únicamente a dos muchachos rubios, que parecía estaban acompañados de un hombre vestido de traje, cuyo rostro no podía ver, como si estuviera cubierto por un velo invisible.

—Yo deseo amarte.

El antiguo juez del Inframundo, trato de seguir con sus tareas, servirse su alimento, pero de nuevo aquella voz le atormento, la conocía bien, era el, estaba en ese cuarto, necesitaba ver a Kanon, se dijo, dejando el plato en la barra de ensaladas, caminando en dirección de su alfa.

—Solo entrégate a mí.

Casi chocando con uno de los meseros, cuando pronunciaron eso último, provocando que se cayera la bandeja que estaba cargando y esos dos muchachos rubios se rieran, al ver que parte del guisado había caído en la única ropa que llevaba consigo.

—Lo... lo lamento.

Pronuncio, tratando de seguir con su camino, si el sujeto vestido de traje repentinamente no hubiera atravesado los metros que los separaban, para ofrecerle su pañuelo, con una sonrisa que crispo sus nervios, con ese rostro que por alguna razón no alcanzaba a vislumbrar, lo único que deseaba era a Kanon a su lado.

— ¿Se encuentra bien?


	37. La sombra de eros.

El extraño le ofreció su pañuelo para que pudiera limpiarse con él, una pieza de seda con sus iniciales bordadas con delicadeza, un exquisito pañuelo que Radamanthys no acepto, algo en ese hombre le desagradaba demasiado y el no era de los que escondían sus sentimientos, nunca se le había dado bien, justo como no le gustaba la música clásica.

—No necesito su ayuda.

Fue su respuesta cortante, regresando a su mesa, en donde Kanon le buscaba con la mirada, ignorando a los dos betas, uno de cabello largo ondulado, y otro de cabello corto, ambos con una mirada que dejaba claro que no lo apreciaban demasiado, ambos poseedores de una belleza deslumbrante, pero supuso que ninguno de ellos tenía su don, ni a su alfa.

—¿Estás seguro? ¿Piensas que ese alfa te será fiel?

Le pregunto con calma, con un tono de voz que decía claramente que tenía el control de aquella reunión, que nada pasaba sin que el comprendiera exactamente lo que sucedía, sosteniendo su muñeca con fuerza, sin hacerle daño, pero sin dejar que se marchara.

—No sé quién sea, pero no tengo porqué escucharlo.

Le respondió, tratando de marcharse, al mismo tiempo que un extraño crujido, así como lo que podría sentirse como un terremoto se sintió en todo el barco, lanzando las charolas por doquier, así como a varias personas que al escuchar otro fuerte crujido entraron en pánico, casi logrando que perdiera el equilibrio, pero lo mantuvo solo porque ese sujeto de traje le sostenía de la muñeca.

—Yo digo que, si sabes quién soy yo, pero no quieres reconocerlo...

Respondió el sujeto que le mantenía preso por la muñeca, haciendo que le reconociera, su voz, la temperatura de su piel, cada minúsculo detalle, menos su rostro, el que seguía borroso, seguramente por el mismo cosmos que comenzaba a brillar en esa habitación, haciendo que retrocediera o eso tratara, jadeando al ver que tan fácil había bajado la guardia en su paraíso privado, esa luna de miel que parecía ser perfecta.

—En el fondo de tu corazón has esperado por mí desde mucho antes de tu conversión, antes de que fueras el segundo juez del Inframundo, cuando aún eras un muchacho en Creta y lo sabes, tú ya me habías visto en el pasado, sabes que me perteneces.

Los dos betas rodearon a su dios, acariciando sus mejillas, su pecho, como si desearan ser poseídos por el en ese instante, temiendo que ocurriría si ese enojo era vertido en ellos, como había pasado después de verlos compartir sus cuerpos, una razón por la cual odiaban a la obsesión de su amo, pero que no se lo negarían, así tal vez, el único que tendría que soportar su afecto era al que llamaban Radamanthys.

—¡Eso es una mentira! ¡Yo no te pertenezco! ¡Yo nunca me rendiré, eso no pasará, no voy a verme como esos cobardes!

Kanon inmediatamente comenzó a buscar a Radamanthys, reconociendo al sujeto del elevador y sus betas, el que sostenía de la muñeca a su omega, que parecía luchaba por soltarse, sin lograrlo, reconociendo su cosmos como aquel de aquella criatura despreciable que intentaba hacerle daño, sintiendo pánico de tan solo pensar que se lo llevaría con él.

—No seas tan duro, ellos pelearon como tú, pero ya vez, me aceptaron como su dios, porque saben que soy compasivo.

Al ver que Kanon convocaba su cosmos simplemente sonrió, quería que le observará atacar a su omega, que comprendiera que tan débil era en realidad, su desesperada necesidad de una armadura, la del dragón marino, así como la protección de su dios, uno enamorado de él, ansioso por tenerle a su lado.

—Y saben que no deben hacerme enojar, tú no quieres que me moleste contigo, mi alma, nunca es algo bueno para quien me hace enfurecer.

Le explicó, haciendo que su cosmos brillará, alejándolo del alfa que decía protegería a su alma, el juez que ya no tenía poder alguno, pero aun así le deseaba demasiado, su fuerza, su belleza, su astucia, su furia y su nobleza, aquello que llamo su atención desde un principio.

—¡Maldito bastardo, hijo de la lujuria, ave de rapiña! ¡Yo no voy a caer!

Respondió tratando de golpearlo, pero lo evito, sosteniendo su otra muñeca, para besarlo, apoderándose de sus labios, gimiendo al sentirle retorcerse en un inútil intento de liberarse, llevando su mano a su cintura, para que pudiera sentir más de aquel cuerpo contra el suyo, su desesperación.

—Estas en contacto con tu furia, eso me excita, eres tan fiero como yo y muy fuerte, pero te lo advierto una última vez, mi alma.

Susurro en su oído, para lamer poco después su mejilla, encontrando graciosa la forma en que las personas corrían por su vida, al mismo tiempo que Kanon, golpeaba la barrera de forma de corazón que había creado con su cosmos, necesitaba un poco más de tiempo a lado de su amado.

—Hay ciertos insultos que puedo soportar, el anillo, la mordida, el que fornicaras con ese humano, pero que comiences a enamorarte de él, cuando llevo siglos esperando por ti, admirándote desde las sombras, deseándote, protegiéndote, amándote, eso no puedo perdonarlo.

Radamanthys comenzó a entender qué tal vez Eros no lo había forzado a ir con él, porque deseaba que se le entregara el mismo, imaginándose toda su vida con esa criatura observándole de lejos, asechándolo a cada paso, perdiendo de momento aquel sentimiento de seguridad que había conseguido otorgarle Kanon hasta ese momento, si es que, a pesar de la protección de Hades y de su cosmos, esta criatura había logrado robarle tantos valiosos momentos de su intimidad.

—¡Radamanthys!

Grito de nuevo Kanon, destruyendo la barrera, atacando al dios, que fue protegido por sus favoritos, que, usando su cosmos, apenas pudieron contrarrestar el poder del menor de los santos de géminis, sin importar que fueran poderosos en otro momento, o que su dios les protegiera con su cosmos, su bendición.

—Pero vine aquí para protegerte y para hacer otro trato, si decides cumplir tu promesa yo te aceptaré, te recibiré con los brazos abiertos, tu amado no tendrá que morir, porque siempre he admirado tú nobleza, pero si me rechazas...

Susurro, sin atender a la lucha de Kanon con sus favoritos, cuya armadura de color azul de pronto les cubrió, con su madre muerta, podía usar sus armaduras a su antojo, así como usaba sus vidas como simple carne de cañón, sin importarle en lo absoluto su destino.

—Me harás enojar y tú no quieres eso.

Finalizó, cambiando su forma por la natural, la del gigante sin rostro, que tenía una capa de sombras cubriéndolo, la que se veía como un ave, más que un humano y solo estaba jugando con ellos, para que su alma, fuera a él, por su propia voluntad.

—Porque matare a todos los que decidan ayudarte, lo sabes, mi alma.

Susurro con su voz decadente, casi acuosa, que lograba que su piel se erizara, sintiendo sus manos en su cabello, en su cintura, su aliento en su rostro, sus ojos rojos devorando su miedo, para besarle de pronto, usando su verdadera apariencia, robándole su aliento para alimentarse de su cuerpo, esperando por fin reclamarle entre sus sabanas rojas como la sangre.

—¡Radamanthys!

Volvió a gritar Kanon, hiriendo de gravedad al que tenía el cabello corto, escuchando las últimas palabras de esa criatura, como amenazaba a su omega, comprendiendo que debían regresar al santuario, cuanto antes, había sido una locura, así como una estupidez abandonar su seguridad.

—Piénsalo, mi alma, mi dulce esposo, lo que ocurra desde este momento, hasta que te tenga en mi lecho, solo será culpa tuya.

Al fin le dejo ir, sonriendo en dirección de Kanon, quien corrió en busca de su omega, que se mantenía quieto, sin decir nada, observándoles marcharse en una nube de pájaros negros como el alquitrán, preguntándose que haría si sus palabras eran ciertas y no podía negarse a él.

—Debemos regresar al santuario.

Fueron sus únicas palabras, comprendiendo que su luna de miel había sido una locura, que no debieron salir y que no podía dejarle sólo, a menos que matará a ese dios.

—No es necesario, quiere que vaya a él, lo ha dejado muy claro...

Fue su respuesta apagada, suponiendo que debía dejar libre a Kanon, pero nunca se había sentido de aquella forma, creía que su corazón estaba muerto, pero no era así, su dragón marino lograba que latiera emocionado.

—Quiero recoger mi oso y el dragón que te gané...

Kanon comprendía que ese barco estaba hundiéndose, y que esos muñecos no significaban nada, como sus promesas, porque dejo que se acercarán a su omega, le había fallado, esa cosa pudo llevárselo, pero no lo hizo porque deseaba que su amado fuera a él, quería su derrota para que ya nunca más intentará marcharse de su lado.

—Necesito ir a una ciudad grande, buscar un banco, así podré cumplir mi parte del trato... esa cosa no arruinara mi luna de miel.

No se dejaría derrotar, jamás, tampoco se arrastraría pidiéndole perdón, tendría que arrastrarlo del cabello, destruir sus tendones para que no huyera, amarrarlo, era el juez del Inframundo, no un cobarde y si terminaba en su lecho seria porque le habían derrotado, no porque se arrastró para pedirle piedad, para entregarse a él.

—No van a robarme está oportunidad, Kanon, el sólo quiere asustarnos, no lo permitas.

Kanon asintió, recibiendo los labios de Radamanthys uniéndose a los suyos, sintiendo su desesperación, admirando su calor y su fuerza de voluntad, su nobleza, aunque también su miedo.

—No se volverá a acercar a ti, te lo prometo, no se lo permitiré.

*****

—No es propio de ti que actúes de esta forma, mucho menos cuando fuiste tú quien dejo ir a ese mortal.

Hypnos no había llegado pidiendo el consejo de su querido hermano, para que el mayor de los dos le diera un sermón, mucho menos cuando dejaba que su cangrejo se alejara de su lado, cuando permitió que se lo llevarán, sin buscarlo siquiera, ni tratar de ir por él, cómo podía comprender qué tan desesperado estaba.

—¿Como puedes soportar estar lejos de él?

Pregunto Hypnos, desesperando por la pérdida de ese omega, al que dejó ir creyendo que su deseo por él se apagaría, pero no fue así, solo empeoró, multiplicándose por mil vidas, o mucho más, encontrándolo perfecto con todas sus imperfecciones mortales.

—Angeló vendrá a mí, sé que me ama y no destruiré su amor por mí, actuando como esos atenienses esperan que lo haga.

Hypnos guardo silencio, ese escorpión era hermoso, una criatura perfecta, como lo dijera Eros, había encontrado al compañero perfecto para él, pero los favores del dios del amor siempre eran engañosos, ya que se trataba de una criatura mentirosa, demasiado perversa.

—No debes caer en las mentiras de Eros, que no conoce nada del amor, porque se le fue negado, solo se alimenta del olvido y la lujuria, nosotros somos hijos de la noche, somos dioses primordiales, no debemos servir a quien es inferior a nosotros.

El que siempre era consciente de sus emociones, manteniéndolas bajo control, que jugaba con los humanos, ahora que sentía que por fin que el amor estaba a su lado, que le había conocido con ese muchacho de fuego puro, ese dulce escorpión, comenzaba a desesperar como todos los dioses cuando caían presas del embrujo de los mortales.

—Lo necesito.

Susurro, recordando que aquella era la primera vez que se enfrentaba a uno de su tipo, un santo de aquella constelación, un escorpión, recordando su belleza, su aroma y su pisque, cada uno de sus músculos, cada detalle de su piel, lo maravilloso que en realidad era.

—Seduce a tu escorpión, atrae a ese muchacho a ti, usa tu cosmos para ver qué necesita, que desea y tú podrás dárselo, podrías enamorarle.

Hypnos asintió, su hermano tenía razón, podía buscar en los sueños de ese muchacho, encontrar que era lo que deseaba de una pareja y dárselo, aunque, que mejor que aquello que deseara fuera un ente como el, si es que tenía suerte suficiente para eso.

—¿Que haremos con Eros?

No veía porque tenían que hacer cualquier cosa respecto a Eros, si no trataba de dañar a sus omegas, se dijo Thanatos.

—No haremos nada por el momento, Hypnos, pero si trata de burlarse de nosotros, lo pagará.

*****

Eros volvió a bañarse, limpiando la oscuridad que se iba apoderando de su apariencia, cubriéndola como si se tratase de una enfermedad, un padecimiento que no le corrompía en el Inframundo, cuando Hades estaba vivo y le prometió a ese omega, su mano en matrimonio, a cambio de su ayuda.

Había un espejo, en él podía verse, su cabello rosa, sus ojos de forma de corazón, su piel pálida, era hermoso, era un guerrero poderoso y era inmortal, esa belleza de cabello rubio seria suya, solo tenía que quitar del camino a ese embaucador, un pequeño obstáculo para que ese noble juez fuera suyo, y estaba seguro qué faltaba poco tiempo para eso.


	38. Bienvenido a casa.

Dohko, el anciano maestro que había decidido retirarse, para pasar los últimos días de su vida, que esperaba fueran otros doscientos o un poco más, en compañía de Shion, su compañero desde la guerra santa de su juventud, encontraba la vida que había elegido un tanto aburrida.

No era que no amara cada segundo del comienzo de su vida a lado de su alfa, a quien amaba profundamente desde que eran unos muchachos, lo que ocurría era que después de unos años de paz, arreglar tu casa y hacer el amor por todas las superficies de su hogar, deseaba un poco de diversión.

Shion era el más tranquilo de los dos, era el alfa, y no llevaba tanto tiempo como él en el frente, no comprendía sus deseos insatisfechos de pelear o dirigir a los suyos, no porque fuera un alfa, sino porque él siempre había sido un pacifista, él era un poco más de la teoría de que si querían paz, debían prepararse para la guerra.

Así que, cuando Kanon le mando una carta, con esa adorable caligrafía suya, llena de garabatos, que prácticamente no era legible, pidiendo su auxilio, no podía hacer nada más que ayudarle, salir de su retiro para ver qué ocurría en el santuario, pero sobre todo conocer a su pareja destinada, una criatura excelsa, tan hermosa que le quitaba la respiración, que necesitaba su ayuda, o eso dijo en su carta.

Pero conociendo a Kanon como pensaba que lo hacía, el muchacho seguramente se enamoró de un espectro de Hades, o uno de los soldados de la guerra, que veía como si fuera un cachorrito perdido, siempre había tenido cierto gusto por las sombras, eso debía admitirlo, pero de allí, a que fuera el gemelo nacido bajo la estrella de la desgracia, eran asuntos completamente diferentes.

—Iremos al santuario, borrego, empaca nuestras cosas, que debemos llegar en cuanto antes.

Le informó, terminando de preparar un inmenso tazón de tallarines para cada uno de ellos, eran hombres grandes, entrenaban mucho, debían alimentarse bien, y lo que comían en Lemuria no contaba como comida, se dijo agradeciendo los alimentos que iba a consumir.

—¿Ocurrió algo?

Shion siempre deseaba comprender lo que sucedía antes de actuar y eso estaba bien, pero, en el caso del menor de los gemelos, este nunca pedía ayuda, jamás lo hacía, así que esa carta debió costarle demasiado, herir un poco ese orgullo que le mantuvo en pie durante sus momentos oscuros.

En el santuario cuando Shion decidió seguir sus costumbres sin consultárselo antes, cuando mató a su progenitor, cuyos crímenes no conocía hasta leerlos el mismo, demasiados años después, cuando ya nada podía hacerse y ahora, que le pedía consejo para proteger a su omega.

—Kanon está pidiéndome ayuda, y lo menos que puedes hacer por todos tus errores es socorrerlo, porque yo lo hare, no pienso dejar solo al pequeño atolondrado.

Shion no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo solo, ese muchacho había sufrido demasiado por culpa suya, era un joven inocente, al que acusó de ser aquel que generaba las desgracias, solamente porque su padre le convenció de eso, cuyos crímenes no conocía, hasta que vio su diario y el pequeño se había perdido en su oscuridad, semanas antes de ser asesinado por su hermano, que, en un acto de venganza, de la más pura desesperación, destruyo al que pensaba que mantendría al menor en esa celda.

No sabía con exactitud que fue lo que paso con él, como era que Kanon encontró las escamas y un puesto en el ejército de Poseidón, pero lo que si sabía era que Saga trato de ir por él, rescatarlo de las profundidades del mar, creyéndolo muerto, cuando era tan solo un muchacho.

—Le debo demasiado para negarme a socorrerlo, aunque no quiera mi ayuda, sino que haya preguntado específicamente por ti.

Respondió, suspirando, había cometido demasiados errores preparándose para la guerra, permitir la mordida de Milo, esconder a Kanon en las sombras, escuchar a su maestro, porque ese hombre no se merecía el nombre de padre, dejar que Angeló se avergonzara de ser un omega, perder siglos sin reconocer a su compañero, ni el amor que siempre tuvo por él, sin buscar su compañía, tenía tantas culpas que sin importar lo que pasara, nunca podría saldarlas todas.

—¿Cuándo partimos?

Dohko asintió, era por eso por lo que amaba a su compañero, aunque muchas veces actuaba como un perfecto imbécil con respecto a los alfas y omegas, aun a muchos betas, era un buen líder, seleccionado por su diosa por su bondad, su sabiduría, por él, porque le encontraba endemoniadamente sexy, su cabello verde, su cuerpo alto, sus músculos, todo en el hacía que su libido se incendiara.

—Una vez que terminemos de comer y tú de empacar, eso será lo mejor.

*****

Aioros se encontraba sentado en su propio templo, sus ojos estaban cerrados, sus brazos cruzados delante de su pecho, tenía una expresión serena al mismo tiempo que escuchaba las risas de los niños, veía sus juegos, deseando que Saga comprendiera de una buena vez que sabía que se trataba de Ares, que no lo culpaba por nada, que sin importar lo que pasara seguía siendo su buen amigo, que le amaba, era su compañero destinado.

—¿Por qué estas tan triste?

Preguntaron de pronto, la niña sosteniendo al hombre de piel verde, el muñeco con una extraña apariencia, escuchando también como Azrael se acercaba a ellos con el hombre murciélago, ambos le veían con esa expresión que usaban todos los niños, que hacía que muchos adultos se pusieran nerviosos, en especial aquellos que no estaban muy acostumbrados a tratar con niños pequeños.

—No te ves muy feliz.

Pero el cuido de su hermano, él amaba a los niños, si Saga le escuchara querría tener un equipo de futbol, pero se conformaba con dos o tres niños, los sobrinos de Kanon, quien para ese momento disfrutaba de su luna de miel creando a sus propios hijos que atormentaran el santuario, como el algún día lo haría con su dulce Saga.

—No estoy triste pequeños, es solo que, no entiendo cómo hacerle ver a mi amado que lo quiero, que lo perdono, que lo es todo, que siempre lo supe, y aun así no me importa.

Ellos compartieron una mirada sorprendida, sentándose en el suelo, sus jóvenes mentes tratando de pensar en una respuesta a sus dudas, esta era simple, decirle la verdad, eso era lo mejor, según creían.

—Yo le diría, seguro lo entiende.

Hela asintió, escuchando los pasos de su papi, ya era hora de llevarlos a su templo, aunque extrañaban demasiado su propia casa, mucho más al señor Letus, que de pronto se transformó como en las películas que veían en el cine, tomando una forma enojada, como el muñeco que Hela cargaba entre sus brazos, pero ese gigante era bueno, ellos creían que Letus también lo era, al menos con ellos lo fue, lo que le hacía bueno ante sus ojos.

—El señor Letus dice que no es bueno mentir, que siempre debemos decir la verdad, en especial a las personas que amamos, porque mientras más tiempo pasemos sin decirla, más trabajo nos costara.

Los niños de pronto al recordar al señor Letus perdieron toda su energía, sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas, extrañándolo como el padre que había sido para ellos durante todo ese tiempo, sorprendiendo al santo de sagitario.

—¿Podemos regresar a casa?

Esa pregunta rompió el corazón de Angeló, quien los abrazo por la espalda, el también extrañaba a Letus, había sido el mejor hombre que había conocido, pero no estaba tan seguro de Thanatos, el dios de la muerte, aunque su desesperación podía ser la de un hombre al que le han rechazado cientos de veces a pesar de darlo todo, no por sus faltas, sino por lo que era, un buen compañero que no podía cambiar su esencia, aunque lo deseara.

—De momento esta es nuestra casa.

Fue la respuesta de su padre, antes de llevarlos con él a su templo, recordando lo bueno que había sido Letus, como le cuidaba, como se había hecho un lugar en su vida, riéndose al darse cuenta de que, en realidad no tenía dos amores, sino tres de ellos, Afrodita, Shura y Letus.

—Gracias Aioros, yo los cuidare desde este momento.

El arquero asintió, pensando en lo que le habían dicho los niños, tal vez lo mejor era encarar a Saga, quien le diría que no debía perdonarlo porque le había asesinado, encontrando esa noción absurda, porque ya le había perdonado, lo hizo desde la primera vez que pronuncio su nombre después de su resurrección.

*****

Dohko siempre se sorprendía de la habilidad de su alfa de viajar de un lado a otro con solo pensarlo, era practico, era rápido, era la mejor forma de viajar, se dijo llevando sus manos a su cintura, esperando que Saga les recibiera.

—Llegaron antes de lo previsto.

Les informaron, con una expresión neutral, pero Dohko que no era un hombre que apreciara las formalidades camino en su dirección para rodearle con sus brazos, saludándole con cierta efusividad.

—Kanon me dijo la gran noticia, ya tiene un omega, y yo quiero saber cuándo tú y Aioros se cansarán de irse por las ramas, ya es momento de tener unos cuatro mini tormentos corriendo por todo el santuario.

Eso nunca pasaría porque no estaba dispuesto a poner de nuevo a su alfa en peligro, dicho alfa se acercó a los recién llegados un poco serio, deteniéndose a las espaldas de Saga, quien era el patriarca y quien debía de recibir a sus invitados, los ancianos maestros, que al ver su expresión negaron con la cabeza.

—¿Qué ocurre en el santuario?

Pregunto Shion, esperando que Saga le dijera lo que sabía, sin embargo, la precaria situación en la que se encontraba su hermano debía tomarse con cuidado, no cualquiera podía escuchar que protegían a un espectro, sin cosmos, ni ejército, ni siquiera un dios, pero un espectro, al fin y al cabo.

—El idealista de mi hermano decidió que Radamanthys es su omega destinado y desea protegerlo de los errores del juez del inframundo.

Dohko no supo si reírse o preocuparse, creyendo que solo Kanon encontraría hermoso a ese hombre con esa apariencia tan fiera, Shion perdió un poco de color, el recordaba haberse topado con ese espectro en la guerra de su juventud y por nada en el mundo hubiera pensado que se trataba de un omega, o de un humano, ese espectro caminaba con un agujero en su pecho, como si no sintiera dolor, después de asesinar a Regulus en un combate.

Aunque si era muy poderoso, tal vez resistente, era seguro que podría concebir varios niños sin problema alguno, pero Dohko le regañaría por pensar de esa forma, no eran objetos, ninguno de sus soldados, aunque le gustara la idea de tener un descendiente de Kanon, que era poderoso e inteligente, con Radamanthys, que era grande, fuerte y resistente.

—Serian buenos soldados... su descendencia.

Dohko ignoro lo que dijo, también Saga, porque no creía que pasara tanto tiempo a lado de su hermano si era cierto lo que decía, si ese anillo era lo que pensaba y si lograba convencer a Kanon de no cometer más tonterías.

—Que no sólo es un juez, un antiguo espectro, sino que tiene un admirador divino, que dice es el dios del amor, a quien le prometió su mano y logro ponerle un anillo en su dedo, una pieza negra con piedras rojas.

Eso se estaba poniendo muy interesante, Kanon enamorado de un espectro que a su vez era el objeto de deseo de un dios, pensó Dohko con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, sería muy divertido ver que era lo que el menor deseaba decirle, de que forma esperaba recibir su ayuda.

—¿Ese anillo tiene una forma de corazón?

Shion creía saber que clase de prenda era la que portaba en su dedo y creía, a su vez, que Kanon estaba cometiendo un error al intentar protegerle, fuera su omega destinado o no, ese anillo era irrompible, hasta donde ellos sabían.

—Si, así es maestro Shion, es el anillo del dios Eros.


	39. Fragmentos.

Angeló estaba demasiado cansado, en ese momento no sabía qué hacer, cómo actuar, a quien corresponderle, a sus dos amores, a quienes les había prometido darles una oportunidad, o aquel que le protegió durante todos esos años fuera del santuario.

—Dormiremos un poco, de acuerdo, para mañana poder tomar una decisión.

Aunque ya la había tomado, por mucho que extrañará a Thanatos, no podía dejar de amar a sus alfas, se preguntaba si ese omega de sus recuerdos pensaba de la misma forma, dividiéndose entre los tres.

Angeló cerró los ojos en ese momento y comenzó a soñar con el pasado, con el de otra persona, una vez que los fuegos fatuos habían logrado llegar a él, en la seguridad del santuario.

—Duerme, eso será lo mejor, y observa mi pasado.

Susurro la figura que aún era alimentada por su fuerza de voluntad y la energía de los fuegos fatuos.

—Mi pobre ángel...

*****

Habían pasado algunos años desde su rapto, cada celo les extrañaba un poco más, a sus alfas, y el dios que decía ser la misma muerte, la no violenta, la que llegaba en sueños, seguía tratando de seducirle con sus palabras dulces, su afecto, de alguna forma se negaba a ver su angustia.

Manigoldo había luchado con él, peleado a cada instante por su libertad, pero mucho más importante, por no ceder ante el embiste del amor de la muerte.

Quien le había prometido llevarlo para el día de su cumpleaños, al valle que le vio nacer, en donde Manigoldo se encontraba caminando con los pies descalzos, disfrutando del sol, con un vientre abultado de unos cuantos meses de embarazo.

Su ropa era una túnica negra, con algunos hermosos detalles de hilo de oro, su cabello arreglado como a una de sus ninfas, dos brazaletes incrustados de piedras preciosas le recordaban a unos grilletes.

En sus manos tenía unas flores lilas, dos de ellas, las que se le semejaban a sus amores, sus verdaderos alfas, que siempre estaban al tanto de sus necesidades, o sus caprichos, dos alfas, pero una sola mordida, porque amaba a su rosa como un omega debía hacerlo con su alfa, pero este no podía tocarle, tanto como amaba a Cid, que compartía su lecho con él, que le brindaba calor humano, el que le había mordido en conmemoración de ambos.

—Extrañabas demasiado este mundo, Manigoldo.

Manigoldo asintió, llevando las flores a su nariz, lo extrañaba, pero extrañaba más a sus alfas, de cuyos brazos fue brutalmente separado, para ser convertido en el esposo de la muerte, quien permanecía inmóvil no muy lejos de él, su cosmos marchitando la vida que tocaba.

—Debemos irnos.

El cangrejo negó aquello, aun no daba el medio día y su dios le había prometido que le dejaría pasar ese día en ese prado en particular, uno que recordaba bien, porque era en esa zona en donde le ofrecieron su amor esa primera vez, haciendo la promesa de verse cada año en aquellos campos, siendo ese el primer día desde su rapto que podía acudir a su encuentro.

—Quiero quedarme un poco más.

Casi suplico, esperando que su embarazo ablandara el corazón de su dios, quien asintió, le daría un poco más de tiempo a su cangrejo, para disfrutar de aquella mañana, de la superficie, pero, sobre todo, para que viera lo mucho que le importaba, en cambio, esos mortales no acudirían a su cita, de eso estaba seguro.

—Está bien, si eso es lo que deseas, Manigoldo, pero recuerda bien este día.

Porque sería cuando sus amores no llegarían a su cita, después de años fuera de su alcance, le habían olvidado, o tal vez, ya ni siquiera estaban vivos, se dijo Thanatos, seguro de sus dones de clarividencia, del futuro que había visto en compañía de ese hermoso cangrejo de cabello azul, con dos pequeños frutos de su unión, no amor, por el momento, pero si sus herederos.

*****

Angeló podía ver aquella pacifica escena desde lo lejos, como si fuera uno de los viajes al Yomotsu, escuchando unos pasos detrás de él, observando perplejo un hombre, que bien podía ser su reflejo, pero no era más que recuerdos que habían tomado forma, la del mismo individuo cuyas memorias revivía en algunos de sus sueños.

—¿Quién eres?

Pregunto, caminando en su dirección, notando su sonrisa burlona, era tan parecido a él, y a su vez diferente, los fuegos fatuos le rodeaban, almas de sus seres queridos, de su aldea completa, que lo alimentaban con su fuerza espiritual.

—El consorte de la muerte, su amado, su verdugo.

Dijo con alegría, esperando que absorbiera esa información, notando que era el mismo omega embarazado de aquellos prados, pero ahora lucia delgado, con un abrigo negro, ropa sencilla de aquella época.

—Manigoldo.

El cangrejo camino a su alrededor para observarle fijamente, admirando el parecido que tenía con él, sus diferencias, preguntándose si era por eso que Thanatos le amaba, porque lo pensaba un remplazo de este omega.

—Tu tenías dos alfas, él te secuestro, yo lo recuerdo, lo vi en mis sueños.

Manigoldo negó eso, tenía una mordida y dos amores, pero su alfa era Thanatos, después de ser alejado de sus brazos se dio cuenta de eso, que en realidad amaba al dios de la muerte, pero no vivió lo suficiente para regresar a su lado.

—Pero le acepte como mi dios, él es mi señor y si tuviera la forma de regresar a él, lo haría, pero carezco de un cuerpo, de la materia para volver con mi alfa.

Angeló no podía creer eso, era tan descabellado, como el hecho de que extrañara a Thanatos, que amara a los tres, pero este espíritu era el mismo que le llevo con su dios, que le hacía ver su gentileza, la que ya conocía más que bien.

—¿Por eso me llevaste con él? ¿Para conseguirle compañía?

Ya habían conversado antes, pero no de aquella forma, con una persona de carne y hueso, observándolo, respondiéndole, cada uno de sus gestos parecía real, aun aquella desesperanza que tenía al ver a su dios en su recuerdo.

—No fue por eso, yo sabía que tu necesitabas ayuda y que Thanatos te socorrería, eres uno de los nuestros después de todo, tienes la sangre adecuada por tus venas, sólo que no pensé que se enamoraría de ti.

Sólo quería protegerlo, llevarlo a un lugar seguro en donde pudiera dar a luz a sus mellizos, para llevarlo de regreso al santuario cuando Thanatos le solicito convertirse en su consorte, que volviera con sus alfas, aquellos que le dieron sus mordidas y le amaban con desesperación.

—¿Y que pensabas? ¿Qué me ayudaría sin más?

Manigoldo guardo silencio, para sonreírle de pronto, encogiéndose de hombros, en el santuario el cosmos de Angeló era mucho más brillante y creía con fervor, que era un lugar seguro para sus mellizos.

—Que se daría cuenta, pero no lo hizo, mi dios es un estúpido la mayor parte del tiempo, la otra está enojado y a veces usa esa cabeza suya, que de otra forma solo le serviría para sostener su casco.

Angeló comenzó a reírse al escucharle, encontrando esas palabras divertidas, preguntándose porque trataba de ayudarle, si no esperaba que unieran sus vidas, que paso con sus alfas, pero, sobre todo, porque Thanatos no se daba cuenta que un alma, la de su consorte, aun poblaba esa tierra.

—¿Qué ocurrió?

Pregunto, debía saber porque lo perdió, que había pasado para que le abandonara si acaso decía ser su consorte, amar a su dios, Manigoldo señalo ese pasaje de su vida, recordando que sus amores si asistieron, que le arrebataron de los brazos de Thanatos, usando sus cosmos combinados, para llevarlo al santuario, en donde dio a luz a dos niños sanos, un alfa y un omega, pero poco después, murió de fiebre como muchos otros omegas antes que él.

—Me rescataron, pero yo no quería ser rescatado, a diferencia tuya, en ese momento, yo ya no sentía nada por mis viejos amores, mi mente, mi cuerpo, mi corazón eran de mi dios, el que está solo, desesperándose con cada segundo que pasa, pero no me di cuenta de eso hasta que me separaron de su lado.

Angeló estuvo a punto de preguntarle que debía hacer, regresar con Thanatos, o seguir en el santuario, sin embargo, la energía vital del cangrejo de la guerra santa pasada se desvaneció, haciendo que solo pudiera ver el grito de desesperación del dios, al advertir que se llevaban a su amado y que no debía levantar una sola mano en su contra, porque podía lastimar a sus propios hijos.

—¡Manigoldo!

*****

Angeló despertó, con sus gemelos plácidamente dormidos a su lado, levantándose para ver a Milo caminando sin rumbo, o eso parecía, porque había recorrido cuatro casas, usando su cosmos, cada una de sus habilidades para no ser descubierto, tratando de salir del santuario, supuso, al notar su dirección.

—¡Milo!

Grito a todo pulmón, esperando llamar la atención del otro omega del santuario, porque bien sabía que Kanon era un alfa, que mentía demasiado bien, tanto como el, quien le enseño como esconderse, finalizando el trabajo de Saga, siendo el, la única persona que conocía de su existencia, aparte de Shion, Dohko y su propio hermano.

—¿Qué mosca le habrá picado?

Pregunto para si mismo, al ver que Milo seguía avanzando, sin escucharle si quiera o detenerse, sumergido en un trance que habría descubierto, de no tener que permanecer con sus pequeños, siendo el omega sobreprotector que era.

—Es asunto suyo, supongo.


	40. Llamado.

Milo trataba de comprender a donde iba con tanta urgencia o sigilo, escuchando apenas la voz de Angelo, que le llamaba, pero le ignoro.

Saldría del santuario, buscaría lo que fuera que le llamaba, ese cosmos poderoso, esa presencia que reconocía y al mismo tiempo sentía como si sólo fuera parte de un sueño.

La casa de geminis debía ser custodiada por Kanon, pero no estaba presente, según decían había salido en contra de la voluntad de su hermano, que también era el patriarca, para casarse y disfrutar de la compañía de su omega, ese primer celo, un omega que nadie conocía, pero algunos estaban haciendo apuestas, de quién era el indicado, creyéndolo un general marino, o un dios guerrero, los espectros habían pagado sus culpas, ya no quedaba ninguno con vida.

Milo se detuvo de pronto al escuchar las voces de Mu y de Aldebaran, ellos siempre estaban juntos, pero nadie se preguntaba la razón, sin embargo, el no sería el primero en descubrirla, porque podían encontrarlo, evitar que llegara a su destino.

*****

Camus había tratado de acercarse a su omega, que seguía rechazandolo, diciéndole que no lo necesitaba, Aioria se había mantenido al margen, alejado de su omega.

Tal vez por todo el tiempo que se mantenía en su templo, tratando de ser un buen alfa, como se lo sugirió Aioros, o porque al fallarle, permitiendo que se lo llevarán en su celo, se sentía culpable por sus errores.

Como el en ese momento, que visitaba el templo de su hermoso escorpión, para ver qué no estaba presente, preocupándose demasiado, creyendo que ese dios oscuro se lo había llevado de nuevo.

*****

Aioros no deseaba otra cosa mas en el mundo, que ser correspondido por su omega, y Saga le amaba, lo quería tanto que no se atrevería a darñarlo, alejándose de el, destruyendo su corazón en el proceso.

Pero al mismo tiempo no dejaba de pensar en las palabras de aquellos niños, que en su simpleza e ingenuidad, podían estar en lo cierto.

Tal vez, estaba comportándose como un cobarde al dejarlo ir, alejarse de sus brazos como hasta ese momento y debía demostrar su amor, de tal forma que Saga no pudiera negarlo por más tiempo.

*****

Milo se detuvo entes de salir del santuario, reconociendo el cosmos de Camus encenderse con su glacial fuerza, probablemente al darse cuenta que no estaba en sus habitaciones.

Lo buscaría hasta encontrarlo, se dijo con cierto fastidio, pensando que siempre había sido así, pero, hubo una época en la que no le molestaba su presencia ni su compañía.

Cuando le gustaba estar con él y podría decir que alguna vez fueron felices, se dijo Milo, sintiendo que aquella sombra seguía llamando por el.

Sintiendo unos brazos rodearle por la espalda, después de todo, los santos de oro se movían a la velocidad de la luz y Camus no era la excepción.

—¿A donde vas?

Le pregunto con ternura, besando su mejilla, era su alfa y su deber era protegerlo, en la salud o en la enfermedad.

—No lo sé... es como si alguien me llamará.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, tratando de pensar con claridad, pero no pudo, una pesadez se comía su cuerpo, haciendo que cayera en sus brazos, su mente no estaba en mejor estado, algo, una fuerza oscura estaba llamándolo y el no podía rechazarle, aunque lo deseara.

—Vamos a mi templo, allí le pediremos ayuda a los ancianos maestros, ellos sabrán que hacer.

Milo asintió, pero sintió que la misma fuerza clamaba su nombre y volteo, para verlo, al dios que le secuestro, su sombra, logrando que jadeara e intentará atacarlo con su aguja escarlata.

—¡Está ahi!

Camus no pudo ver nada, pero retrocediendo, cargo a su omega, necesitaban ayuda, su amado no había dormido en esos días y estaba debilitándose.

—Te pondrás bien.

Le aseguró, con afecto y algo de culpabilidad, porque su Milo había sido la víctima de ese dios debido a sus fallas como alfa.

—¿Milo? ¿Que le pasa a Milo?

Camus se detuvo al escuchar esa voz, era el joven león que parecía deseaba hacerse presente, como si no tuvieran suficientes problemas.

—No lo se, pero si quieres ayudarlo buscarás a Dohko y a Shion.

Le informó, esperando escuchar alguna pregunta del joven león, que asintió, buscaría a los ancianos maestros y después le explicaría a Milo su desaparición, así como su deseo de intentar cortejarlo cómo era debido, al menos, como Aioros se lo inculcó.

—No tardaré, le traeré ayuda.

*****

Dohko bebía una taza de té que había preparado su alfa, quien se había retirado muy temprano, tenía que meditar lo que Saga le había dicho.

Para el no había nada que meditar, Kanon les había pedido ayuda y tenían que ayudarle, porque pensaba que si de nuevo le daban la espalda, en esta ocasión si lo perderían definitivamente.

El estaba vestido con un pantalón holgado de color verde, estaba descalzo y no vestía cualquier otra prenda, disfrutando de aquella paz antes de la tormenta.

Bebiendo su té, imaginandose la expresión del espectro cuando supiera que sus dos enemigos le brindarían ayuda, eso era más que divertido, se dijo.

Al mismo tiempo que veía una sombra agazaparse en los pasillos de aquella área del santuario, estaba sentado junto a una ventana y podía ver todo lo que ocurría esa larga noche.

Ese era Aioros y seguramente no deseaba verlos a ninguno de los dos, el buen arquero nunca había sido bueno para moverse sin ser detectado, el sigilo no era su fuerte ni la discreción, porque seguía observando a Saga como un cachorrito perdido en busca de afecto.

Perdían mucho tiempo, como el y Shion lo hicieron en su tiempo, sin una verdadera razón para eso, para mantenerse alejados.

Aunque suponía que esa generación sería la primera después de muchos años, tal vez siglos, en la que el santuario estaría poblado por pequeños nacidos de los propios santos dorados.

Y no sabía como sentirse al respecto, era un hombre muy viejo, pero tenía un cuerpo joven, que podía tener celos, tal vez debería tener unos híbridos borrego-tigre o algo así.

Dohko bebió un poco del té, suponiendo que ya era hora de irse a dormir, cuando empezaron a tocar la puerta de su cuarto con desesperación.

Esperaba que no fuera ni Saga ni Aioros, ellos debían reparar su relación, porque sabía que se amaban con locura, de que otra forma el arquero pudo perdonar sus fallas con tanta facilidad, eran después de todo alfa y omega.

—Ya voy, ya voy...

Al abrir la puerta vio al joven león, parecía preocupado, como si hubiera visto un fantasma o algo parecido.

—Necesitamos su ayuda, Milo se encuentra como hechizado...

Dohko asintió, dejándole entrar para despertar a su borrego, abriendo la puerta sin importarle que viera la clase de alboroto que había en su habitación, con ropa regada por doquier, logrando que Aioria se sonrojara.

—Shion, despierta, tenemos que ir a ver a Milo.

*****

Aioros tocó la puerta de Saga, con demasiada fuerza, esperando que le abriera sin demora, porque sabía que se arrepentiría de perder más tiempo, creyendo que lo perdería de actuar de manera agresiva, que lo ahuyentaria.

—¿Aioros?

Pregunto, tragando un poco de saliva al ver su desesperación, al dejarlo entrar, retrocediendo algunos pasos.

—Saga...

Susurro, al verle de pies a cabeza, parecía que había tomado uno de esos largos baños, su cabello era gris, sus ojos rojos.

—Yo...

Saga al ver a su alfa en esa habitación, su seguridad y su desesperación, ignoro por momentos ese pequeño detalle, retrocediendo cuando Aioros camino hacia él con demasiada seguridad, rodeando su cintura para besarle, evitando que pronunciará cualquier sonido, gimiendo en su boca.

—No digas nada, porque lo se todo y no me importa, aún te amo, si eres Saga o eres Ares, seas lo que seas, tú eres mi omega.


	41. Pasión.

El cuerpo de Saga se estremeció instantáneamente al sentir las manos de Aioros en su cuerpo, aun mojado y desnudo después de darse un largo baño, tratando de relajarse, olvidar la locura de Kanon, así como su repentina molestia al ver que se dejaba llevar por sus deseos, por su amor a ese espectro, en cambio él tenía que olvidar su amor por el arquero.

A quien debía rechazar, de eso estaba seguro, había muy buenas razones para eso, sin embargo, de pronto, al tenerlo a su lado, sus manos fuertes rodeando su cintura, sus labios sobre los suyos, ya no entendía muy bien el porqué.

Pero él sabía que era y de que era capaz, Aioros lo conocía como nadie, le dijo una voz, tal vez su consciencia, su amor por él, su deseo, lo que fuera estaba ganando con el arquero devorando su boca como lo hacía y sus manos, recorriendo su piel desnuda, calientes, firmes, pero suaves, como solo él sabía la forma de hacerlo.

Saga respondió al beso con cierta timidez, llevando sus manos a los hombros de Aioros, quien sonrió comprendiendo que por fin le aceptaba a su lado, que Saga ya no correría más, su compañero perfecto en todos los sentidos.

No dijo nada para no romper el hechizo ni el encanto que había ocurrido en ese magnífico instante, solo siguió a su compañero que retrocedía algunos pasos, no tratando de escapar de él, sino, llevándolo a sus habitaciones, unas que conocía más que bien.

Cuyo camino conocía a la perfección y siendo el hombre que era, decidió cargar a su Saga en brazos, para llevarlo a su lecho, sin separarse de sus labios, ni dejarle pensar en nada más que sus cuerpos desnudos haciéndose uno, el amor que sentían, acompañado del desenfrenado deseo que se tenían.

Saga trataba de sostenerse de su cuello para recibir más de sus besos, haciendo un poco más difícil para el abrir la puerta, caminar hasta la cama, abrir la puerta que le dio cabida como su vieja compañera de tantas noches de pasión, las que volverían, con ella como su guardiana.

Su omega se separó para poder respirar su aroma, besando su pecho, tratando de abrir su camisa, era cierto que debía proteger a Aioros, pero era mucho más cierto que le extrañaba, que lo deseaba en su cama y le necesitaba a su lado.

Que cada momento separados, le dañaba, que ahora que comprendía su verdadera naturaleza sabría controlarla, siendo uno con ella, usándole en vez de permitir que le usara y con Aioros a su lado, sin los arrepentimientos de su juventud, porque a sus treintaicuatro años se sentía un anciano, podría disfrutar de una vida con su alfa.

Un alfa que siempre le había amado, que deseaba estar a su lado y que le protegería de sus demonios, de sus propios temores, el que le deposito en la cama con delicadeza, para quitarse la camisa de entrenamiento, su cinturón y sus brazaletes.

No era justo, el tenía que desvestirse, se dijo Aioros, quien, a diferencia de muchos otros, siempre se tomaba su tiempo para ir descubriendo poco a poco su cuerpo, disfrutando de la mirada hambrienta de Saga, quien relamiéndose los labios comenzó a recorrer su propio cuerpo, como invitándole a ir a él.

Aioros desabrocho sus botas, para perder poco después sus pantalones junto a su ropa interior, sonriendo al ver que Saga le deseaba, como siempre supuso que lo hacía, su omega perfecto le deseaba, y no había nada mejor que eso.

El arquero gateo en su dirección con los mismos pasos que usa un felino, deteniéndose un poco por encima de Saga, besando sus labios con fuerza, sosteniendo sus muñecas para evitar que su compañero se moviera, gimiendo cuando en vez de intentar soltarse, se froto en contra de su entrepierna, buscando su contacto.

Aioros que no estaba dispuesto a perder la atención de Saga, sostuvo sus muñecas con una de sus manos, besando sus labios, gimiendo en su boca, llevando la otra a su pecho, pellizcando uno de sus pezones, para acto seguido lamer el otro, aun sosteniendo a su omega, sin dejarle moverse más de lo necesario.

Siguiendo un camino sinuoso a su entrepierna, recordando todas las veces que habían yacido juntos, lo mucho que le deseaba cuando eran adolescentes hormonales buscando su compañero ideal, sin saber nada más que su deseo por estar juntos, sus cuerpos restregándose contra el de su igual.

Pero, sobre todo, sin comprender nada de la angustia o de los deberes, siendo solamente ellos, no como en ese momento en que cargaban su pasado a cuestas, pesado y deplorable, viejas heridas que no cerraban del todo, haciéndolos más maduros, haciéndoles comprender que era lo que necesitaban, como estar juntos les hacia una mejor persona, dándoles la fuerza para seguir adelante.

—Te quiero...

Susurro Aioros, besando sus labios de nuevo, liberando las manos de Saga, para que pudiera moverse ahora a su voluntad, sorprendiéndolo cuando le volteo con un movimiento repentino, besando sus labios, recorriendo sus pectorales.

—Yo también te quiero...

Fue su respuesta, antes de moverse de tal forma que de un momento a otro se había empalado en su sexo, sintiendo el placer único de ser uno con su alfa, como su cuerpo le reconocía, y como después de un ligero dolor, un placer que pensó olvidado le traía los recuerdos del ayer a su mente, a su cuerpo.

Gimiendo, jadeando descontrolado, la cama moviéndose con sus embistes, esa vieja danza que los unía, la que necesitaban como el aire para sobrevivir, sin necesitar el celo para eso, el cual aún estaba lejano, demasiado distante para pensar que por eso le aceptaba en su lecho.

Riéndose por su absurdo, era imposible para un omega rechazar a su alfa, en especial si era tan perfecto como su amado Aioros, que usando su fuerza física, su agilidad, cambio sus posturas para poder empalarle con mayor fuerza, besando su cuello, haciéndose espacio con sus manos, ese punto erógeno en donde se encontraba su mordida.

—Te amo Saga.

Mordiéndole de nuevo, escuchando el gemido de su compañero, que se aferró a su cuello, rodeándolo con su brazo, recibiéndolo con un movimiento de sus caderas que le parecía sensual, tan conocido, como lo había sido por los años que se habían aceptado como compañeros.

—Te amo Aioros.

Esos votos escondidos en unas palabras tan sencillas eran la entrada al paraíso, su placer, sus cuerpos uniéndose, cada momento perfecto, cada instante de aquella reunión, de su pasión por el otro, no hacia más que confirmas que estaban enamorados, que fueron hechos para estar juntos.

Que Aioros era el hombre más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra, que Saga era el más afortunado, y que pelearían en esta ocasión para poder tenerse, hacerlo funcionar, porque el amor no era sencillo, sino el peor de los sufrimientos con algún pequeño rayo de luz, que le daba sentido a cada instante de su vida.


	42. Recuerdos olvidados.

Camus cargo a Milo de regreso a su templo, a la casa de Acuario y no la de escorpio, depositando su cuerpo con cariño en su cama, recorriendo su frente, esperando por los sabios maestros.

Ellos les darían su ayuda, en especial Shion, que siempre los escuchaba, Milo se encontraba recargado contra su cuerpo, sus ojos cerrados, tratando de combatir a ese dios que le llamaba.

Tratando de pensar en algo más, cualquier cosa, recordando su pasado, unos años antes de la guerra, cuando Camus trataba de verle cada vez que regresaban de una misión, cuando el santuario era un lugar más oscuro.

*****

El estaba entrenando, sin salir de su templo, su celo estaba lejano y su desesperación crecía con forme pasaba el tiempo, deseaba algo, pero no sabía que ni como nombrarlo.

Su atención estaba fija en la columna que resistía su aguja escarlata, tratando de pensar en una manera para hacerle mucho más fuerte, aún no era suficiente su filo.

El estaba cansado, tenía algunas heridas en su cuerpo y en lo único en que pensaba era en descansar en los brazos de Milo.

Quien detuvo su entrenamiento al escuchar sus pasos, volteando en su dirección, con una expresión demasiado sería.

Camus ignoro su molestia, caminando hasta llegar con su amado, sosteniendolo de la barbilla para darle un beso, delicado, que le pedía permiso para ir un poco más allá de sus barreras, no quería sexo ni caricias fuera del celo, tampoco que interrumpiera sus entrenamientos, pero la verdad era que le necesitaba, en ese momento más que nunca, lo deseaba a su lado.

—Te extraño mucho, Milo, solo hoy déjame hacerte mío, como un alfa lo hace con un omega, su omega.

Milo se sorprendió demasiado al ver su desesperación, cuando generalmente era un hombre demasiado frío, que no se dejaba llevar por sus sentimientos, que no los demostraba.

—Yo se que tú también me deseas, lo veo en tus ojos.

Milo suspiro, volteando en su dirección, para besarle con avidez, llevando sus manos a su cabello rojo, siendo el suyo dorado.

—No lo hago, pero estoy aburrido, Camus, atiende a tu omega.

Camus guardo su dolor muy profundo, relamiendose los labios, para besarle de nuevo, pegando su cuerpo al suyo, ambos estaban algo sudorosos, tal vez lo mejor era darse un baño primero.

—Bañemonos juntos, conseguí polvos de lavanda, se que te gustan.

Le gustaba que lavara su cuerpo, el cabello, qué pasará minutos enteros cepillandole, le gustaba que le mimaran, y eso podía hacerlo, lo haría con gusto si Milo le prestaba atención.

—Las quería guardar para nuestro celo, pero es mejor usarlas ahora mismo.

Milo asintió, aceptando entre dientes que su alfa era especialmente cuidadoso con el, con no hacerle enojar y se tomaba su papel de cuidarle caso de forma literal.

—Eres un tramposo, solo piensas en sexo y en el siguiente celo.

Eso no era cierto, pero solo en los celos Milo le dejaba acercarse a el, de allí que se viera en la necesidad primaria de morderle de nuevo cada año, para convencerse de su unión y para que los demás vieran esa marca, comprendieran que ese hermoso, poderoso y excelso escorpión era su compañero.

—No es verdad, pienso en ti a todas horas... yo querría estar a tu lado a todas horas.

Pero Milo no quiso responderle, guiandolo a su ducha, que como cada uno de aquellos templos tenía un baño al estilo griego en ellos, para que pudieran lavarse después de su entrenamiento.

En donde Camus dejó caer las sales que formaron una leve espuma de un aroma que le relajaba, siendo ésta su flor favorita, sumergiendose en ella, gimiendo su placer, seguido de su alfa, que con el mismo cuidado que se utiliza con un animal salvaje se sentó a su lado, cerrando los ojos, rodeando sus hombros para que se acercara un poco más a él.

Milo se recargo en su pecho, cerrando los ojos, dejando actuar las sales en su cuerpo, respirando hondo al disfrutar de aquel placer de tener a su alfa a su lado.

Quien se mantenía a su lado, acariciando sus hombros, limitándose a estar a su lado, sin hacer nada más que disfrutar del vapor, del aroma de las sales y de su presencia a su lado.

*****

—¿Que nos pasó?

Pregunto, deseaba saberlo, que había hecho que Camus solo se acercara a él durante los celos y porque deseaba hacerle daño, tal vez, porque solo en ese momento, creía que le prestaba atención.

—No lo sé, pero yo aún te quiero, Milo, aún te deseo y siempre velare por tu seguridad.

Le prometió, sosteniendo su mano, esperando a los ancianos maestros llegarán con ellos.

Al mismo tiempo que Hypnos comenzaba a desesperarse, comprendiendo una verdad que Milo quería ignorar y eso le convenía, amaba a ese pelirrojo, el que le había marcado con sus dientes.

—Ya estás listo para recibir mi ayuda o aún lo pensarás unos días más.

Hypnos no se sorprendió al escuchar esa voz, el dios Eros, aunque algunos dirían su sombra, actuaba como un ave de rapiña, un buitre surcando el cielo donde estaba su víctima, usando a sus peones para ir de un lado a otro, dudando que de hecho fuera como se decía en la actualidad, un simple hijo del Olimpo.

—No necesito tu ayuda hijo de Afrodita.

Eros negó eso, no era hijo de Afrodita, aunque ella así lo decía, su madre era la noche y su padre la oscuridad, cualquiera diría que era uno de sus hermanos.

Su pequeña sombra era el hijo de Afrodita y Ares, la lujuria y la ira, hecho a su imagen, como un doble suyo, que era la paz y el perdón, pero el estaba muerto, dejándole libre de hacer cuánto deseara con los mortales, en especial aquel que llamo su atención, la de ambos, en la vieja Creta.

—Yo creo que si necesitaras mi ayuda, pero aún no lo aceptas, porque aquellos que están destinados es muy difícil separarlos.

Pronunció, cortando una vara de madera que tenía en sus manos, no era que deseara visitar a Hypnos, sino que pensaba que Kanon llevaría a su consorte a la seguridad de su hogar, del santuario de Athena.

—Pero piénsalo Hypnos, aún estoy dispuesto a darte ayuda.


	43. Celos.

Unos días después, una mañana oscura, Hypnos y Thanatos se enfrentaban cómo era su costumbre en un juego de ajedrez, el menor había aceptado la ayuda de Eros, sin meditarlo demasiado, no era necesario cuando un humano que solo nacía una vez cada mil años podía escapar de sus manos.

Thanatos ignoraba su decisión, permitiendo que Angeló se apartara de su lado, sin desesperarse o perder casi la razón como sucedió cuando robaron a Manigoldo de su lado, con sus gemelos en su vientre, solo para que perdiera la vida poco después de darles a luz.

Se lo habían robado, lo habían asesinado, era obvio que no lo soportaría, en cambio, Angeló estaba vivo, estaba a salvó, no tenía que preocuparse.

O así lo había dicho, para Hypnos era diferente la razón de la calma de su hermano, él no amaba tanto a Angeló como quería suponerlo, pero él estaba encaprichado con ese escorpión, lo deseaba a su lado, pero un golpe como el que realizarían no funcionaría si no tenía el apoyo de su hermano.

Así que, en contra de los consejos del mayor, decidió dejarle entrar a Eros a su jardín, el que les visitaría para poder convencer a su gemelo que lo mejor era atacar a quienes mantenían preso a su consorte, el santuario, destruir una buena parte de la tierra de los atenienses, para poder llevarse a sus amores.

\- ¿No sientes celos de esos dos humanos?

Le pregunto el dios del amor, sus palabras como siempre insidiosas, seguro de su poder, de los celos del dios de la muerte que deseaba dejar de esperar por su cangrejo e ir por él, pero necesitaba un ligero empujoncito, justo como Radamanthys, necesitaba un poco de convencimiento.

-Porque yo si los tendría, mi ángel se fue con ellos, abandonó tu protección, sin pensarlo más de unos momentos.

Eros vestía su pulcra forma humana, que no era muy alta, pero si muy atractiva, sus ojos rosas, al igual que su cabello, piel pálida que parecía suave, con una expresión que decía que se sabía hermoso.

-En realidad yo me sentiría muy enojado, muy dolido, porque te traiciono y lo sabes, puedo oler los celos manando de tu corazón de hierro.

Thanatos movió su pieza de ajedrez, sin prestarle atención, sabía que Hypnos lo había dejado entrar, era la única forma en que podía pasar a su templo, porque sus ninfas le protegían.

\- ¿Como tu esposo? ¿Ese juez que rehúye tu cama?

Eso era un golpe bajo, pero no era como si tuviera una opción para elegir con quién deseaba estar, con él, o con ese mentiroso, ni siquiera la bruja de cabello negro podía separarlos, no después de asesinarla como siempre lo había deseado, y como disfruto de sus gritos, de su sorpresa el reconocerlo, después de humillarlo en incontables ocasiones.

-Es que mi amado cree que tiene una opción, pero se equivoca, desde que nos topamos esa primera vez, él ya era mío.

Respondió, recordando la primera vez que vio a Radamanthys, aún no se trataba de un juez, sino solo de un muchacho que visitaba por primera vez Urania en compañía de su hermano y su padre adoptivo, el renombrado Asterión.

-Pero si no quieres mi ayuda no tengo porque obligarte a aceptarla, tu eres, después de todo, el amo de todos los cangrejos y estos siempre han regresado a ti...

Le dijo con cierto dejo de diversión que removió sus celos, haciéndoles un poco más difíciles de ignorar, aquellos sentimientos que le quemaban como hierros calientes, al rojo, como su furia contra quienes se llevaron a su consorte.

-No, perdón, eso nunca ha pasado, tus cangrejos siempre te abandonan, por una u otra razón...

Thanatos conocía bien los juegos de Eros, no por nada se consideraba su enemigo y habían peleado en más de una ocasión, así que no sería propio de él que lo escuchara, comprendiendo bien que esa criatura en algún momento de la historia fue hermosa, perfecta podría decirse.

Hermoso como la diosa del amor, poderoso como Ares, de allí que se creyera que fuera uno de sus hijos, pero no lo era, ni siquiera él tenía muy claro de dónde vino esta criatura y porque parecía que se hubiera corrompido de tal forma que en estos momentos manaba oscuridad de sus poros, haciéndole una criatura repelente.

Aunque se sabía hermoso y usaba esa belleza para obtener lo que deseaba, siempre lo había hecho suponía, usando una imagen mortal para engañar a los humanos que caían victimas de su perfección, pero escondía una maldad vieja en su centro, que para un dios como ellos olía a carroña, desagradable, antiguo, mucho más que los dioses del olimpo.

-Te di mi flecha, pero no le aceptaste, me pregunto porque, pensabas que ese omega abandonaría a sus alfas, a sus amores, por ti.

Thanatos no dijo nada, habían pasado varios días y su cangrejo no regresaba, por el contrario, parecía dispuesto a aceptar las reglas del santuario, olvidar su gentileza, logrando que la semilla de los celos germinara en su corazón milenario, imaginándose vividas escenas de su amor consumándose después de los años separados, cuando el desesperaba en la soledad de su templo.

-La flecha que me diste produce un amor falso, eso no me sirve de nada, yo quiero algo real, no una emoción inventada.

Hypnos guardaba silencio, el si deseaba un artilugio que le brindara el amor de su escorpión, la flecha podría servirle, pero su hermano haría un mejor uso del cinturón de Afrodita supuso, el que enamoraba a quien fuera que observara a su portador.

-Es por eso, por lo que tu hermano ha decidido abandonar el cinturón de afrodita que le he ofrecido, para que tú lo tengas, si tú le regalas la flecha que induce el amor falso que tan desesperadamente necesita.

Thanatos por un momento quiso maldecir a su hermano por dejarse engañar por las palabras del dios Eros, las que siempre tenían un sentido oculto, pensando que, si no deseaba la flecha dorada, tampoco necesitaba el cinturón de Afrodita, sin embargo, lo que si podría usar era la flecha negra del olvido, para que su cangrejo dejara de pensar en sus amores, aceptándolo a él como su único dios.

-Quiero la flecha negra que genera el olvido, no la dorada, para con ella poder recuperar el amor de Angeló, sin que la sombra de sus alfas entorpezca nuestra unión.

Los celos eran un arma poderosa y siempre lograban que los dioses actuaran de formas absurdas, Thanatos no era diferente, si no quería el cinturón estaba bien, este era su último recurso para que Radamanthys cayera bajo su dominio, pero él sabía que no le necesitaba, su belleza era sublime, solo debía encontrar la forma en que su esposo pudiera verlo como realmente era para que le aceptara a su lado.

-Concedido, la flecha negra es tuya y tú le das tu flecha a tu hermano, yo me quedo con mi cinturón y todos somos felices.

Pronuncio con una gran sonrisa, dando una palmada infantil, era como una pantomima, una forma de que ignoraran sus perversas intenciones, Thanatos lo sabía, pero sus celos comenzaban a perturbarle y la flecha negra le daría lo que necesitaba.

-Gracias hermano, ahora solo falta saber si estás dispuesto a escucharme, ayudarme a planear un golpe en contra del santuario, para que tú, yo y Eros logremos recuperar a nuestros consortes de sus entrañas.

Thanatos guardo silencio, atacar el santuario era un acto arriesgado, el de un demente, si no eras un dios como ellos, alimentados por la fe que los humanos tenían en su existencia y sabía que su hermano era el más débil de los tres, de no estar unidos desde su nacimiento, Hypnos habría dejado de existir mucho tiempo atrás, le necesitaba.

-Angeló no me ha dejado otra opción.


	44. Thanatos.

Angelo sentía que algo muy malo pasaría, los fuegos fatuos se lo decían, era como antes de la guerra del santuario, su instinto no dejaba de advertirle del peligro, de la amenaza que se elevaba sobre el santuario y sabía que tenía que hacer algo, pero como nombrar sus temores, sin que lo creyeran un demente o un cobarde.

Sus pequeños jugaban entre ellos, riendo y corriendo por todos lados, haciéndole pensar en su futuro en el santuario o fuera de este.

Sabía muy bien que la maestra no los quería en la clase, que los acusaba de ser unos niños malos, lo que fuera que eso significará, de causar problemas y muchos de los niños comprendían que sus pequeños no eran como los demás, les temían y eso no cambiaría nunca.

En el santuario, si Saga era su patriarca, ellos tendrían una buena vida, aprenderían a usar sus dones especiales y no serían extraños, aunque de todas formas serían especiales, porque sólo ellos tendrían el don de caminar entre mundos.

Aquellos eran sus pensamientos cuando repentinamente escuchó una explosión, cientos de flechas comenzaron a caer sobre sus cabezas, estallando cuando daban en el blanco.

Los gritos no tardaron en escucharse, alaridos de dolor y pánico, ya que si bien eran poderosos, la mayoría de los soldados de Athena no tenía armadura, después de todo sólo existían doce santos dorados.

Pocos santos de plata y demasiados de bronce, ochenta y ocho en total, muy pocos en verdad, tan pocos que cuando comenzó el ataque a media noche, no supieron algunos de ellos como responder.

Angelo se asomó para poder ver la destrucción, como repentinamente otros ataques poderosos podían verse a lo lejos, en todo el santuario, cabezas descarnadas con alas, como fantasmas, y otro más, las técnicas de Hypnos.

Eran tres cosmos diferentes, con él poder de cimbrar el santuario, solo el cosmos de los santos dorados podía detenerlos, el tendría que salir a pelear, pero no dejaría a sus pequeños que dejaron de jugar, corriendo a sus piernas, asustados, aterrados, sin comprender que era lo que pasaba.

—¿Que pasa?

Hela pudo pronunciar, al mismo tiempo que Azrael, jalaba de su ropa, para llevarlo a la seguridad del interior de su casa, pero el mejor lugar en ese momento era a lado de Saga.

—¿Que está pasando?

Azrael pregunto rodeando a su pequeña hermana con ambos brazos, ambos lloraban desconsolados, el también se preguntaba que ocurría y sin más se vistió con su armadura dorada.

—No lo sé, pero tal vez tú tío Saga sabrá lo que pasa, debemos ir a StarHill.

Ellos no comprendían lo que pasaba, escuchando repentinamente un sonido como de una rasgadura a sus espaldas, junto a un cosmos aterrador que de momento le lleno de angustia, haciendo que volteara, era Thanatos, no Letus, sino el dios de la muerte.

—Hemos venido por ustedes, Angelo, como sus dioses los protegeremos y los amaremos.

Angelo llevó a sus pequeños a sus espaldas, retrocediendo algunos pasos, apretando los dientes con cierta molestia, con algo de miedo que logro que la sangre de Thanatos se incendiara, no tenía nada que temer, el amaba a su cangrejo y al verle portando su armadura, a los niños a sus espaldas, pensó que eso era lo que le robaron unos siglos atras.

Su familia, su consorte y sus gemelos, los arrebataron de sus manos, lo mataron, a este no lo matarían se dijo.

—Mataron a Manigoldo porque me amaba y tuvo dos hijos míos, mis herederos, los primeros que tuve.

Dos nubes de fuegos fatuos, como si fueran dos entidades se movieron de pronto, para intentar separarlo de su amado.

Al mismo tiempo que una tercera nube llamo a su cangrejo, para hacerle retirarse, correr en dirección de la seguridad de sus amores, haciéndole gritar su furia, reconociendo a esas dos entidades como dos viejos adversarios.

—Así que ustedes aún están presentes, debí suponerlo, no son más que una molestia.

Fueron las palabras que Angelo pudo escuchar, antes de sentir el cosmos de la muerte cuadruplicado, cargando a sus pequeños, siendo guiado por el que sabía era Manigoldo, preguntándose cómo era posible que el dios de la muerte reconociera a esas nubes, pero no al que se decía ser su consorte.

—¡Angelo!

Grito Thanatos, tratando de llegar a el, siendo detenido por los fuegos fatuos que comenzaron a estallar uno por uno.

*****

Las flechas incendiarias no dejaban de caer, estallando al impactar con el mármol, las aves de Eros también se dedicaban a acosar a los habitantes del santuario, como furias o keres, criaturas malignas alimentadas por su odio a Kanon, dándole tiempo a los dioses para secuestrar a sus amados.

Su forma era desagradable, la oscuridad manaba de su cuerpo formando charcos de alquitrán negro donde se encontraba parado.

Pero no hacía más que distraer al santuario, mandando algunas de sus flechas a Rodorio, junto a un millar de sus aves negras, las mascotas de Afrodita corrompidas con su cosmos.

Los santos dorados tendrían que proteger a la aldea, intentar defender a los que eran más débiles, hacer todo cuánto podían para evitar que sus flechas y aves reducieran el santuario a cenizas.

Todo eso sin moverse, como si fuera una estatua, una imagen de cera por aquello que escurría de su cuerpo, pero no era suficiente, tenía que recibir ayuda de sus favoritos, si perdían la vida le daba lo mismo, ya no los necesitaba, ni deseaba a su lado.

—¡Oye feo!

Gritaron, eran dos santos dorados sin armadura alguna, uno casi enano y uno de cabello verde, un lemuriano.

—¿Que diablos haces allí parado?

Solamente los distraía para que sus aliados tomarán a sus amores, pero eso no tenían porque saberlo.

—Admirando el paisaje, redecorando el santuario, dándoles algo que hacer durante esta aburrida época de paz, lo usual.

*****

Las alas negras de Thanatos eran reales cuando su cosmos brillaba libre, así que pudo alcanzar a su cangrejo con suficiente rapidez, notando que una nube de fuegos fatuos brillaban delante suyo, tratando de proteger a su ángel.

—¡Fuera de mi camino, basura!

Grito, destruyendo esas esferas con una demoledora muestra de su cosmos, haciendo que Angelo jadeara, observándolo como si hubiera matado a su mejor amigo.

—¡Estúpido dios de la muerte! ¿Que has hecho?

Le gritó, recordando lo que habían conversando, comprendiendo que su amigo tenía razón, su dios no pensaba con claridad cuando estaba furioso, solamente cuando estaba enojado.

—¿Como me llamaste?

Ese apodo solamente lo usaba su Manigoldo, era imposible que pudiera pronunciarlo así, como si lo conociera.

—¡Estúpido dios de la muerte, usa esa cabeza para pensar y date cuenta que Eros los está usando!

Thanatos no hizo caso de su advertencia y usando su cosmos abrió una puerta a su templo, jalandolos a los tres usando sus calaveras como manos, ignorando el enojo de Angelo, que no pelearia contra el y el temor de sus herederos.

—¡Angelo!

Pero no así la presencia de esos alfas, que trataban de evitarle llevarse a su amado cangrejo, usando sus zarsas y su espada.

Las que fueron recibidas con su cosmos, su Terrible Providencia, la que apenas pudieron evitar, observando con horror cómo se llevaban a sus hijos y a su omega.

Sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo, desesperando al ver como su ángel desaparecía en el suelo, junto al dios de la muerte.

—¡Angelo!


	45. Hypnos.

—¡Encuentro en otro espacio!

Fue el grito que distrajo a Camus, quien trataba de forma infructuosa, usando su cosmos, de evitar que las llamas siguieran devorando el santuario, reduciéndolo a cenizas.

Milo estaba a su lado, Aioria y Aioros habían decidido auxiliar a los aldeanos de Rodorio, sin preguntarse a que se debía ese repentino golpe sin sentido.

Saga buscaba la forma de detener las flechas, cuando sin que les dieran tregua alguna, lo que parecía ser una masa incomprensible de agua comenzó a elevarse, un tsunami creado por el mismísimo Poseidón, la que se acercaba al santuario de forma imposible.

Aunque no sabían si esa masa de agua había sido creada para ayudarles a extinguir el fuego, o por el contrario, era el cuarto golpe del cuarto dios inmiscuido en ese combate de voluntades y corazones, que le brindaba ayuda a sus aliados.

Eros al verle desplegó sus alas, no se quedaría más tiempo cuando su objetivo se había cumplido.

Dohko pensó en perseguirlo pero se detuvo al ver que había un tsunami acercándose al santuario, Shion, Mu y cada uno de los santos que podían elevar paredes de cosmos crearon una muralla para evitar que el mar terminará por destruir el santuario, al mismo tiempo que todos aquellos que podían apagar las llamas se dedicaban a ello.

Sin comprender que solo era una distracción, que se habían llevado enfrente de sus narices al cangrejo con sus dos pequeños y que solamente faltaba el escorpión, que corrió en dirección de su alfa, al ver que caía inconsciente, como en un extraño trance.

—En algunas horas despertara, no me gusta el derramamiento inútil de sangre ni la violencia sin sentido, aunque soy un firme partidario de ella, cuando existe una razón.

Milo al verle jadeo, sentía como si viera al diablo, estaba asustado, porque el cosmos de ese dios nublaba sus sentidos y sabía bien a qué había venido, era después de todo quien secuestro al maestro del viejo patriarca hacia demasiados siglos, que lo secuestro a el en ese antro, que deseaba lastimarlo de nuevo.

—No me obligues a pelear contigo, sabes que yo te amaré y protegere sí te comportas como un buen escorpión.

Milo respondió con violencia, como lo hiciera Hakurei en el pasado, quemando su cosmos para intentar lastimarlo, cortándole con su aguja escarlata, logrando marcar su mejilla, de la cual un minúsculo hilo de sangre comenzó a brotar.

—¡Somnolencia Eterna!

Fue su respuesta, logrando que Milo cayera inconsciente en sus brazos, como una marioneta cuyos hilos han sido cortados, a la que sostuvo de la cintura y la muñeca para poder danzar unas cuantas vueltas de un vals imaginario.

—Eres tan ligero mi futuro consorte.

Pronunció, deteniéndose de pronto, para ver cómo el alumno de su consorte y su omega habían dado con ellos, quienes se detuvieron jadeando, sin poder pronunciar ningún sonido, al ver que tenía a su amado entre sus brazos, así como el salvaje troglodita que le mordia con tanta saña estaba en el suelo, completamente inconsciente.

—El escorpión espera a uno de mis vástagos, tengo el derecho de tomarlo para mí.

Les informó, cargando a Milo con delicadeza, igual que una novia o un vampiro de alguna película de terror, pensó Dohko, recordando haber visto alguna vez una historia en donde un ente que bebía sangre humana, se llevaba a una doncella, esa era la apariencia que tenía el dios con el omega en sus brazos.

—¡Alejate de Milo, es uno de mis soldados, no puedes llevártelo sin provocar una guerra!

Hypnos al ver que Saga le advertía que no se llevará a su escorpión, simplemente se río, acaso no veía la destrucción a su alrededor, ellos estaban dispuestos a ir a la guerra por sus amados, el, su hermano, Eros, aún el mismo Poseidón deseaba al hermoso Kanon en su cama, como su alfa y el omega de aquella sucia ave de rapiña le estorbaba.

—Nosotros estamos dispuestos a enfrentarnos a ustedes por nuestros consortes.

Hypnos sonreía, como aquel que sabe que tiene la victoria, a punto de marcharse, ignorando a los santos dorados.

— ¿Ustedes están dispuestos a dar su vida por ellos?

Saga le atacó, deteniendo su escapatoria de momento, Dohko recordaba bien lo que le había contado Shion respecto al secuestro de Hakurei por aquel mismo dios, apretando los dientes, como le costó demasiado trabajo al antiguo maestro el escapar del dios del sueño, y a su hermano de Thanatos.

Dohko estaba incendiado su cosmos, pero sé dió cuenta que la forma en que sostenía a Milo en sus brazos le ponía en peligro si lo atacaba y no deseaba lastimarlo, pero si no lo hacía, el escorpión tendría una suerte mucho peor, así que convocando su cosmos se unió a Saga, para pelear contra Hypnos.

Pero otro más se unió al dios del sueño, usando sus aves como un escudo, las que fueron calcinadas con un grasnido mucho más parecido a un alarido que al sonido de cualquier ave.

Dohko y Saga unieron entonces sus cosmos, entre ambos podrían destruir a esa ave con forma humana, sin embargo, repentinamente a sus espaldas un centenar de cráneos volaron en si dirección, estallando y mordiendolos con hambre desenfrenada, como lo harían las almas del círculo de la gula de aún existir el Inframundo.

—¿Darán su vida por un antiguo espectro?

Eros pregunto relamiendose los ocultos labios humanos de su hermoso rostro cubierto por las sombras, sonriendo al ver que Thanatos después de llevarse a su cangrejo regreso para brindarles su ayuda.

Sabía que no lo harían, Saga no era un demente, tampoco un necio, le haría recapacitar a su hermano, o sino, dicho hermano actuaría como un demente, dándoles la espalda.

—¿Quien eres tu?

Nadie le había visto nunca, su apariencia era realmente horrible, y parecía que actuaba en contubernio con los dioses gemelos.

—Un dios enamorado, como mis camaradas, después de todo los humanos tienen un poder incomprensible sobre nosotros.

Fue su respuesta, con un tono de voz tranquilo, permitiéndole a Hypnos que pudiera escapar con su consorte en brazos, riéndose de pronto, al ver que Thanatos escapaba junto a su hermano, al que mantenía vivo con ayuda de su cosmos, ya que los humanos eran fieles a la muerte, muchos le adoraban y otros tantos le creian un ángel o un santo.

—Supongo que me comprendes, tú mismo no dejarías que Aioros sea lastimado.

Era una criatura insidiosa, cubierta de la noche y las sombras, la que de pronto se elevó en el aire, alejándose a una velocidad imposible, cuando el tsunami creado por el dios Poseidón destruyó las barreras de cosmos.

Apagando las llamas que consumían el santuario, llevándose a algunos de los habitantes, con la fuerza y la furia del agua golpeando los templos, sus habitantes, todo lo que estaba a su paso.

—Supongo que eso es Eros...

Susurro Saga para si mismo, se preguntaba si su hermano ya le había visto, y como podría convencerlo de no arriesgar su vida por un espectro.

—¿Que haremos ahora anciano maestro?

Pregunto Saga, tratando de pensar en la forma de rescatar a Milo, esperando que Angelo estuviera a salvó, pero al ver la expresión de Shura y Afrodita comprendió que también había sido secuestrado.

—Debemos ir por ellos.

Fue su única respuesta, pero antes de eso debían atender a los heridos y reparar el daño al santuario provocado por tres dioses furiosos.

—Suena mucho más fácil de lo que será.

Mucho más, si Kanon insistía en su locura de proteger a Radamanthys, porque esa amalgama de ave y humano, parecía haber perdido todo asomó de cordura por su deseo de poseer al soldado más leal del dios Hades.

—Pero no tenemos otra opción.


	46. Angustia.

Saga esperaba impaciente por el regreso de Kanon, habían pasado algunos días más desde el golpe sufrido por tres dioses enloquecidos, porque Poseidón había tratado de evitar que las llamas consumieran el santuario, y había enviado a Sorrento en persona para explicarle lo sucedido, cabía mencionar que el deseaba creerlo.

Aioros no estaba tan seguro, creía que ese había sido un ataque frontal escondido de buenas intenciones, pero no había razón para eso, que podían tener que Julián quisiera, no era el dios, no quería conquistar la tierra de Athena, solo las desagradables y banales esferas materiales.

—¿Como sigue Camus?

El estaba en coma, no abriría los ojos en no sabían cuánto tiempo, fuera lo que fuera que uso Hypnos en su contra, se trataba de una poderosa técnica que le sumió en un sueño profundo.

—No sabemos si despertara.

Fue su respuesta, masajeando sus sienes, cansado y muy molesto, haciendo que Aioros deseara que Kanon se tardará mucho más en llegar, porque generalmente era en aquellas situaciones cuando Saga era mucho más estricto con el menor.

El menor que se había enamorado de un espectro, el menor que deseaba proteger al que decía era su omega destinado, salvarlo del dios del amor, el menor que no se retractaria y Aioros comprendia muy bien cual era la razón.

Y esperaba rezándole a su diosa en el Olimpo que retrasará la llegada de Kanon, hasta que hubieran rescatado a Milo, a Angelo, o al menos, hasta que el santuario hubiera sido reconstruido.

—¿Tu hermano? ¿Has sabido algo de él?

Saga como unica respuesta movió su cabeza dos veces a modo de negación, Kanon aún no regresaba, seguía con la cabeza en las nubes, disfrutando de su luna de miel con su espectro, ignorando el golpe sufrido a manos de Thanatos, Hypnos y Eros, el que sin duda había destruido más de su hogar que los dos dioses gemelos juntos.

Ese dios no ganaba nada al atacarlos, a menos que lo hubiera hecho pensando que su esposo, porque portaba su anillo, estaba presente en su hogar y no convenciendo a su hermano de que su repentino amor era real.

—Nos atacaron por culpa de ese espectro, ellos buscaban a Milo y Angelo, ese dios de las flechas a Radamanthys...

Shion guardo silencio, creía que tenía razón, pero su honor les exigía ayudar a los inocentes, pero este hombre no era un inocente y todos los sabían, ni siquiera el podía negar sus pecados en contra de la humanidad, si es que los llegaba a considerar como faltas, todos los atropellos realizados en la guerra o antes de ella.

—¡Es tu hermano quién te pide ayuda!

Le gritó Dohko, levantándose de su asiento, recargandose en la mesa redonda que había en la oficina del patriarca, el cuarto de guerra, donde se tomaban todas las decisiones importantes.

—No podemos arriesgarnos a sufrir otro golpe como ese.

Dohko negó eso, pero antes de poder pronunciar cualquier sonido, escucharon los pasos de Kanon, el que era seguido por un espectro especialmente silencioso, el que después de ver esa destrucción suponía que era el acto conjunto de deidades poderosas.

—¿Que ha ocurrido aquí?

Kanon sentó a Radamanthys en la mesa del patriarca, estaba seguro que su omega ya estaba esperando a sus gemelos y que debía ser especialmente cuidadoso con el desde ese momento.

—¿Quieres saber que ocurrió en el santuario mientras tú estabas divirtiéndote con él?

Radamanthys estaba impávido, recargandose en sus manos, las que estaban entrelazadas debajo de su barbilla, sus ojos amarillos fríos, sin mostrar temor, ni dolor, mucho menos vergüenza.

—El dios del sueño secuestro a Milo, creemos que desea lastimarlo, al volverlo su consorte, Thanatos robo a Angelo junto a sus mellizos, al mismo tiempo que Eros cubría de llamas el santuario y Poseidón, tratando de brindarnos ayuda hizo mucho más daño que el fuego.

Kanon que estaba sentado a lado de su omega no dijo nada, pero sostuvo su mano con cariño, tratando de reconfortarlo, temiendo a la dureza de su hermano, ya que pensaba que le negaría su ayuda después de lo sucedido.

—¿Qué piensas hacer, Saga?

Dohko les brindaria su ayuda, esperaba que también lo hiciera Shion, quien después de lo ocurrido parecía haber cambiado de opinión y si lo hacía no podría perdonarlo esta vez.

—Comprenderas que primero debemos recuperar a nuestros camaradas, regresarlos a su hogar, junto a esos niños que fueron secuestrados.

Kanon entrecerró los ojos, respirando hondo, diciéndose que después de todo se trataba de Saga y una cosa era recibir hospedaje en su santuario, otra muy diferente pelear por él o por su omega, su hermano mayor nunca le había defendido y siempre le había dado la espalda.

—Tomamos una fortuna para poder tener nuestra luna de miel, Kanon realmente lo siente y traemos con nosotros una maleta con lo que tomó, para pagarte por tu amabilidad, más otro tanto, por las molestias.

Kanon al principio no entendió que era lo que decía Radamanthys, acaso no comprendía que su hermano le negaría su ayuda, que le ordenaria mandarlo lejos y eso nunca pasaría, por lo que, volverían a pelear o se marcharia de ese sitio.

—Nos hemos casado bajo las leyes de los mortales, Kanon ahora lleva mi apellido, mis gemelos también lo harán y he dispuesto mis bienes de tal forma que una tercera parte son de mi esposo, las otras dos de mis hijos, suponiendo que haya quedado embarazado en mi celo, de todas formas Kanon es el señor Walden ahora y me ha prometido llevar mi apellido con honor, de tal forma que pueda honrar a mis ancestros, que puedo decir, soy un omega tachado a la antigua, eso es lo correcto.

Kanon no entendía lo que estaba diciendo su esposo, porque debia decirle todo eso a su hermano, sin consultarlo con el primero.

Shion comprendía que se estaba despidiendo, Dohko creía que se sacrificaria como si fuera una liebre, como esa historia que le contó a su alumno.

Saga no pronunciaba ningún sonido, escuchando las palabras de Radamanthys, sosteniendo su mirada, ambos eran líderes y el espectro no estaba pidiendo su opinión, tampoco su ayuda, solo le estaba informando sus acciones.

—Ahora, si me disculpan, ha sido un viaje muy largo, estoy muy agotado, como pueden ver, ya no tengo cosmos, ahora solo tengo mi honor y mi dinero...

Radamanthys se levantó y le dió un beso en la mejilla a Kanon, suponiendo que podían salir del santuario, comprendiendo su destino.

—Veo que estás cansado Radamanthys, te llevaré a mi templo para esperar a Kanon, es el templo más cercano.

Se ofreció Aioros, tratando de ser amable, pero Radamanthys no respondió, solo salió de aquel templo para admirar la destrucción en el santuario de Athena, una que ni siquiera ellos habían logrado infligir en cualquiera de las guerras.

—Esperaré a Kanon aquí, no creo que tarde mucho en salir, después de todo, no puedo ocultar lo que soy ni pedirles arriesgar su vida por mi.

Le informó al arquero, una vez que salieron de StarHill, sentándose en las escaleras de mármol, seguro que esa reunión no saldría nada bien, arrepintiendose al solicitarle ayuda a Kanon, seguro que le matarían por su culpa.

—Nosotros peleamos por la justicia y defendemos al inocente.

Sus palabras eran ridículas, porque defender a un espectro del peligro, distaba de su concepto de justicia y de inocente, ellos no eran más que demonios para sus enemigos, ni se merecían piedad según sus relatos, así que Saga trataría de hacer lo correcto cuando su hermano se habia enamorado de la persona equivocada, trataría de convencerlo de abandonarlo, Kanon pelearia con él, después de eso, no sabía que pasaría, se quedaría a su lado o le daría su espalda, permanecerían en el santuario o buscarían otro lugar donde protegerse hasta que diera a luz.

—Esa justicia y esa inocencia no existen cuando se trata de un espectro.

Aioros quiso contradecirlo, pero Radamanthys no lo permitió, creyendo que faltaba poco para que Kanon saliera del templo del patriarca, fijando su vista en la odiada efigie de Athena con su diosa de la victoria en su mano.

—Hasta el momento, tengo suerte de no ser reconocido, de lo contrario habría un tumulto en este mismo lugar por permitirme pisar su templo más sagrado.

Eso era una mentira, quiso creer Aioros, sin embargo, la explosión de dos cosmos le hizo regresar a StarHill para ver a los dos hermanos a punto de pelear, uno con su armadura de oro y el otro vistiendo sus escamas.

—¡Retira lo dicho, Saga! ¡Te lo ordenó!


	47. Sacrificio.

Saga no se retractaría, su hermano estaba actuando como un demente y eso no era típico de él.

Siempre le había admirado por su inteligencia, por su astucia, para el Kanon era especial, estaba fuera de cualquier engaño, él era quien los realizaba.

Sin embargo, ahora, era él quien se dejaba arrastrar por un espectro, que si bien, podía ver su atractivo para Kanon, el deseo que podía despertar en un alfa, no comprendía porque su hermano se dejaba manipular con tanta facilidad, como si fuera el quien necesitaba mucho más al espectro que este a su hermano.

-No puedo dejar que te destruya, que te mates por lo que sientes por él, Radamanthys no es más que un mentiroso, un manipulador, está usando sus feromonas y tus instintos para obligarte a obedecerle.

Eso no era verdad, Radamanthys era un guerrero, era frío y leal, era noble, esa era la palabra con la que podía describir a su omega, a pesar de ser su enemigo, era un guerrero noble, era un compañero dedicado a su bienestar, en esos pocos días juntos le había hecho sentir como ningún otro jamás lo había hecho.

Amado, deseado, necesitado, él requería de un héroe, no de un guerrero tratando de limpiar su honor, requería de lo que él pensaba era un santo dorado, lo que debería ser uno de los suyos.

-No le daré la espalda, no dejaré que pase por lo que sufrió nuestro omega, ni que lo culpen por algo que él no ha provocado.

De ser uno de sus viejos enemigos el que buscaba una retribución o una venganza, tal vez permitiría que hubiera una justa, una batalla sin usar su cosmos para saldar sus cuentas, pero era un dios obsesionado de su omega, iba a hacerle el mismo daño que los dioses gemelos le provocarían a sus dos aliados, a su gran amigo Milo, así que se preguntaba porque su hermano hablaba de rescate cuando eran sus aliados y de justo castigo cuando era uno de sus enemigos.

-Estas siendo demasiado duro con Kanon, él jamás nos ha pedido nada Saga, solo por eso y porque es lo correcto, deberías recapacitar.

Le había prometido su ayuda, pero no deseaba más problemas y lo único que le pedía era tiempo para buscar a sus aliados, mantendrían a su omega en el santuario, pero necesitaba de su ayuda para rastrear a Milo, a Angeló, dos niños y dos amigos, estaban en peligro, podía dejar solo a su supuesto compañero algunos días, si este se dijo alguna vez un guerrero.

-Yo soy el patriarca y no me convence la actuación de ese espectro, así que tú tendrás que pagar su estadía en el santuario, con tus servicios en esta guerra.

Shion no dijo nada más y salió de aquella habitación, Aioros veía esa pelea sin decir nada, sin saber que la discusión había comenzado con la orden de Saga de abandonar a su omega en la seguridad del santuario, algunos días, dejándolo solo, sin la protección adecuada porque nadie defendería a un espectro renacido, que su hogar no era seguro cuando ese dios creía que Radamanthys simplemente caminaría hacia él, como una oveja al matadero.

-El me ama, se ha enamorado de mí, él puede ver lo que tú no puedes, el ve a un buen hombre, un buen compañero, no le daré la espalda a mi omega.

Necesitaba de su ayuda para buscar a sus aliados, no le estaba pidiendo que le diera la espalda, eso era absurdo, le había prometido su ayuda y aún la tenía, pero con la caída de tres de sus amigos, necesitaban de su cosmos para buscar al que sabía era su buen amigo, y al cangrejo, el que no estaba en peligro, aunque le doliera admitirlo el dios de la muerte sería un buen compañero, aunque no fuera un alfa.

-El ve a un soldado necesitado de cariño y solo está usando sus feromonas para seducirte, sus mentiras de espectro.

Aioros en ese momento golpeó la mesa, estallando su cosmos, distrayendo a los dos hermanos que le veían fijamente, sosteniendo el cuello del otro.

-¡Todos nosotros estamos necesitados de cariño! ¡Todos necesitamos una familia! ¡Yo daría mi vida por ti, Saga, y no me usas como dices que lo hace ese espectro con Kanon!

Grito, Dohko recordaba una discusión parecida, cuando secuestraron a Manigoldo, sus alfas deseaban ir por él, los ancianos maestros creían haberle perdido, abandonandolo a su suerte, pero con esos muchachos aún estaban a tiempo de salvarles, si ellos deseaban regresar, sin embargo, no tenían porque abandonar a otro más a esa pena.

-Yo no creo que eso sea nada malo, tu tampoco Saga y lo que está haciendo Kanon es un acto loable, del cual deberías sentirte orgulloso.

*****

-¿Estoy embarazado?

Pregunto de pronto, sus manos en sus rodillas, observando el paisaje, se parecía a lo que dejaron los atenienses de su viejo hogar, antes de que Kanon se llevará su vida con un último sacrificio, justo como el que planeaba realizar.

-Gemelos, muchas felicidades, has conseguido deshonrar a tu esposo de todas las formas posibles.

Le informaron, dando una palmada, como si encontrara su cacería divertida, aún todos los actos que había realizado en su contra, su luna de miel, la forma en que le había deshonrado, según esa criatura.

-¿Gemelos? ¿Tendré gemelos?

Eros acarició su mejilla con delicadeza, sus manos cubiertas por esa armadura de metal, que le daban una sensación fría, gélida e inhumana.

-Si, gemelos, dos niños que podrán ser nuestros herederos o vivir a salvó con su padre, de mantenerse vivo, eso es si te comportas como debes hacerlo.

Eros se agachó lentamente, hincándose a su lado, como si fueran amigos cercanos, comprendiendo bien qué Radamanthys, si bien, seguía detestando a los guerreros de Athena, podía imaginarse esa misma destrucción en su alfa, el daño que podía infligirle y no deseaba eso, de allí que les obligara a pasar tiempo juntos, para que el espectro en su nobleza decidiera ir con él a su templo, por su propia voluntad, haciendo que su anillo funcionará como debería hacerlo.

-¿Esto era necesario? ¿Destruir el santuario? ¿El secuestro de esos dos omegas?

Eros se levantó, esperaba que de un momento a otro fueran atacados, pero la seguridad del santuario parecía ser especialmente mala, porque no había nadie protegiendo a su invitado.

-Yo había elegido a Saga, pero Hypnos se prendo del escorpión, y Angeló ya estaba enamorado de Thanatos, y este ama a todos los cangrejos, en si, yo no hice nada respecto al secuestro de los omegas.

Una parte de los santos dorados estaba cuidando de Camus, otra más tratando de controlar a los tres alfas que no deseaban esperar más tiempo para realizar la misión de rescate de sus omegas, otros fueron secuestrados y los últimos trataban de encontrar la forma de actuar en aquella situación.

Los demás, santos de plata o bronce, estaban haciendo guardias en otra zona, un favor de Saga para cuando su hermano regresará con su espectral omega.

Pero creían que Eros se había marchado, sin embargo, el dios del amor se mantuvo cerca esperando por su esposo, igual que un buitre se mantiene cerca del moribundo, hasta que su presa fue a buscarle.

-Deja de burlarte de mí, Eros, se cuándo he perdido.

Tal vez eso era lo que les diferenciaba de los santos de Athena, que, a pesar de su honor y su fuerza, ellos carecían de la esperanza, o de tenerla, su llama era muy pequeña, tanto que podía decirse, era insignificante y aunque por un momento quiso creer que con Kanon estaba seguro, ahora sabía que no era así, sin su dios Hades, no había nada que hacer, y no se llevaría a su alfa consigo.

-Tu no quisiste venir a mí, de haber mantenido tu nobleza y cumplir tu parte del trato, nada de esto habría pasado y esos gemelitos serían míos.

Kanon le había tratado con respeto y cariño, como un ser valioso, no podía pagarle con la muerte, eso no era justo, así que en esos días en la ciudad había preparado su despedida, arreglado que su fortuna fuera dividida entre sus seres queridos, sus gemelos y su alfa, los que diera a luz después de su secuestro, tendrían la protección de un dios, no le necesitaban para nada más que darlos a luz.

-Serían mis herederos y tú mi primer soldado, uno leal, mi primer juez, mi esposo, mi mejor guerrero, pero tú no quieres eso.

La criatura alada hablaba con delicadeza, casi con ternura, acariciando su cabello, su mejilla, admirando su aroma, así como su derrota, supuso, al ver que la llama de su esperanza se iba apagando.

-Lo que tú quieres que haga es que mate a tu alfa, no es verdad, mi dulce esposo, que cubra la tierra de sangre y fuego, destruya a cada uno de los que te brinden ayuda.

No le brindarían ayuda y eso haría que Kanon abandonara la seguridad del santuario de Athena, para pedirle ayuda al dios del mar, porque no lo entendía, Poseidón era un dios demencial en su deseo, casi tan malo como Zeus o Eros, como cualquier dios, la medusa sufrió su cacería cuando aún era hermosa y la diosa de la sabiduría no le ayudo, su madre, demasiados habían pagado la pena de ser los objetos de deseo de los dioses.

-No es verdad.

Le había dicho a Saga lo que haría, la forma en que había preparado su partida, después de ver ese barco sumergirse en las entrañas del mar solo porque él estaba en ese sitio, la destrucción del santuario, la expresión de Saga y los dos ancianos, ya no había nada que hacer.

-Eso no habla muy bien de ti.

Se burlo el dios que sostenía su barbilla para ese momento, seguro de su victoria, de los actos que podían realizar los enamorados, en especial, en las primeras etapas de aquella dolencia, los que haría su esposo por la promesa de mantener seguro a su alfa.

-Te digo que no es verdad.

Radamanthys se levantó, sin alejarse del dios del amor, escuchando unos pasos acercándose, un lemuriano que intento separarlo de la amalgama de ave y humano que le sostenía de la cintura, así como del pecho, como si se tratase de una barrera física.

-Cuando... cuando nazcan, quiero que... vivan con su alfa en el santuario o en donde lo deseen, y Kanon, él debe estar a salvo, tener una vida larga, plena, sólo así... seré lo que tú quieres que yo sea.

Le prometió, sintiendo el primer aleteo del dios del amor, sus brazos apretándolo con fuerza contra su cuerpo, sus garras encajándose en su piel, esperando que fuera la decisión correcta, el lemuriano le diría sus últimas palabras a Kanon, sabría que era lo mejor para ellos, porque ese dios a menos que fuera destruido no se detendría en su cacería, sus pequeños estarían a salvo, su alfa también, serían ricos, tendrían todo lo que necesitaran por el resto de sus vidas, no tendrían porque abandonar el santuario, sólo tenía que realizar un sacrificio necesario.

-Trato hecho.


	48. Despertar.

Kanon al sentir ese aterrador cosmos en el santuario de Athena siguió el camino que Shion transito antes, para ver como Eros, el dios que había cazado a su omega no sabía por cuanto tiempo, se elevaba con su amado entre sus brazos, quien había dejado de luchar, al que habían dejado solo.

-¡Radamanthys!

Grito, pero no pudo alcanzarlo, lo único que pudo hacer fue caer de rodillas en el suelo, desgarrando el suelo con sus dedos, se lo habían llevado y no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo.

-¿Kanon?

A sus espaldas pregunto Saga, sin poder decir más, Dohko les seguía, pero al ver la expresión sombría de su alfa y la desesperación de Kanon supo que algo no estaba bien, mucho menos, cuando Radamanthys no estaba presente.

-¿Qué ocurrió?

Kanon lloraba con las manos en el suelo, sabía que se lo habían llevado, que todo era su culpa por descuidarlo, la primera vez en ese bosque, después en ese barco y ahora, aunque sabía que esa criatura alada le perseguía, lo acechaba sin descanso, dejo que se fuera, creyendo que Saga lo escucharía.

-Se lo llevaron... se han llevado a mi omega.

Susurro, sin saber que hacer, Saga que no había comprendido la inmensidad de aquella locura al ver que Radamanthys fue secuestrado apenas su hermano le dejo solo, se agacho para tratar de reconfortar al menor, sintiéndose un monstruo por lo que había dicho, después de todo seguía siendo Ares, seguía siendo un demonio y siempre actuaba así cuando se trataba de su hermano.

-Lo encontraremos... hallaremos a los tres, te lo prometo.

No lo harían, no encontrarían de nuevo a su omega, que era el único que le importaba en ese momento, aunque Milo era su amigo, el único en ese santuario, del que generalmente se mantenía alejado.

-Le falle, el confiaba en mí y yo le falle...

*****

Angeló despertó en una extraña habitación, con muebles de tipo victoriano, de madera, grandes y negros, los que francamente le parecieron espantosos, en una cama ridículamente grande, con un pesado tálamo de color negro, suponía que podían dormir más de cinco personas en ella, las sabanas eran blancas, lisas, tan suaves que supuso no estaban hechas de una tela cualquiera.

El cangrejo se levantó de un salto, dando varias zancadas para salir de su cama, supuso, ya que fue Thanatos quien le secuestro, actuando como un verdadero demente, y en cuanto pudiera verlo, se lo diría, que desde que decidió mostrarse como un dios se comportaba de una forma irreconocible.

-¿Tuviste dulces sueños?

Le pregunto, era el, vistiendo su armadura, con esa gigantesca apariencia que no reconocía del todo, por esa aura siniestra que emanaba, suponiendo que se trataba de su enojo, por lo demás, era el rostro de Letus, con una expresión que podía describir como ligeramente molesta.

-¡Eres un maldito imbécil!

Fue su respuesta, propinándole un fuerte puñetazo que lo lanzo al suelo, apretando los dientes, esperando que Thanatos enfureciera, sin embargo, simplemente se sorprendió, retrocediendo un paso, preguntándose porque se suponía que le golpeaba, quien se creía para insultarlo.

-¡Mis hermanos de armas no dejaran de cazarte como un animal! ¡No podre convencerlos de que solo eres un perfecto imbécil y no un demonio! ¡Además, asustaste a mis hijos!

Thanatos llevo una mano a su rostro, sin saber que decir al respecto, notando la forma en que de pronto Angeló sonreía, llevando sus manos a su cintura, respirando hondo, eso era exactamente lo que no deseaba que pasara, que sus aliados asesinaran a Thanatos, por eso les daría una oportunidad.

-¿Quién te has creído que eres?

Eso debería preguntarlo Thanatos, supuso, calmándose un poco, mucho más al ver que Angeló sostenía la flecha negra que había dejado en su tablero de ajedrez, un arma que su cangrejo no conocía, pero suponía que, al sentir su cosmos, la forma en que latía descubriría que algo iba mal.

-Soy tu dios y tú estabas dispuesto a darme la espalda por esos dos mortales.

Angeló dejo la flecha en la mesa, e intento golpearlo otra vez, siendo detenido por su dios, quien sostuvo su muñeca con fuerza, evitando ese nuevo golpe, logrando que riera de pronto, encontrando esa actitud completamente nueva y contraria a Letus.

-¿Así que eres un bastardo celoso y posesivo? ¿Aunque aún no te he aceptado como mi dios?

Esas preguntas lograron que Thanatos soltara su muñeca, alejándose para poder admirar sus flores, las que tanto le gustaron a su anterior cangrejo, escuchando los pasos de Angeló, como rodeaba su cintura, recargándose contra su espalda.

-Soy un dios posesivo, soy celoso y soy furioso, no soporto los rechazos ni los patéticos sentimientos humanos, ellos me enloquecen, y tú me has hecho caer en el abismo de la demencia.

El solo sentir sus brazos rodeándole logro que se tranquilizara y aunque vestía su armadura, sentía el calor de su cangrejo emanando de su cuerpo, quien cerró los ojos, preguntándose porque razón, en que momento Thanatos se había hecho un lugar en su corazón, como podía amar a dos humanos y un dios que actuaban de una forma tan diferente.

-¿Solamente yo? ¿O también cada uno de tus cangrejos?

Thanatos volteo, sorprendido, preguntándose quien le había dicho eso, que amaba a sus cangrejos y que cada uno de ellos fue precioso para él, aunque sus dos favoritos eran sin duda los dos últimos que tuvo en sus brazos, aunque a este último apenas había logrado besarle.

-¿Quién te lo dijo?

Quiso saberlo, mataría al bastardo que le hubiera dicho de su amor por sus cangrejos, de su larga historia buscando poseer un pedacito del sol, de la vida, cuando él era la muerte, sin comprender la sonrisa de Angeló, suponiendo que este despertar era diferente a como supuso que sucedería, porque no estaba furioso, ni molesto, solo enojado, tal vez, preocupado por él.

-Un cangrejo, al menos, su espíritu, uno que se llama Manigoldo y creo que destruiste en tu locura.

Le informo, nunca había sido quien se fuera por las ramas, le gustaba ir al grano, ser sincero, aunque a sus amigos, aliados o enemigos, no les gustara eso, mucho menos a sus amantes, supuso, por la expresión que Thanatos tenía en su rostro.

-He visto algunas cosas, el me llevo contigo, quería que me protegieras y te dieras cuenta de algo, pero no sé bien que, me desperté antes de que pudiera decirme.

Eso era una locura, demasiado absurdo pensó Thanatos, recorriendo la mejilla de Angeló, a punto de besarle, pero el sonido de unos pasos diminutos lo evitaron, los pequeños cangrejos no habían dejado de llorar en compañía de las ninfas, querían a su padre y su dios, su amado señor de la muerte no soportaba escuchar los llantos de aquellos niños, a los que había tomado como sus herederos.

-Lo sentimos demasiado mi señor, pero esos niños querían ver a su padre y a usted.

Pronuncio la ninfa que se llamaba Leuca, la única que no actuaba como una bruja celosa cuando estaban juntos, la que parecía querer mucho a los niños, cuidarlos casi como si fuera una madre sustituta.

-¡Señor Letus!

Grito la pequeña Hela, seguida de Azrael, demostrando que los niños no le temían como supuso que pasaría en un principio, observando la flecha negra en la mesa, su furia disipándose, tratando de pensar con claridad, comprender que planeaba el dios del amor y porque parecía tan entusiasmado en convertirse en su amigo.

-Lo extrañamos mucho.

Thanatos pensaba usar esa flecha cuando su cangrejo intentara atacarlo, pero no lo hizo, en vez de eso actuaba como su Manigoldo, insultándolo, haciéndole ver con esas cuantas palabras lo estúpido que había sido, que habían sido ambos.

-¿Usted nos extrañó?

Había perdido la razón al ver que se los llevaban, al pasar por el mismo robo que antes, dos siglos atrás, cuando se llevaron a su omega embarazado y ahora, a su cangrejo que ya tenía dos hijos propios, a los que consideraba como suyos desde mucho antes de verlos abrir los ojos, o respirar, había algo en ellos que le hacía sentirse en paz, que reconocía de forma instintiva, en Angeló también.

-Perdí la razón en su ausencia.


	49. Desesperación.

—¿Quién diablos crees que eres?

Hypnos se limitó a sonreír, sirviéndose unas uvas y una delgada rebanada de queso maduro, ignorando la furia del escorpión, que se había mantenido alejado de su dios hasta ese momento, su aguja lista para defenderse, pero sin atacar.

—¿Debes de tener hambre? ¿Porque no comes un poco de esto?

Milo no se dignó a responderle, no comería ni haría nada que ese bastardo le pidiera, de ninguna forma y en cuanto pudiera se quitaría esos trapos horrendos que le había hecho portar cuando estaba inconsciente.

—¡Porque no te mueres primero!

Eso era divertido, esos insultos inútiles cuando en su lecho gemiría de las formas más hermosas cuando compartieran su cuerpo.

—¿Que le has hecho a Camus?

Así que ese era el nombre del salvaje, uno interesante, pero aburrido, el nombre perfecto para la representación del copero de Zeus, un hombre frío, carente de sentimientos o sentido común, un adversario que no estaba a su altura.

—Despertara en unas horas, no me gusta destruir almas ni tomar vidas de forma innecesaria.

Lo decía como si pensara que Camus no trataría de recuperarle y tal vez tenía razón, con Aioria, ese joven león sólo estaba confundido, no le amaba en realidad y el sólo quería usarlo aquella noche que fue secuestrado por el dios del sueño, deseaba sexo, quería ser por primera vez quien controlara a su pareja, no obstante, parecía que el destino solo se burlaba de él, porque lo que consiguió fue un dios que no le dejaría libre de su acoso.

—¡No necesito que nadie me salve!

Hypnos encontraba deliciosa la respuesta de Milo, su furia y su enojo, aquel fuego que contrastaba con su tranquilidad, haciéndole sonreír con placer, caminando en dirección de su consorte.

—¡Yo puedo cuidarme solo!

Que ataviado con esa ligera túnica se veía mucho más hermoso aún, respirando hondo, sus dientes apretados, retrocediendo algunos pasos, sin cumplir su promesa de hacerle daño.

—Mi madre me ha dicho que vuelva mi esposo al hermoso escorpión dorado, como tú armadura o tu cabello, mi bello consorte.

Hypnos trato de tocar la mejilla de Milo, quien volvió a retroceder, respirando hondo, profundo, tratando de cortarlo en pequeños pedazos, pero que más daba cuando habían realizado actos de indescriptible lujuria durante su celo y en sus sueños.

Le había entregado su cuerpo, su mente ya era suya, ese escorpión lo sabía, no había escapatoria, le pertenecería, para siempre, sin importar lo que hiciera o como tratara de huir, esa belleza de cabello dorado era su premio, tal vez uno ideado por su propia madre como su compañía, un tesoro que bajo la piel ya era uno con su dios.

—¡Tu madre no es más que una perra maldita y tu una bestia asquerosa!

El dios del sueño comenzó a reírse, podía insultarlo, podía tratar de herirlo, pero en ese momento estaban en el pináculo de su existencia, como no lo habían estado jamás, tal vez su mera existencia se la debía a su hermano, pero no le importaba en lo absoluto, ambos habían nacido al mismo tiempo, de la misma entidad sin nombre, ni cuerpo, pero que muchos conocían como Nyx.

Como muchos otros que ya no existían más, que habían desaparecido como la mayoría de los dioses del olimpo, los que ya no eran más que un recuerdo borroso, a lo mucho una entidad con una docena de creyentes, no como la muerte o la lujuria, la muerte siendo su hermano, al que amaban por ser guardián, destructor, descanso o castigo, cada humano le conocía, le temía de una u otra forma, desde el más joven hasta el más viejo y eso para una criatura como ellos era poder.

—Milo, puedes decirme con seguridad que no disfrutaste de nuestro celo juntos, que me has olvidado o que Camus, ese frío guerrero de hielo alguna vez te ha hecho sentir como yo lo hice.

Milo se sonrojo inmediatamente, sabía que no deseaba al dios del sueño, pero también aceptaba que esos días perdido habían sido el paraíso, que soñaba con lo que habían hecho, los actos obscenos que habían practicado, los que no eran una pesadilla, sino demasiado placenteros, tanto que temía haber perdido la razón.

—Vamos, dímelo, atrévete a mentirme, a decir que no has pensado en mi desde que te abandone en ese santuario que erróneamente llamas hogar, tratando de curarme de mi obsesión por ti, pero es inútil, yo te deseo, yo te necesito y yo he demostrado mucho más deseo por ti, en estos pocos días, que aquella bestia que te muerde, que te olvida, que te ha descuidado, en toda su vida.

Eso no era cierto, el no deseaba al dios del sueño, así que lo ataco, usando su cosmos, su aguja escarlata, cada una de sus técnicas, destruyendo aquella habitación que no estaba en ningún lugar, que era la dimensión del sueño, en donde cada mueble, cada pequeño detalle que había sido destruido, se reconstruía de una manera que simplemente era imposible para las reglas de la naturaleza, pero no para el mundo de los sueños.

—Ese Camus, al que has confundido con tu alfa, porque no lo es, porque yo soy tu alfa, Milo, tú lo sabes.

Los dioses no eran alfas, así que retrocediendo al ver que no podía dañar al dios del sueño, Milo llevo una mano a su cabeza, para inmediatamente colocar su uña en su propio cuello, no le dejaría acercarse a el mucho más.

—¡No te acerques!

Le advirtió, sin decir que se mataría, no era necesario, pero el dios no escucho sus amenazas, en vez de eso siguió avanzando hacia él, portando unas alas parecidas a las de su hermano, pero de color dorado, como las de un cuervo inmenso, tan brillantes que por un momento lo deslumbraron, las que eran del color de su cabello y sus ojos.

—Tú no te atreverías a matarte, lo sé, Milo, tú no quieres hacer eso, lo que tu deseas es regresar a mis brazos, para darme tu cuerpo y tu mente, tu corazón, aun tu alma, tú me deseas.

Su expresión era cruel, fría, y Milo le veía mucho más grande que antes, como un verdadero titan, un monstruoso ser que se acercaba a su cuerpo, que estaba convencido de su locura, así que hizo lo impensable, al sentir que la desesperación se comía su cordura, trato de huir, corriendo, usando su cosmos, intentando mantenerse alejado del que se decía su alfa.

—Me gusta cuando corren, eso le agrega cierta diversión a la cacería.

Hypnos no se movió, no era necesario, en esa dimensión Milo sin importar cuanto corriera, cuanto tiempo tratara de rechazarlo, al final, llegaría a sus brazos, ya que su dimensión era un laberinto que siempre tenía un punto de partida, así como de llegada, ese era el.

Milo destruyo puertas, salto a través de varias ventanas, usando su cosmos, alejándose del dios del sueño, sin embargo, cuando pensó que había encontrado una salida, una luminosa puerta por donde huir de la locura del dios del sueño, apenas pudo detenerse al verlo allí, inmóvil, con sus brazos detrás de la espalda, como esperándolo.

—¿Te has cansado de correr?

Le pregunto cuando, después de no sabía cuanto tiempo transcurrido, volvió a llegar al mismo sitio, la inmensa habitación del dios del sueño, quien le veía con cierta diversión, pero cansado de sus intentos por huir de sus brazos, usando su cosmos para atraerlo a él, modificando la realidad de la dimensión del sueño, haciendo que esta lo transportara a su encuentro.

—Porque yo si, estoy cansado de tus intentos por huir, y me temo, que solo te lastimaras, Milo.

Susurro en su oído, antes de besarlo con fuerza, llevando sus manos a su cintura, para poder sentirle, recorriendo sus muslos, su cuerpo perfecto a través de la túnica que de pronto le parecía sumamente odiosa, como un estorbo innecesario, que, con solo pensarlo, desapareció inmediatamente.

—Y yo deseo mantenerte a mi lado por mucho tiempo.

Con solo pensarlo su ropa desapareció, puesto que la misma estaba hecha con su cosmos, era parte de su dimensión y esta actuaba como él deseaba que lo hiciera.

—Una eternidad de ser posible.

Milo trato de soltarse y lo logro, pero no porque fuera mucho más fuerte que Hypnos, sino porque este le dejo libre, para que cayera en su cama, deseaba poseerle de nuevo, amar a ese mortal que retrocedió presa del pánico que sentía al verse indefenso, observándole gatear en su dirección, atrapándolo en contra de la cabecera de la cama, pero aún estaba vestido, aun podía salvarse.

—Mi escorpión dorado.

O eso creyó antes de ver como sus prendas desaparecían obedeciendo la voluntad del dios, que volvía a besarle, saboreando la dulzura de sus labios, la belleza de su cuerpo, recorriendo su cintura, para buscar su premio un poco más abajo, escuchándolo gemir, sentir sus estremecimientos, reconocer ese cuerpo delicado que se le habría como una flor, deleitándolo con su suavidad, con su sexo.

—Mi bello consorte.

El único mortal hasta el momento que aun deseaba después de haberle preñado y como recordando esa hermosa noticia que recibió de su propio hermano, quien le dijo que la vida se formaba en su vientre, le recorrió antes de besarle, siguiendo un camino mucho más abajo, a su sexo, el que rodeo con su boca, escuchando los quejidos de Milo, pequeños sollozos acompañados por sus intentos por liberarse, riéndose de su ingenuidad, un mortal jamás podría detener a un dios como él.

—Tu celo nubla tus sentidos, Milo, pero ya no estás en celo y ahora, ya no podrás olvidarme o fingir que lo has hecho.

Le advirtió, abriendo sus piernas, para empalarse en su cuerpo, ansioso por sentirlo, ignorando los gemidos de Milo, sus intentos por liberarse, así como sus maldiciones, tarde o temprano se acostumbraría a su cuerpo, no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto, solo entregarse a él.

—Primero sentirás dolor, pero cuando te acostumbres a mí, me amaras.

Milo negó eso, jamás se acostumbraría a el, de eso estaba seguro, sintiendo los dolorosos embistes, aferrándose a las sabanas, recordando la suavidad e Camus, de cierta forma su obediencia, porque únicamente le tocaba cuando el deseaba que lo hiciera, tal vez por eso era que siempre mantenía su distancia.

—Camus...

Susurro de pronto, como si le llamara en su desesperación por soltarse, enfureciendo al dios que le violaba, el que aumento el ritmo, asi como la dureza de sus embistes, tratando de apoderarse de su cuerpo, de su cordura, actuando como un demonio, ante los ojos del escorpión que le llamaba a su alfa en medio de aquella pesadilla.

—Ayúdame Camus...

Sintiendo la semilla caliente y asquerosa del dios inundar su cuerpo, con un sonido gutural, que le lleno de terror, al mismo tiempo que cambiaba su postura, moviendo su cuerpo a su antojo, recostándolo con su vientre boca abajo, para seguir robándole su alma, su dignidad y su cordura con cada movimiento que realizaba.

—Camus...


	50. Nupcias carmesí.

Eros entró en la habitación con un paso lento, su malestar escurriendo de su cuerpo, dejando las huellas de sus pisadas como si estuvieran hechas de alquitrán.

Les había ordenado a sus favoritos, a sus almas, que le prepararán para su unión, sus nupcias tanto tiempo esperadas.

Esperando verle con la túnica que había preparado desde que le vio aquella primera vez en el templo de Afrodita.

Un muchacho burlándose de lo que pensó era una estatua, riendo en compañía de otro más, uno que ocultaba su rostro debajo de su cabello, cuyas palabras aún recordaba.

"No deberías reírte de aquella pobre cosa, esa estatua, porque tal vez hasta se parezca a tu alfa cuando por fin tengas uno, sabes que esos viejos senadores siguen empecinados en que seas su omega"

Y tenían demasiado sentido para el, ese omega era hermoso, a su manera, tanto que le hubiera seducido de no estar acompañado del hijo de Zeus, ya que la sangre del rubio era sin duda la de Hefesto.

El despreciado esposo de la diosa del amor, cuyo hijo sería el esposo del dios de la lujuria, cuya sombra había nacido de Afrodita al compartir su lecho con Ares, el que después de varios siglos, por fin había sido destruido por uno de los asesinos de dioses, el pegaso.

A quién le estaría eternamente agradecido, por liberarlo de aquella criatura débil, que aceptaba servirle a Radamanthys como su esclavo, admirarlo desde lejos, pero nunca se atrevería a tocarle, porque en ese momento sabría que le haría suyo.

Su sombra, cuyo nombre jamás pronunciaría, pero como en una maldición hizo que su retorcido corazón pudiera verse físicamente, haciéndolo desagradable a la vista, al menos su armadura y aquella oscuridad que emanaba de su cuerpo, que ocultaba su rostro.

Usando los resquicios del cosmos de su madre, la diosa del amor y las espumas del mar, pero no pudo defender a su omega toda su vida, dejándolo libre al fin, en sus brazos, para que fuera su futuro esposo, por toda la eternidad.

—¿Ya lo tienen listo para mí?

Radamanthys estaba encadenado de las muñecas, aunque no era necesario, sólo tenía la fuerza de un humano común y algunas de sus almas eran portadores de cosmos, no como su futuro esposo, cuya energía vital estaba sellada hasta el momento en que su lealtad fuera consagrada a él, como su único dios.

—Nos... nos costó mucho trabajo mi señor, pero al fin pudimos vestirlo para usted.

Estaba encadenado a la silla en donde terminaban de peinar su cabello, haciendo un hermoso tocado con hilos de plata y algunas joyas.

La túnica era aquella con la cual había soñado varias veces y el anillo que ese embaucador le había regalado ya no estaba presente, sus almas se lo habían arrebatado en algún momento.

Su esposo se veía hermoso, perfecto, listo para el, sin embargo, pudo ver qué su rostro tenía una fea marca en la mejilla, resultado de un fuerte golpe que también lastimó su labio.

—¿Quien fue?

Pregunto recorriendo la mejilla de su esposo, quien se alejo de su mano, apretando los dientes, furioso, haciendo que viera que sus nudillos también estaban lastimados, parecía que seguía siendo fiero, que se había defendido.

—Lo siento mi señor, pero nuestro remplazo no quiso cooperar, así que tuvimos que someterlo, sólo así pudimos arreglarlo para usted.

Eros asintió, alejándose de Radamanthys, quien no le siguió con la mirada, escuchando sus pasos, observando las manchas del suelo, ese alquitrán negro que dejaba a su paso.

—Querrás decir que tú lastimaste a mi esposo, usando tu débil cosmos, tratando de alejarlo de mi, no es verdad, porque pareces no entender lo que ya te dije en varias ocasiones.

El joven de cabellera ondulada retrocedió, escuchando como los demás se alejaban, con miedo, dejándolo sólo, pero espectantes de su castigo, ya que si bien disfrutaron cuando hirieron a ese hombre rubio, les divertía ver los castigos de sus compañeros de la misma forma y muchos de ellos, esperaban poder admirar a su amo, al mismo tiempo que Radamanthys era el receptor de todo su cariño.

—Todos ustedes son el remplazo del juez del Inframundo, ninguno de ustedes vale nada, sólo son un cuerpo caliente al que poseer y ahora que ya tengo a mi Radamanthys en mi templo, no me sirven de nada.

El que lastimó a Radamanthys, retrocedió asustado, a punto de suplicarle piedad, pedirle perdón, sintiendo que su amado señor encajaba su brazo en su torso, con una sonrisa satisfecha al ver su dolor, su decepción, escuchando los susurros de los demás, que también mataría si se atrevían a tocar a su esposo.

Quienes le veían como si fuera el sol más brillante, la estrella más luminosa, a la que amaban y temían, deseaban y odiaban, pero nunca se atrevería a rechazar.

—No me sirven de nada, no valen nada y no quiero verlos por el momento.

Les advirtio, alejándose del cadáver de su primer favorito, su brazo manchado de sangre, escuchando los susurros y el tumulto, cada uno odiandose, pero manteniéndose juntos creyendo que eso les brindaba seguridad.

—Mi esposo, dejame quitarte esas cadenas, no quiero que sufras ningún daño.

Radamanthys no se movió, se lo había prometido a esa cosa a cambio de la vida de Kanon, pero no pudo evitar escuchar los pasos de los esclavos de aquella criatura, como se llevaban al efebo rubio que uso su cosmos para someterlo y poder complacer a su amo.

—Ya es hora de nuestra luna de miel.

Lo tenían todo preparado para esas horribles nupcias, esa era después de todo su noche de bodas, su luna de miel y el día de su casamiento, cuando Eros cobrara su cuerpo, a cambio de la vida de Kanon, de sus gemelos.

—Ven conmigo.

Eros le sostuvo del mentón, manchando su rostro con la sangre de aquel infeliz que le golpeó, el que recibió primero un buen golpe, que lo derribo al suelo, cuando intento evitar que le vistieran de aquella forma.

—Elegí el mejor cuarto para ti, está a lado de mi trono, es el más cercano a mi, en realidad, tiene un pasillo que le conecta, así podremos estar juntos a toda hora.

Pronuncio abriendo las puertas de la habitación con la que había tenido pesadillas aterradoras desde que reviviera, la cama con dosel en donde Eros le violaba, tenía puesta la túnica, todo era justo como en sus peores sueños.

—Este cuarto es también en donde me baño para quitarme está escencia oscura que me hace desagradable a la vista, es mi cuarto, de tener uno.

Asi que viviría a lado de aquella cosa, esa horrible criatura, que podía ser tan hermoso como Adonis, pero, su escencia era simplemente repugnante.

—Aquí es donde tú vivirás, y una vez que me aceptes contigo, te regresaré todo lo que has perdido, pero antes, quiero que cumplas con tu promesa.

Radamanthys mantenía la calma, no le pediría que se detuviera, no le suplicaria piedad, no se comportaría como sus almas, aunque la mera idea de compartir su lecho con esa cosa era monstruosa para el.

—Debemos darnos un baño, para poder quitarme esta oscuridad de mi cuerpo, si quiero complacerte cómo es debido.

Eros se alejó y como si fueran animales entrenados para obedecer, dos de sus esclavos se apresuraron a desvestir a su dios, con delicadeza, sin verle siquiera, sin pronunciar ningún sonido, dóciles, patéticos.

El espectro no quiso ver aquello con lo que se veía obligado a compartir su lecho, un hombre alto, con la vanidad y porte de aquel que se sabe hermoso, sin embargo, una inequívoca maldad le hacía desagradable a la vista.

—Tu no puedes ni podrás complacerme, solo mi alfa lo ha logrado y te aseguro que de no ser por él, ya habría terminado con todo este teatro mucho antes de que pudieras alcanzarme.

Eros no le hizo caso, sumergiendose en el agua cristalina que iba limpiando la oscuridad de su cuerpo, la que comenzaba a hervir al contacto con su piel, llevándose las sombras para dejar una piel pálida en su lugar, cabello rosa, un cuerpo perfecto, el que dejaría celosos a Jacinto y Adonis, de tan hermoso que era.

Radamanthys le veía con desagrado, esa oscuridad manaba de su cuerpo, cuyo rostro aún no podía ver del todo, hasta que volteo, dejándole apreciar su belleza.

—Pero yo te conozco mejor que nadie, mi amado señor, así era, no es verdad, cuando yo servía bajo su mando esperando por un poco de tu afecto, recibiendo los insultos de Pandora y su indiferencia.

Radamanthys retrocedió al ver su rostro, esa expresión era extraña para el, sin embargo, había estado tanto tiempo a lado de esta cosa, que se preguntaba como nunca sé dió cuenta de su verdadero ser.

—No puede ser... esto... esto es una mentira.

Eros salió del agua con un paso lento, era mucho más alto que él, pero le reconocía, era imposible no hacerlo.

—No lo es y por fin, después de todos esos siglos esperando por tu amor, al fin voy a probarlo, solo que en esta ocasión, tu serás quien me trate con respeto.

Radamanthys retrocedió varios pasos, respirando hondo, mirándolo de pies a cabeza, sintiéndose un verdadero estúpido, un ingenuo, comprendiendo que su confianza había sido traicionada, por esta cosa que se hizo pasar por su fiel soldado.

—Yo seré tu señor, yo seré tu amo y tendrás que convencerme de tu amor, si acaso deseas que ese embaucador no tenga la suerte que tuvo Pandora, cuando por fin di con ella.

Radamanthys seguía retrocediendo, hasta que los mismos efebos que desvistieron a esa cosa, le sostuvieron por la espalda, permitiendo que se acercara lo suficiente para rodear su cintura, apoderandose de sus labios.

—Bien hecho mis almas, ahora déjenos solos.

Les ordenó, ingresando sus manos en su túnica, besando su cuello, riéndose al ver como su cuerpo se estremecía, reconociendo su desagrado, el que pronto sería intercambiado por deseo, lealtad y sumisión.

—No hagas esto... no hagas esto, Valentine.

Eros comenzó a reírse, ya nunca más respondería bajo ese nombre, ni su esposo volvería a comandarlo, está vez, quien obedeceria sería su señor, quien actuaría como un sirviente sería Radamanthys, el que era un simple mortal.

—Mi nombre es Eros, mi dulce esposo, y será así como tú tendrás que llamarme.

Le ordenó desprendiendo algunos seguros de su túnica, la que cayó al suelo, descubriendo un cuerpo que se le antojaba exquisito, el que aún tenía unas cadenas, unos grilletes que mantenían sus muñecas juntas, para que no tratara de hacer nada tonto.

—Tu nobleza, tu honor, tu belleza, todo cuánto te hace existir será mío, yo te protegere y a cambio, tu serás mío, me amarás, me adorarás como tu dios, como lo hacías con Hades, será perfecto.

Eros siguió acariciando su cuerpo, besando su cuello, llevando sus manos a sus caderas, sin prestarle atención a la respiración de Radamanthys, que pensaba en una forma de no hacer lo que esta criatura le ordenaba, sin querer creer que de verdad era su fiel arpía.

—Será como siempre lo he deseado, y cuando estás aberraciónes que crecen en su vientre estén con ese embaucador, darás a luz a mis herederos, todo será perfecto.

Radamanthys logro soltarse cuando Eros recibió una mordida de su labios, sonriendo al ver su rebelión, sentirla, al mismo tiempo que su esposo retrocedia varios pasos.

—Solo viviré unos cuantos años, una década a lo mucho y comenzaré a envejecer, pero si dejas que nazcan, si no los pones en riesgo cometiendo tus actos de lujuria, te jurare lealtad, seré tu soldado, pero más importante aún, comere de aquella manzana dorada que tienes en esa mesa, lo haré por mi propia voluntad, seré joven, siempre tuyo, pero ellos tienen que nacer antes de que comparta tu lecho, que más da unos meses a cambio de una eternidad.

La manzana dorada brindaba la vida eterna, solo si era consumida por la voluntad de quien la probaba, por eso era tan valiosa y los dioses peleaban por ella, Radamanthys lo sabía, tan bien Eros, quien asintió, sentándose en la cama nupcial.

—Esta bien, no te haré mío si consumes esa manzana, sin embargo he pasado tanto tiempo deseándote, que no sé cómo podría contenerme en este momento, aunque si usarás algo más para distraerme, como esa boca tuya para brindarme placer, podría soportar unos días más.

Radamanthys no supo que decir, tragando un poco de saliva, tratando de encontrar la forma de negarse, pero era eso, colocarse a si mismo en la postura del infeliz entre las piernas de esa aberración o compartir su lecho.

—Vamos, arrodíllate ante mi, ya que seré tu nuevo señor.


	51. El beso.

Pasaron algunos minutos y Radamanthys no se movía, no podía hacerlo, no se arrodillaría ante nadie, mucho menos, frente a una criatura que portaba el rostro de su fiel soldado, a quien podía confiarle su vida, rechazando lo que sus ojos le decían, este no podía ser Valentine.

Eros, al ver que no se movía, sonrió casi con ternura, una expresión que parecía fingida, demasiado extraña en su rostro de otra forma cruel y engreído, encontrando graciosa la indecisión de Radamanthys, quien, al verle levantarse, para caminar en su dirección retrocedió varios pasos, mostrando su temor, su desagrado.

—Si es tan difícil para ti brindarme placer en este momento, porque no hacemos algo más sencillo, esposo mío.

El juez de las almas se sentía insignificante junto a su antiguo sirviente, quien le sobrepasaba por una cabeza y media, siendo el un hombre muy alto, así como muy fuerte, de alguna manera sus características se habían intercambiado, dejándole una desagradable impresión de desamparo al percibir que tan pequeño era en comparación al dios que portaba el rostro de su aliado más leal.

—Bésame, une tus labios a los míos como lo has hecho con ese traidor y te dejare tranquilo por el tiempo que sea necesario, hasta que te acostumbres a mi compañía.

Eros podía violarlo en ese instante, Radamanthys lo sabía, no podía defenderse de intentar forzarse en su cuerpo, pero este no solo era ese dios, era en sus propias palabras Valentine y hasta su muerte había podido confiar en él, no obstante, no sabía si eso era prudente, confiar en sus acciones pasadas o en las futuras, porque bien podían ser el resultado de su obsesión por él.

—Puedo poseerte aquí mismo y me conformo con un beso, vamos, Radamanthys, aún estoy dispuesto a ser amable, esperar por el momento en que estés preparado.

Una de las manos de Eros fue a posarse en su espalda, acariciándolo con ella, recorriendo su piel con delicadeza, deteniéndose en el comienzo de su espalda, justo por encima de sus nalgas, como en una advertencia de su poder.

—Solo quiero un beso.

Eros le susurro, besando su cuello, esperando que aceptara su propuesta, necesitaba de un beso otorgado por su esposo para que su anillo funcionara como esperaba, transformando el amor que sentía por Kanon, en amor y deseo por él, un sentimiento que sabía era real, que sería utilizado para su propio placer.

—Y serás libre de mí, por un tiempo, claro.

Seguía recorriéndole con delicadeza, admirando los músculos de su espalda, la suavidad de su piel, su lucha interna por pelear o rendirse, le había hecho una promesa, la que ya había roto, nada podía evitarle romper otra más, exceptuando el daño que podía hacerle a ese embaucador, al que odiaba como un hombre enamorado podía odiar a su rival.

—Yo no quiero forzarte a compartir mi lecho, mi amor, mi señor, solo es un beso, una pequeña partecita de lo que yo deseo de usted, un pago justo por todas mis vidas sirviéndole, una nadería, una insignificancia, un poquito de cariño para este fiel soldado que le ama.

Radamanthys le empujo cuando quiso tocarle un poco más firme, un poco más abajo, haciéndole reír de pronto, esperando por su beso, que lograría que el encanto de su anillo en su dedo ocurriera por fin, para que su noche de bodas iniciara como debería hacerlo.

—¿Acaso es mucho pedir?

Podía pelear, pero perdería, huir, no llegaría muy lejos, negarse, no podría hacerlo y Eros le tomaría de todas formas, un beso era el menor de sus males por el momento, supuso, aunque había algo extraño en su ansiedad, en su desesperación por que le besara.

—¿Por qué quieres un beso?

Era inteligente, pero muy ingenuo, siempre lo había sido supuso, cuando le ofreció su trato no se dio cuenta que sus ojos estaban fijos en él, que se lo imaginaba de rodillas dándole placer, turbado a causa de la vergüenza y el deseo, tampoco entendió que su señor Hades le ofreció a cambio de sus servicios, que ya era su esposo porque su amado dios lo había otorgado como un objeto y suponía, que no creía que un beso tuviera tanto poder, cuando portaba su anillo.

—He soñado con probar tus labios desde que te vi en Creta, solo eso, Radamanthys.

El juez del Inframundo trago saliva, antes de asentir, le besaría, esperando que Eros cumpliera su palabra, aunque no tenía nada más que hacer, de intentar violarle, no podría detenerlo, estaba a su disposición y esta criatura solo esperaba que se le entregara, no lo violaría, hacerlo destruiría su victoria, supuso.

—Un muchacho tan joven, tan hermoso.

Radamanthys cerró los ojos tratando de imaginarse a Kanon en su lugar, en vez de Valentine, cuyo verdadero nombre era Eros, el que esperaba porque sellara su destino con sus labios, una vez que le besara, su amor le pertenecería, su luna de miel sería una realidad, pero porque su amado se le entregaría por su propia voluntad.

Eros no dijo nada, no se movió, sintiendo el calor de su esposo, su aliento acercarse a su rostro al mismo tiempo que colocaba sus manos en sus hombros, para llegar a sus labios, siendo algo pequeño a comparación suya.

Aguantando la respiración para no distraer a su esposo, que se iba acercando a él con demasiada lentitud, respirando hondo, antes de besarle con sus labios suaves, delicados, tan calientes como su cuerpo, que se estremeció cuando el anillo al sentir el contacto con su amo comenzó a brillar de rojo, la piedra del centro, como si se tratase de un ojo se abrió, cambiando de color por un negro tan absoluto como las sombras que emanaban de su cuerpo, cubriendo el anillo de aquella oscuridad.

Radamanthys abrió los ojos al sentir que una energía extraña se apoderaba de su cuerpo, comprendiendo que había sido engañado, de nuevo, por aquella cosa que portaba el rostro de su fiel arpía, a quien le observo con desagrado, furia, así como una decepción imposible, apenas unos segundos, porque la negrura del anillo le cubrió por momentos, estrujando su corazón, quitándole el aliento, para desaparecer con la misma velocidad con la cual se posesiono de su cuerpo, con una excepción, sus ojos, los que antes eran dorados ahora eran negros azabache, apenas unos momentos, para regresar a su dorado, como su cabello, pero sin ninguna clase de brillo, estaban muertos.

—¿A quién amas?

Tuvo que preguntarle, aunque ya sabía la respuesta, esperaba escucharla de los labios de Radamanthys, quien al principio no le dijo nada, pero poco después, le beso de nuevo, con más ímpetu, gimiendo en sus labios, para alejarse de nuevo, con una mirada perdida de momentos, después, enamorada, plagada de un amor falso que no le importaba en lo absoluto.

—A usted, mi señor... mi señor Eros.

*****

—¡No! ¡No es verdad! ¡Dime que no es cierto!

Susurro Kanon, al escuchar la información que su hermano poseía, por la cual no espero como le solicito el mayor que le veía con demasiada preocupación, la razón por la que estaba seguro de que Radamanthys le mataría, porque ese anillo transformaría el amor que sentía por su hermano, en obediencia y lujuria por Eros, porque aquella sensación falsa no podía llamarse cariño, ni mucho menos amor.

—Lo es, ese anillo obliga al portador a enamorarse de quien lo coloca en el dedo de su víctima, para estos momentos Radamanthys ya debe haber sido presa de sus errores.

Pronuncio Dohko, pero Kanon negó eso, eran sus errores, él pudo evitar que se lo pusieran, pero quería que le suplicaran por ayuda, deseaba probar que tan desesperado estaba el espectro que deseaba como su omega, el que sabía que era su omega.

—No fueron sus errores, yo deje que se lo pusieran... no soy más que un mentiroso, no soy más que un embaucador, no hago más que traerle desgracia a quienes me conocen, le engañe, le hice creer que lo protegería y solo le entregue a esa cosa...

Shion que hasta el momento no había dicho nada sostuvo al joven alfa de los brazos, para que le viera, su rostro estaba desencajado, imaginándose lo que ese anillo le haría a su omega, como le traiciono, la forma en que le mintió, el daño que le traía a quienes se le acercaban, su pobre omega, su hermoso omega portando ese anillo porque el permitió que se lo pusieran.

—Escúchame Kanon, en este momento necesitamos de tu cosmos, de tu inteligencia y astucia si es que deseamos recuperar a nuestros amigos, a tu omega, además, tú no eres malvado, tu eres bueno, nunca fuiste el gemelo nacido bajo la estrella de la desgracia, nunca has sido tú quien ha provocado desgracias a los demás, pequeño, eso fue mi error.

Shion abrazo entonces a Kanon, quien comenzó a llorar en su regazo, desesperado por su omega, asustado por ser lo que le dijeron tanto tiempo que era, por lo que en esos momentos su amado estaba soportando, por imaginarse que esa horrible mentira del anillo era cierta, porque eso actuaba como el anillo que él puso en el dedo de Hilda hacía mucho tiempo, era como si el destino le hubiera forjado una broma macabra.

—Los traeremos de vuelta, te lo traeremos de vuelta y vivirán juntos, tendrás hijos, nietos, serán felices, pero para eso, te necesitamos con nosotros, te necesitamos fuerte para proteger a tu omega.

Kanon trato de soportar el dolor, tratando de creer en Shion, pero para él era casi imposible hacerlo, seguro que se trataba de un demonio que solo le traía desdicha a quienes tenían la mala suerte de acercarse a él.

—Te juro que te lo traeremos de vuelta.

Fueron esta vez las palabras de Saga, pero no era Saga, sino el, en quien no podía confiar, quien jamás le escuchaba y ahora trataba de actuar como el buen hermano, una actitud que no le quedaba, así que, controlando su dolor, tomo una decisión, observándole fijamente.

—Desde este día.

Pronuncio, sin importarle el dolor de Saga o la sorpresa de los presentes, él tuvo la culpa del secuestro de su omega, por perderle de vista, pero también la tuvo el que se decía el patriarca, por no escucharlo, por dudar de sus palabras, considerándolo un mentiroso, antes que un hombre enamorado temeroso del futuro de su amado.

— Tu estas muerto para mí, yo ya no tengo un hermano.


	52. Luna de Miel.

Eros comenzó a reírse en voz alta al ver todos sus deseos vueltos una hermosa realidad, el que fuera su señor en sus brazos, enamorado de su entidad, su lealtad, su fuerza, cada pequeño detalle del que se enamoro, sería suyo, y todo gracias a ese embaucador.

Ni Pandora, ni Hades, ni Minos, ni Kanon, mucho menos el propio Radamanthys podrían evitar la conquista de su cuerpo y voluntad, el, en contra de todo pronóstico, había triunfado.

Y en contra de todo pronóstico, se había vuelto poderoso, tanto como la muerte, mucho más que los dioses del Olimpo, nadie podía compararse a él en esos momentos de gloria.

Radamanthys esperaba una orden suya, como lo hubiera hecho con Hades, pero ahora era el quien le gobernaría, haciéndole sonreír, sentirse más que dichoso, recordando las promesas que le hizo, las que ya no tendría que cumplir, podía matar a Kanon y a sus hijos, ahora que su amado le correspondía.

—¿Estás listo Radamanthys?

Su amado asintió, estaba listo para ser suyo, y su señor ya no perdería más tiempo para poder poseerle.

—En ese caso, ven, acompáñame a nuestro lecho, esta es nuestra luna de miel.

Radamanthys acepto su mano con una expresión serena, casi una sonrisa, no era lujuria, pero se parecía, sus recuerdos estaban intactos, su personalidad, pero su amor estaba enfocado ahora en él.

—Ven, Radamanthys, te prometo que sentirás tanto placer que olvidarás a Kanon.

Kanon, fue feliz con el, pero a quien amaba era a Eros, a Valentine, su esposo, de allí que tuviera su anillo en su dedo.

—Mi señor, me preguntó como he de llamarle.

El dios del amor sonrió, quería que le dijera por su nombre y Radamanthys le obedeceria, como lo hizo con Hades por demasiadas vidas.

—Eros, mi amado esposo, mi nombre es Eros.

Respondió acariciando la mejilla de Radamanthys con delicadeza, para besarle al pie de su cama, recorriendo su cintura, pegándole a su cuerpo.

—Quiero que me beses, Radamanthys, que me des placer con esos labios tuyos.

Radamanthys asintió, arrodillándose sin decir nada, su mirada fija en su amado señor, sus ojos amarillos con los rosas de Eros, que mantenía esa expresión de vanidosa superioridad que le caracterizaba.

—Adelante, esposo mío.

El antiguo juez del Inframundo asintió, sosteniendose de sus rodillas para llevar su boca a su entrepierna con obediencia absoluta, besando la punta primero con sus labios delgados, alejándose para ver su expresión, con una sonrisa algo pícara.

—Mi señor...

Eros llevo su mano a su cabeza, para que prosiguiera con sus placenteras actividades, jadeando cuando Radamanthys comenzará a lamer su sexo, besando la punta con picardía, escuchando la sonora recompensa de su dios en forma de jadeos.

Su esposo entonces llevo sus manos a su sexo, acariciando sus testículos con sus dedos delgados, tratando de rodearle con su boca, pero era imposible, así que comenzó a subir y bajar a todo lo largo, humedeciendo su falo, enfocándose en aumentar los gemidos de su señor, que fueran más fuertes y sonoros.

Eros le sostenía del cabello, tirando con fuerza, sin escuchar un llanto o un quejido, como con sus almas, sino por el contrario, un hermoso gemido de placer apagado por su propio sexo en la boca de su señor.

Eros cerró los ojos y de pronto, se derramó en el rostro de Radamanthys, así como parte de su pecho, el semen blanco manchando su piel y sus labios.

—Te ves hermoso manchado de mi semilla, como siempre debió ser.

Radamanthys se limpio con el dorso de la mano, para besar ahora los labios de Eros, recordando que estaba embarazado, de Kanon, pero su señor era tan benevolente que no le molestaba su traición.

—Y te agradezco tu misericordia, el haberme aceptado a pesar de los niños que cargo en mi vientre, los que llevaras con Kanon cuando nazcan, porque eres piadoso, y aunque deseo cuidar de ellos, se que no es justo para ti.

Eros asintió, sería benevolente, sería amable, y mandaría esos niños con ese embaucador, ya que parecía los recuerdos de su señor estaban intactos, a menos, que Hypnos pudiera hacer algo con ellos, esos recuerdos, retorciendolos para que estos fueran vivencias a su lado, tal vez, hasta podría lograr que le temieran a Kanon, que le odiara, como por un momento le odio a el, le tuvo miedo.

Así también podría librar el cuerpo de su señor de aquellos niños, terminar el embarazo, sin que su señor lo comprendiera, tenía los medios y le debían demasiado esos dioses.

—Acuéstate en la cama.

Radamanthys asintió, obedeciendo sin hacer preguntas, sus piernas ligeramente abiertas, su rostro observando la pared, con los ojos cerrados, sus brazos recargados a ambos lados de su cabeza.

—Te ves tan hermoso.

Aún tenía algunas joyas puestas, haciendo que se viera como un tributo.

Un regalo para un dios y Eros no lo despreciaría, cuando había esperado por sentirlo toda su eternidad,

—Listo para cumplir tu parte del trato, no es así, Radamanthys.

Eros utilizaba la misma postura con la cual le había despertado un año antes, su cuerpo entre sus piernas, sus muñecas sostenidas por sus manos con más fuerza de la necesaria, pero en vez de sentir la inútil resistencia de su amado, este simplemente le observo con esos penetrantes ojos amarillos que poseía.

—Lo estoy, esposo.

No necesito más que esa respuesta, ya no había tiempo que perder tampoco, las sombras de su corazón se harían presentes en su cuerpo, haciéndolo desagradable de nuevo.

Y aunque no le importaba demasiado su apariencia en esos momentos en que su esposo le amaba con la intensidad con la que quiso al embaucador, era muy poco práctico para el, además, no quería corromperse su hermoso cuerpo con su oscuridad, lo deseaba hermoso, no muerto, ni con la apariencia que sus almas habían tomado con el paso del tiempo.

Los que ya no eran hermosas, y se veían como él, parecidos a un ave, aunque como él, podían ocultar su fealdad con demasiada facilidad, gracias a su cosmos protegiéndolos.

—Tan difícil era cumplir tu promesa.

Probablemente lo era, se dijo en silencio, pero no le importaba, no le importaba lo que tuviera que hacer para poseerle, como lo haría en ese momento, empujando entre sus piernas, escuchando sus gemidos apagados.

Radamanthys cerró los ojos permitiéndole poseerle, hacerle suyo como lo deseo en Creta, con movimientos acelerados, poderosos, qué tal vez le brindarían dolor, pero a el placer.

Aunque los soportaba con resignación, gimiendo en su oído, aferrándose a las sábanas, porque aún sostenía sus muñecas para que no intentará rechazarlo repentinamente.

Pero no lo haría, en ese momento le amaba, y ese amor que sentía por el, haría que le aceptará, que actuará todas sus fantasías, gimiendo en su oído.

Por un momento dudó en soltarlo y creyendo que trataría de rechazarlo, aún moviéndose en su cuerpo casi con locura, dejo ir sus muñecas, esperando su respuesta.

La que llego con dos brazos rodeando su cuello, aferrándose a el, con más gemidos, sonoros, sus uñas encajandose en su espalda, y sus caderas recibiendolo con ímpetu, esperando que llegará más profundo, al menos, eso era lo que su cuerpo le decía.

—Mi señor... mi señor...

Gemía, volviendolo loco, el que hacía que su pecho se desbordara, deseándolo aún más, haciendo que sus movimientos empeorarán, pero su esposo seguía gimiendo, hasta que se derramó en su cuerpo, inundandolo con su semilla.

Sintiendo la propia semilla de Radamanthys manchando su cuerpo con ella, su clímax acompañándo al suyo, tan diferente a sus almas que supo se volvería adicto a esa sensación.

—Ahora duerme, yo tengo algunos asuntos que atender.

Radamanthys como única respuesta le beso de nuevo, recostandose en su cama, obedeciendo a sus órdenes.

Logrando que riera de nuevo, alejándose de su esposo en una nube de pájaros, tenía favores que cobrar y un dios del mar que persuadir para que usará su poción de amor con su valioso futuro consorte.

Radamanthys espero hasta que Eros abandonó su habitación, hasta que se hubiera alejado lo suficiente, para abrir los ojos y acostarse de lado en su cama.

Ese no podía ser Valentine, no lo era, se dijo, recordando la única ocasión que trato de seducirle, como lo rechazó, haciéndolo sentir como el menos atractivo de todos los omegas.

Pensaba en los gemelos, en Kanon, como le había traicionado y como parecía que su dios Hades aún le protegía, lo salvó de ese anillo, la forma en que evitó que su voluntad se perdiera.

Lo mucho que amaba a Kanon, lo feliz que había sido con él, hasta ese momento, pero al menos, trataría de salvar a sus gemelos, hacerle cumplir su promesa, después de todo, su esposo tenía su título, su dinero, tendría sus gemelos, podría ser feliz.

No dependería de nadie y tendría a su familia, hasta podría conseguir un omega bonito, poderoso, fiel, un compañero que fuera mucho mejor partido que él.

A cambio, sería el esposo de Eros, hasta que se enamorara de una nueva alma y el fuera solo una cáscara hueca de lo que fue.

*****

Shion se negó a dejarle sólo, aunque Kanon insistió en que no cometería ninguna locura, que estaba bien, no necesitaba a nadie, mucho menos la lástima de cualquiera.

Pero el mayor no lo dejaría solo, ya lo había hecho demasiadas veces en el pasado.

Kanon fingía dormir, recostado en su cama, la que encontraba incómoda y vacía, demasiado fría para poder dormir en ella, estaba acostumbrado al calor del cuerpo de Radamanthys a su lado, y apenas llevaban juntos unos cuantos días.

—¿Como esta?

Pregunto Saga, quien apenas se había atrevido a presentarse después de su traición a su hermano.

—Finge dormir, lo extraña, como yo extrañe a Dohko y tú a Aioros.

Saga asintió, ya estaba preparado, listo, dispuesto a pelear por sus amigos, así su hermano podría perdonarlo.

—Kanon.


	53. Visita inesperada.

Camus comenzaba a retorcerse en su cama, tratando de liberarse de la extraña técnica de ese dios del sueño, buscando a su Omega, que le llamaba, lo necesitaba y él no podía dejarlo sólo, eso nunca.

Su escorpión, su hermoso escorpión le necesitaba a su lado y nunca le abandonaría a su suerte, así que usando su cosmos, todos sus sentidos, empezó a despertar, buscando su luz, su corazón, su compañero.

Levantándose de un solo movimiento, solo para ser sostenido por unas manos desconocidas, observando a Saga, o a quien pensó era el patriarca, pero en realidad se trataba de Kanon, el mejor amigo de Milo, un alfa, uno que no le agradaba por las constantes sonrisas que lograba recibir de su pareja, a quien por poco golpea con su cosmos helado.

De no percatarse de su dolor, uno tan sobrecogedor como el suyo, este era un alfa al que le habían robado su cordura, su compañero, quien quiera que fuese, un dolor que sobrepasaba al de Shura o Afrodita, lo supo de tan solo verle.

Porque estos últimos, aunque estaban dolidos y preocupados, creían saber que su amado estaba a salvo en compañía de ese Dios de cabello negro, aunque los celos les quemaban por dentro, comprendían muy a su pesar que le amaba, no se atrevería a lastimarlo, estaba seguro en sus manos, su ángel y sus pequeños.

Pero ellos, al contrario que sus aliados, sabían que sus omegas estaban en peligro, serían lastimados, los violarían y como sus alfas no podían permitir que pasaran por ese dolor.

—Se por lo que estas pasando Camus, también se llevaron a mi Omega, una criatura que solo quiere destruirlo, pero debemos actuar con cautela, de lo contrario, jamás volveremos a verlos.

Kanon hablaba con frialdad, con el mismo tono de voz que usaba cuando se trataba del general que utilizó a Poseidón como si fuera una mera marioneta, y aunque había prometido abandonar las sombras, era a ese hombre a quien necesitaban en ese momento, su esposo le necesitaba, sus gemelos.

—No podemos perder la cabeza, lo comprendo muy bien, pero juro que destruiré a ese dios del sueño que se ha atrevido a tocar a mi escorpión.

Kanon asintió, el juraba lo mismo, cuando terminara con esa sucia ave de rapiña, ese buitre, ese dios empecinado con su omega, desearía nunca haberse topado en su camino, no, nadie tocaba a su compañero, ni nadie jamás le haría daño, sin recibir un castigo que todos los dioses de cualquier panteón recordarían por siempre.

—Deseara haber sido olvidado antes de que termine con su sufrimiento.

Camus pronuncio con frialdad, como si no sintiera dolor alguno, pero Kanon lo comprendía mejor que nadie, ellos eran alfas que conocieron a su alma gemela, el deseo absoluto por tenerle a su lado, que perdieron la cabeza por hablarles tan solo unos segundos.

El santo de acuario era tan solo un niño cuando le vio, cuando lo sintió, le olio, aquel aroma dulce que inundaba sus sentidos y con este llegaba el temor de ser olvidado, de que le robaran su compañero elegido por los dioses, así que le ataco, le mordió para que supieran que era suyo.

De la misma forma el casi ataca a Radamanthys en el Inframundo, de seguir siendo el general de Poseidón y no haber jurado lealtad por Athena, le habría mordido, le habría poseído en cualquiera de los círculos del Infierno después de arrebatarle su armadura, sus ropas, abriendo sus piernas para que gimiera el nombre de su verdadero dueño, pero se contuvo, pudo contener su deseo y ahora que le poseía, que Radamanthys le había entregado su cuerpo, su pureza, su fortuna, hijos, gemelos como siempre lo deseo, no permitiría que nada, ni nadie le alejara de su dragón.

Cualquiera que hubiera participado en su captura lo pagaría muy caro, no le importaba que fueran dioses, demonios u hombres, su omega le pertenecía y ese era el pensamiento que inundaba la mente de Camus, habían violado a su omega, le habían embarazado, creyendo que permitiría que lo alejaran de su lado, ni siquiera el joven Aioria podía lograrlo, mucho menos uno de sus enemigos, el era el alfa de Milo, le pertenecía a su escorpión, así que lo recuperaría, sin importar lo que pasara.

—¿Qué planeas hacer?

Saga le había dicho que buscarían a sus omegas y librarían una guerra de ser necesario, el dios Ares cuidaba de ese santuario en ausencia de su hermana mítica, pero que cuidaría también de su hermano de sangre, así como de su compañero y su descendencia.

—Quiero que vayas con Saga, a StarHill, el tiene un plan para recuperar a Milo, yo debo buscar por mi cuenta a Eros y se dónde puedo comenzar.

Camus asintió, preguntandose en silencio porque Kanon fue quien lo interceptó en su despertar, tal vez porque al reconocer el mismo dolor en esos ojos azules, no lo atacaria para comenzar la búsqueda desenfrenada por su Omega.

—Te deseo la mejor de las suertes.

*****

Milo desperto cubierto de las marcas de la pasión del dios del sueño, observando con horror los moretones y los rasguños, sintiéndose sucio, violentado en lo más profundo de su ser, humillado, ansioso por clamar venganza.

Una sábana blanca le cubria apenas y cuando se levantó, cayó al suelo, entre sus pies, deseaba bañarse, cubrirse con algo de ropa, lo que fuera.

Pero un sonido le alertó, unos pasos lentos a su derecha, los que provenían de la puerta, del único Omega libre en aquel templo sostenido por el cosmos del dios de la muerte.

—¿Milo?

Milo volteo a ver a su visitante, que no era otro más que Angelo, que le ordenó a su dios que debía dejarle ver a su aliado, o jamás volvería a perdonarlo.

Thanatos, era un compañero amable y un dios misericordioso, un hombre tan solo que el propio cangrejo temía que de abandonarlo, se destruiría debido a su sufrimiento.

Un compañero que jamás le negaría nada, no era como se lo imaginaban, un demonio de armadura negra, su hermano por el contrario, se veía que se trataba de un demente, un ente sádico, un dios qué se atrevió a violar a su amigo.

—¿Angelo? ¿Tu también estás aquí?

Angelo asintió, acercándose a Milo con lentitud, recogiendo la sábana para cubrirlo poco después con ella.

Escuchando un gemido del escorpión, cuando rodeo sus hombros, necesitaban darle un baño y poco después, le ayudaría a escapar, Hypnos era un monstruo.

—Dejame ayudarte, Milo.

Milo asintió, sin comprender cómo era que Angelo estaba libre, ni mucho menos como parecía conocer a donde dirigirse para que pudiera tomar un baño.

—Este templo es idéntico al de Thanatos.

Le respondió, caminando hacia la inmensa alberca de agua cristalina, iluminada por esferas de colores imposibles.

—Te ayudaré a darte un baño, Milo, solo trata de relajarte.

Milo se movía sin pronunciar un solo sonido, tratando de fingir fortaleza, que no estaba destrozado después de aquel crimen contra su persona, de haber sido humillado, robado de su cuerpo, o al menos, así lo sentía.

—¿Porque nos han hecho esto?

La respuesta era sencilla, porque ese dios que se hacía llamar Eros los convenció de raptarles, a Hypnos de que Milo sería un sustituto de aquel que amo, pero si con el también se comportaba de esa forma, era obvio que nunca le amaría.

—No lo sé, pero te prometo que te ayudaré a salir de aquí, regresaras con tu alfa.

Al pronunciar esas palabras en un susurro, prometiendo regresarlo a su paraíso, Milo comprendió en ese momento quien era su compañero, supo que al que extrañaba por sobre todo lo demás, era a Camus.

—Camus... Camus es mi alfa...

Camus que solo se acercaba a él durante sus celos, porque solo en aquellos momentos era cuando le aceptaba consigo.

Camus que solo con el se comportaba como un hombre enamorado, que era un buen compañero, algo frío, pero sincero en sus sentimientos.

Camus, que la única marca que reafirmaba era su mordida, porque el se dedicaba a rechazarle, esperando que otros alfas no intentarán alejarlo de su lado.

Pero que en el lecho era amable, era delicado, sus besos como alas de mariposa, sus dedos el rozar de pétalos de flores.

Camus era lo que Hypnos no, ese dios era controlado, era frío cuando le hablaba, pero en su lecho actuó como si se tratara de un monstruo, un ente que no escucho sus quejidos, ni sus súplicas.

—Lo lastimaron por mi culpa... lo mataron por mi culpa...

Angelo le abrazo entonces, al darse cuenta que estaba a punto de llorar, para que pudiera hacerlo sin sentirse culpable, dándole fuerza para soportar ese cautiverio, jurando que haría que su dios le ayudará a escapar, esa sería una demostración de su afecto sin presedente alguno.

—Camus está bien, está a salvó, Milo, te lo prometo.

Milo negó eso, vio cómo era atacado por el dios que le violó durante su celo, que decía que le había embarazado, para después volver a tomar su placer de su cuerpo, sin importarle nada más que eso.

—Ademas, esto no es tu culpa... es de ese buitre que les convenció de atacar el Santuario, de eso que se hace llamar Eros.

Eros, el dios del amor, porque el dios del amor provocaría que su hogar ardiera, que esos dioses los atacarán, que ganaría con eso.

—Thanatos no me dijo que desea ese buitre, sólo que yo tenía razón, permitieron que los engañarán.

Milo asintió, no creía haberle visto nunca, ni siquiera escuchar de el, pero aún así, esa criatura como en una pesadilla llegó a destruir su vida en la forma de un dios empecinado en su persona.

—¿Tu porque estás aquí?

Angelo se rasco la cabeza, respirando hondo, esa era una larga historia y no creía que le hiciera gracia a Milo, que ya parecía regresar un poco en si.

—Te lo contaré mientras te encontramos algo de ropa, te parece.

Milo asintió, suponiendo que aunque Hypnos trataría de arrebatarle su ropa otra vez, lo mejor era traer algo puesto.

—Tienes la misma expresión que tenías cuando te veías en secreto con tus amores, te vez feliz.

Está vez fue Angelo quien se veía sorprendido, Milo se sintió importante de pronto, mostrando una sonrisa burlona.

—Soy Omega, conozco los síntomas, además, hay otro que se escondió mejor que tú, nosotros los descubrimos...

Angelo no quiso saber quién era, no por el momento, en ese instante lo que importaba era ayudarle a su amigo, convencer a su dios de ayudarle a escapar, porque lo que Hypnos sentía por el escorpión no era amor, era simple deseo y este siempre terminaba por acabarse, destruyendo a la víctima de aquel afecto malsano.

—Vamos a vestirte.


	54. Apuesta

Angelo al regresar a su habitación, lo hizo con suficiente sigilo para no ser descubierto, escuchando una conversación de tres dioses, aunque en realidad, eran dos dioses y uno más, su dios, les observaba impávido.

—Con eso te libraras de su embarazo, es una raíz que crece únicamente en las grutas en donde yo duermo, es un regalo de nuestra madre y es capaz de adormecer a los dioses.

Thanatos no estaba contento, limitándose a guardar silencio, pensando en lo que su consorte le había dicho, como fueron engañados y tenían razón, porque Eros no vivía en ese templo, la sucia arpía tenía un hogar oculto, que ni siquiera ellos conocían.

—Sólo con comerlo me librare de esos gemelos y tu le harás soñar que su embarazo fue una alucinación, para que después le hagas temerle, odiar, a Kanon, con eso nuestro trato se da por terminado.

Hypnos asintió, ignorando la molestia de Thanatos, de tan empecinado que estaba con aquel escorpión, usaría su flecha, le enamoraría, pero sólo por si acaso, esperaba tener a Eros de su lado por un largo tiempo.

—Y te habrás ganado mi amistad.

Su amistad, y por eso guardaba a ese espectro, en un templo alejado del suyo, oculto en las sombras que lo rodeaban, al mismo tiempo que les convenció de secuestrar a un santo dorado que regresaría a sus brazos, y otro más, que le mostró a su hermano, como si fueran una carnada.

—Aun Thanatos, aunque no parece tener ganas de charlar conmigo.

El dios de la muerte supo en ese momento que los había engañado, su cangrejo tenía razón, no eran más que unos estúpidos, puesto que sin más, Eros se marchó, el que buscaba una única cosa, poseer a ese espectro que revivió solo para él, cuyo cosmos estaba encerrado en el templo de Eros, para cuando decidiera servirle de todas las formas posibles, desviando la atención de los santos dorados hacia sus consortes, aun en contra de Poseidón, o mejor dicho, Julián Solo, que dentro de poco atacaría a Kanon, el hermano del patriarca, dejando a su amado como un objetivo menor, cuando debían salvar a tres santos dorados, antes que a un espectro, que para el momento que dieran con él, ya habría sucumbido a sus tretas y engaños.

—Hypnos, regresa a tu templo, de pronto he perdido la concentración y deseo despejar mi mente.

El hermano menor, nacido algunos segundos después que la muerte, asintió, ya era hora de visitar a su consorte, el hermoso Milo, que esperaba hubiera descansado en su templo, puesto que ya era hora de regresar a sus brazos.

—Tienes razón, ese bastardo nos engañó, jugó con nosotros como lo hizo con ese omega.

Angelo salió de las sombras, con una sonrisa burlona, sus manos en la cintura, sabía que tenía razón, ese buitre era demasiado taimado, un mentiroso nato, y se necesitaba de uno para reconocer a otro.

—¿Ese omega?

Pregunto, recargándose en la mesa frente a su Dios, que parecía meditar sus acciones, aunque seguía usando esa cabeza suya para sostener su casco, no para pensar, supuso el cangrejo, relamiéndose los labios, antes de tratar de regresar una de las piezas de su dios al tablero, haciendo trampa.

—El que te mato en el Inframundo, la mano derecha de Hades, Radamanthys de Creta.

Eso logro que Angelo soltara una carcajada, ese tipo enorme era un omega, uno que estaba en las garras de Eros, pues bien, se lo merecía, supuso, cruzando sus brazos delante de su pecho.

—Pues que mal gusto tiene...

Susurro aun con sorna, para recordar de pronto lo que dijeron acerca de unos gemelos, recordando a los suyos, esperando que su dios le explicara un poco mejor lo que sabía al respecto.

—El embaucador le tomo como su omega, esta embarazado, pero cuando coma de esa raíz los niños que crecen en su interior morirán, después de que él se ponga muy enfermo, Eros piensa que sobrevivirá, yo no estoy tan seguro.

Terminaría con la gestación de un embarazo que estaba seguro ese espectro deseaba, solo para tener a un omega, pero con que motivo, embarazarlo cuando el celo llegara más rápido, y en vez de tener que esperar dos años, solo tendría que esperar uno, eso era ruin, aunque se tratara de ese espectro rubio.

—¿Por embaucador a quien te refieres?

Thanatos parecía sorprendido en ese momento, suponiendo que Angelo ya conocía de quien hablaba, puesto que el embaucador era un hombre muy peligroso, de alguna forma Kanon tenía el poder para liberarse de los designios divinos, de alguna forma que aun ellos no podían comprender.

—Kanon de géminis, Kanon de dragón marino, el leviatán, el embaucador de dioses.

Ya sabía quien era, el hermano menor de Saga, pero nunca supuso que aun Thanatos conociera de su existencia y que este también deseara a Radamanthys como su omega, parecía que el tipo rubio tenía un encanto oculto, demasiado oculto para él, sin embargo, desde el nacimiento de sus pequeños, era un hombre nuevo y este no dejaría que terminaran con un embarazo deseado solo para poder engendrar sus propios hijos en un omega, ni que Milo siguiera soportando el flagelo del amor del dios del sueño.

—Debes ayudarme a liberarlos.

Le ordeno, porque aquel tono de voz no era una súplica, era una orden, que logro que Thanatos entrecerrara los ojos, frunciendo los labios en una sonrisa, como si esa actitud altanera le divirtiera.

—No, el único omega que me interesa eres tú, Angelo, así que no peleare con mi hermano por ese escorpión, mucho menos evitare que ese espectro se convierta en otro de sus efebos.

Angelo se acerco mucho mas a su dios, recargándose en sus rodillas, con una mueca de disgusto, no estaba dispuesto a escuchar un "No" por respuesta, su dios le demostraría cuan misericordioso era, o se olvidaría de su afecto.

—No voy a dejar que maten a unos niños, y lo mejor que puedes hacer por tu hermano es liberarlo de su obsesión por Milo, que seguramente ha sido obra de ese avestruz de alquitrán, porque si no, mis hermanos de armas le darán caza hasta que lo maten y salven a nuestro aliado.

Thanatos comprendía que su cangrejo tenía razón, que ellos estuvieran en ese templo y el amante de Eros no, era una señal más que obvia al respecto, pero, aun así, no permitiría que le ordenaran como si no fuera un dios mayor, hijo de la noche, el era quien debía obedecerle, no al revés.

—Si me ayudas a salvarlo, tu hermano vivirá y yo podré convencerles de que te amo, maldita sea, usa esa cabeza tuya para pensar, yo te quiero, pero no me creerán si no me ayudas a demostrarles que no eres un demonio.

El dios de la muerte no violenta negó eso, podían enfrentarse a los santos dorados cuando su diosa estaba muerta, o eso quería creer, pero Angelo sentándose en sus piernas, quitándole su casco, le beso de pronto.

—Entonces hagamos una apuesta, si yo gano, me ayudaras a salvar tu pellejo y el de tu hermano, si yo pierdo, te permitiré tenerme durante mi siguiente celo y así tendrás un heredero, el primero de muchos que vendrán...

Thanatos estaba seguro de que ganaría, tenía el don de la clarividencia, era un dios poderoso y sabio, su ángel no podría vencerlo, así que asintió, aceptaba esa injusta apuesta para su cangrejo, con miras a poseer lo que los atenienses le robaron.

—En ese caso, jugaremos póker...

Fue la respuesta de Angelo, lanzando las piezas de su tablero al suelo, sacando de su bolsillo una baraja antigua, que siempre le traía suerte, porque todas las cartas estaban marcadas.

—No importa lo que juguemos, de todas formas, yo ganaré.

*****

Algunas horas después, Radamanthys se bañaba en las cristalinas aguas de la fuente de Afrodita, los efebos le habían dejado solo, tal vez por miedo a ser castigados por su amo, tal vez como un favor personal del dios que le capturo, lo que fuera, estaba agradecido.

Le habían dejado ropa en un maniquí, aquella que usaba en Creta, ni masculina, ni femenina, sino la de un omega, con joyería que resaltaba su belleza, la que se pondría sin hacer preguntas, no había nadie que las respondiera y de hacerlas, no creía que le permitieran vestirse como quisiera.

En ese momento su único papel era entretener a Eros, que no se había presentado en varias horas, logrando que se preocupara por eso, preguntándose que estaba planeando, si Kanon estaba a salvo.

Kanon, de tan solo pensar en el se le estrujaba el corazón, logrando que un terrible pesar se apoderara de su pecho, un peso que no podía describir, ansioso por verlo, pero comprendiendo bien que lo mejor era quedarse, su esperanza era tan diminuta, que, a pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos, no tenía la fuerza suficiente para enfrentarse a lo desconocido.

No sin un líder, sin una guía, y Kanon, aunque gustoso se entrego a su alfa, no merecía sufrir la venganza de un dios, todo por culpa suya, se dijo, saliendo del agua, mojando el piso, buscando una toalla con que secarse, para poco después vestirse con su nueva ropa.

Escuchando entonces unos pasos, no las garras rasgando el piso, sino unos pies descalzos, había mandado a uno de sus muchachos rubios, probablemente para ordenarle alguna desagradable tarea.

—Nuestro señor Eros te espera en el comedor, sígueme.

Radamanthys asintió, respirando hondo, caminando en la dirección que se le era indicada, para ver una mesa larga, en donde había un banquete y solo dos sillas, una de ellas ya estaba ocupada por Eros, que vistiendo su espantosa apariencia se limitaba a comer de sus alimentos, la otra era para él, que gracias a su difunto dios Hades, se encontraba hasta el otro extremo de la mesa.

—Ven, siéntate, debes tener hambre.

Radamanthys asintió, tratando de convencer al dios de que era un amante dócil, aunque no confiaba en nada que le sirviera esa criatura, sin importar que apariencia tuviera.

—He preparado todo esto para ti, come, acompaña a tu esposo en este banquete.

El antiguo espectro observo los alimentos con detenimiento, llevando su mano de uno a otro, notando que cuando estuvo a punto de tomar un pan que parecía inocuo, sus alas se movieron, apenas unos centímetros, como si esperara que lo comiera al creerle inofensivo.

—No tengo hambre...

Respondió de pronto, alejándose de aquellos alimentos, seguro de que esa criatura esperaba que los comiera, por lo tanto, ocultaba un peligro en ellos, todos ellos, como paso con Perséfone, cuando su dios Hades secuestro a su esposa de la superficie, logrando que comiera unos cuantos e inofensivos granos de granada, que le condenaron por siempre, sin importar que ella hubiera buscado su cautiverio.

—Quiero mantenerme hermoso para ti, si como demasiado, podría engordar y no querrías eso, mi señor.

Eros ladeó un poco la cabeza, igual que lo haría un ave, logrando que la piel de Radamanthys se erizara, pero se forzó a mantenerse en su asintió, sin tocar bocado alguno.

—Yo te amaría como fueras, lo he hecho desde tu primera juventud y estoy seguro de que pronto lo recordaras.

Aun así, Radamanthys no probo una sola pisca de alimento, ni se atrevió a beber un solo sorbo de vino, seguro que esa criatura esperaba engañarlo una última vez, aunque la forma en que le aseguraba que debía recordarle hizo que se estremeciera.

—Mi alma.

Mucho más la forma en que pronunciaba ese apodo, ya que la esposa de Eros, se llamaba Psique, una forma de decir alma.

—Si, mi señor Eros.

*****

Thanatos observaba el juego atónito, porque después de todo, había perdido, ya fuera porque Angelo era realmente bueno, o porque en realidad comprendía que tenía razón y así podría ayudarle sin haber aceptado sus órdenes, manteniendo su orgullo intacto.

—Has ganado, haré lo que me pidas.

Angelo sonrió con picardía, aún Thanatos era incapaz de ganarle en un juego de cartas y su dios, al aceptar esa derrota le ayudaría a mantenerlo con vida.

—Lo se, soy muy bueno en esto.


	55. Traición.

Kanon había sopesado la intervención de Julián por demasiadas horas, mientras fingía dormir de forma patética, para que Shion le dejara sólo, pero no lo hizo, llegando a la conclusión de que ese movimiento fue un golpe, no un intento por ayudar al santuario.

Julián Solo intervino para brindarle ayuda al dios que secuestro a su Omega y eso, jamás podría perdonarlo.

Pero podía hacerle creer que en su desesperación se atrevería a visitarle para pedirle ayuda, para recuperar a su amado, cuando estaba seguro de que el, era un traidor.

-¿Kanon?

Pregunto Julián, con una sonrisa amable, abriendo los brazos como si le recibiera en ellos.

-Mi señor Poseidón.

Kanon, respondió al abrazo con algo de extrañeza, notando no por primera vez que Julián se mantenía rodeando su torso y apretaba con un poco más de fuerza de lo necesario.

-Dime Julián, mi general marino, en este momento no visto mi armadura.

Kanon asintió, porque este era Julián, no Poseidón, el dios de los mares, que trataba de usarlos como si fueran meros peones, mayordomos y sirvientes.

-Julián.

Y se lo había dicho a su amante, el no era ninguna de aquellas cosas, no era un esclavo, no era un mayordomo, no era un sirviente, era el general marino o en todo caso, Lord Walden, gracias a su esposo.

-Asi está mejor, Kanon.

Ninguno de sus aliados estaba presente y eso llamó la atención de Kanon, pero si había dos muchachos rubios sirviendo una mesa encantadora, como aquella que mandó preparar Radamanthys para intentar seducirle.

-¿Esperas a alguien?

Julián asintió, sentándose en la mesa preparada por los jóvenes rubios, que se alejaron algunos pasos, pero no lo suficiente, más que mayordomos, parecían espías, pensó Kanon, ignorandolos de momento, sentándose en la mesa.

—Todo esto lo he preparado para tí.

Kanon supuso entonces que esa clase de banquetes era el equivalente a unas plumas de pavorreal, una forma de presentar su valor o tratar de seducir a un posible compañero en esos círculos, porque estos dos omegas adinerados hicieron lo mismo, pero era inútil con él, a menos que su Radamanthys se presentará el mismo en el platón, sobre la mesa, vistiendo alguna ropa provocativa, como su uniforme negro de combate, para que pudiera disfrutarle a su antojo.

Y cuando le recuperará, le pediría que hicieran algo parecido, o tal vez una actuación de su derrota, pero está vez, sin los mocosos para mantener su mente fría.

—Me siento halagado Julián, pero me temo que no he venido a aceptar tu propuesta, por encantadora que sea.

Kanon no dejaba de ver a Julián, tratando de leer cada uno de sus gestos, descubriendo aquellos de la mentira cuando fingió sorprenderse cuando se negó a su petición.

—He venido a solicitar tu ayuda, han secuestrado a mi omega y mi hermano se niega a darme ayuda.

Julián fingió no comprender lo que se le era confesado, como si no comprendiera bien quién se trataba de su Omega y que él ayudó a que lo secuestrara ese dios alado.

—Me apena tanto escuchar eso, Kanon, tu hermano ha decidido darte la espalda y supongo que por eso estás aquí, para recibir ayuda de tu dios.

Kanon asintió, fingiendo que no comprendía que sus intenciones eran por demás oscuras, que trataba de engañarlo con su preocupación.

—Y te la daré, pero primero necesito saber qué ha pasado, quien se ha llevado a tu omega y porque.

Kanon suspiro, para tratar de convencer a Julián de ayudarle a desenmascarar la ubicación del templo del dios Eros, un templo menor de Afrodita, en donde se encontraba su familia.

—Lo que dices me preocupa, Kanon, porque hay una historia oculta del mito que rodea al hijo de Afrodita y su esposa, Pisque.

Julian se levantó para ofrecerle una copa de vino, al mismo tiempo que el sostenía la suya, una copa en la cual, el menor de los dioscuros, noto un extraño efecto azulado, como si la luz viniera de ella y no fuera reflejada.

—Supongo que sabrás, que Perséfone no fue secuestrada, sino que ella y Hades idearon su rapto para obligar a su madre, Deméter, a permitirle disfrutar de la compañía de su esposo, cada ocasión que Hades logra llevarse la victoria... doscientos años más o menos, cada dos guerras.

Eso era nuevo para Kanon, pero asintió, sin tocar una sola gota del vino, pero fingiendo beberlo, apenas tocando la copa de cristal.

—Asi que estamos destinados a perder la guerra santa, al menos, lo estábamos...

Susurró, suponiendo que los cinco mocosos fueron quienes lograron el milagro, salvando a la humanidad.

—Al traicionar a mi hermano, deje que Athena se llevará la victoria, pero no pensé que Hades pudiera morir...

Julián se detuvo frente a un balcón, en donde podían ver el mar, logrando que Kanon sintiera un ligero escalofríos.

—Pero lo hizo y todos los dioses han sido olvidados, menos unos cuantos, entre ellos la muerte, a la que los mortales adoran por obvias razones y al amor de esta era, a Eros, una sombra oscura de lo que debería ser.

Kanon asintió, escuchando las palabras de Julián con detenimiento, notando la forma en que bebía su copa, esperando porque el probará la suya.

—Eros no es el hijo de Afrodita por si mismo, sino que existe desde los tiempos de la diosa Nyx, nadie sabe muy bien de dónde vino, ni siquiera nosotros.

Kanon depósito su bebida en el barandal, cruzando sus brazos delante de su pecho y aunque no le gustaba el agua, tampoco el rugido de las olas, suponía que de tener que huir en algún momento, ese era el mejor lugar para lograrlo.

—Eros estaba desapareciendo, como pasa con los dioses olvidados... así que para permitirle escapar a la diosa de la belleza de su deforme esposo, le hizo jurar que nacería de ella para despertar como un nuevo dios, nacido de la guerra y la lujuria, ella aceptó.

Esa historia era extraña, demasiado retorcida, como la criatura que se llevó a su Omega, la que parecía estaba debilitándose, muy lentamente regresaba a ser lo que fue.

—De aquel momento, nacieron dos entidades en un mismo cuerpo, una de ellas Eros, la otra su sombra, aquel que se le llama cupido, el que se conoce por su bondad y el que no era muy fuerte.

Eros y Cupido, las dos formas del amor, siendo Eros la que todos temian, una entidad oscura y maligna, que usaba a la otra como una mera herramienta, un embase para su ser.

—Psique era su esposa, lo recuerdo bien...

Julián negó eso, recordando como volvieron un monstruo a la medusa, porque el pudo violarla en el santuario de Athena, como Europa fue seducida por Zeus, cuando en realidad la rapto, la violó y dejó a su suerte, tantos mitos endulzados para justificar actos atroces, y el de Psique no era muy diferente.

—Psique, como se le conoce en los mitos, era el menor de tres hermanos, el más noble de ellos y un Omega, que al ser hijo del emperador Asterion de Creta, la ciudad más maravillosa de aquellos tiempos, muchos alfas trataron de cazarle.

Asterion, Creta, eso no le gustaba, un Omega que era el menor de sus hermanos, el más noble de ellos, esa historia era como la del mito, pero diferente, pensó Kanon.

—Uno de los senadores persiguió al muchacho hasta el templo de Afrodita, en donde le pidió ayuda, arrodillado frente al altar que algunos años antes visitará con su hermano mayor, el senador iba a morderlo, a violarlo, para forzarle a entregarse a él, convirtiendose en parte de la nobleza de Creta, pero escucharon su petición.

Kanon trataba de imaginarse lo que se le relataba, el miedo que debió sentir ese Omega, su desesperación, le había pasado justo lo que ocurrío con su omega.

—Un dios que habitaba ese templo escucho al muchacho, mató al senador con sus flechas, pero no lo salvó de ser violado, el tomó su lugar, lo atacó en las sombras y se lo llevo a su nido.

No solo había sido violado una vez, ese dios se lo llevo consigo, para seguir haciéndole daño.

Como a su Radamanthys, que decidió que lo mejor para protegerlo era permitir que lo se lo llevarán, maldición, cuando pudiera verlo le haría ver lo estúpido que había sido.

—Lo visitaba todas las noches, para violarle, evitándole ver su rostro o su verdadera apariencia, pero no tenía que verlo para saber que no era hermoso, que era un ente desagradable aquel con el que se veía obligado a compartir su lecho, y le suplicaba regresar a su casa, cada noche, por muchas lunas.

Esa pesadilla era por mucho peor, se dijo Kanon, imaginandose a su amado compañero en el lugar de aquella criatura, de ese muchacho y comenzó a desesperarse como nunca.

—Su alma, aunque su nombre no era ese, logro convencerle de ver a sus hermanos después de muchos intentos, y solo uno trato de ayudarle a encontrar una forma de huir, un lugar donde esconderse.

Localizando un lugar seguro, bajo el amparo de Hércules, convenciendo a su madre de que su hermano sería un buen esposo, el mejor candidato que tendría.

—Se caso con la madre del hijo favorito de Zeus para escapar de su amado por intercesión de Minos, pero cuando ella murió, tuvo que buscar la forma de huir de nuevo, está vez, en el Inframundo.

Ella no vivió para siempre y Radamanthys tuvo que buscar un sitio nuevo donde esconderse, logrando hallar ese sitio en el Inframundo, vistiendo el manto de uno de los jueces de las almas.

—Y por mucho tiempo funcionó, Radamanthys estaba a salvó de su dios enamorado, mientras Hades aún viviera, pero, al morir, no le quedó otra opción más que aceptar su amor.

Kanon respiro hondo, sin poder ocultar su sorpresa, la copa seguía en el barandal, sin que la tocará, el vino en donde vertió la pócima que le diera Eros intacta.

—¿Radamanthys?

Pregunto de pronto, sin creer lo que escuchaba, su dragón había luchado encarnizadamente por su libertad y fue culpa suya que su amado fuera capturado, su amor por el fue su perdición.

—Estas diciendo que mi Radamanthys ha sido acosado por esa bestia desde su juventud, que solamente Hades le mantenía a salvó...

Y al derrotar al dios Hades termino de sellar su destino, así que debía buscar la forma de protegerlo, de cuidarle, de alejarlo de aquella criatura.

—Asi es, pero Radamanthys no lo recuerda, porque los vapores del Inframundo ocasionan el olvido y supongo, que eso es lo mejor, tal vez, de recordar ese tormento, perdería la razón o el poco orgullo que le queda.

Ni siquiera recordaba su pasado, así que no sabía la razón del acoso de ese dios, pero era aún peor de lo que pensaba, y Kanon, se dijo, debía cumplir su destino como su alfa, aunque Saga creyera que era una locura, una estupidez, protegeria a su amado.

—Kanon, como otro Dios enamorado te aconsejo darle la espalda, Eros no se detendrá y aunque hayas tenido la oportunidad de poseerle, que lo hayas embarazado, lo mejor para ti, al final será abandonarlo.

Kanon sonrió, que tan vil creía que era, abandonar a Radamanthys en ese momento, a sus gemelos, era un acto imperdonable.

—¿Un dios enamorado?

Trataba de actuar como un Dios, pero no era más que un mocoso engañado por su enemigo, quien seguramente le contó esa historia, para que el también la supiera, tratando de hacerle correr, pero eso jamás pasaría.

—No eres más que un muchacho que no comprende el poder que posee, Julián.

Le respondió, lanzando la copa al suelo, que al entrar en contacto con esa sustancia comenzó a correrse, como si fuera ácido, un veneno poderoso que si bien lograba germinar el amor en el pobre mortal que le bebía, también lo mataba, convirtiéndolo en un muerto en vida, un castigo, más que un favor.

—Y un traidor.

Susurro, antes de cometer un acto incomprensible para el menor, que sorprendido jadeo, retrocediendo un solo paso.

—Pero tienes una oportunidad, dime dónde está su templo y serás perdonado.

Susurro, haciendo que sintiera la daga dorada comenzar a resbalar en su costado, apenas la punta, pero era una amenaza lo suficiente clara para comprender que no se retractaria, que esa sería la única vida que tendría si es que no escuchaba al dragón marino, el Leviatán.

—Guarda silencio y pagalo con tu eternidad.

Finalizó, esperando por la respuesta de Julián.


	56. Pesadilla.

Radamanthys comenzaba a memorizar la rutina del dios Eros, que con cada día que pasaba iba vistiendo menos esa mentira, esa falsa apariencia que usaba para tratar de ganarse su confianza y cada vez más su verdadera forma.

Aunque aún no se atrevía a poseerle con su desagradable forma, Radamanthys estaba seguro que tarde o temprano lo haría.

Así que iba buscando la manera de memorizar ese templo, llegado el momento en que tuviera que enfrentarse a su señor.

Estaba hambriento, cansado, pero aún así, no bajaría la guardia, hasta que sus gemelos hubieran nacido y aún faltaba demasiado para eso.

Los efebos de Eros no estaban nunca presentes en ese templo, como si hubieran dejado de existir, logrando que se preguntará, a donde habían ido.

Transitando los pasillos, cada uno de ellos, encontrando una puerta diferente a todas las demás, una labrada con extraños motivos, en un metal aún más llamativo.

La que estaba cerrada con cadenas negras, fuertes e impenetrables candados, y en su interior, algo le llamaba, una fuerza que sentía como suya, pero estaba fuera de su alcance.

Radamanthys trato de abrir la puerta con sus manos desnudas, pero no pudo, diciéndose que los candados tenían llaves, estás debían estar en alguna parte de ese templó, seguramente el propio Eros debía tener la respuesta.

Así que regreso por dónde vino, descalzo, tratando de ocultar sus huellas, no quería que lo descubrieran tan pronto.

Ingresando en su cuarto, para ver con sus propios ojos una figura que antes no estaba allí, con una bolsa de plástico en sus manos.

Ese alguien actuaba como si tuviera el poder para ingresar en su habitación, sonriendole como lo haría un gato, seguro de sí mismo, de que su dios le protegía de cualquier daño.

—Vaya, comenzaba a pensar que no te vería, perro de Hades.

Radamanthys en otro momento habría respondido al insulto, pero en ese instante, cerró las puertas que daban a su habitación, preguntándose que demonios hacia el cangrejo allí, porque lo visitaba.

—¿Que haces aquí?

Angelo caminó en su dirección, de cierta forma satisfecho, obligándole a aceptar su bolsa de plástico, que tenía comida, panes, frutos, aún bebidas con azúcar.

—Les traigo algo de comer a tus gemelos, supongo que no eres tan idiota como para ingerir cualquier veneno que te de ese pajarraco, yo no lo haría.

Radamanthys llevaba dos, tal vez, tres días sin probar un solo bocado, y el agua que bebía solo era aquella que suponía era inocua, lo suponía porque Eros se veía molesto cada vez que la elegía.

—No me agradas, nunca me vas a agradar, pero no soy tan desalmado para dejar a un Omega embarazado a su suerte, mucho menos cuando escuché los planes de Eros para tus mellizos, desea que los abortes.

Radamanthys cerró los ojos, así que eso era, por eso estaba tan interesado en que consumiera de sus alimentos, alguno de ellos, o todos estaban envenenados.

—Come, seguro estás hambriento...

Radamanthys no deseaba recibir la ayuda de ese santo de Athena, pero aún así, abrió una de las bebidas azucaradas y la consumió de un solo trago, para después comer un bocado del pan, tragándose su orgullo por el bienestar de sus gemelos.

—Ese buitre quiere que olvides que estabas embarazado, que enfermes y pierdas a los niños, con una raíz de media noche...

Radamanthys conocía bien esa planta, abundaba en el Inframundo, su aroma y su color eran antinaturales, una ponzoña que podía destruir el cuerpo de un mortal, que podria matarlo.

—¿Porque me has traído esto? ¿Porque me ayudas?

Angelo suspiro, Radamanthys era su enemigo, su pelea en el Inframundo fue una humillación para el, aunque le dieron batalla, los dejo caer al Yomotsu, en ese momento no mostró piedad, pero ahora ya no se trataba de su enemigo, el tampoco se consideraba un caballero de Athena, y bien sabía lo que era tener hambre, esperando a sus gemelos, en su caso mellizos.

—Era tan malo como tú, no valía la pena ni mucho menos el amor que me brindaban los que yo pensaba eran mis alfas.

Radamanthys seguía comiendo, mandando al diablo su orgullo, su cuerpo necesitaba los nutrientes, sus mellizos, debía mantenerlos a salvó, era lo único que deseaba, su nueva gran misión.

—Pero cuando quede embarazado, me prometí cambiar, ser el omega que se merecían mis mellizos, ese hombre no abandonaría a un Omega en tu predicamento, ni siquiera uno como tú.

Angelo le explicaba, suponiendo que aquella habitación era cómoda, si fuera uno de esos efebos de los que le hablo su dios, pero para el espectro rubio, embarazado de Kanon, debía ser una jaula muy desagradable.

—Asi que te traeré comida en lo que busco la forma de ayudarte a escapar de aquí, o Kanon viene a recogerte.

Radamanthys sonrio al escuchar ese nombre, con la mirada de quien está enamorado, guardando la comida en el interior de una almohada que siempre estaba en el piso, para comer después, de no recibir de nuevo esa ayuda.

—Eros ha decidido romper su palabra, quiere matar a mis bebés, también a mi alfa, supongo, así que mi sacrificio no fue más que un juego para él.

Angelo no supo que decir, que podría pronunciar, el espectro tenía razón, lo habían engañado como si fuera un niño pequeño.

—Mi dios me ayudara a traerte algo de comer mañana, pero mientras tanto, supongo que eso tendrá que ser suficiente.

Radamanthys asintió, estaba a punto de agradecerle al cangrejo su ayuda, pero guardo silencio, cubriendo su rostro, comprendiendo que no era más que un idiota, al que habían engañado desde el primer instante de su vida.

—Kanon... perdóname...

*****

Milo estaba sentado frente a un espejo, observándose fijamente, en ese momento vestía una toga de color azul con unos delicados bordados de oro, su cabello estaba peinado en una trenza, una de las ninfas de Thanatos habían llegado a embellecerlo.

—Te ves muy bonito, a Camus le encantaría ese atuendo.

Milo suspiro, extrañaba demasiado a su alfa, Angelo lo sabía muy bien, y aún así, trataba de comportarse como siempre, para darle la oportunidad de mantenerse firme.

—Se que nos están buscando, Saga y nuestros aliados, pero aún no dan con nosotros.

Milo volteo sorprendido, con marcas nuevas cubriendo su cuerpo, su rostro, imaginandose el dolor de Camus, si es que había despertado.

—Camus despertó, está con ellos, es más fuerte de lo que supones.

Le informó, Milo estaba en buenas manos, Hypnos era un buen proveedor, cumplía con todas sus necesidades físicas, pero estaba destruyendo su alma en el proceso.

—Estoy embarazado, ese hijo es de Hypnos...

Susurro, mordiéndose el labio, apretando su túnica con fuerza, para no llorar debido a la desesperación que sentía.

—No quiero tenerlo...

Susurro, de una forma apenas audible, pero Angelo comprendía muy bien lo que le había dicho, no deseaba ese embarazo y seguramente, de conocer de la existencia de la raíz, querría comerla, sin importar lo que ocurriera con su cuerpo, pero de no ayudarle a escapar le forzarían a tener al hijo producto de una violación, el primero de muchos que vendrían.

—No deseo tenerlo...

En cambio, el espectro que deseaba a esos gemelos con desesperación, sería obligado a perderlos, a tal grado de que ese omega no comería, no bebería, por mantenerlos vivos, pero ese acto también los destruiría.

—Milo, trata de no pensar en eso...

Pero el escorpión negó aquellas palabras, no podía pensar en otra cosa, en la realidad, en que cada ocasión que ese dios le visitaba era para violarle, para forzar su semilla en su cuerpo, arrancándole la oportunidad de que su primer hijo hubiera nacido de la unión con su alfa, a quien amaba y no se había dado cuenta.

—No puedo, no puedo dejar de pensar en eso, en ese Dios demente.

Milo se levantó, sintiendo que algunas lágrimas se formaban en su rostro, estaba a punto de llorar a causa de su desesperación.

—Mira mi cuerpo, observa lo que me ha hecho y no se detiene, cada vez desea más, cada día empeoran sus visitas, no soy más que un objeto, un adorno más en esta habitación.

Angelo trato de abrazarlo, pero Milo no se lo permitió, retrocediendo algunos pasos.

—El me destruirá... yo lo sé.

Susurro, dejando que Angelo por fin le abrazara, llorando en sus brazos, escuchando un sonido, su dios había regresado.

—¡Vete! ¡Vete antes de que te vea!

Angelo eso hizo, desapareciendo en uno de los portales creados por su dios, dejando a Milo a solas con el gemelo de su nuevo amor, que era todo lo contrario a él.

—Milo, te pusiste el vestido que te deje...

Milo retrocedió varios pasos, tratando de mantenerse alejado de su dios, quien simplemente se acercó a él, recorriendo su mejilla con delicadeza, llevando una mano a su vientre, que aún faltaba mucho para mostrar los signos de su embarazo, pero el solo pensar que este Omega le daría un hijo le hacía sonreír.

—Te ves tan hermoso...

Le susurro, besando su cuello, rodeando su cintura sorprendido al ver que su escorpión no intento alejarlo, ni siquiera se movió.

—Tan perfecto...

Pronunció, llevando sus manos al broche de su vestido, para liberar su cuerpo, alejándose para poder admirarle, su cuerpo desnudo, las joyas que portaba en su cuello y muñecas, todas las marcas de su pasión, era simplemente hermoso.

—Nunca antes había sentido algo como esto, Milo, nunca antes había deseado a un humano como te deseo a ti.

Le informó, acercándose a el de nuevo, para besar sus labios sosteniendo su cintura y aunque deseaba enseñarle su templo, sus grutas, al verle tan hermoso decidió poseerle de nuevo, hacerle suyo como su dios, con su derecho divino.

—Ya no más, por favor, dame un día de tranquilidad... sólo esta ocasión.

Hypnos se alejó unos instantes, como si estuviera pensando en esa posibilidad, pero en vez de aceptar sus deseos, volvió a besarle, apoderandose de sus labios, posando sus manos en su cintura.

—No comprendes el poder que tienes sobre mi, de hacerlo, no me pedirías algo tan descabellado.

Fue su respuesta, sosteniendolo de las muñecas, para obligarle a caminar en dirección de la cama, en donde le recostó.

Milo había luchado con el dios del sueño, pero siempre pasaba lo mismo, su cosmos lograba inmovilizar su cuerpo, haciendo que se recostara en la cama, que le recibiera.

—Como no poseer tu cuerpo, no disfrutar de tu belleza.

Hypnos entonces beso su cuello, recorriendo su cadera, haciéndole recordar a Camus, que le pedía que le tocará también, que disfrutaba de sus manos sobre su cuerpo, que le seducia con gentileza, aunque pensaba que se trataba de un cubo de hielo, que se transformaba en vapor a su lado.

El dios del sueño recorría sus piernas con ambas manos, besando su pecho, viajando su boca en dirección de su entrepierna, como cada ocasión, sin importarle sus intentos por moverse, por alejarlo de su cuerpo.

Recorriendo su sexo con su lengua, sus manos en sus nalgas, sus dedos ingresando en su cuerpo, moviéndose al mismo tiempo, recibiendo sus gemidos, su placer, sus quejidos cuando le volteo, para elevar sus caderas, todo ese tiempo usándolo como si no fuera más que un juguete, un objeto.

—No... no de nuevo.

Le suplico, pero Hypnos se negó a escucharle, abriendo sus nalgas, para apoderarse de su intimidad, jadeando en su oído, esperando el día en que ya no tuviera porque inmovilizar a su escorpión, en que por fin su compañero de lecho acudiera a el por su propia voluntad, como Hakurei nunca lo hizo.

Derramando su semilla en su interior, con un sonido que Milo encontraba asqueroso, tan terrible como todo ese dios que le violaba.

El que de nuevo le movió, para que esta vez pudiera ver su rostro, de nuevo empujando sin detenerse, haciéndole añorar a Camus, sus caricias, su amabilidad, necesitaba a su alfa, lo deseaba a su lado.

—Camus...

Pronunció de nuevo, insultando a su dios con ese grito por ayuda, quien creyendo que podría borrarle de su mente con su cuerpo, siguió poseyendo a su escorpión, hasta que olvidará a ese humano, sin comprender nada de los mortales.

—Yo soy tu dios, mi nombre es Hypnos...

Le recordo, furioso, ansioso porque le comprendiera y esta vez, ya no dijera ese nombre que odiaba tanto.

—Hypnos...

*****

Thanatos le había aconsejado como seducir a su mortal, pero su hermano le ignoro, su hermano que no comprendía nada de los mortales, que solo les veía como una herramienta y de esa forma, su amor no era real.

—¿Lograste tu propósito?

Le pregunto a su consorte, al mismo tiempo que este se acercaba para ver una imagen común en el señor Lethus, quien leía un libro, al mismo tiempo que sus mellizos dormían plácidamente en su compañía.

—En teoría...


	57. Despedida.

Thanatos después de escuchar lo que su consorte tenía que decirle, decidió abandonar su templo, dejándoles a solas, a sus herederos y a su cangrejo, tratando de encontrar la forma de hacerle ver a su gemelo, que sus acciones eran equivocadas.

Suponiendo que lo mejor era visitarlo una última vez, hacerle recapacitar, porque de seguir con esa locura, actuando como uno de los adeptos de Afrodita, lo único que lograría era que los atenienses le dieran caza, y su cangrejo tenía razón, eso provocaría su muerte.

Hypnos estaba dormido, en la cama que usaba con su consorte, una imagen rara, porque bien sabía que su gemelo no era la clase de hombre que dormía en compañía de su esposo, ni a la vista de cualquier otro, teniendo que regresar a sus grutas, que su cosmos mantenía intacto, porque se trataba de su hermano, solo por eso.

Porque los humanos adoraban a la muerte, la dadora de paz o la violenta, ellos eran sus creyentes, representándolo como un ente enfundado en una capucha negra, con una calavera como rostro, pero, al fin y al cabo, era él a quien adoraban.

Haciéndole a él y a Eros unos de los dioses antiguos que aun sobrevivían, pero se preguntaba, cual de los dos tenía mucho más poder, su momentáneo aliado, o él, la lujuria o la muerte.

Angelo no comprendía la clase de sacrificio que realizaría por él, si no lograba convencer a su hermano de liberar a ese escorpión, se volvería su enemigo, Eros, ya sospechaba de su desagrado por su entidad, pero si le ayudaba a ese espectro, sin duda alguna se convertiría en su enemigo.

Guerras innecesarias por el amor de un mortal, de uno de sus cangrejos, el ultimo ya que la diosa de la sabiduría ya no existía más, dejando al dios Ares en su lugar, que representaba la guerra, otra de las entidades que tanto amaban los humanos en aquellos momentos, la otra entidad era algo diferente, un ente que solo despertaba en el ocaso de los dioses, lo que temía estaba pasando en ese mismo instante.

Un monstruo, una criatura antigua que dormía desde los inicios de la humanidad, una cosa que podía destruir dioses, que devorarían el mundo de existir más de su clase, una criatura que los dioses antiguos habían tratado de borrarla de la faz del planeta en múltiples ocasiones, un ente que ya había nacido, encarnando en un humano, un ente al que sentía moverse, pero no lograba verlo, como si se estuviera escondiendo o algo mas lo protegiera, comprendiendo que, de ser descubierto, tendría que ser destruido.

El dios de la muerte, el único que aun encarnaba esa faceta inamovible de la humanidad, de la vida, avanzo en el cuarto de su hermano, el escorpión se daba un baño, tratando de quitarse la esencia de su gemelo de su cuerpo, dando una imagen lamentable, añorando a su compañero.

Odiando a su hermano, que plácidamente dormido ignoraba el dolor de su amante, dándole la espalda, en donde pudo ver un brillo dorado, la punta de algo de metal, una flecha, como las armas que usaba su momentáneo aliado, el que decidió presentarle a su hermano a un omega que podría amar, estaba aseguro de eso, porque le había forzado a enamorarse de él, con la clase de amor demencial que sus flechas ocasionaban en los hombres o dioses, la clase de afecto que no quiso ver en los ojos de su cangrejo.

Ese bastardo, ese mentiroso y doble cara, los había traicionado, forzando a su hermano a enamorarse con locura del pobre escorpión, pero debía recordar que no era ese muchacho su víctima, sino el patriarca de géminis, el gemelo del alfa de su prisionero, tal vez, tratando de apartarlo de su camino para que el embaucador no tuviera ayuda de nadie para intentar rescatar a su compañero.

Un alfa que suponía, sería puesto bajo la mira de otro más para quitarlo del camino, o tal vez, trataría de ayudarle a quien ya deseara a Kanon, para mantenerle a su lado, usando el deseo como su mejor arma.

La flecha no podía ser retirada de ninguna forma, solo hasta que su hermano perdiera la vida, porque de morir Milo, simplemente se llevaría su razón, demostrando la clase de pago que recibía su amistad, a menos, que el propio dios que forzó esa flecha en el cuerpo de su gemelo, fuera destruido, así podría salvarlo.

Thanatos de haber estado solo, de sufrir el rechazo de su cangrejo hubiera estallado en una nube de furia incontrolable, pero en ese momento, seguro del amor de Angelo, logro retroceder antes de que su hermano pudiera verle, abandonando esa habitación para visitar un paramo despoblado, carente de animales, plantas o cualquier clase de vida, en donde grito su furia, elevando su cosmos hasta el cielo.

Jurando venganza, comprendiendo muy bien que su cangrejo tenía la razón, Eros no estaba mas que usándolos, dejándoles a ellos como una carnada, para que el pudiera jugar con su alma, menospreciándolos, ignorando que eran entidades de la misma era, de las mismas sombras, pero, sobre todo, que la intuición de su amado, parecía no fallar nunca.

El Yomotsu era el plano de la entrada al mundo de los muertos, el que ya no debería existir más con la pérdida del dios Hades, pero de alguna forma, las almas seguían caminando en aquella dirección.

Thanatos despreciaba ese lugar, nunca le visitaba, porque allí, sus cangrejos terminaban sin importar lo fuerte que fueran, lo mucho que llegaran a quererle, recordando a Sage, al que dejo marchar, para que pudiera salvar a su hermano de la locura de su propio hermano, a su omega embarazado, quien esperaba gemelos, como aquellos niños que cuidaba con tanto esmero.

No sabia que paso con ellos, con sus gemelos, pero si sabía que nada tenían que ver con su Angelo, él era un cangrejo, pero de una línea muy diferente, perdida en el tiempo, hasta que llego a sus brazos, el único que pensaba se quedaría a su lado, si es que no decidía darle la espalda por sus viejos amores, a los que aun quería, no podía engañarse.

Sin que se diera cuenta una serie de esferas luminosas comenzaron a rodearle, eran fuegos fatuos, parecidos a los que visitaban a su cangrejo sin que pudiera verlos, pero estos eran diferentes, estos alimentaban un alma que había esperado siglos por verle una ultima vez.

-Estúpido dios de la muerte...

Thanatos sintió una mano recorrer su mejilla y por un momento sintió que, de ser un humano común, habría llorado de la felicidad que sentía, permitiendo que la forma etérea le rodeara con sus brazos, tomando una apariencia que no quería ver, pero, aun así, allí estaba, frente a él, apenas visible, pero no tenía que verle para saber quién era.

-Manigoldo...

El espíritu de poder sonreír, lo haría, pero no era más que energía formada por los fuegos fatuos, que seguía acariciando a su dios, al menos una ultima vez, como si estuviera despidiéndose.

-¿Lo amas más que a mí?

No lo amaba más que a él, a los dos los amaba de una forma diferente y esperaba que Manigoldo lo comprendiera, cuya silueta luminosa pareció asentir, recorriendo su mejilla de nuevo.

-Me alegra que lo ames, porque eso significa que por fin podrás olvidarme y podre partir a donde me corresponde... junto a ti, pero lejos de ti.

Thanatos no deseaba dejarle ir, no podría olvidarle nunca, era un dios, estos cuando amaban de verdad lo hacían por toda la eternidad, pero, aun así, aun le dolía lo que le robaron, su consorte, sus gemelos, a los que les perdió de vista, los dioses se los ocultaron.

-Mi maestro también te quiso, pero debía proteger a su hermano y tu le ayudaste a eso, a pesar de que eran enemigos, por esa razón, siempre estaremos agradecidos.

Manigoldo le beso con sus labios incorpóreos, era una despedida, porque los cangrejos nacían con un poco de su esencia y al morir, regresaban a sus brazos, de donde ya jamás se marchaban siendo protegidos por su entidad, pero al mismo tiempo, le dejaban solo, ya jamás volvería a sentirlos, ni a verlos, regresarían a las sombras.

-No quiero estar solo...

Pero no lo estaría, Angelo se quedaría a su lado y su dios le mantendría vivo, así debía ser, por eso lo mando a sus brazos, para que se diera cuenta que no podía vivir en el pasado, que no podía mantenerlos consigo, porque ya habían muerto, pero con este cangrejo el milagro si pasaría, de eso estaba seguro, tal vez, Thanatos tomaría el sitio de Hades, Angelo el de Perséfone, nuevos dioses de la muerte.

-Angelo estará a tu lado...

Manigoldo le aseguro, pero el dios no estaba tan seguro de eso, no después de comprender que se avecinaba una nueva guerra santa, entre dioses antiguos, todo por salvar a su hermano de la locura y destruir a su viejo enemigo.

-Como yo ya no puedo acompañarte, mi Dios.

Thanatos le beso entonces, tratando de rodear su cuerpo formado por su energía y los fuegos fatuos, sintiéndole una última vez, para después desaparecer en el Yomotsu, uniéndose a su energía de nuevo, en donde siempre estarían seguros, pero alejados de su ser.

-Manigoldo.

*****

Julián respondió a esa amenaza con un golpe de su cosmos, sus ojos brillando de color azul, demostrando su poder, que sobrepasaba al del embaucador, que salió disparado en contra de la ventana, cayendo al mar.

-No vas a despreciarme.

Le advirtieron, elevando al embaucador con las aguas del mar, para regresarlo a ese balcón en donde nuevamente recibió un golpe del cosmos divino de Julián Solo, lacerando su pecho, como ocurriera en la guerra santa en la Atlántida, cuando le traiciono para defender a la diosa Athena, dándole la espalda.

Kanon convoco su armadura, que no lo escucho, la daga dorada aun en sus manos, Julián incendiando su cosmos, uno que le pertenecía al dios Poseidón, que, caminando en su dirección, le elevo del cabello.

-Olvídalo, Radamanthys no es nada y yo soy un dios, puedo darte todo lo que jamás hayas deseado, si no me rechazas, si lo haces, de todas formas, te forzare a entregarte a mí.

Julián trato de besarle, pero la daga corto su pecho, logrando que enfureciera como nunca, sólo una criatura lucho de esa forma, la medusa, y ni siquiera ella pudo negársele por demasiado tiempo.

-Abandona a Radamanthys, no es más que un mortal sin la protección del dios Hades.

Repitió, lanzándolo, pero esta vez al interior de su mansión, que seguía vacía, como si sus generales ya no existieran, escuchando un quejido reconfortante para sus oídos, pronunciado por Kanon, que trataba de levantarse con demasiada dificultad.

-Es mi omega...

Un susurro, al mismo tiempo que Kanon elevaba su cosmos, llamando a su armadura, la escama del dragón marino, que seguía sin obedecerle, como lo haría, si Poseidón era quien le atacaba.

-Radamanthys es mi omega, es mi compañero.

No importaba lo que fuera, porque en esos momentos estaba en las garras del dios Eros y este jamás le dejaría marcharse, así que, Julián comenzó a reírse, al notar la desesperación de Kanon, un humano, tratando de vencer a un dios.

-Tu serás mío Kanon, pues los dioses te han encargado a mí desde épocas inmemoriales, tus crías morirán y tu compañero con ellas, eso es lo mejor, después de todo, sólo puede haber uno de ustedes.

Pero Julián olvidaba que la esperanza de un santo de Athena lograba que ocurrieran los milagros y que el amor que Kanon sentía por su compañero era puro, la clase de cariño que pocas veces podía presenciarse, él, que se sabía un pecador le reconocía como su pareja largamente buscada, pelearía por salvarle, no se los arrebatarían.

-¡No!

Grito, quemando su cosmos hasta que su cuerpo comenzó a incendiarse con él, llamando a su armadura, la que, despertando, regreso a vestirle, cubriéndolo como si se tratase de una segunda piel, logrando que Julián retrocediera un paso, al ver ese cambio.

-¡No lo permitiré!

*****

Al mismo tiempo Saga abrió los ojos, vistiendo su armadura dorada, a su lado se encontraba Aioros, quien le veía con extrañeza, preguntándose porque no atacaban de una buena vez a los dioses gemelos, una vez localizado el templo de Thanatos.

-Kanon.

Su hermano estaba en peligro, siempre lo supo, pero en ese momento era más claro que nunca, aun él que era un dios, creía que ya no podría salvarle, su pequeño hermano tal vez ya no existiría más, todo por culpa de ese espectro, ese omega que dejo que lo embarazara.

-¿Qué ocurre?

Saga no le respondió, en vez de eso vio con demasiada sorpresa como una sombra con una extraña sonrisa se hacía presente, dos niños a su lado y a sus espaldas se encontraba un dios de armadura negra, uno de los gigantes que atacaron el santuario que fuera de la diosa Athena.

-No puedo responderte en este momento, tenemos otros asuntos que atender.


	58. Planes.

Eros regreso a su templo tomando forma corpórea al aterrizar en el frío mármol blanco, buscando a su alma, que a esa hora debería estar en sus habitaciones, tratando de mantenerse hermoso para él o buscando la forma de escapar, suponía por su renuencia al probar cualquier bocado en su compañía, pero hambriento, no lograría llegar muy lejos.

—¿Dónde estas mi alma?

Radamanthys que había esperado todo ese tiempo a Eros, se acerco a el con un paso lento, vistiendo otro atuendo de omega, esta vez, uno que dejaba su torso al descubierto, con un escote que iba desde su ombligo hasta su cuello en forma de diamante.

—Aquí, mi señor.

Fue su respuesta, deteniéndose a su lado, recargándose en su pecho, como si buscara su calor, una actitud que llamo su atención, mucho mas cuando tomo una de sus manos, llevándola a su mejilla, actuando con extrema dulzura.

—Donde lo espero todas las noches, pero parece, que se ha olvidado de mí, sólo me visita para que compartamos nuestro lecho, pero después... me ignora.

Eros poso una de sus garras en su cadera, esperando escuchar un gemido, un jadeo, pero su alma no hizo mas que seguir a su lado, restregándose contra él, como si se sintiera demasiado solo.

—No tengo mi cosmos, no soy tan fuerte como debería y si dejara de ser agradable a su vista, no sé qué pasaría conmigo, cuando usted me abandone por alguien más, que posea lo que yo no tengo.

El dios de la lujuria sonrió, recorriendo la mejilla de su alma de ojos amarillos, para besar sus labios con lentitud, apoderándose de su boca que le recibía con gusto, pero no podía tomarle portando esa apariencia, si es que deseaba mantenerlo hermoso por más tiempo, su oscuridad podía ser mortal en el cuerpo de un humano y su amante, en ese momento, era tan humano como lo fue en su primera vida.

Pero cuando recuperara su viejo cosmos, comiera de la ambrosia y esta le trajera la vida eterna, portaría una coraza parecida a la de su dios, en ese momento sabía que su alma resistiría su oscuridad, a la negrura de su alma, o en todo caso, se transformaría en su igual, en su compañero eterno, a diferencia de sus efebos.

—Espera por tu dios, me daré un baño para quitarme estas sombras, y después, podremos estar juntos como tanto lo deseas.

Radamanthys asintió, pero esta vez le ayudo a quitarse algunas piezas de su armadura, ignorando la verdadera forma de su captor, actuando como si fuera tan bello como Kanon, buscando a su vez cualquier pieza de armadura que se viera como una llave, porque había buscado en todo ese templo sin resultado alguno.

—Si, mi señor.

Pero en su armadura no había nada, las llaves que abrirían los candados a esa puerta no estaban a su alcance, no hasta que pudo verla colgando del cuello de su dios, una llave que por alguna extraña razón reconocía, como de un recuerdo largamente olvidado, de otra vida mucho mas antigua que todas las que ocurrieron en el inframundo.

—Lo he extrañado demasiado...

Susurro, ingresando en el agua, necesitaba esa llave, pero como robarla sin que Eros se diera cuenta, no había forma alguna supuso, nadando hasta donde se encontraba la pantomima de su fiel sirviente.

—Entonces ven a mis brazos, mi alma.

Que rodeo su cintura con sus brazos inmediatamente, besándole, dispuesto a tomarle en esa tina, donde fuera que su alma así lo deseara, porque su anillo le hacia amarle como alguna vez quiso a Kanon.

—Entrégate a tu señor.

*****

Angelo al ver que se acercaban a ellos, que Saga vestía su verdadera armadura y que sus dos amores convocaban su cosmos abrió los brazos, para tratar de actuar como una barrera, como un escudo que protegería a su dios, que lo escuchaba, suponiendo que lo mejor era demostrarles a los atenienses, sus buenas intenciones.

—No lo lastimen, él está de nuestro lado.

Saga al principio no quiso creerles, pero Angelo siempre había sido su mejor soldado, así que solo por eso le ordeno a sus guerreros que no movieran un solo músculo, con un solo movimiento de sus manos.

—¿Qué lado puede ser ese?

Aquella pregunta vino de Camus, que reconocía al gigante como uno de los que atacaron a su escorpión, que le ayudo a ese gigante rubio a secuestrarlo, convocando su gélido cosmos, para hacerle pagar por su odioso acto.

—Mi hermano ha sido corrompido por una de las flechas doradas del dios Eros, él es una víctima, tanto como tu omega y les ayudaré a recuperar a los caídos, si a cambio, ustedes perdonan su vida.

Camus negó eso, no perdonaría la vida de ese dios y no comprendía porque no atacaban ese castillo de una buena vez, porque debían esperar a recibir una orden de Saga, que guardaba silencio, escuchando las mentiras de ese dios de armadura negra.

—Si eso es cierto, ¿Dónde esta el templo de ese dios?

Angelo señalo a sus pequeños, que parecían asustados, probablemente sin comprender lo que estaba pasando en ese momento, los que, para sorpresa de todos los presentes, rodeaban las piernas de Thanatos, como si creyeran que ese dios podía mantenerlos seguros.

—Eros nos visita, jamás ha dejado que pisemos su templo, que nadie más que su alma pueda verle, o sus efebos, aun así, es el su enemigo y como estoy dispuesto a brindarles mi ayuda, también estoy dispuesto a pelear hasta la muerte por mantener a mi gemelo con vida.

Aquella voz duplicada no lograba que los santos dorados pudieran creer en él, solo la forma en que los niños buscaban su protección y Angelo actuaba como si fuera una barrera, para evitar que atacaran al gigante de armadura negra, lo hacía.

—Tu lo comprendes no es así, Saga, a pesar de los errores de tu gemelo, estas dispuesto a enfrentarte con los dioses para mantenerle a salvo.

No siempre había sido así, pero Thanatos tenía razón, al ser el mayor, debía protegerlo, mantenerlo con vida y su afecto por ese espectro no le ayudaba en lo absoluto, solo complicaba su misión autoimpuesta.

—¿No esperaras que abandone a Milo? ¿Qué deje que sigan lastimándolo?

Esta vez Angelo fue quien se molestó, claro que no permitiría que Milo siguiera sufriendo por la maldición de ese buitre sobre su cuñado, por decirlo de alguna forma, era en ese acto que Thanatos perdería a su hermano de momento, porque estaba dispuesto a dejarle ir, aunque su hermano le odiara, pero a cambio, ellos debían perdonar su vida, además, el cangrejo no permitiría que lastimaran a su dios.

—Thanatos me ayudara a rescatarlo, sin usar la violencia, pero a cambio, necesito que ustedes abandonen las armas, lo que Eros desea es que nos matemos entre nosotros, para que nadie pueda ayudarle a Kanon a recuperar a su omega.

Un omega no valía tal derramamiento de sangre, pero Eros era un dios obsesionado, a tal grado que, para él, ese dolor era un pago justo para que el pudiera yacer con su alma, tener a quien consideraba su esposo a su lado.

—Es a Eros a quien deberíamos cazar como si se tratase de un animal, porque eso es lo que es.

Camus negó eso, pero Saga asintió, colocando una mano en su hombro, sabía que se trataba de su omega, pero también que Angelo no arriesgaría a sus niños y que ese dios perdía mucho mas al pelear con su hermano por un mortal, que al negarles su ayuda.

—Pero ese avestruz a logrado germinar las semillas de la discordia, convencerlos de atacar a los dioses gemelos y que le dejen actuar a su conveniencia...

Aioros que pensaba comprender a Saga también asintió, los ancianos estaban en el templo de Athena, esperando por Kanon, este había desaparecido, actuando a las espaldas de su hermano, poniendo en riesgo su vida para buscar a su omega, comportándose como un completo imbécil.

—Tienen hasta el mediodía para traer a Milo a casa, de no hacerlo, los atacaremos y nada de lo que digas Angelo, podrá evitar que matemos a Hypnos, y a Thanatos, de intentar defender a ese dios del sueño.

Camus negó eso, no estaba dispuesto a esperar más tiempo y aprovechando su distracción, incendiando su cosmos, trato de ingresar al templo del dios de la muerte, que con solo convocar una decima parte de su cosmos, logro inmovilizarlo con sus calaveras aladas, pero como se lo prometiera a su cangrejo, no daño a ninguno de sus enemigos.

—Mis pequeños permanecerán con sus padres unos días, yo regresare con Thanatos a su templo, el me ayudara a proteger a Milo, y me regresara al santuario, en donde yo lo esperare.

Les informo, como si creyera que no le dejarían ver a su amado, de regresar por él, al mismo tiempo que Shura y Afrodita, cada uno de ellos recibía a uno de los niños en sus brazos, los que estaban seguros en el santuario, así como su cangrejo lo estaría una vez que traicionara a su hermano para que los santos de Athena no lo destruyeran.

—Sean buenos, no les causen demasiados problemas y no hagan que nadie pague las consecuencias de sus actos...

Hela y Azrael asintieron, no harían nada que su papi no haría, pero si sus padres los hacían enojar, tendrían que enseñarles alguna que otra lección, como no mirar tan feo al señor Letus, que por el momento caminaba con esa extraña apariencia.

—Angelo...

Sus amores pronunciaron, pero en ese momento no tenían más tiempo que perder, Hypnos podía darse cuenta de la ausencia de su hermano y su consorte en su templo, preguntarse el porque de eso, arruinando su plan para que no mataran a los dioses gemelos.

—Cuando regrese a Milo a casa, podremos hablar todo lo que quieran, ahora mismo, mi dios me necesita.

*****

Radamanthys despertó solo, como era la costumbre de ese dios le abandono en medio de su sueño, pero esta vez, el espectro se puso a buscarle, ya sabía dónde estaba la llave y tal vez, aun los dioses, como lo era su esposo, tenían que recuperarse del cansancio.

El juez de las almas no se había atrevido a pisar el cuarto principal de su dios, aquel que se encontraba al otro lado de su cuarto, con una simple puerta separándolos, la que abrió con lentitud, sin hacer ruido, descalzo, para que sus pisadas no pudieran escucharse.

Ingresando en la oscuridad, en la que apenas podía ver, observando una sombra en un trono, era el dios con el cual había compartido su lecho, dormido, o tal vez muerto, por la forma inhumana que poseía, como si se tratase de una estatua.

Una figura desagradable de un escultor demente, la que le hizo recordar una época lejana, a si mismo en Creta, riéndose de una figura similar, encontrándola extraña, mas humana que ave, como una pesadilla o una mala broma, una criatura tan fea que nadie podría amarle nunca.

Radamanthys avanzo otros pasos más, deteniéndose de pronto cuando vio que a su lado había mas criaturas como esa, pero estas eran por mucho más pequeñas, todas ellas recostadas en el suelo, como cadáveres, maniquíes o muñecos de cuerda, títeres, como las marionetas en que su hermano convertía a sus enemigos.

Una de ellas tenía el rostro del segundo efebo, el que pensaba era amante de aquel que Eros mato, el que se atrevió a golpearlo, una imagen que le lleno de horror, porque habían dejado de ser humanos, para verse como algo parecido a una harpía, o una furia, tal vez, de permanecer mucho más tiempo en ese lugar, ese también sería su destino.

Radamanthys respirando hondo, se detuvo junto a la figura alada, lo que era el dios Eros en verdad, mucho mas parecido a su armadura, que, a Valentine, la que dormía o fingía hacerlo, pero ya no podía arrepentirse, había ingresado en esa alcoba.

La llave colgaba de su cuello, era lo único que necesitaba, y con una mano firme, logro tomarla, retrocediendo pasos rápidos, silenciosos, para correr en dirección de la segunda puerta, cuando creyó que estaba lo suficiente lejos de la criatura que le había tomado como su amante.

Escuchando de pronto algunos gritos que sonaban mucho mas parecidos a unos graznidos, eran ellos, los efebos del dios Eros y muy pronto, la criatura alada también se daría cuenta de lo que había hecho.

Con un sonido estrepitoso, los candados cayeron al suelo y Radamanthys ingreso a ese cuarto cerrado, esperando encontrar lo que le llamaba, no sin antes, tratar de atrancar la puerta con las mismas cadenas que le mantenían cerradas.

Escuchando los golpes de varios cuerpos chocando con las puertas que le protegían de los sirvientes de Eros, y de su dios, que seguramente no lo mataría, pero le haría desear haber muerto para cuando su castigo hubiera terminado.


	59. Espejo.

Thanatos decidió que aquel era el momento de encarar a su hermano, sabía que no podía hacerle entender sus errores ni lo mucho que Eros le había engañado, pero también sabía que no dejaría que lo destruyeran, todo porque ese dios deseaba a un mortal.

Hypnos sintió el cosmos de su hermano, comprendía que algo había pasado, pero no qué, su cangrejo estaba en sus brazos, sus omegas en sus camas, protegidos, que podía lograr que su hermano mayor actuará de aquella forma.

-¿Tu cangrejo te preocupa?

Thanatos respiro hondo, no era su cangrejo, era el quien le preocupaba, así que acercándose a su hermano trato de buscar las palabras adecuadas con que distraerlo lo suficiente para que su consorte pudiera llevarse a Milo de allí.

-Tu eres quien me preocupa, acaso no vez la locura de tus actos, la forma en que has logrado que tu amado te odie, te tema.

Hypnos negó eso, Milo terminaría amándolo, de eso estaba seguro, pero Thanatos que comprendía a los humanos mejor que nadie, lo sostuvo de pronto de su armadura, azotandolo contra una de las paredes.

-¡Has permitido que nuestro enemigo nos utilice a su antojo!

Hypnos se soltó inmediatamente, su hermano nunca perdía la calma, pero ahora estaba irreconocible.

-¿De que estás hablando?

Pregunto, observando el aura de su hermano, estaba dispuesto a pelear con el, enfrentarse a su gemelo, sin más razón que sus falsas acusaciones.

-¡Si hay alguien que permite que le utilicen a su antojo eres tu con tu cangrejo!

Thanatos negó eso, no lo estaban utilizando, pero debía aceptar que su orgullo siempre nublaba su juicio, como la flecha había enloquecido a su hermano.

-Eros te atacó por la espalda con una de esas odiosas flechas doradas, provocó el amor que sientes por ese pobre muchacho.

Hypnos comenzó a elevar su cosmos, dispuesto a negar eso con su sangre, pero de pronto lo sintió, un cambio en la realidad, un insignificante vuelco, casi imperceptible en su templo, algo estaba con su escorpión, alguien.

-¡Déjame pasar!

Le advirtió, en un comportamiento completamente ajeno a su hermano, que generalmente era sensato, en ese momento se comportaba como un chiquillo torpe.

-Esto es por tu bien, Hypnos, cuando Eros desaparezca podrás comprenderlo, pero antes no te dejaré destruirte solo por ese falso deseo.

No era un falso deseo, era un ardor desquiciante, un deseo absoluto por su consorte, que no se comparaba con ningún otro que hubiera sentido, pero a pesar de su fuerza, de la locura que provocaba en su ser, ese sentimiento era real.

-No me lo arrebataran.

En ese momento su hermano le atacó, pero Thanatos, que le había mantenido con su cosmos desde su derrota, la que les brindó su libertad, hizo lo impensable.

-Lo siento Hypnos, espero algún día comprendas que como tú hermano es que hago esto.

Le arrebató su cosmos, quitándole su poder, haciendo que cayera, su armadura perdiendo el brillo, desmoronándose en un instante.

-¿Vas a matarme?

Thanatos negó eso y con su mera voluntad, porque se trataba de un dios poderoso, alimentado de la fe de sus creyentes, trato de encerrarlo en un espejo, donde mantendría el cuerpo de su hermano hasta que pudieran destruir a Eros.

—Sabes que no puedo hacerlo.

Sin embargo, Hypnos usando el último cosmos que le quedaba, seguro de que su hermano no le dejaría perecer, comenzó a arrastrarlo con el hacía el espejo.

-No me separaras de mi escorpión, nadie lo hará.

Le advirtió, al mismo tiempo que Thanatos intentaba liberarse, comprendiendo muy bien que su hermano le encerraría con él, para que no lo alejara de su obsesión.

Pero estaba hecho, ellos serían atrapados hasta que Eros fuera destruido, ese era el encargo a su cangrejo, que bien podía intentar liberarlo, o dejarlo encerrado por siempre.

Esa sería una muestra de amor de su cangrejo, en cuyo afecto confiaba, estaba seguro que no lo abandonaría.

-Como tú quieras hermano.

Fue su respuesta, usando su cosmos para encerrarse con Hypnos en ese espejo, que de romperse, los mantendría en su interior por el resto de su eternidad, hasta que el mundo dejará de existir.

Angelo tocó la superficie pulimentada, respirando hondo, escuchando un sonido a sus espaldas, un aleteo, dos de los muchachos de Eros esperaban ese momento para atacar.

Porque sabía que Thanatos planeaba traicionarlo, lo haría cuando viera la flecha en la espalda de Hypnos, e intentaría encerrarlo hasta que lo liberará de su maldición, pero si destruían el espejo nunca podrían salir de sus entrañas.

-Pero que tenemos aquí, el Omega de la muerte, uno tan feo como el alma de nuestro señor.

Angelo comenzó a elevar su cosmos, era el momento de proteger a su dios, debía custodiar ese espejo, el mismo que Letus tenía en su biblioteca, un portal dimensional que les ayudaba a recuperar su energía, al poder pisar los campos de su amada madre, sin necesidad de usar su cosmos.

Ese espejo era el vacío, una puerta y una entrada, un tesoro de su tercer amor, en donde esperaba proteger a su hermano de la demencia producida por Eros.

Deseando que llegado el día, Hypnos comprendiera que todo eso lo hizo por el.

-Miren quien lo dice, un montón de feos pericos.

*****

Milo sintió el cambio en la realidad, como su cuerpo se liberaba de la influencia de Hypnos, al fin podía respirar, como si despertara de una pesadilla demasiado larga que le evitaba usar su cosmos, su cuerpo, entregándolo a su captor.

Escuchando el estallido proveniente del templo de Thanatos, que estaba al otro lado de su morada, separado por otro espejo.

Milo corrió tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían, saltando en dirección del espejo, en el cual ingreso como si fuera una puerta, en vez de chocar contra el mismo, destruyendo ese cristal en mil pedazos.

Angelo protegía su espejo, en donde se encontraba su señor, pero también el verdugo de Milo.

-Pero que feas cosas.

Pronunció Milo, seguro de que Hypnos había desaparecido, no sentía su cosmos, era libre de su influjo.

-¡Ustedes qué saben de la verdadera belleza!

Podrían no saber nada de la verdadera belleza, pero si sabía que esas criaturas probarían el filo de su aguja escarlata.

-No sabré mucho de ella, pero si del verdadero poder.

Fue su respuesta, iniciando un combate con los dos sirvientes de Eros, que no tenían la fuerza suficiente para enfrentarse a un santo dorado.

-¡Aguja escarlata!

Milo respiraba hondo, uno de los sirvientes del dios Eros había muerto, al ser cortado a la mitad con la técnica más poderosa del escorpión dorado, el otro sostenía su costado, manteniendo una sonrisa en su rostro, por fin estaría a salvó.

-Defiendes a tu amigo, pero debo decirte que haces mal, porque en ese espejo que protege no solo está su amado Dios de la muerte, sino también tu verdugo y no hay manera en la que sólo uno salga.

Angelo apretó los dientes y lo incendio con sus llamas infernales, dispuesto a defender el espejo, aunque Milo quisiera destruirlo.

-¿Porque no lo rompes?

Quiso saberlo, sin apagar su cosmos, su aguja brillando en su mano, apretando los dientes cuando Angelo negó eso.

-¡Es nuestra oportunidad de ser libres de esos dioses!

El no deseaba ser libre de ese dios, le amaba y conocía mejor que nadie, a pesar de no ser un humano, era un buen compañero.

-Amo a Thanatos y lo que has pasado es por culpa del dios Eros, el ha hecho que Hypnos se enamore de ti.

Eso no le importaba, no le dejaría regresar por el, sería libre sin importar con quien tuviera que pelear.

-¿Porque lo defiendes?

Quiso saberlo, deteniéndose un instante, suponiendo que si bien podía pelear con uno de sus aliados para quebrar ese espejo, tal vez, eso sería demasiado apresurado.

-Ya te lo dije.

Tratando de pensar con claridad, porque después de todo, el Angelo que él conocía pocas veces arriesgaba su vida por alguien más.

-Pero si quieres saber la verdad, como mis dos amores, Thanatos me salvó de mí mismo, me hizo ver a una persona que no sabía que existía... me enamore de él.

Milo respiraba hondo, tratando de tomar una decisión, pelear con Angelo para destruir el cristal, o darle una oportunidad para explicar sus acciones.

-Eros atacó a Hypnos, usando una flecha dorada, que le forzó a prendarse de ti, si lo matamos, si matamos al amo de estas criaturas, seremos libres de su influencia.

Milo cerró los ojos, pero dejo que su cosmos se apagará, suponiendo que Angelo podía tener razón, ese amor que decía tenerle, esa forma de actuar, era una locura, como una enfermedad que iba empeorando con el paso de los días.

-¿Que haremos ahora?

Suponía que regresar al santuario de Athena, con el espejo en sus manos.

-Regresaremos a casa, y tú, con tu alfa.

Milo no dijo nada más, pero no regresaría con Camus, ni tampoco aceptaría a Aioria, ya no los merecía.

*****

Radamanthys avanzo con un paso rápido hacia el interior del cuarto, en donde había un pedestal cubierto por un lienzo de tela de color negro, como el ala de un cuervo, tan grueso y pesado como la misma oscuridad que cubría a Eros.

El que se levantó de su trono, permitiendo que sus efebos, los reemplazos de su alma tratarán de alcanzarlo, quería ver qué tan lejos llegaría su escurridiza alma, tan mentirosa como en su primer vida.

El antiguo espectro tiró del lienzo de tela sin prestarle atención a la puerta, observando como en ese pedestal un orbe de color morado, una figura resplandeciente flotaba rodeada de más cadenas.

Radamanthys sentía el calor de los relámpagos que le recorrían con una sonrisa, era una energía familiar, era su cosmos.

Las cadenas trataban de mantenerle quieto sobre el pilar, pero cuando lo toco, fue como si volviera a nacer, su energía, su cosmos, el regalo hecho por los dioses regresando a su cuerpo, ingresando por cada uno de sus poros, elevandolo en esa habitación.

Un grito de placer y regocijo pudo escucharse, al mismo tiempo que la puerta cedía a los embistes de los pájaros del dios Eros, sus sirvientes que alguna vez fueran hermosos, pero ahora no eran más que una representación suya, de allí que los encontrara repugnantes, pero, eran los únicos que podían resistir a su oscuridad.

Sus esclavos le atacaron son saña, permitiéndole ver cómo Radamanthys flotando en el cuarto que contuvo su cosmos, recibía algunos golpes, pocos arañazos, pero nada lograba lastimarlo.

Radamanthys de pronto, abriendo los ojos, que de momento resplandecieron del mismo color de su cosmos, inicio la contraofensiva, siendo él un contrincante cruel en el combate.

Recibiendo a sus antiguos sirvientes, destruyéndolos uno por uno, recordándole aquella época gloriosa en la cual Alone le permitió poseerle, pero por culpa de esa mujer de cabello negro, su amado destruyó a su sombra mucho antes de poder cobrar su exquisito cuerpo.

Al finalizar aquel baile, sus amados yacían en el suelo, sin vida, destrozados por una fuerza superior, a la que encontraba divina, maravillosa en su furia.

Pero aún no entendía que debía ser suyo, que nunca le dejaría escapar, aún así, debía aplaudir esa belleza furiosa.

-¡Hermoso, eres simplemente hermoso!

Pronunció, convocando su cosmos, seguro de que su alma pelearia contra el por su libertad, porque bien sabía que su anillo no funcionó, de alguna forma el amor que le tenía a Kanon, ese supuesto sentimiento noble, no era tan poderoso como lo pensó en un principio.

-¡Mi alma! ¡Si tan solo recordarás tu pasado a lado de tu esposo! ¡Si tan solo comprendieras que no tienes escapatoria! ¡Que nunca voy a dejarte ir!

Le advirtió, estirando sus alas, sonriendo, ya no tenía porque bañarse en el agua que limpiaba su cuerpo, fingir esa inútil apariencia humana, su alma con ese poderoso cosmos podría resistir su oscuridad, ya lo había hecho antes, durante su primera vida y aunque deseaba tener sus propios herederos, cuando al fin pudiera inundar ese hermoso cuerpo con su semilla, usando su propia apariencia, los mataría o los transformaría en su prole, su propia descendencia y que mejor venganza, que arrebatarle a sus mellizos a ese embaucador.

-¡Solo ven a mis brazos!

Finalizó, lanzándose al combate, no le daría una sola oportunidad para huir, no le dejaría escapar, riendo cuando Radamanthys en vez de usar su poca inteligencia e intentar escapar, se enfrentó a él.

-¡Que tu señor te espera!


	60. Leviatán.

Kanon sentía su cosmos arder como nunca en toda su existencia, ya fuera esa vida o las demás, ante la mera concepción de sus crías, como lo dijera Julián, y su omega sufriendo daño.

Julián o Poseidón, quien fuera que le veía con extrañeza al elevarse, portando su armadura, sus escamas que en ese momento tenían un cambio fundamental, eran negras, tan oscuras que absorbían la luz de aquella habitación.

Ese no era el único cambio en sus escamas, estas cubrían todo su cuerpo y a su espalda seis alas parecidas a aletas de un monstruo marino se extendieron, el casco de Kanon seguía cubriendo su rostro, pero esta vez terminaba con la forma de un hocico, una forma alargada, sin dientes, parecida a la boca de una tortuga.

El gemelo nacido bajo la estrella de la desgracia aterrizo en el costoso piso de mármol, el que se quebró bajo el peso de su cosmos, sus ojos azules brillaban, como si se tratase de fuego, su cabello alborotado a sus espaldas, moviéndose con vida propia, igual que si estuviera sumergido en el mar o fueran serpientes.

—¿Dónde esta el templo de ese buitre? ¿Dónde esta mi compañero?

Julián retrocedió un solo paso antes de convocar el tridente de Poseidón, su tridente, esperando pelear con el monstruo que habitaba el cuerpo de Kanon, cuya armadura termino por despertar, el dragón marino transformándose en el Leviatán del inicio de las eras.

—No te diré nada.

Kanon grito entonces, lanzándose contra su dios, moviéndose tan rápido que ni el mismo Poseidón pudo detenerlo, sosteniéndolo del cuello para azotarlo contra uno de los pilares, atravesando varios, destruyendo las habitaciones de aquella mansión, del castillo de la familia Solo.

—¡Dímelo!

Ordeno, escuchando mas quejidos del embace de Poseidón que termino chocando con un risco, sangre brotando de su boca, algunos huesos rotos, siendo el uno de los dioses debilitados por la falta de sus creyentes.

Al contrario de aquello que habitaba Kanon, cuya fuerza no dependía de sus creyentes, sino de la perdida de los dioses, de la oscuridad de las fosas del mar, donde mucho tiempo se escondió esperando el momento de su resurrección.

—¿Dónde esta mi omega y mis crías?

Los dioses ya habían destruido a sus crías, ya habían asesinado a su compañero, en esta ocasión, eso no pasaría, sin importar que este omega fuera la pareja del hombre que decidió darle su cuerpo en cabo Sunion, para sobrevivir y en el inframundo termino de sellar su destino, por la oportunidad de poseer al que sabía era su alma gemela, liberándolo con su astucia de las fosas del mar.

—¡En el Erebos, en la oscuridad, allí tiene su templo!

Esa respuesta no satisfizo a Kanon, quien impacto su cosmos sin moverse en el cuerpo de Julián, logrando que mas sangre brotara de su boca, al mismo tiempo que en el suelo se abría un cráter, como si un gigantesco tentáculo le hubiera azotado con la fuerza de los océanos, que ya no escuchaban a Julián.

—¡No esta en la tierra, ni en el Inframundo, pero si a la mitad, en las sombras que los muertos deben atravesar para caer en el tártaro!

Kanon le soltó entonces, dándole la espalda, escuchando como Julián se movía, levantándose con demasiada dificultad, sonriendo, aun con los hilos de sangre brotando de su boca.

—Nadie puede entrar ahí, ni siquiera tú, Leviatán, tu compañero esta fuera del alcance de cualquiera, el Inframundo ya no existe, únicamente el Yomotsu, pero nadie vive que pueda entrar allí, Radamanthys está perdido.

Kanon se detuvo y repentinamente, de nuevo, un látigo invisible ataco a Julián, lanzándolo lejos, haciendo que chocara con varias paredes que iban destruyéndose bajo la fuerza del impacto.

—¡Nunca volverás a verlo, Eros no lo dejara ir jamás!

*****

Radamanthys respiraba hondo, sus dedos encajándose en el suelo de piedra, sangre brotando de su boca, dos hilos, rojos que manchaban la ropa delicada que esa criatura había conseguido para él, pero no se detendría, tenía que derrotar a esa criatura, de alguna manera debía conseguirlo.

—No entiendes cual es el alcance de mi poder, mi alma, ni tampoco que no te dejare ir nunca.

Al menos tenía su cosmos, se dijo en silencio, con este podría soportar el afecto de Eros, mantenerse sin consumir ninguna de las pérfidas sustancias que había preparado para él, pensó, tratando de levantarse para seguir enfrentándose a un dios, que no lo mataría, pero no se molestaba de tener que hacerle daño.

—¿Acaso no recuerdas este sitio, nuestras nupcias, el día de nuestra luna de miel?

Le pregunto, sosteniendo su cabello con su garra, protegida por una armadura de metal negro, como las sombras que rodeaban ese templo, que fue erigido en ningún lugar, en las entrañas de su propio padre.

—Te veías tan hermoso, suplicándome que te dejara regresar a casa y ahora por fin has vuelto, aunque debo admitir, que me gustas más de esta forma, necio, rebelde, orgulloso, todo un guerrero, aunque ahora te trates de mi esposo.

Radamanthys mordió sus labios, cuando intento besarle, recibiendo un golpe en el estómago, deseando que este estuviera mas hinchado, fuera un embarazo mucho más avanzado, para que, de aquel combate, perdiera a los gemelos de su enemigo.

—Como te deseo en este momento.

Susurro, besándole de nuevo, apoderándose de sus labios con hambre, pero esta vez usando su desagradable apariencia, rodeando su cuerpo con sus alas, asfixiándolos con su hedor, con la sustancia que manaba de todos los poros de su cuerpo.

—Pero no sería lo mismo, si no recordaras nuestro dulce pasado, mi alma, después de todo ya tienes tu cosmos, porque no tus recuerdos.

Finalizo, llevando su mano a su frente, imprimiendo su cosmos que todo lo podía en su cuerpo, haciéndole ver su pasado, olvidado por los vapores del inframundo, los ojos de Radamanthys pintándose de negro, un color absoluto como el que le rodeaba en ese instante, escuchando un grito, así como viéndolo retorcerse, tratando de rechazar las sombras proyectadas por su dios.

—Recuerda todo lo que has olvidado...

*****

Casi amanecía en el santuario y Saga estaba dispuesto a cumplir su palabra, recuperarían a sus amigos, a sus camaradas, por el bienestar del santuario, de Camus, de sus amigos, no podían perder más tiempo.

Aioros quería creer en el cangrejo, por lo que le habían dicho esos pequeños, Thanatos era un buen hombre, aunque no fuera humano.

Camus deseaba emprender la búsqueda cuanto antes.

Afrodita y Shura, se limitaban a guardar silencio, al no tener ninguna clase de experiencia en el cuidado de los niños, Aldebaran y Mu, se ofrecieron a cuidarles, Kikki, el granuja de cabello rizado les ayudaría a ganarse su confianza.

—Ya es hora.

Los primeros rayos de luz solar pudieron percibirse, era el momento de atacar, Camus incendio su cosmos, no podía soportar otro segundo más sin ver a su amado, Aioria mantenía la calma, confiando en su hermano, que, a su vez, confiaba en las palabras de Saga.

—No se adelanten.

Pronunciaron, al mismo tiempo que uno de los portales del Yomotsu se abría con el indiscutible sonido de la rasgadura del espacio, para darle cabida al cangrejo y al escorpión, uno vistiendo ropa común, pantalones rojos, con una playera negra, sin mangas, Milo un ropaje de omega, su cabello recogido, su belleza resplandeciendo.

—¡Milo!

Grito Camus, corriendo al encuentro de su escorpión, tratando de rodearle con sus brazos, contando cada una de las marcas, pero actuando como si no las hubiera visto, Aioria sonriendo, aunque dejo de hacerlo al notar lo mismo que Camus, su escorpión había compartido su cama con ese dios del sueño.

—¡No te me acerques!

Milo corto la mejilla de Camus, retrocediendo varios pasos, no deseaba que lo tocaran, ni mucho menos lo vieran, era obvio lo que había pasado con él, todas esas marcas deshonrosas, el aroma de Hypnos corrompiendo su cuerpo, su alfa tal vez no las había visto o si lo hacía, seguramente creía que se trataban de la prueba de su orgullo intacto, no de las cenizas de su honor.

—Ninguno de los dos... quiero estar solo.

Camus se detuvo, observándole marcharse, diciéndose que tenía razón, era su culpa, al permitir que ese dios le atacara, al no actuar como su alfa y protegerle, como dictaba su único deber, el mantener seguro a la persona que amaba.

—Milo...

Pero su escorpión se alejó, sin decir nada más, abandonándolos, Saga apretó los dientes, seguro que aquellas marcas eran producto de la violación continua de su aliado, así que supuso tendría que mandar a los curadores para que le atendieran, Dohko suspiro, siguiendo al joven omega, seguramente no querría que ningún alfa o beta se le acercara por un tiempo, no era su culpa, ese dios le había hecho demasiado daño.

—¿Dónde esta ese gigante?

Pregunto Shura, quien esperaba verle, no aquello que cargaba Angelo con sumo cuidado, un espejo, una inmensa mole de cristal, o un cuadro negro, como la armadura de su dios, Afrodita intento acercarse a su ángel, pero este también retrocedió, respirando hondo, necesitaba hablar con Saga, solamente con él, porque no confiaba en sus viejos aliados, ellos destruirían el espejo sin ninguna clase de miramientos, ya fuera por qué en el había uno de sus enemigos, o porque los celos se lo exigirían.

—Saga, necesito hablar contigo, a solas.

No tenía más remedio, supuso, señalándole a Angelo hacia donde podían dirigirse, quien no se apartaba de su espejo, como si se tratase de un tesoro, la puerta a otra dimensión, pero era absurdo, tanto como la forma en que cuidaba de aquella reliquia.

—Sígueme, Afrodita, Shura, vigilen a Camus, no le dejen cometer ninguna estupidez.

Camus no dijo nada, esos dos habían tratado de mantenerlo dentro del santuario desde que Saga decidió otorgar esa tregua, que no aceptaba, Hypnos debía morir, el que había dañado a su omega tenía que pagarlo.

—Lo único que me importa es mantener a salvo a mi escorpión, eso no es una estupidez... pero ahora entiendo porque tu hermano ha dejado de confiar en ti, porque tú no tienes corazón Saga, no eres mas que un monstruo.

*****

Milo no detuvo su paso hasta llegar a su templo, en donde comenzó a llorar, maldiciendo a todos los dioses, a cada uno de los que le condenaron a sufrir ese destino, escuchando los pasos de Dohko, el que sabia se trataba de un omega, uno demasiado viejo, cuyo alfa era uno de los peores que jamás hayan pisado ese santuario, cuyas decisiones resentía, como estaba seguro todos los que descubrieron omegas lo hacían o hicieron alguna vez.

—Milo, al fin has regresado.

Milo no deseaba conversar con el anciano maestro, con nadie en realidad, en ese momento lo único que deseaba era darse un largo baño, sumergirse en la tina, para tratar de borrar el aroma de Hypnos, sus manos lastimándolo, su cuerpo hundiéndose en su intimidad.

—Camus lo ha pasado muy mal, piensa que todo esto es culpa suya.

Esa voz era del otro omega de los santos dorados, el tercero de ellos, cuyo compañero era sin duda el más dulce de todos los alfas, a quien a veces, en ciertas ocasiones envidiaba, porque logro pasar desapercibido, jamás recibió las platicas de Shion, jamás le dijeron que por ser un omega era inferior, aunque no lo dijo abiertamente era lo que sentía, que debía obedecer a Camus, a su alfa, ni tuvo que recibir una mordida cuando no comprendía nada del sexo, ni del deseo, cuando lo único que deseaba era ser un santo dorado, nada más.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Quiso saberlo, tragando un poco de saliva, el era su amigo y aunque no lo pareciera, habían conversado demasiadas veces respecto a los alfa, a los amores de Angelo, preguntándose que se sentía tener una relación como esa, con alguien que te amara tanto.

—Sentí tu cosmos, y aunque prometimos cuidar de los mellizos de Angelo, mi alfa se encargara de eso en lo que yo venía a verte.

Milo volteo, notando como el anciano maestro no decía nada, pero tampoco parecía sorprendido de saber que su amigo era un omega, quien como si le conociera mejor que nadie, comenzó a despeinar su cabello, liberándolo de esos feos tocados de oro, de los collares y de los adornos, que le hacían sentir como un objeto.

—Camus casi pierde la razón cuando desapareciste.

Milo no quiso responder a esa aseveración en ese momento, desviando la mirada, sintiendo que unas traicioneras lagrimas volvían a brotar de sus ojos, permitiéndole a su amigo abrazarle.

—Ya no querrá verme cuando sepa lo que paso, lo bajo que he caído y la cosa que cargo en mi vientre...

Dohko y su amigo se miraron por unos segundos, para después cerrar los ojos, Milo estaba embarazado, de su captor, se culpaba por lo que había pasado, cuando no era así, él era inocente.

—Nosotros te apoyaremos en lo que decidas, estoy seguro de que Camus también lo hará...


	61. Derrota.

Radamanthys recibió un último golpe que le dejo inconsciente, su sangre derramándose en el suelo, apenas respirando, pero sólo así dejo de enfrentarse a él, sin importar que sus recuerdos estuvieran intactos, que recordara quien era su esposo y por lo tanto su dueño.

Sus efebos habían sido destruidos, trozos de sus cuerpos regados por aquella habitación, los que esquivo con pereza, para cargar a su alma, fuerte, fiera, invencible, pero aún no era suya.

No del todo, y suponía que dejar vivir al embaucador fue un error, si lograba matarlo, como engaño a Thanatos para encerrarse en ese espejo junto con su hermano, su alma sería suya.

Eros cargo a su amado en sus brazos, planificando su venganza, la manera en que destruiría a Kanon, por no escuchar sus advertencias y buscar cómo se lo sugirió a otro Omega que preñar.

Radamanthys era tan ligero en sus brazos pensó, como una pluma, a la que recostó en su cama, que se manchó de su sangre producto de su último intento por ser libre de su afecto, el que sabía no sería el último.

El dios recorrió su mejilla, con las puntas de sus dedos, seguía siendo hermoso, seguía siendo joven, pero su expresión era sin duda un poco más madura, pero que más se podía esperar de uno de los jueces del dios Hades.

Radamanthys debía detener sus intentos por retarlo, por ser libre de sus obligaciones maritales como su esposo y la única forma en que su alma se detendría, supuso, era trayéndole como regalo de segunda luna de miel, la cabeza de ese alfa.

Un regalo perfecto, que también funcionaría como una advertencia, nadie podía robarle a su amado.

-Te traeré un regalo, esposo mío, sé que te gustará.

Tras pronunciar aquellas palabras su cuerpo se dividió en cientos de aves negras, que se marcharon, buscando al joven Julián, que para ese momento debía tener a Kanon comiendo de la palma de su mano.

*****

Al otro lado del mundo Angelo finalizaba su explicación, seguro de que Saga sabría qué hacer, como encontrar a Eros.

-Secuestro al Omega de Kanon, él fue a buscar la localización de su templo sin avisarme.

Parecía que él era el único que actuaba con prudencia, se dijo en silencio, su enemigo era Eros y debían destruirlo.

-Eso es lo que deberíamos estar haciendo nosotros, buscarlo para poder liberar al mundo de su presencia.

Saga negó eso, si bien sus acciones habían ocasionado demasiado sufrimiento, estás mismas habían logrado que los dioses gemelos, sus enemigos desde tiempos inmemoriales, desde la primera guerra santa, estuvieran prisioneros de sus propios medios.

\- ¿Iniciar una guerra por un Omega?

Pregunto, sorprendiendo al cangrejo, no era sólo por un omega y Saga debía comprenderlo, porque en ese momento toda su atención estaba fija en su alma, pero cuando esté se rindiera que pasaría con el mundo entero.

-No es solo por un Omega, es para liberarnos de un enemigo mucho peor que los dioses gemelos, que no se detendrá ante nada para conseguir que sus deseos se vuelvan realidad.

Aioros supuso que Angelo tenía razón, pero porqué motivo deberían liberar a los dioses gemelos.

-Por el momento su atención está fija en Radamanthys, tal vez dure algunos años así, tenemos tiempo suficiente para planear una ofensiva.

Saga no deseaba actuar como aquel que siempre traicionaba a su hermano, ni aquel cuyas decisiones parecían desalmadas, pero ese era su deber al ser el patriarca del santuario, tenía que elegir lo mejor para la mayoría.

-Nosotros custodiaremos ese espejo Angelo, no recibirá ningún daño, pero no comenzaremos una guerra con otro Dios, únicamente para rescatar a un omega.

Fue su respuesta, logrando que Angelo se desesperara, creyendo que no debió llevar esa entrada al plano de su Dios, porque Saga actuaba justamente como lo hiciera Arles en sus momentos más oscuros.

-Sabes que piensa matar a los gemelos de tu hermano, que provocó que Milo sufriera en las manos de Hypnos, que no te dejaré traicionar a mi Dios, que confío en tu buena voluntad para salvar a su gemelo y no provocar una guerra.

Saga asintió, elevando su cosmos, al mismo tiempo que Aioros, que no estaba de acuerdo con esa decisión, pero la respetaría como aquella pronunciada por el representante de Athena, trato de mediar entre los dos guerreros.

-Si lo que dices es cierto, Eros tarde o temprano atacará el santuario, en ese momento será su fin.

No lo creía e intento elevar su cosmos, sin embargo, supuso que Saga podría mantener ese espejo a salvó, al mismo tiempo que buscaba la forma de hallar a Kanon, él no se detendría hasta matar a Eros para salvar a su omega.

-Angelo, creo que lo mejor será que te retires.

Le informó Aioros, tratando de conducirlo por el camino correcto, sin saber que un santo dorado había escuchado esa discusión en compañía de sus dos amores.

-Saga, estás actuando como Arles, le has dado la espalda a tu gemelo y ahora a mí, espero que lo comprendas.

Le advirtió, Saga no creía eso, pero su deber era tomar las peores decisiones, las que Shion habría aplaudido de ser el patriarca, pero, que podía decir o hacer para justificarse, al menos Aioros comprendía que hacía lo mejor para todos.

-Si ese anillo no funcionó es que Radamanthys no ama a mi hermano, sólo le estaba utilizando y no creo que se esfuerce para mantener vivos a sus gemelos, no es más que un mentiroso, un cobarde y un traidor.

Aioros asintió, no había forma de resistir ese anillo y de hacerlo, como dijo Angelo que pasó, no era por un milagro divino, sino porque no amaba a Kanon como dijo hacerlo.

-Está usando a mi hermano, que piensa que lo ama, sin importarle su destino ni su afecto, ese espectro es por mucho peor de lo que lo pensaba.

Saga de verle en ese momento, querría matarlo, destruirlo en el acto, de tan furioso que se encontraba, temeroso por la seguridad de su hermano, su corazón destrozado cuando comprendiera que en verdad no le amaba.

-No mandaré a nadie a buscarlo, no arriesgarse a más inocentes por ese espectro mentiroso.

Era un omega, pero ellos no podían responsabilizarse por sus acciones, por las promesas realizadas con premura.

-Tu hermano lo ama, pero él no quiere a Kanon, así que... no creo que pueda perdonarte si no le das tu ayuda.

Saga lo sabía, pero que otra opción le quedaba, arriesgar a sus soldados por un espectro, que como lo había dicho, no amaba lo suficiente a su hermano.

-Hará que maten a mi hermano y yo nada puedo hacer, más que verlo sacrificarse por ese espectro.

Susurro, respirando hondo, levantándose de su asiento para descansar un poco, dirigirse a sus aposentos, seguido de Aioros, abandonando el espejo en esa habitación, sin prestarle atención a las advertencias de Angelo, que deseaba creer que cada uno de los mortales podían cambiar de piel, de pensamiento y ser un hombre nuevo.

-Porque Kanon jamás me escucha, ni siquiera cuando éramos pequeños, el cree que lo sabe todo y que puede engañar a los dioses, pero no es verdad, al menos no con este espectro.

*****

Camus había escuchado todo lo dicho por Angelo, como ese espejo con esa inofensiva apariencia era un portal a otra dimensión, en donde el dios de la muerte y aquel bastardo que lastimó a su omega estaban encerrados.

Sintiendo que su furia contenida explotaba, ansioso por vengar a su amado, liberarlo de ese dios, aunque Milo ya no quisiera verle más.

Angelo no quería destruir ese espejo, pero el, al comprender que su amado escorpión sufrió en las manos de ese gigante y que como todo un inútil no pudo protegerle, decidió realizar el acto que Saga, por alguna razón se negó a hacer.

Deteniéndose frente al espejo, observándole fijamente, tratando de comprender porque dejarían esa puerta abierta, cuando con un solo golpe podían cerrarla.

Actuando justamente como Eros esperaba que lo hiciera, después de todo que haría el alfa de un omega como ese, que había pasado por un martirio, más que vengar a su amado, destruyendo la única puerta al Erebus, la única forma de salir o entrar a su dimensión que estaba fuera de su alcance.

Porque tuvo siglos para planificar su victoria, la derrota de su alma, y sabía qué hacer, que hilos mover, para destruir las últimas piezas de ese ajedrez imaginario, dejando un tablero vacío en donde poder moverse a su antojo.

-Lo siento Angelo, pero terminarás agradeciendo el que también te libere de tu supuesto dios.

Susurro, antes de proyectar su cosmos en contra de aquel espejo, tratando de destruirlo con una de sus mejores técnicas, para librar al santuario de aquellos dioses gemelos.

-Y aunque no lo hagas, mi deber es mantener a salvó a Milo.

*****

Eros aterrizó en la mansión de Julián, que se trataba de una construcción tan grande que parecía un castillo.

Admirando los pilares quebrados, el humo y toda la destrucción que había a su alrededor.

Esperando encontrar el cuerpo de Kanon o al mismo en las habitaciones de Julián, no al joven heredero aún en el suelo, malherido, como si hubiera conocido a una fuerza inamovible que descargo toda su furia en su persona o divinidad.

—Parece que te dieron una paliza Julián, no me digas que fue el embaucador.

Julián hasta el momento seguía creyendo en la promesa de Eros, quien le dijo le ayudaría a poseer a Kanon, si a cambio lo apartaba de su esposo.

—No pude darle el vial, Kanon lo reconoció y lanzó al suelo, ahora necesito una de tus flechas Eros.

Eros se agachó, riéndose entre dientes, al ver como Julián apenas podía moverse y aun así creía que podía ordenarle que hacer.

—Y esperas que obedezca tus órdenes, desperdicie una de mis flechas para ti, que no lograste convencer a Kanon de beber una pócima... una pequeña e insignificante pócima.

Julián respiraba con dificultad, al mismo tiempo que Eros, el dios de la lujuria sonreía con cierto aire de compasión, recorriendo su mejilla con sus garras, observando el charco marcado con surcos en el mármol, donde su pócima de amor cayó, derritiendo la piedra sólida.

—No, no haré eso, porque tú no eres más que un inútil y he cambiado de opinión, quiero la cabeza de Kanon como regalo de segunda luna de miel, para mi esposo.

Julián negó eso con un movimiento de su cabeza, porque a pesar de todo, sus sentimientos eran auténticos y como muchos otros le creyó a Eros cuando dijo ser su amigo, cuando le comento acerca de los placeres que vendrían una vez que su amor le quisiera.

Como muchos otros, fue engañado por el traicionero dios del amor, que aún agachado, con un rápido movimiento de su brazo derecho, atravesó el pecho de Julián, imitando la penúltima forma de morir de su sombra, cuyo amor por su esposo era auténtico e intento mantenerlo alejado de su noble señor por tanto tiempo como existió.

—No tengo porque obedecer a un dios nacido de Cronos en el cuerpo de un mortal, es una lástima, porque de no ser tan inútil, Kanon podría seguir con vida.

Julián pudo ver con horror el agujero de su pecho en donde antes latía su corazón, observando la sonrisa de Eros, la forma en que brillaban sus ojos, su placer al arrebatarle la vida.

—No... lastimes a Kanon.

Eros simplemente comenzó a reírse, sintiendo como Julián trataba de sostenerlo de su armadura, alejándose con pasos lentos, suponiendo que ahora tendría que buscar al embaucador, porque Julián no pudo realizar su deber.

*****

Camus apretó los dientes, como único gesto de su furia, al ver que Afrodita apartaba el espejo y Shura su técnica.

—¿Que estás haciendo Camus?

Le pregunto su amigo español, como si no odiara al dios de la muerte, como si no creyera que lo mejor era cerrar esa puerta antes de que volvieran a abrirla.

—Librándonos de nuestros enemigos, lo que Saga debió hacer apenas escucho la locura de su ángel.

Ellos odiaban a Thanatos, pero también le estaban agradecidos, porque fue él quien protegió a su amado, cuando ellos le traicionaron, era el quien protegió a sus pequeños y suponían que, para esos dos tesoros, él era más un padre que cualquiera de ellos.

—Lo que tú deberías hacer es procurar a Milo, más que tratar de vengar el daño que le hicieron.

Camus no dijo nada, pero no estaba dispuesto a permitir que ese espejo siguiera en una sola pieza.

—No quiero pelear con ustedes.

Les advirtió.


	62. Santuario.

Kanon regreso al santuario al medio día, sin conocer todos los sucesos que habían transcurrido, ni la conclusión a la que había llegado Saga en su ausencia.

Aunque, de todas formas no creía en ese nuevo Saga, que en realidad era el viejo, hasta el momento, no había hecho nada más que darle la espalda.

Y aunque le prometió ayuda, suponía que a la larga no sé la daría, por eso desobedeciendo sus órdenes, simplemente se marchó.

Para buscar el templo de Eros, el que estaba oculto en el Erebus, lejos de su alcance de no ser una persona como él, que logro engañar a los dioses.

Necesitaba una entrada y debían existir muchas, o en todo caso, al cangrejo dorado, Angelo, el soldado más leal de su hermano.

-¿Donde diablos estabas?

Escucho preguntar a su hermano, que vistiendo las ropas del patriarca, le esperaba impaciente desde que sintió su cosmos.

-Buscando a mi omega, está en el Erebus y necesito encontrar una puerta que me lleve a él.

Saga negó eso, era una locura lo que Kanon le estaba diciendo, solo una persona había pisado ese lugar en toda la historia de la humanidad, era imposible que su hermano lo hiciera.

-No lo permitiré.

Fue su respuesta, Kanon debía comprender que Radamanthys únicamente le utilizaba, su necesidad de afectó, su deseo, todo para que pudiera escapar a las promesas de antaño.

-¿Me escuchaste pedirte tu opinión?

Fue su respuesta, tratando de atravesar las escaleras del santuario sin escuchar de nuevo a su hermano, que le miraba como si no fuera más que aquel mocoso que no pudo hacer nada por su omega, el que le dió a luz, ni siquiera comprender que se estaba muriendo.

-Kanon, el anillo no funcionó, ese espectro no te ama como tú lo haces.

Su gemelo vestía ropas comunes, unos pantalones de mezclilla y una playera negra, ropa que se le pegaba al cuerpo, comprada con el dinero de su esposo.

-¿De qué hablas?

Tuvo que preguntarle, sin comprender al principio las palabras de Saga, que suspirando, supuso que lo mejor era que Kanon lo escuchará de sus labios, el amor de su omega no era tan fuerte, por eso no se enamoro de Eros.

-Angelo está aquí, igual que Milo, nuestros aliados están a salvó, y el me ha dicho que Radamanthys está consciente, no ama a Eros, por lo que tampoco debió amarte a ti.

Kanon cerró los ojos, si era malo que su omega estuviera en las manos de ese buitre, sufriendo de un amor falso, al comprender que no lo deseaba, fue por mucho peor.

-Es peor aún... mi esposo y mis gemelos, el quiere arrebatarme a mi familia.

Susurro, tratando de buscar a Angelo, debía salvar a su espectro, sin atender a las palabras de Saga, que sostuvo su brazo con fuerza.

-Yo soy tu familia, no ese espectro, además, seguramente para estos momentos, ese embarazo ya se ha terminado.

Un relámpago de cosmos negro como la noche fue la respuesta de Kanon, que si era el gemelo de la desgracia, pero por razones que no entenderían hasta ese momento.

-Radamanthys me necesita, el me ha dado la oportunidad de ser un héroe, de probar que no soy una mala semilla, podrido desde mi nacimiento.

Saga al sentir su cosmos no supo como reaccionar, porque era una energía que nunca había sentido antes, la de un monstruo, no la de un dios o un titán, algo mucho peor.

-El cree en mi bondad y no voy a darle la espalda, me ame o no.

Un algo que le mantuvo con vida en cabo Sunion, porque no fue Athena quien le protegía, sino esa criatura que tomo un lugar en su psique una de las múltiples ocasiones en que casi muere.

-Porque un hombre bueno no dejaría que nadie pase por esa pesadilla, que comenzó mucho antes de ser un espectro y de la que no es culpable.

Le aseguro, alejándose, dejando a Saga sólo, quien no podía más que ver como su gemelo, que apenas había recuperado de las entrañas del mar, se alejaba buscando la muerte, para demostrar que no era un monstruo, que era una buena persona.

-Kanon, ese espectro hará que te maten.

Kanon se detuvo por unos instantes, no recordaba muy bien que había pasado con Julián, solo la información que requería, así que se encogió de hombros, no abandonaria a su amado a su suerte.

-No le temo a la muerte, ni al castigo de los dioses, mucho menos, si muero por amor o por mi omega.

Saga quiso acercarse, pero el cosmos negro que rodeaba a su hermano se lo evitó, uno tan oscuro como las profundidades del mar, sus fosas abisales.

-No es tu omega.

Lo era, era su compañero y los que crecían en su vientre eran sus pequeños, eran su familia.

-Es mi esposo, es mi omega, son mis hijos y son mi familia.

Tuvo que recordarle, pero no tenía tiempo para discutir con Saga, su omega lo necesitaba.

-Y si quieres ser parte de esto, tendrás que aceptarlo.

*****

Angelo ingreso en ese templo con un paso acelerado, esperando encontrar a sus amores, quienes seguían custodiando a Camus, después de intentar destruir el espejo donde lo esperaba su dios.

Afrodita seguro de que no deseaba ser odiado por Angelo, Shura sintiéndose un traidor, después de todo Camus era su amigo y Milo había sufrido demasiado esos pocos días prisionero del dios del sueño.

Habian pasado casi diez días desde que comprendieron que tenían dos hermosos mellizos, hasta ese momento, en que Angelo ingreso con paso acelerado.

Deteniéndose al verlo, sin saber que decirles, sonriendoles, para abrazarlos a ambos al mismo tiempo.

-¡Gracias!

Shura cerró los ojos, pensando que eso quería decir que su amado cangrejo ya no lo quería, Afrodita que les abandonaría por ese dios, pero al menos podrían ser perdonados.

-Espero que estés contento, Angelo, has salvado a nuestros enemigos, solo porque ahora dices estar enamorado de ese dios.

Angelo volteo, no decía estar enamorado de ese dios, realmente lo estaba, como también quería a sus amores.

Comprendiendo que ellos eran su primer amor y Thanatos el último, a los tres les quería demasiado, que se le dificultaba tomar una decisión, a quien elegir como su compañero.

-¿Encerrar a Thanatos hará que ganes algo?

Camus no creía en las buenas intenciones de Thanatos, ni en el amor que decía tenerle al cangrejo, mucho menos como este decía ahora, amar al dios de la muerte, después de pasar algunos días a su lado.

-¿Condenarlo por la maldición que el dios Eros colocó en su hermano?

Antes de que pudiera responder que cualquier pago, para mantener a Milo seguro era suficiente para él, unos pasos pudieron escucharse, pasos firmes, pero suaves en su andar, de un santo dorado que les vio con una expresión impenetrable.

-Angelo, porque no sales a charlar con tus amores, yo necesito conversar con Camus.

El cangrejo asintió, suspirando, alejándose de aquella celda, escuchando a sus dos amores seguirlo, quienes parecían nerviosos, seguros de que les diría, y eso era una despedida.

-Si necesitas ayuda...

Mu negó aquello, no necesitaba ayuda, de eso estaba seguro y sin más, se sentó enfrente de Camus, vestido con sus ropajes sencillos, aquellos típicos de su pueblo.

-Camus es un alfa tratando de proteger a su amor, no es nuestro enemigo.

Angelo no lo entendía, pero Mu, que siempre actuaba mesurado, hablaba como si comprendiera más de lo que debería.

-Asi que no deberías estar enojado con el, tus amores habrían hecho lo mismo.

Angelo se sonrojo, acaso todos sabían que tenía dos amores, que se veían en secreto y simplemente no le decían nada, al menos, esperaba que Shaka no estuviera interesado en hablar con el sobre su vida romántica.

-Bien... trataré de no hacerlo.

*****

Radamanthys desperto varias horas después, su cuerpo le dolía, una de sus costillas estaba rota, sangre seca se pegaba a su ropa, pero al menos estaba vivo, vivos, se dijo colocando una mano en su vientre, que aunque seguía plano, estaba seguro de que aún albergaba vida creciendo en su interior.

Eso era lo único que le mantenía firme en su rechazó, saber que Eros los deseaba exterminados, para poder meter su semilla en su cuerpo, transformándolo en algo como sus amados.

Con algo de esfuerzo se levantó de su cama, la que tenía algunas manchas de sangre, su combate había sido brutal y apenas pudo hacerle un poco de daño a ese dios.

Que le había secuestrado y violado en su primera vida, haciendo que su pacto fuera completamente diferente, sintiéndose un completo idiota, un crédulo sin remedio, creyendo que solamente porque el cumplía sus promesas, los demás lo harían también.

Aunque debía recordarse, que está promesa no estaba dispuesto a cumplirla.

Radamanthys comenzó a buscar una salida, alguna forma para escapar de ese templo, antes de que Eros regresará.

Quien al conocerle como lo hacía, despues de pagarle su incompetencia a Julián con su merecida muerte, regreso a su templo, para encontrar su cama, vacía.

-Mi alma, este templo es especial, tu no puedes salir de aquí, porque no hay puertas, ni ventanas, ni llaves, ni cerrojos, no hay forma de salir por medios convencionales y ya te lo he dicho, no te dejaré salir, jamás.

Radamanthys al escucharle trato de demoler una de las paredes con su cosmos, que recibió su gran caución sin recibir un solo rasguño.

-Regresa a mis brazos, regresa a mi cama, tu esposo te espera.

*****

Shura esperaba el momento en que su amado les dijera que se había terminado, que ya no lo quería a su lado.

Afrodita temía lo mismo, ellos lo habían abandonado, lo marcaron sin su permiso, era solamente obvio que les dijera adiós.

Thanatos era un mejor compañero, no podían negar la verdad, y eso los estaba matando, el dolor de saber que le fallaron a su cangrejo.

—Bien... tengo que...

Susurro, encontrando muy difícil aquello que deseaba decirle, el acuerdo al que había llegado con su dios, quien le había dicho que debía decidir, lo amaba o no, y el realmente lo quería.

—¡Angelo!

Gritaron a sus espaldas, una voz parecida a la de Saga, pero diferente, con un dejo que nunca le había gustado, porque en su experiencia quería decir que algo estaba escondiendo.

—Angelo, necesito tu ayuda, es cuestión de vida o muerte.

Era el alfa con el peor de los gustos posibles, pero aún así, comprendía bien de quien deseaba hablarle, de su omega y sus pequeños, los que no eran más que células, pero en unos meses casi podrían ser niños, en nueve más, unos pequeños saludables y hermosos, como sus mellizos.

—¿Que es lo que deseas Kanon?

Kanon sabía que de no apresurarse, Saga trataría de ordenarle a Angelo que no le ayudará, y si lo hacía, jamás podría perdonarlo, tampoco se perdonaría el, que no pudo proteger a su compañero.

—Llevame al Erebus...

Esa era una petición extraña, aún para Angelo, que tenía una leve comprensión de lo que le pedía, porque su dios le había dicho que era esa misma dimensión en donde recuperan su fuerza, el y su hermano.

—Eros destruirá a mi familia, por favor, te lo imploro, eres el único que puede ayudarme.

Angelo respiro hondo, necesitaba hablar con sus amores, pero su dios le había enseñado la forma de ingresar a esa dimensión usando su cosmos, diciéndole que el siempre lo protegeria, aunque no estuviera a su lado.

—Se como llegar, mi dios me lo enseñó.

Fue su respuesta, escuchando un carraspeó a sus espaldas, el de sus amores.

—Dejanos acompañarte, nosotros podemos ayudar, a ambos, déjanos pagar un poco del daño que te hicimos.

Angelo asintió, si lo que pensaba era correcto, el demente hermano de Saga trataría de pelear con un Dios, el mismo que tenían que destruir para que Thanatos y pudiera dejar libre a su hermano.

Quien sabía, en ese momento se enfrascaba en un combate mortal con su gemelo, mostrando su nobleza oculta en ese acto.

—A veces me arrepiento de haber cambiado de actitud, después creerán que soy como Mu o Aldebarán...

Se quejó, logrando que sus amores sonrieran, sabían que se trataba de una buena persona, pero trataba de ocultarlo para verse rudo, incapaz de sufrir daño.

—Tu lo eres.


	63. Reconciliación.

—Milo no quiere verme y no lo culpo, mi único deber era protegerlo...

Mu no dijo nada, escuchando lo que Camus deseaba decirle, suponiendo las razones del santo de acuario para creer que su compañero no lo amaba.

—Y ni siquiera eso puedo hacer.

Mu no dijo nada en un principio, recordando muy bien que cuando intento acercarse a su omega esa primera vez, el pensó que se estaba burlando, que solo jugaba con él.

—Es gracioso, dan por hecho que al ser alfas sabemos cómo acercarnos a nuestro amado, pero, no es así...

Camus asintió, de haber sabido lo que su mordida provocó en su compañero, habría esperado hasta el momento preciso, para que no relacionara ese momento con dolor, pero como iba a saberlo, nadie le dijo que debía aguardar a ser aceptado.

—Milo te quiere, pero no sabe si tú lo amas, no creo que se lo hayas dicho con suficiente frecuencia.

Tal vez era cierto, pero creía que se lo había demostrado con sus acciones, las que sólo realizaba durante su celo, como si únicamente su cuerpo le interesará.

—Solo le visitas durante su celo, cualquiera pensaría que eso es lo único que te importa.

Camus asintió, llevando sus manos a su rostro, preguntándose como podría lograr que su amado comprendiera lo mucho que lo quería, si no pudo protegerlo.

—Tu y Aldebaran, como logran estar juntos... no lo entiendo.

Mu sonrió, amaba a su toro, desde que era un pequeño en ese santuario, pero lo que funcionaba con ellos, no funcionaría con Camus y con Milo, tal vez, allí radicaba su problema.

—No existe una receta mágica, ni unos pasos que seguir, yo y Aldebaran hemos logrado superar muchos obstáculos, pero aún nos faltan muchos más, pero... supongo que lo que nos ha dado la oportunidad para lograr tener nuestro pequeño refugio es que lo intentamos.

Camus asintió, su escorpión deseaba estar solo, pero no sabía la razón de eso, tal vez podía pensar que no lo amaba y que después de lo que sufrió podría culparlo por eso, lo había visto en otras parejas, en el pueblo donde nació, el omega generalmente cargaba la culpa de su dolor.

—Necesito verlo... debes permitirme visitarlo y saber que haremos, que puedo hacer para ayudarle.

Mu no estaba del todo seguro, no podía abrir la puerta, pero suponía que tal vez, su escorpión al saber porque estaba encerrado, querría verlo.

—No puedo liberarte, intentaras romper el espejo y no te culpo por eso, pero te traeré a Milo, para que puedan hablar a solas.

Camus asintió, de ser libre destruiría ese espejo, era un peligro para su omega, para su escorpión y nadie más que el haría lo necesario para librar al mundo de esos dioses gemelos.

—Si es que desea verme.

Mu asintió, era cuestión de Milo decidir si quería visitar a su compañero, o prefería estar solo.

—Asi es.

*****

Aioros llegó a la misma conclusión de Saga, después de comprender lo que hacía el anillo, y escuchar que este no daño a Radamanthys, supuso que no amaba a Kanon, quien estaba completamente loco por él.

Sólo le estaba utilizando y eso era muy triste, porque sabía que el amor de Kanon era real, tal vez no amor al espectro, sino amor por la idea de ser un héroe, que le necesitaran para protegerles, pero eso era amor, uno diferente al que tenía por Saga, pero seguía siendo amor.

Y aunque Kanon sufriría una terrible decepción, de todas formas el pensaba que tenían que buscar a ese espectro, ser la víctima de un rapto era un destino que no le desearía a nadie.

Una vez que lo salvarán, estaba seguro que permanecería a lado del gemelo de su omega, era fuerte, era inteligente, era hermoso y aunque no lo quisiera en ese momento, podría llegar a amar a su alfa.

Esperaba que Saga quisiera escucharlo, comprender la razón por la cual debían recuperar a ese espectro para que Kanon fuera feliz a su lado, con el omega que deseaba y podría llegar a enamorar.

Sus pensamientos estaban sumidos en Saga y su hermano, quienes parecía de nuevo estaban por separarse, porque el omega que amaba Kanon era un espectro que actuaba como todos los de su clase.

—¿Te ves preocupado?

Le preguntaron de pronto, colocando una taza de café enfrente suyo, al mismo tiempo que Aioria, el que no podía perdonar a Saga del todo, bebía la suya con demasiada calma.

—Lo estoy, tengo que convencer a Saga de buscar al omega de Kanon, para que él no pierda a su hermano, pero no sé cómo hacerlo.

Aioria negó eso, no sabía quién era peor, Saga o su hermano, pero sin duda era su hermano al prendarse de un omega con tan baja reputación como ese, con Saga podía comprenderlo, al ser uno de los suyos con un puesto tan importante bajo sus hombros.

—Pero ya encontraré la forma... pero dime si Milo ha conversado contigo, porque se niega a ver a Camus...

Le informo, esperando que al menos con su joven hermano se abriera un poco más, seguramente Aioria con su inocencia podría lograr lo que Camus no pudo.

—No me atrevo a visitarlo, no es... no es lo que yo pensaba.

Aioros no comprendió en un principio que le decía su hermano, quien bebió otro sorbo del café, enfocando su mirada en la bebida negra y amarga.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Quiso saberlo, dejando su taza en la mesa, tratando de entender lo que su hermano le dijo, notando la forma en que Aioria parecía incomodarse con esa pregunta.

—Viste todas esas marcas... lo que permitió que pasara, lo que hizo con ese dios oscuro.

Aioros no entendió lo que le dijo su hermano, o tal vez, si lo hizo pero no quiso aceptarlo, porque era lo mismo que le habían dicho a Kanon sobre su espectro, que él tenía la culpa, que había provocado a ese dios, hasta lo acusaban de no amarle, todo porque el anillo no funcionó, pero ni siquiera sabían sus motivos, o lo que había pasado.

—¿Como pudo caer tan bajo?

Aioros golpeó la mesa, levantándose, de un momento a otro tenía a Aioria sostenido del cuello, acorralado contra la pared.

—¡No puedes hablar en serio! ¡No puedes culpar a Milo por lo que pasó! ¡Se supone que lo amas y que era tu amigo!

Y aunque no lo fuera, esa tortura no la merecía nadie, ni siquiera un espectro, al que culpaban de la misma forma en que su hermano hacía con Milo, a quien decía admiraba, amaba, por quien estaba dispuesto a pelear.

—Claro que puedo, de buscar su libertad, de no provocar a ese dios, nada de esto habría pasado y ni siquiera pudo mantener su honor intacto.

Aioros respondió a su hermano cómo nunca creyó posible, golpeadolo, impactando su puño contra su mejilla para silenciar sus palabras.

—¿Como te atreves a pronunciar eso?

Preguntándose quien envenenó su mente de esa forma, maldiciendo su ausencia, porque de no haberse marchado, Airoia no diría semejante mentira.

—¿Donde esta tu honor, tu bondad?

Aioria no dijo nada, apretando los dientes, sobando su mejilla, seguro de que tenía razón, Milo provocó su caída al salir a Rodorio, al seducir a ese dios, y después al no negarse, el que pensaba era un soldado honorable, un buen omega, no era más que una zorra, que portaba al hijo de ese dios del sueño, una deshonra para el santuario.

—¡Si no ayudas a un inocente, si no le brindas tu piedad, si lo culpas por algo que no provocó!

En ese momento sintió que se mordía la lengua, porque eso hicieron con ese espectro y Kanon tenía razón, creían que se lo merecía por ser lo que era.

—Piensa en lo que has dicho, Aioria, y espero que te arrepientas, yo no tengo tiempo para tratar contigo.

No cuando debía convencer a Saga de ayudarle a ese espectro, y si no podía lograrlo, ayudarle por su cuenta a Kanon, eran injustas sus acciones, si Milo era inocente, también lo era Radamanthys.

*****

Milo había escuchado lo que Aldebaran tenía que decirle, a su lado estaba Mu, un alfa dulce, creía que el mejor de todos ellos.

Mu cargaba en sus hombros a una pequeña que se sujetaba de su cabello, tal vez con demasiada fuerza, Aldebaran tenía a su mellizo sentado en uno solo de sus hombros, aunque el pequeño trataba de pararse de vez en cuando, pero Aldebaran se lo evitaba.

—Esta bien, ire a verlo, pero no prometo nada.

Les respondió, saliendo de su templo, vistiendo su armadura, su cabello suelto, sintiéndose seguro de momento.

—Es más de lo que cualquiera haría, solo que no seas muy duro con él.

Encontrándose con Aioria, quien lo esquivó, como si no quisiera verle, la clase de actitud que esperaba ver en su cubo de hielo, su amado santo de cristal.

Por un momento pensó en hablarle, pero decidió ignorar su visible molestia, para dirigirse a donde sabía estaba Camus.

Tragando un poco de saliva, pensando que tarde o temprano escucharía la voz de ese dios del sueño, volvería a sentirlo, para llevarlo a su prisión.

Deteniéndose de pronto, respirando con delicadeza, demasiada lentitud, para después seguir su camino, para ver a Camus, escuchar lo que fuera que deseaba decirle.

El camino a su celda no era demasiado largo, sin embargo, ese día, en ese momento, le pareció estar al otro lado del mundo, después de sentir la mirada de Aioria, que parecía ya no lo apreciaba, por lo que dejó que pasara.

*****

—Te ves muy cansado, como si no hubieras logrado conciliar el sueño en demasiados días.

Pronunciaron con un dejo divertido, una hermosa figura de cabello rubio, ensortijado, ataviada con su armadura dorada y sus ojos, sus hermosos ojos azules como resplandecientes zafiros.

—¡Milo!

Grito desesperado, al otro lado de la celda, cuyos barrotes tenían la fuerza de aquellos del cabo Sunion, logrando mantenerlo prisionero.

—Camus...

Pronunció, apenas logrando articular una sola palabra, a causa de la preocupación que sentía, al pensar que su alfa le daría la espalda, por su actuación tan deshonrosa en ese templo de pesadilla.

—¡Milo!

Volvió a gritarle Camus, tratando de congelar los barrotes, escuchando su gemido, uno de temor o de desesperación, que hizo que se arrodillara.

—¿Que puedo hacer para que me perdones?

Le pregunto, con una expresión desesperada, escuchando los pasos de Milo, como se detenía a su lado para arrodillarse el también.

—¿Perdonarte?

Milo no entendía de que le hablaba Camus, acariciando su mejilla con delicadeza, sonriendo al ver que aún lo quería consigo.

—Si tú eres el que debes perdonarme, por no poder mantener mi honor, por dejar que ese bastardo me tocará...

Milo deseaba llorar en ese instante, pero no por las razones que en un principio temió, sino por la felicidad que sentía al ser aceptado por su compañero, que negaba esas palabras con un movimiento desesperado de su cabeza.

—Milo... Milo, no diga eso, yo no pude salvarte, no pude destruir ese espejo, quien debe suplicar tu perdón soy yo... lo sabes muy bien.

Camus respondió besándole, restregando su frente contra su mano, aquella con el aguja escarlata, sonriendo al sentirlo a su lado, recuperar a su escorpión.

—Yo se... Yo sé que no soy el mejor alfa, que nunca demuestro mis sentimientos, pero mi corazón late por ti, por el único que siento amor, o deseo, eres tú...

Milo dejo de llorar, limpiando sus ojos con su mano libre, respirando hondo al escuchar esa declaración de amor, que antes hubiera rechazado, pero ahora no, ahora estaba tan feliz como nunca podría estarlo.

—Me enamore de ti cuando te ví esa primera vez, para mí eres perfecto y si no trato de estar a tu lado, a cada hora, cada instante de mi vida, es porque tú me lo pediste, pero si me lo permites, si me permites demostrarte mi amor por ti, te prometo que no volveré a fallarte.

Milo asintió, eso era lo que deseaba, un alfa que respetara sus deseos y que le quisiera como era, sin importar lo que pasará o las decisiones que tomaría.

—No te fallaré, te lo prometo.

Milo se alejó unos centímetros, sonriendo, para besar su frente y después sus labios a través de los barrotes.

—Quiero eso, mi alfa, demuéstrame que tanto me quieres.

Lo haría, sin importar lo que tuviera que hacer, lo haría.

—Sería mi fin, de fallarte de nuevo, mi omega.


	64. Victoria.

Kanon estaba listo, confiaba en su futura victoria, en la derrota del dios Eros, en su muerte, porque sólo así podría salvar a su omega.

Angelo le daría la forma de ingresar a ese mundo, para vengarse por el dolor que le había hecho pasar a su Radamanthys.

Seguro de que lo quería, sin importar lo que le dijeran, de la mentira del anillo, el sabía que Radamanthys lo amaba, o lo amaría, era su compañero, su omega, su corazón, quien daría a luz a sus hijos y eso era todo lo que le importaba.

Angelo ansiaba poder liberar ese mundo del dios Eros, rescatar a su dios, para que regresará a sus brazos, siendo sin duda el mejor hombre que jamás había conocido.

Sus amores deseaban ayudarle a combatir al dios Eros, pero esa no era la ayuda que necesitaba, sino que protegieran el espejo y eso harían, para demostrar su afecto, su deseos de ser perdonados.

Angelo con un poco de esfuerzo abrió la tela del tiempo y las dimensiones, para ingresar en la oscuridad, en donde su dios le advirtió que era muy fácil perderse.

Los dos enamorados esperaban únicamente salvar a sus amados, rescatarlos del peligro en el que se encontraban, uno su Omega, el otro su Dios.

El Erebus era una inmensa nada, sin principio ni fin, sin arriba o abajo, sin un punto medio por el cual pudieran guiarse, solamente oscuridad que sentían rodearlos, como si estuvieran sumergidos en un inmenso mar negro.

—Esto es el Erebus, es donde Eros creo su templo y donde mi dios se enfrenta a su hermano, para que yo pueda darte las herramientas para matarlo.

Kanon arqueo una ceja, sintiendo en efecto dos cosmos enfrentándose entre ellos, pero tan lejos que no podían verlos, ni escucharlos.

—¿Destruirlo?

Angelo asintió, recordando que su dios le comento sobre lo que le dijo uno más, un dios qué se trataba de la sombra de Eros, el que representaba los nobles sentimientos del amor, la contra parte del dios de la lujuria.

—Thanatos es el enemigo del dios Eros, el destruyó su templo, mató a varias de sus ninfas, por lo que desea vengarse.

La sombra de Eros por mucho tiempo caminó a lado de Radamanthys, protegiéndolo de su contraparte, llevando el nombre de Valentine, al que Eros nombraba como su sombra, quien con sus últimos resquicios de existencia, le advirtió a Thanatos sobre su rival, pidiéndole destruirlo antes de que su meta cambiará por el mundo entero, cuando el segundo juez de las almas se hubiera roto, al mismo tiempo que evitaba la destrucción de su amado.

—Sabe porque debieron destruirte Kanon, eres algo más que un mortal, o un dios, un monstruo...

Kanon asintió, tenía razón, era algo más que Athena por lo que sobrevivió la condena de de Cabo Sunion, algo que se movía en su psique, algo que con su cosmos mantuvo el alma de su omega en ese plano y creía que fue él quien le evitó morir, trayendo a su compañero de regreso a la vida, sin siquiera comprender sus acciones hasta que ya era muy tarde.

—Tal vez, si tú no amarás como lo haces a Radamanthys, del que debería cuidarse eres tú.

Kanon asintió, aunque no lo recordaba del todo, sabía que había algo en el, un ente poderoso, una criatura de oscuridad pura.

—Como yo con mi dios, él es la muerte, pero me ama y por eso, nada podrá lastimarme a mi o a mis gemelos.

Porque dos entidades los custodiaban, pero al mismo tiempo, estos seres pedirían su devoción a cambio, eso lo entendía Kanon, que amaba a su omega y lo regresaría a sus brazos, para mantenerle seguro de cualquier daño.

—¿Piensas decirle a Saga?

Angelo negó eso, no le diría nada, no delataría a Kanon, ni destruiría su confianza, tampoco la puesta en él por su Dios.

—No es mi problema, yo ya tengo suficiente con esos tres y mis mellizos.

Kanon sonrió, tratando de buscar la escencia de su compañero, para regresarlo a su lado y destruir a Eros.

—Tenía una muy mala impresión de ti, pero no eres lo que yo pensaba.

Eso era un halago, supuso Angelo, mostrándole el camino a Kanon, esperando llegar a tiempo para que esos mellizos pudieran seguir creciendo en su vientre.

—Gracias, supongo.

*****

Radamanthys no dejaba de levantarse, sin importar lo que pasará, no se rendiría y no dejaría de enfrentarse a su enemigo.

Si perdía a sus mellizos, la posibilidad de que crecieran en su vientre y pudieran nacer, verles caminar a lado de su padre, en ese caso, Eros lo perdería a él.

—¿Porque peleas contra tu esposo?

Radamanthys negó eso, no era su esposo y este tampoco cumplía sus promesas, ninguna de ellas, porque la única razón por la cual soporto sus caricias, acepto que le alejara de Kanon, era por su bien, por el de sus mellizos, que está criatura deseaba destruir.

—¡No eres mi esposo!

Le gritó, sosteniendo uno de sus hombros, respirando hondo, sangrando, pero aún se mantenía vivo, su cosmos ardiendo y su ilusión de seguir embarazado dándole una fuerza que no conocía, una esperanza que nunca había sentido.

—¡Tu no eres nada más que una sombra!

Pronunció y recordando lo que dijera de su captor cuando pensó no era más que una estatua, supuso que podría recordárselo para insultar a ese buitre, ese pájaro de mal agüero.

—¡No eres más que una criatura desagradable, tan feo por dentro como por fuera, ajeno al amor, a recibirlo y no eres ni nunca serás mi amo!

Respondió, riéndose de pronto al ver su molestia, como esperaba que se arrodillara, que suplicará piedad, pero ya no, no se detendria hasta conseguir su libertad o perder su vida.

—Y gracias a ti, encontré a mi alfa, a Lord Kanon Walden... mi esposo.

Eros estiro sus alas, para atacarlo con un movimiento rápido, contundente, escuchando un quejido, al mismo tiempo que sangre brotaba de la boca de Radamanthys, quien con una sonrisa le escupió.

—Mi alfa, mi amante, mi amado y mi amo, aquel que había buscado toda mi existencia...

Eros estaba cansando de su rebelión, su esposo debía aceptar su amor, su destino a su lado, sin importar lo que pasará, si no, le destruiría.

—¡Yo soy tu amo!

No lo era, solo trataba de comandar sus acciones, pero sin Hades, sin su dios, aceptaba el dominio de Kanon, el que estaba seguro sería mucho más agradable que el que sufrió bajo su señor del Inframundo.

—¡No lo eres!

Ya que siempre le había pertenecido a alguien, a su padre, a su dios Hades, ahora a Kanon, pero no le pertenecía ni le pertenecería a Eros.

—¡No eres nada!

Eros al escuchar sus palabras grito, transformándose, de ser posible, en algo mucho más aterrador.

—¡No me obligues a destruirte!

Alas formándose en sus brazos, en vez de su boca se formó un pico, plumas de metal cubriendo algunas partes de su cuerpo, garras afiladas tomando el lugar de sus pies y manos, pero en el pecho, en su pecho se formó un rostro, el de Valentine, como si estuviera dormido o muerto, cuyos ojos se abrieron con un brillo rojo.

Era una harpía o una furia, algo no humano, antiguo y terrible, que esperaba que Radamanthys retrocediera, pero no lo hizo, en vez de eso lo atacó, gritando, quemando su cosmos más allá de sus sentidos, como nunca antes, libre de las leyes divinas que le daban un cosmos finito, ahora, se trataba de un poder infinito.

—¡Soy tu amo!

Radamanthys apretó los dientes y siguió con su combate, seguro que de mantenerse en pie, podría matar a esa criatura, o en todo caso terminaría por ganar su libertad, podría regresar por su esposo, su hermoso Kanon o descansar por fin, en las profundidades del Averno. 

—¡Soy tu dueño!

*****

Kanon escucho el combate en el templo de la criatura, ese era su omega y como le dijera a Saga, lo necesitaba.

La puerta no existía, no había forma de salir o entrar, y de pronto, usando su cosmos, Angelo le ayudo a ingresar en ese templo, para ver los cadáveres de los efebos.

Sus ojos muertos, sus cuerpos destrozados, esa era sin duda la obra de su amado, cuyo cosmos ardiendo era insuficiente para enfrentarse con un dios, que le sostenía del cuello, una sonrisa formándose en la cara de su pecho, descarnada y horrible, como su expresión.

—¡Radamanthys!

Grito desesperado, corriendo en dirección del combate, esperando ver a Radamanthys, observándolo en el suelo, cubierto de sangre y esa criatura sobre él, sosteniendolo del cabello.

—¡Radamanthys!

Volvió a gritar, pero esta vez convocando su cosmos negro, para que liberará a su amado, jurandose que no le dejaría matarlo, que lo recuperaría, su esposo, sus mellizos y de no hacerlo quemaría el mundo, sin importarle nada más que su compañero.

—¡Maldito bastardo!

Angelo guardo silencio, observando como Kanon usaba su cosmos, liberandolo para destruir a su enemigo.

—¡Te destruiré!

Radamanthys ya no se movía, y Angelo, al notarlo, corrió en su dirección para apartarlo del combate, diciéndose que si ese espectro sobrevivía se trataría de un milagro, mucho más si sus mellizos aún seguían con vida.

—¡Maldita sea!

Se quejó, no era que no pudiera cargarlo, pero lo sentía demasiado pesado, riéndose al imaginarse a ese hombre embarazado de gemelos, estaría enorme, demasiado pesado, mucho más que el cuando esperaba a sus mellizos y Letus cuidaba de su embarazo, aunque se tratara de un Dios, le compraba comida, masajeaba sus pies, su espalda, le acompañaba al doctor, era un compañero perfecto que gustaba de cuidar de su pareja.

Aún sus pequeños, muchas veces su dios cuidaba de sus niños, dándoles de comer, acostandolos, contándoles historias y aún los llevo a ver varias películas, emocionandose con ellos al verlos divertirse.

Extrañaba a su dios, tanto que solo por eso estaba arriesgándose, para liberarlo, quería ver de nuevo a Letus y a Thanatos, su compañero perfecto encarnado en una criatura inmortal.

*****

Kanon apenas podía entender lo que pasaba, sólo se movía motivado por el odio, por la sangre de su omega, esperando bañarse en aquella de su enemigo, por atreverse a tocar a su esposo.

Le haría pagar muy caro su osadía, se dijo en silencio, golpeando a esa criatura, usando su cosmos encendido.

Eros recibía los ataques de Kanon, su saña, resistiendo como un dios de su poder podía lograrlo, pero, de pronto, aquello dentro de Kanon también desperto, su oscura energía cubriéndolo como una coraza, alimentando su triángulo dorado, una y otra vez.

Recuperando lentamente su consciencia, cuando escucho un quejido y pudo ver a su compañero moverse, sus ojos amarillos tratando de enfocarse en su batalla.

—Kanon.

Su nombre, pronunciado por su Omega, como si estuviera seguro que vendría por el, no había sorpresa, sólo certeza, el que sostenido por Angelo intento levantarse, para ir en su ayuda, pero sus heridas eran demasiado profundas y solamente su resistencia sobrehumana, así como su cosmos era aquello que le mantenía de pie.

—No distraigas a tu esposo.

Lo reprendió Angelo, logrando que Radamanthys asistiera, contentó, seguro de que su compañero lograría lo que él no, su poder era tan aterrador como en el Inframundo, seguía siendo tan hermoso como en ese instante, el último de su vida al servicio del dios Hades.

—Va a ganar.

Susurro, llenando su corazón de orgullo, era eso lo que deseaba escuchar, su confianza en su bondad, en su poder, tal vez, su fe ciega en su alfa.

—Kanon va a ganar.

Eros comenzó a perder terreno, retrocediendo algunos pasos, avanzando unos más, sin percatarse de que el combate de los dioses gemelos iba acercándose a ellos, que Thanatos al sentir a su cangrejo fue en su búsqueda.

—No me defraudará.

No lo haría se dijo Kanon, brillando todavía más, su cosmos cegando a quienes podían verlo, era hermoso y era mortal, la clase de belleza que te dejaba sin aliento.

—¡Nunca más te acercaras a mi compañero, porque yo te destruiré!

Le advirtió, escuchando como Eros gritaba, recibiendo el impacto de su cosmos, de su triángulo dorado, su mejor técnica, aquella que nunca uso contra su omega, pero este podía admirar desde su lugar en los brazos de Angelo.

Y en ese momento, cuando Eros vio que no podía ganar, que estaba a punto de ser derrotado, trato de escapar, elevándose en ese templo, estirando sus alas, creyendo que solo así le dejarían marcharse.

Pero en ese instante dos moles destruyeron la entrada a ese templo, eran los dioses gemelos en su mortal combate, era Thanatos, que al ver al dios Eros, ignoro a su gemelo y le atacó.

Gritando su furia con su voz duplicada, encajando su brazo en su pecho, al mismo tiempo que Kanon, al comprender que estaba a punto de escapar, utilizaba su mejor técnica, aquella con la que podía vencer a los dioses, atravesando a Eros, que aún seguía con vida.

—¡Thanatos!

Grito Angelo, lanzando la daga de oro a su dios, quien al tenerla en su mano, la encajo en su pecho, a la altura de su corazón.

—¿Como?

Pero no era suficiente y Kanon, usando su cosmos tan negro como las fosas abisales que le daban vida, utilizo al propio Erebus para que esté absorbiera lo que quedaba de Eros, que gritando e intentando liberarse, fue devorado por la propia oscuridad de la que era parte.

Liberando a todos los que alguna vez fueron presas de sus flechas doradas y negras, aún del cinturón de Afrodita, logrando que Hypnos despertara de su estupor, deteniendo su combate, al comprender lo que estaba haciendo.

—Thanatos...

Susurro, comprendiendo su error y observando a los caídos en aquel combate.


	65. Reencuentro

Con el dios del amor destruído, su templo comenzó a temblar y en el centro del mismo, donde se encontraba su habitación, un agujero, por llamarlo de alguna forma, un punto en la oscura creación comenzó a absorber todo cuanto estaba a su alcance.

Como si de un lienzo se tratara, destruyendo esa creación de sombras al devorarla en la misma negrura del Erebus.

La oscuridad que terminaría por destruirlos también, de no marcharse de aquel punto muerto.

Thanatos usando su cosmos simplemente los transportó al que supuso en un momento era el único lugar seguro que conocía.

Ese era el santuario de Athena, sus templos estaban destruidos, su mansión, tendría que reconstruir su fachada de nuevo, para poder albergar a su amado y sus herederos.

Habían pasado tres días en el santuario de Athena, tres días de guardia frente al espejo, tres días de angustia para Saga, que aguardaba sin esperanzas sentir el cosmos de Kanon.

Tres días para que Milo tomara una decisión, no conservaría al heredero de Hypnos.

Tres días que los mellizos no alcanzaban a comprender, preguntando por su Papi y el señor Letus, deseaban verlos, porque nunca hasta ese momento habían pasado tanto tiempo alejados.

Y al sentir el cosmos de los recién llegados, la realidad abrirse y cerrarse en un instante, comprendieron que eran ellos.

El primero en llegar fue Saga, para ver con sus propios ojos a su hermano menor, sosteniendo a un muy malherido Radamanthys, que yacía medio recostado en el suelo, el que cubierto de su propia sangre, acariciaba el rostro de su hermano con delicadeza, con una expresión que hablaba del amor que sentía por Kanon, su adoración.

A su lado se encontraba el dios de la muerte, rodeando a Angelo con ambos brazos, hincado, recargando su frente contra su pecho, sus ojos cerrados, con una expresión pacífica.

El último de los llegados, se erguia imponente, observando a las dos parejas como si su afecto fuera algo completamente ajeno a él, tal vez, encontrando su actitud absurda, el amor que se tenían.

—¿Kanon?

Pregunto, dando unos pasos en su dirección, con cuidado, comprendiendo bien que no podría perdonarlo, no le brindó su ayuda como se lo prometió, ni siquiera en ese instante en que más lo necesitaba.

—Tu esposo necesita cuidados médicos, los sanadores del santuario le regresarán la salud.

Kanon por un instante le observo con una expresión indescifrable, no sabía que pasaba por su mente, y después asintió, cargando al espectro en sus brazos, para llevarlo a las salas de recuperación.

—Kanon...

Su hermano se detuvo, por unos instantes, pero no encontró las palabras para expresar su arrepentimiento, ni siquiera pensaba que fuera bien recibido.

—Aun puedes ser parte de mi familia Saga, y aunque estoy muy enojado por lo que has dicho, aún puedo perdonarte si aceptas lo nuestro.

Saga asintió, suponiendo que la felicidad de Kanon, la que debía sentir en ese momento, era suficiente motivo para ablandar su corazón, en cambio, el no se conmovió, le dió la espalda, de nuevo, pero ya no más, está vez sería el hermano que se merecía.

—Tu omega puede permanecer aquí todo el tiempo que lo desee, este santuario será su casa.

Kanon asintió, eso ya era algo, pero le costaría mucho trabajo poder perdonar a su hermano, por no ayudarlo, por pensar que Radamanthys no lo amaba.

—Kanon... perdóname.

Eso último ya no recibió ninguna respuesta y Saga supuso que pasaría mucho tiempo, antes de que Kanon le tratara como cuando eran niños, si es que eso pasaba alguna vez.

*****

Hypnos escucho unos pasos familiares y recibió un golpe de una técnica que recordaba, el que trataba de cortarlo a la mitad, pero no pudo, porque su hermano seguía protegiéndolo.

—¡Maldito bastardo!

Grito uno más, utilizando su cosmos helado, intentando lastimar a ese gigante sin sentimientos, a ese monstruo de lujuria enloquecida, con el mismo resultado que antes.

—Milo.

Susurro, atacando a los dos santos dorados, sin que los demás pudieran hacer algo al respecto, tocando la cabeza de Milo con las puntas de sus dedos, robando sus recuerdos, que no eran más que una interpretación de los sueños y estos eran su dominio.

El escorpión se desmayó, al mismo tiempo que Camus lograba atacar a Hypnos, que dejó que ese humano lo golpeara, hasta que pensó era suficiente castigo.

—He borrado los recuerdos de mi momentánea locura, no sabrá que yo existo o que alguna vez tome su cuerpo, pero recordara su amor por ti, es lo único que haré para saldar mi deuda con ustedes.

Le informo, sosteniendo el último golpe de Camus, usando el cosmos de su hermano como si fuera el suyo.

—Sobre el fruto de su vientre, mi cosmos ha destruido mi semilla, no deseo más hijos, no les encuentro ningún uso.

Hypnos le informo, sin importarle ni siquiera un poco el dolor de Milo, ni su furia, creyendo que sólo así le dejarían marcharse.

—¡Te destruiré maldito bastardo!

Hypnos supuso que podía intentarlo, pero era un dios, podía resistir la cacería, pero el escorpión dorado lo necesitaba mucho más, de lo que necesitaba una venganza.

—Puedes intentarlo o puedes comportarte como un buen alfa y mantenerte a lado de tu compañero.

Que sabía ese demonio de ser un buen compañero, de ser un alfa o del amor, cuando se trataba de un dios con poco control de sus emociones.

—Una criatura como él puede lograr que aún entes como tú amén, así que yo lo cuidaría un poco más de ser el dueño de semejante criatura, quien sabe, a lo mejor tú rival cambia de opinión y decide seducirlo.

Camus por un momento no supo si hablaba de Aioria o el propio Hypnos señalaba sus intenciones, el tratar de regresar por su escorpión, así que no dijo nada, cargando a su omega, preguntándose ahora como podría lograr que le aceptará de nuevo.

—Cuida de tu omega.

Susurro, sintiéndose desesperado, furioso por permitir que Eros lo atacara por la espalda, por dañar de esa forma a esa dulce criatura, que pudo amar y aún quería, pero comprendía bien, que Milo no podría corresponderle, porque para el no era más que un monstruo y supuso, que así fue con su hermano, quien lentamente aprendió la sutileza necesaria para seducir a su compañero eterno.

*****

Al ver a su amor en los brazos del dios de la muerte, se detuvieron de pronto, sin saber que decir o que hacer, suponiendo que interrumpian un reencuentro que no debían ver.

—Ustedes dos, los viejos amores de Angelo, mi consorte desea decirles algo.

Angelo no había logrado decirles aquello que deseaba y suponía, que su Dios lo adivinaba o podía verlo con sus donde clarividentes.

Un poder que iba más allá de cualquiera que jamás hubiera imaginado.

—¿Vas a dejarnos?

Pregunto Shura, aunque esa no debería ser la pregunta, sino, a donde se marcharia y cuando lo haría.

—Eso es lo que nos dirás y no te culpo.

Esta vez era Afrodita quien hablaba, escuchando los pasos del dios de la muerte, que deseaba ver a dos pequeños tiburones, apodo que se ganaron debido a que uno de sus golpes o técnicas de ataque principales eran las mordidas hasta ese momento.

—Los dejaré solos, Angelo, te esperaré donde se encuentran Hela y Azrael.

Angelo asintió, notando como su dios modificaba su apariencia, para portar aquella que conocía como Letus, un hombre de ropa elegante, cabello negro y un par de anteojos, de alguna forma, le gustaba verse como un ratón de biblioteca.

—He tratado de hablar esto con ustedes desde que llegué, del acuerdo que alcanzamos mi dios y yo.

Que clase de acuerdo podía ser ese, se preguntaron sin pronunciar ningún sonido, sintiendo que sostenía sus manos, con delicadeza, suspirando hondo.

—Sabe cual de ustedes es el padre de mis gemelos, pero no me lo dirá nunca, también sabe que lo mejor es que ustedes dos lo sean, puedan participar de los años que les falta por crecer, de su vida como adultos.

Shura asintió, deseaba ser parte de la vida de esos niños, pero solo si Angelo se lo permitía y tal vez, solo por esa razón, era que no trataba de acercarse a ellos, porque de perderlos, no podría continuar soportando su soledad en el Santuario de Athena.

—Ademas, me ha dicho que sabe que aún los quiero y que ustedes son mi primer amor.

Afrodita no deseaba perder a esos mellizos, pero como Shura, está vez respetaría sus deseos.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

Preguntaron al unisono, sin comprender las palabras de Angelo, que pensaba su compañero era por mucho el más gentil de todos los dioses, de cualquier panteón existente.

—No quiere verme triste y sabe que la eternidad será suya, así que si lo deseo, por el resto de sus vidas, podré estar a su lado seis meses al año, o un trato parecido.

Como en los mitos, como sucedía con Hades y su esposa, logrando que sus amores tratarán de comprender la clase de persona que era ese dios, seguros de que lo que decía Angelo era cierto, la eternidad le pertenecía a Thanatos, esos pocos instantes se le serían obsequiados.

—Pero... nosotros te alejariamos de tu dios y no creo que eso sea justo, se ve que tú lo amas y el te quiere.

Así era, pero también los quería a ambos, eso no era justo, encontrar a su primer amor y al último, al mismo tiempo, era un verdadero castigo.

—No creo que deseen vernos juntos y no querríamos alejarlos del santuario, pero Thanatos aceptará la condición que yo le ponga, para no perder lo que teníamos.

No lo perdería, pero al mismo tiempo, su dios actuaba de maneras extrañas, como si tuviera que pedirle algo a cambio, cada ocasión que le permitía realizar su voluntad, como aquel juego de cartas, en el cual, sin duda alguna se dejó ganar.

—Podríamos visitarte en tu mansión, si tú ya no quieres regresar al santuario, ver cómo podemos acostumbrarnos a tener que compartir tu afecto.

Pero no deseaban perderlo, ni alejarse de sus mellizos, podrían tratar de ser una familia, aunque los tres amaran al mismo omega y uno de ellos fuera un dios.

—Es diferente a lo que penso que ocurriría, pero estoy seguro de que no le encontrara ningún problema, si ustedes prometen comportarse.

Les dijo, rodeando sus cuerpos, sintiendo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, su amor y su afecto.

—Despues de lo que ha hecho, por mantenerte seguro, estamos en deuda con él.

*****

Thanatos atravesó el umbral del primer templo del santuario de Athena esperando ser atacado por alguno de los santos dorados, pero nadie salía a su encuentro.

El segundo templo, el de Tauro, era allí en donde se encontraban sus mellizos, no suyos de sangre, pero si al ser él quien los recibió en ese mundo mortal, que los entrenaría para ser soldados poderosos, para usar sus dotes especiales, como ningún humano jamás podría lograrlo.

—¡Señor Letus!

Esas voces, como las había extrañado, se dijo, agachándose para recibir a sus pequeños en sus brazos, abrazándolos con fuerza, sintiendo a su vez sus manitas aferrarse a su ropa.

—Yo también los extrañe mis pequeños niños y cuando mi casa sea reparada, les prometo que se mudaran a vivir conmigo.

Les dijo, alborotando sus cabellos, logrando que rieran de pronto, los dos santos dorados observandolos de reojo, ese dios era su padre en muchos más sentidos de los que pensaban.

—¿Donde esta Papi?

Estaba hablando con sus primeros amores, a quienes aún quería profundamente y no podía culparlo por eso, la vida era demasiado larga y el amor tenía muchas formas, no solamente una.

—Hablando cosas de mayores, cuando termine, seguramente vendrá a verlos.

Los pequeños asintieron emocionados, jalando a Letus de sus manos para enseñarle sus juguetes nuevos, a los que reconocía de aquellas graciosas proyecciones, que encontraba sumamente divertidas.

Hela puso en sus manos al muñeco verde, el que cambiaba su apariencia, tal vez creyendo que eran parecidos.

—Veo que tienen muchos juguetes nuevos.

*****

Radamanthys dormía plácidamente en una de las camillas del santuario, Kanon estaba a su lado, con una expresión serena, acariciando su cabello, sosteniendo una de sus manos.

Fijando su vista en la otra, la que tenía ese terrible anillo, el que retiro de su dedo con facilidad, para besar su mano libre, escuchando como su compañero se movía en sueños.

—Tu esposo despertara en algunos días, tal vez, en algunas horas...

Shion le aseguró, sentándose a su lado, llevando una mano a su hombro, suponiendo que no había dejado que lo atendieran, por ver qué su esposo estuviera a salvó.

—Es un tipo fuerte, una vez lo ví caminar con un agujero en su pecho, unos cuantos golpes no lo van a derribar.

Kanon asintió, pero aún así no lo dejaría solo, no está vez.

—Duerme a su lado, así estarás despierto para cuando tú "dulce" omega despierte y comience a aterrorizar a los médicos.

Kanon se rió al escuchar eso, y asintió, juntando una de las camillas a la de su esposo, para dormir a su lado, sosteniendo su mano derecha, sin separarse de él ni un instante.

—Y Kanon... eres un buen chico.

Pronunció Shion acariciando su cabello, para alejarse con un paso lento.

—Nunca dejes que te digan lo contrario.


	66. Recompensa

Kanon despertó escuchando el sonido de un aleteo, en un cuarto luminoso, de una blancura inusitada, tan blanca como las alas del joven que estaba postrado en la cama de Radamanthys,

—No sabes cómo te odio Kanon de géminis, y también como te lo agradezco, el que ames a mi puro, noble y perfecto señor como él se lo merece.

Quien hablaba era la sombra de Eros, aquel que odio tanto el dios que acababa de destruir y cuya energía remanente permaneció algunos instantes para ver a su rival.

—Solo una ocasión Radamanthys trato de seducirme y aunque hubiera sido feliz al tenerle entre mis brazos, como siempre lo desee, al aceptar su amor, lo habría entregado a Eros.

Kanon permanecía inmóvil, observando a ese muchacho, la contraparte de Eros, cupido, quien estaba despidiéndose de su amado.

—Por favor, te pido que cuides de mi amado, puro y noble señor, no dejes que nada destruya su nobleza.

*****

Kanon despertó justo en ese momento, escuchando como Radamanthys ya se había levabtado y vestido, con un uniforme ateniense que no le quedaba nada mal, su expresión sería, muy diferente a la que había usado el día anterior.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

Le pregunto con una sonrisa, esperando recibir una respuesta amigable, no una expresión hasta cierto punto fastidiada, como si le molestara verle o despertar en el santuario de Athena, esperaba que fuera lo segundo.

—Parece que mis heridas tardaran en sanar unos días, ese tipo de cabello verde piensa que no he perdido a mis gemelos y que permanecere en este sitio mas tiempo que el necesario.

Kanon se levanto e intento besarle, probar esos labios que le volvían loco, únicamente para ser rechazado, en el momento en que Radamanthys coloco una mano en su pecho, para mantener su distancia.

—También he recuperado mi cosmos, Eros esta muerto, aun conservo una parte de mi fortuna, parece que ya no te necesito más.

El dragón marino no comprendió lo que le decía Radamanthys, ni cómo podía decirlo con un tono de voz semejante, sintiendo que su corazón se empezaba a romper imaginandose que Saga tenía razón después de todo, su dragón no lo quería, pero suponía que era de esperarse, no se conocían del todo, pero quería intentarlo, él amaba a su Wyvern.

—No necesito la protección de un alfa, tampoco le sirvo a un dios, soy libre y por fin puedo hacer lo que deseo, sin que nadie pueda decir nada al respecto.

Saga deseaba ver a su hermano y al que suponía era su esposo, pero al escuchar eso, guardo silencio, debía darle privacidad a Kanon, sin embargo, pudo ver cómo Radamanthys sin notar su presencia, sonrió de pronto, sosteniendo a su alfa de la ropa para pegarle a su cuerpo, ese momento era diferente a su primera cita, porque no necesitaba del cosmos de su esposo, únicamente, de su presencia, de su amor.

—Pero... yo te necesito a ti, mi caballero en brillante armadura, conmigo mi Leviatan, deseo tu amor, yo aún te quiero como mi alfa, con todos tus derechos y obligaciones, porque no quiero un guardaespaldas, ni un mayordomo, yo deseo a mi esposo.

Kanon asintió, para rodearlo por la cintura, pegándose a su cuerpo, recibiendo entonces los brazos de Radamanthys, que, aunque portaba varios vendajes y tenía muchas heridas profundas, le correspondieron, buscando su calor.

—Pensé que no me deseabas...

Susurro, regañándose mentalmente por escuchar de momento las palabras de Saga, escuchando una risa de Radamanthys, quien, besándole de nuevo, recorrió su rostro con ambas manos, sin creer que un hombre como ese podía enamorarse de él.

—¿No desearte?

Pregunto como si de pronto dijera que las nubes estaban pintadas o que la luna era de queso, besándole de nuevo, suspirando al sentir su aroma, su calor, su cuerpo junto al suyo, deseando sus caricias, pero tenían una larga luna de miel para conocerse, sus cuerpos unidos en el tálamo, para después bañarse bajo el sol, comer juntos, disfrutar de cada momento de sus vidas.

—Eres la primera persona que me trata como alguien valioso, alguien hermoso, que realiza tantos sacrificios por mí, Kanon, eres mi alfa y yo soy tu omega, supongo que tendremos muchos dragoncitos, señor Walden, de ahora en adelante, tendrás que responsabilizarse de mi, seguir cumpliendo tu deber y yo te prometo ser el mejor de los omegas...

Radamanthys gimió entonces al sentir sus manos en su piel, recorriendo su espalda, apoderándose de sus labios, los que le sabían a gloria, al mejor de los manjares.

—Porque debo decirte, que soy un omega muy tachado a la antigua y seré un buen esposo.

Eso le gustaba, tal vez demasiado, se dijo, escuchando entonces los pasos de Saga, quien ingresaba con una expresión sería, tal vez, algo arrepentida, supuso el menor, Radamanthys se limitaba a rodear el cuerpo de su esposo con un aura de cierta forma posesiva.

—Yo... temo que te menosprecie, siento todo lo que dije sobre ti, sobre ustedes, yo estaba equivocado y pido su perdón.

Kanon sabia que Saga se esforzaba al decir aquellas palabras, suponiendo que era sincero, realmente se arrepentía, para Radamanthys esas palabras no tenían mucho sentido, era su enemigo, no se suponía que debieran arriesgar a sus soldados por un antiguo espectro, pero al ver que también le hablaban a él sonrió.

—No se cual sea la respuesta de Kanon, pero si vuelves a hacerle daño, me las vas a pagar, Saga de géminis.

Kanon se rio al escuchar esa respuesta, suponiendo que Saga y su esposo se tardarían demasiado en aceptarse, se tendrían respeto, pero no llegarían a tener una amistad, suponía que ambos creían que estaban haciendo lo mejor para él, pero, que mas daba, mientras su hermano se comportara de forma educada, cumpliría su promesa y le dejaría ser parte de su vida.

—Solo recuerda lo que te dije, Saga, mi esposo es Radamanthys, mis gemelos crecen en su vientre, los primeros que tendremos, si quieres formar parte de eso, ver a tus sobrinos, tendrás que aceptarlo.

Así seria, y suponía, que también deseaba que Kanon conociera a sus hijos, de llegar a tenerlos, por lo que, asintiendo, les entrego una canasta de frutas, un regalo común de donde venía Radamanthys, pero fue Kanon, quien tomando una jugosa fresa la llevo a la boca de su esposo, esperando que la consumiera, escuchando los pasos de Saga alejándose de aquella estancia.

—Bajaste de peso en las manos de ese buitre y debes comenzar a comer por tres, así que abre la boca, se ve que esta fresa está realmente dulce.

Pronuncio Kanon, riéndose de su expresión, suponiendo que volvía a decirle que estaba algo subido de peso, pero para su información era músculo, no era su culpa que su fisonomía siempre hubiera sido mas parecida a la de un alfa, que a la de un omega, según lo que su tía Úrsula, la hermana de su madre, siempre le recordaba cuando era un niño pequeño.

—Debo conservar mi figura.

Le dijo, negándose a comer otro pedazo de fruta, pero Kanon, logrando que le diera un pequeño mordisco, riéndose al notar que la encontraba dulce, en su punto, volvió a besarle.

—Me gustaba tu figura anterior y estoy seguro que cuando hayan pasado algunos meses, te verás adorable... aunque un poco redondito.

*****

La expresión de Thanatos, cuando Angelo pudo terminar de explicarle la conclusión a la que habían llegado sus amores y el, era demasiado divertida para no reírse, pero, aun así, pudo controlarse.

Sus gemelos dormían en su cama, abrazados a sus muñecos nuevos, roncando felices, al mismo tiempo que Letus quitándose sus lentes, llevaba sus dedos pulgar e índice a su nariz, en un gesto que usaba cuando no comprendía una de sus manías.

—Esos dos... quieren vivir con nosotros...

No con ellos, pero si con él, y no se oponían a que el también disfrutara de su compañía, parecía, que al fin comprendían que no le pertenecía a ninguno de ellos, que él podía tomar a quien deseaba o regalarle su tiempo.

—Si, desean ver a nuestros mellizos crecer y recuperar el tiempo perdido, pero no debes preocuparte, porque saben que tu estarás con nosotros, no se oponen a eso, es más, quieren agradecerte lo que hiciste por mí.

Letus asintió, le había prometido aceptar que viera a sus amores, los primeros, pero nunca supuso que esos dos alfas quisieran cambiar su morada en el santuario, por una habitación en su mansión, suponiendo que su hermano se marcharía, decía querer pensar, comprender ese amor que sentía aun por ese escorpión.

—¿Cómo es que ustedes pueden derrotarnos si están completamente locos?

Pregunto, sentándose en su sillón especial, uno que había conseguido en un mercado de pulgas, el que estaba colocado frente a una mesa con un tablero de ajedrez, cuyas piezas faltaban, o estaban rotas, los mellizos siempre terminaban destruyéndolo y Thanatos ya no se molestaba en repararlo.

—Tenemos esperanza, los dioses están de nuestro lado... no lo sé, pero tú me prometiste que me dejarías verlos, ya que mi eternidad seria tuya, no es verdad.

Letus asintió, era un dios comprensivo, pero esto era demasiado, aun para él, seguro de que esos mortales querrían separarlos, encontrar la forma en que su cangrejo le diera la espalda, aun así, le dio su palabra y Angelo se había entregado a él, lo amaba, así que debía confiar, eso era todo lo que podía hacer por el momento.

—Es verdad y como nunca te he mentido, supongo, que lo mejor es que puedas verlos, pero... en el momento en que destruyan algo de nuestra casa o intenten alejarnos, se van directo al santuario.

Angelo asintió, abrazándole de nuevo, besando sus labios, sin decirle que su cama hasta el momento seria suya, no de sus amores, quienes, si bien vivirían a su lado, podrían ver a sus mellizos crecer, aun estaban a prueba, su dios, el ya se había ganado su lugar entre sus brazos.

—Pero vendrán en una semana y según creo, tu y yo, jamás hemos compartido nuestro lecho, mi dios Thanatos...

El dios de cabello negro al escucharle inmediatamente lo cargo en sus brazos, recordando todo el tiempo que había pasado desde la primera vez que le vio en ese bar, tratando de comprar licor, aunque estaba embarazado, viéndose tan desesperado, tan necesitado de su protección, enamorándolo poco después con su altanadería, sus malos modales, la forma en que dejo que el humo de su cigarro bañara su rostro.

En ese momento fue tan hermoso, estaba tan perdido, y ahora, parecía que su cangrejo ya comprendía lo que buscaba, era hermoso, era fuerte, pero, sobre todo, era independiente, tenía la fuerza para negarse a él, o darle su cariño.

—¿No temes despertarlos?

Le pregunto, pero ya lo llevaba en sus brazos, caminando en dirección de su habitación, la que tenía una cama de tamaño ofensivo, en la que fácilmente podía albergar a cuatro personas, la que generalmente nunca utilizaba, pero esa ocasión, al fin podría darle un buen uso.

—No lo creo, estaban muy cansados, no han dormido bien.

Lo sabía, porque, que niño dormía alejado de sus padres, se dijo Angelo, sintiendo la mullida cama debajo de su cuerpo, Letus se desvistió con su cosmos, quitándole su ropa con la misma energía, sin tocar su piel, logrando que se molestara, porque realmente disfrutaba ese momento, el ir descubriendo un regalo que era solo para él.

—La próxima vez me dejaras desnudarte, no me gusta saltarme pasos, Thanatos.

De nuevo una orden, que logro que se riera y abandonara su forma humana, la del inofensivo Letus, logrando que Angelo asintiera, le gustaban los hombres, fuertes, que no ocultaran nada de su persona, mucho más, si no eran unos tipos serios y formales, sino un dios de la muerte tramposo, y demasiado atractivo.

—Como tú digas Angelo.

Le respondió, besando sus labios, apoderándose de ellos, sintiendo ese sabor al paramo que lo enloquecía, era como sus cangrejos, especial como todos ellos, pero este si se quedaría a su lado.

—Me gusta cuando me obedecen.

Angelo le pidió con sus manos que se recostara en la cama y Thanatos lo hizo, le dejaría jugar con su cuerpo, besar cada recoveco de su anatomía, memorizarlo con sus manos, con su lengua, aun con sus dientes, gimiendo cuando Angelo se sentó sobre sus piernas, besando su sexo, mirándole fijamente, esperando ver su respuesta.

—Y creo saber que me deseas.

Le informo, notando su erección creciente, la que acariciaba con sus manos, masajeando sus testículos al mismo tiempo que lamía su sexo, a lo largo, igual que lo haría con un apetitoso caramelo, escuchando un gemido de su dios, relamiéndose los labios antes de tratar de rodearle con su boca, pero, apenas podía con la punta, era un dios enorme, poderoso y su cuerpo era una representación de aquel poder.

Thanatos seguía gimiendo, jadeando, permitiendo que su consorte le brindara placer, quejándose cuando Angelo se detuvo, el que no había hecho el amor con nadie, no en mucho tiempo, pero, aun así, al ser un omega estaba preparado para eso, con su lubricante natural al tratarse de un omega.

—Eres como una obra de arte...

Le dijo, pero de pronto Thanatos lo empujo, volteándole para acostarse sobre su cuerpo, besándolo entonces, su mejilla, su cuello, lamiendo sus pezones al mismo tiempo que pellizcaba el gemelo, deseaba desarmar a su cangrejo antes de poder sumergirse en su cuerpo, reclamar lo que sabia estaba hecho para él.

—No, Angelo, tu eres una obra divina, creada para mí, para tu dios y ahora, te enseñare el paraíso, el verdadero significado del placer.

Su dios le amenazaba, pero estaba completamente de acuerdo en sentirle, en ser invadido por esa hombría perfecta, por su dios, que al recibir otro de sus besos, comenzó a hundirse en su cuerpo, poco a poco, con un vaivén delirante, que Angelo apenas soportaba, porque deseaba que le poseyera más profundo, más rápido, lo deseaba en su cuerpo y ni siquiera había comenzado su celo.

—¡Thanatos! ¡Mas rápido! ¡Mas!

Gemía enloquecido, recibiéndole, encajando sus uñas en su espalda, formando un mapa del tesoro, sus piernas rodeando su cintura, aceptándole como cada uno de sus cangrejos, pero este era diferente, Angelo tenía la libertad de rechazarlo de querer hacerlo, pero, su deseo era tan grande como el suyo, su amor era sincero y le pertenecería por toda la eternidad.

—¡Angelo! ¡Mi Angelo!

Angelo asintió, era suyo, era su cangrejo y el era su señor, su dios, solamente suyo, nada más que suyo.

—¡Te amo!

Pronunciaron al unísono, deteniéndose de pronto para comenzar a reírse, e inmediatamente seguir entregándose a su encuentro de pasión, ajenos al mundo entero, presas de su afecto, seguros de su eternidad, de su amor, encantados con la presencia del otro.

Ajenos a la presencia de otro dios en esa mansión, el que, tomando un asiento en el sillón favorito de su hermano, supuso que lo mejor era asegurarse que sus herederos no despertaran.

Ese era Hypnos, que celoso de lo que tenían, comenzó a preguntarse qué habría pasado de no sufrir la condena de la flecha de Eros, de haber escuchado los consejos de Thanatos, creyendo que tal vez, si ese santo dorado era tan estúpido para dejar que esa criatura se escapara de sus manos, el bien podría intentar capturarle.


	67. Cinco años.

Algunos años después, cinco años para ser exactos, Kanon caminaba emocionado, cargando a una pequeña rubia vestida con un encantador atuendo morado, al mismo tiempo que dos gemelos, también rubios, ya que los hijos siempre se parecían mucho más a los omegas que les engendraban que a sus alfas, caminaban a lado de Radamanthys, quien tenía un embarazo de ocho meses y vestía con la ropa más varonil que pudo encontrar, dándole una apariencia adorable, o eso pensaba su esposo, que insistía que uno de aquellos vestidos de maternidad sería más cómodo.

Kanon había usado su cosmos para ingresar al santuario, para que ni su esposo ni sus hijos se cansarán, esperando ver a Saga, quien decía que por fin lo habían logrado, Aioros y el esperaban un hijo propio, y deseaba ver a su gemelo.

Era un festejo, al que deseaba asistir y su omega acepto acompañarlo, con todos sus hijos, dos gemelos vestidos de colores diferentes, una pequeña con un vestido morado, y dos más en camino, parecía que su omega era muy fértil, pero nunca se había embarazado porque hasta el momento el único enamorado de él, o el único que pudo seducirlo, había sido su Leviatán.

—¡Saga, te traje a mis dragones!

Grito, esperando que vieran a su familia, de la que estaba orgulloso, escuchando una ligera maldición de su omega y una risa escandalosa de sus gemelos, que le sostenían las manos con firmeza, no porque tuvieran miedo, sino porque su padre les dijo que tenían que tener un cuidado especial con su omega.

—¿Kanon?

Saga estaba embarazado, pero solo llevaba unas semanas, dos meses para ser exactos, aún no se notaba su estado ni siquiera un poco, no como con Radamanthys, que como Angelo supuso que pasaría, estaba enorme, con un estómago abultado, pero con una apariencia saludable.

—Ya conoces a mis gemelos, Aiacos y Minos, Aiacos es un centímetro más alto que Minos, no te fijes por los colores de sus camisetas, siempre se las cambian, además responden por el otro.

Le advirtió, los niños sonreían con picardía, sus cejas y cabello eran como los de Kanon, largos, ensortijados, a quienes saludo alborotando su cabello, recordando que no les gustaba demasiado cuando lo hacía.

—Ella se llama Chris, es muy tímida, no es cierto princesa.

Saga beso la mano de la pequeña de tres años, de cabello rubio ensortijado, corto, con unas cejas que se unían en una sola, idénticas a las de su omega, la que se escondió en el pecho de Kanon, como si le tuviera miedo, aunque se trataba de una copia idéntica de su padre.

—Es tan hermosa como tu omega.

Adulo a Radamanthys, quien sonrió al escucharle decir eso, su pequeña era preciosa, de pronto, Kanon abrazo a Radamanthys por la cintura, enseñándole su estómago abultado, del que se podía ver estaba orgulloso.

—Y este estómago gordito se llamará Saga y Shion... ¿Verdad mi amor?

Radamanthys le dio un codazo, frunciendo el entrecejo, alejándose de Kanon, para saludar a Saga, quien le abrazó, con una sonrisa sincera, un gesto extraño entre ambos, que habían tratado de aceptarse, o al menos ser amables entre ellos, una vez que sus hostilidades terminaron.

—Has hecho muy feliz a Kanon, muchas gracias.

Aioros se acercó entonces, saludando a los mellizos, que, inmediatamente corriendo a su encuentro, se sostuvieron uno de cada brazo, para que los elevará, jugando con ellos, dando una rápida vuelta para dejarlos en el suelo de nuevo, escuchando sus risas saludables.

—Y Kanon te ha hecho muy feliz, de eso estoy seguro, no es cierto.

Radamanthys asintió, tomando un asiento en la mesa ya servida, le dolían los pies, pero ya estaba acostumbrado, escuchando como sus mellizos corrían de un lado a otro, admirando ese lugar, la casa de géminis, estaba seguro de que pronto querrían enseñarle a Aioros sus entrenamientos, su casi control de su cosmos.

—Kanon es lo mejor que me ha pasado, supongo que lo mismo piensas de Saga, ellos son perfectos.

Kanon abandonó a sus pequeños y le dejó cargar a Saga a su princesa, quien se iba acostumbrando a su tío de a poco, observándolo fijamente, como si no creyera que se parecía a su padre, o notando todas sus diferencias, sonriendo cuando encontró que le gustaba.

—Quienes nos sacamos la lotería somos nosotros.

Aseguró Kanon, besando la mejilla de su dragón, tomando un trozo de fruta, para llevarla a los labios de su Omega, que la acepto sin decir nada, antes de que su alfa le recordara que debía comer por tres y que le gustaba justo como era, con lo que decía eran unos kilos de más, los que él no creía que existieran, pero seguía viéndose en el espejo de vez en cuando, para constatar eso.

—¿No es verdad, Saga?

Saga asintió, con la pequeña en sus brazos, en realidad tenían suerte, esperando que sus pequeños fueran tan saludables como los de Kanon, tan alegres como ellos, seguro de que sus temores respecto a Radamanthys fueron equivocados, porque nunca lo había visto tan contento desde que eran niños, mucho antes de llegar al santuario.

—Tienes razón y todo esto te lo debo a ti, a tu extraña locura, así que... siempre te estaré agradecido.

*****

Angelo esa mañana despertó por segunda ocasión con demasiadas nauseas, regresando el contenido de su estómago, al mismo tiempo que un hombre de cabello negro y una expresión preocupada le ayudaba a sostenerlo, con una expresión de horror y algo de asco.

Al mismo tiempo que otro más, que ya había pasado por eso, buscaba los ingredientes para preparar un té, que sabía, le ayudaba a su cangrejo a soportar esos malestares, hirviendo agua, actuando como un simple mortal.

—La flor que buscas está en el otro estante, ayer acomodé las alacenas y sacudí toda la casa.

Afrodita no deseaba ayudarle a su ángel con esa tarea, la encontraba demasiado desagradable y el día anterior, fue el quien tuvo que limpiar el malestar mañanero de su ángel.

—¿Qué tan mal se pondrá?

Pregunto Shura como si creyera que se trataba de una enfermedad mortal, acariciando la espalda de Angelo, cuyo vientre albergaba un niño, uno que crecería fuerte, sano, que tenía la sangre divina de Thanatos, el hermano menor de Hela y Azrael, quienes a esa hora se encontraban en su colegio, encontrando la forma de aprobar todas las materias, para poder visitar el santuario de Athena, del que apenas recordaban unos fragmentos, pero Shura y Afrodita mencionaban a cada instante.

—Les deje varias proyecciones en esa computadora, ayer debían verlas, para darse una idea de lo que pasara con mi consorte, con su ángel.

Angelo después de vomitar lo que pareció una eternidad para los padres primerizos, decidió tomarse un baño, dejando a sus amores solos en el comedor, quienes habían encontrado un equilibrio, todo por el bienestar de su ángel, o su consorte.

—¿Pero eso pasara?

Afrodita estaba horrorizado, puesto que Thanatos había localizado un video de un nacimiento contado a través de diez meses, riéndose, recordando que los primeros meses eran los más fáciles, cuando salían a la luz, respiraban por primera vez, esos años si eran complicados.

Los que no terminaban hasta muchos, demasiados años después, como podía verlo con Hela y Azrael, dos mellizos dotados en el cosmos, que actuaban como dos adolescentes comunes, eran en ese momento, un completo dolor de cabeza y creía que todavía no conocían nada del romance, porque en ese momento, perdería algunos siglos de su eternidad debido a la preocupación, solo porque le gustaba la vida hogareña.

—Todo y cada uno de esos sucesos pasaran con Angelo, pero es una experiencia que vale la pena vivirla a su lado.

Era cierto, esos siete años a lado de sus mellizos, el recuperar el tiempo perdido era mas que una dicha y comenzaban a comprender porque Angelo se enamoro de ese dios vistiendo una apariencia mortal, no era desagradable a la vista, era culto, también interesante.

—No cambiaríamos esto por nada, así que, te estamos agradecidos.

Thanatos no dijo nada al respecto, sirviéndose una taza de café para él, negro, caliente, con dos terrones de azúcar, el que acompaño con una rebanada de pastel, de triple chocolate, como el que le gustaba a Angelo, el que Shura salió a conseguir, ya que era uno de sus antojos, al mismo tiempo que Afrodita preparaba los almuerzos de sus mellizos, que seguían considerando a Letus como su padre, pero a ellos como algo parecido.

—Todo esto es por Angelo, el no deseaba abandonarlos, ni darme la espalda, así que tomamos la decisión de realizar este esfuerzo, para verlo contento y estos años me han demostrado, que yo estaba en lo correcto.

Angelo regreso con ropa limpia, sentándose en la mesa en la que sus amores le esperaban, Thanatos comiendo pastel con café, Shura unos huevos revueltos con jugo de naranja, Afrodita un té de flores, y él ese té que preparaba su dios.

—Mis amores y yo hemos estado conversando, mi dios Thanatos.

Letus arqueo una ceja, esas palabras juntas no le daban una buena espina, así que deposito su café con cuidado en la mesa, observando a los tres fijamente, creyendo que, de ser un combate, serían dos bandos, su cangrejo estaba de acuerdo con ellos, en lo que fuera que habían discutido.

—Sólo me dices así cuando deseas algo, Angelo, así que habla con soltura.

Angelo deposito el té en la mesa con delicadeza, aun faltaban algunas horas para que sus mellizos regresaran, así que tenían tiempo para tratar con la reacción que tuviera su dios, a su propuesta.

—Bien, mis amores y yo... yo, creo que es tiempo de que ustedes tres comiencen a llevarse mucho mejor de lo que lo hacen actualmente.

Thanatos no entendía de que le hablaban, sus amores si, por lo que podía ver, así que, guardando silencio, le indico que prosiguiera con su extraña confesión.

—Quiero que los cuatro, tú, yo, Afrodita y Shura, durmamos juntos en una misma cama, ellos están de acuerdo, sólo falta tu respuesta.

Thanatos no era tan absurdo para pensar que lo que deseaban era dormir literalmente en su cama, así que tomando un poco de café, tratando de comprender los deseos de su cangrejo y de esos dos alfa, medito su respuesta, comprendiendo entonces la amabilidad de la rosa cuando le traía plantas medicinales o la forma en que la espada había comenzado a jugar ajedrez con el en sus tardes libres, llevaban un año tratando de ser más cordiales, logrando que llegara a la conclusión que los mortales, estaban, definitivamente locos.

—¿Qué me dices?

*****

Ese día sería especial, de eso estaba seguro Milo, quien había decidido vestirse con un atuendo civil, pantalones de mezclilla, una playera roja y una chamarra de cuero, al mismo tiempo que Camus, que esperaba ese día para realizar una pregunta que esperaba recibiera una respuesta afirmativa, consiguió que Kanon, el gemelo del patriarca, quien era un hombre muy rico, le prestara uno de sus trajes de gala.

Siempre salían ese día del año, buscando reavivar su fuego, el que no se había apagado en todos esos años, pero al ser una fecha especial, Milo siempre le permitía elegir el lugar en donde se verían.

Este era en Rodorio, un pequeño café casi perdido entre las calles, a donde llego sin saber que Camus lo tenía todo preparado, esa noche en particular ese sitio modesto sería suyo, exclusivamente.

Milo ingreso y tomo el asiento en la mesa con su nombre, desesperándose al ver que Camus, por primera vez en todos esos años faltaba a su cita, estaba seguro de que asistiría, pero no porque se tardaba tanto.

La música era suave, delicada, armoniosa, la luz tenue y una vela encendida en medio de la mesa, la única mesa preparada para recibir a un comensal, noto Milo, escuchando un sonido proveniente de la entrada, observando a Camus ataviado con un exquisito traje negro, con una caja en sus manos.

—Milo, se que es absurdo preguntarte esto, después de todo el tiempo que llevamos juntos, pero...

De pronto la música cambio, por una tonada de violín, una pieza que Milo había encontrado hermosa el año pasado, cuando visitaron un teatro para ver una obra que logro que se sintiera conmovido.

—¿Quisieras ser mi omega? ¿Quisieras ser mi esposo?

Milo asintió, observando como Camus se arrodillaba en el suelo, para abrir la cajita con un anillo de oro, el que le costo demasiado trabajo poder comprar, noches enteras de abandonar el santuario en busca de trabajo, al conseguirlo, se esforzaba demasiado para no ser descubierto, puesto que sus conocimientos eran inútiles en el mundo externo, pero lo consiguió, deseaba casarse con su cangrejo de la misma forma en que Kanon desposo a su omega.

—¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Le pregunto, de nuevo, para recibir un asentimiento, claro que deseaba estar casado con su alfa, besando sus labios, cuando Camus resbalo esa hermosa pieza en su dedo, sin saber que esa noche apenas comenzaba, esa cita preparada para encantarle, demostrarle cuanto lo amaba, cuan agradecido estaba de ser perdonado.

—Te amo Milo, no sabes cuánto.

Lo sabía, se dijo, pero no le molestaba que se lo mostrara todos los días, como si creyera que podría olvidar su cariño, llegar a dudar que existía, seguro que este celo si lograría embarazarse, sino, sería el siguiente, pero tarde o temprano tendrían un pequeño propio.

—Lo sé, pero me gusta que me lo recuerdes.

Respondió, sosteniendo su mano, listo para iniciar su cena, los dos enamorados, ajenos a un dios que les observaba en silencio, el que simplemente se marcho sin decir nada más, comprendía que había perdido, pero con el siguiente no pasaría lo mismo.

—Y lo hare cada día de nuestras vidas.

*****

En las entrañas del santuario existía una biblioteca en donde se guardaba el conocimiento adquirido con el pasar de los siglos, en esa biblioteca existía un cuarto con objetos que se consideraban malditos, uno de ellos, el anillo del dios Eros, el que al morir su amo cambio de color, convirtiéndose en un anillo negro, un anillo, cuyas piedras repentinamente cambiaron de color por un rojo carmesí, como si regresara a la vida.

Fin.


End file.
